La fugue Intérieure
by Demone.Blanche
Summary: ATTENTION: WINCEST.  UA.  Sam tue Azazel à Salvation  ep 121 .  John paie de sa vie et Dean désire une meilleure vie pour Sam.  Cependant, viendra un temps où il aura à nouveau désespérément besoin de son frère.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes et avertissements** : _Cette histoire s'adresse à des lectrices matures et contient des éléments sexuels explicites (Wincest). _Supernatural_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en publiant cette histoire._

_Pour ce récit, j'ai tenté un univers alternatif dans le sens le plus pur du terme. Référez-vous à l'épisode 121_, Salvation_, et au moment où Sam voit le démon aux yeux jaunes pour la première fois, près du berceau de la petite Rosie. Il hésite un instant avant de tirer avec le Colt. Et si cette seconde d'hésitation n'avait jamais eu lieu?_

_Dans cette histoire, la chasse sera secondaire et accessoire. Pour celles qui préfèrent les fics du type «case stories» je ne suis pas sûre que vous y trouviez satisfaction._

_Et maintenant…_

La Fugue Intérieure

_«Et on donne un fusil à un enfant_

_Et ça lui fait comme un gant»_

Patrice Desbiens, Hurlesang

**Prologue**

Sam court derrière Monica. Il entend Dean maîtriser le mari au rez-de-chaussée. Les lumières clignotent, l'air empeste le souffre.

_Maintenant, c'est maintenant que ça se termine_, pense Sam férocement, s'appropriant ainsi les paroles de son père.

Le Colt est un poids rassurant dans sa main. En entrant dans la chambre du bébé, Sam pense à Jess, si belle le jour de leur rencontre, et au reflet du soleil dans ses cheveux. Sam pense à la mère qu'il n'a jamais connue, à ce que son absence a fait de leur père, a fait à Dean.

La fureur prend toute la place et se diffuse dans ses veines comme un courant brûlant.

Il pousse la porte et voit la silhouette debout près du berceau. Il vise au moment où deux yeux jaunes malveillants apparaissent dans l'obscurité.

Vise un point imaginaire entre ces yeux. Tire sans hésiter.

Derrière lui, Monica tombe lourdement par terre. Dans son berceau, Rosie pleure hystériquement. Les lumières de la chambre se rallument. Le corps du démon est secoué de spasmes : ses yeux ont une expression de surprise indescriptible alors qu'un courant électrique semble parcourir ses membres. Il se fige, pousse un rugissement qui n'a rien d'humain, et s'écroule par terre. L'odeur de souffre s'accentue, doublée d'une puanteur étouffante : celle du sang et de la chair corrompus.

Monica prend le bébé dans ses bras et sort de la chambre en appelant son mari. Sam, hébété, demeure debout près du corps du démon responsable de leur vie chaotique. Il vise le cœur et tire une nouvelle fois, sans obtenir autre chose qu'un léger soubresaut et une tache rouge sombre qui s'agrandit rapidement.

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Sam sursaute et se retourne. Dean est derrière lui. Il ne le regarde pas, semble lui aussi hypnotisé par la vision du cadavre couché sur le dos près du berceau.

-C'est fini, Sam.

Sam se met à trembler. C'est fini. Il le sait. La migraine lancinante qui lui alourdissait la tête est brusquement disparue. Il n'y a pas de fumée, pas de flammes, pas de femme qui brûle au plafond.

Dean lui enlève doucement le Colt des mains et le glisse derrière son jeans. «Allez, Sammy, il faut sortir cette monstruosité d'ici avant que le père n'appelle la police.»

-Nous les avons sauvés, murmure Sam.

-Je sais.

-Le démon est mort. Il a l'air si… ordinaire. Tu crois qu'il possédait un humain, comme celui de l'avion?

-Sam, plus tard. Trouve un drap pour qu'on puisse emporter le corps.

Mécaniquement, Sam se met au travail.

\\\

Dans la voiture, Dean tente de rejoindre John à plusieurs reprises. Le corps dissimulé dans le coffre empeste, malgré que les fenêtres soient grandes ouvertes. La nuit est froide. Sam laisse le vent emmêler ses cheveux et se retient de rire hystériquement.

Le démon est mort. De sa main. C'est fini.

«… peut pas passer la nuit à promener cette puanteur avec nous… Je nous vois mal le saler et le brûler sans p'pa. Il doit être revenu. Il devrait être revenu à cette heure… Le motel est à quelques minutes encore… Pas à croire que… Tu l'as vu, Sam? Tu as…»

Dean ne peut jamais se la fermer, surtout lorsqu'il est nerveux et tendu. Sam l'entend sans l'écouter. Il est si fatigué soudainement.

Le camion de John n'est pas stationné dans la cour du motel. Sam voit les mains de Dean serrer le volant. Il se sent redescendre lentement de l'état second dans lequel il était depuis qu'il a appuyé sur la gâchette du Colt.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, Dean. Tu connais p'pa. Il est paranoïaque. Reste dans la voiture pour surveiller le…

-Okay. Okay, vas-y. Va voir.

La chambre est vide. Sam prend un moment pour retrouver ses esprits. Puis, il retourne dans la voiture, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Dean comprend immédiatement en voyant son expression. Il serre la mâchoire et secoue la tête.

-C'est pas normal, Sam. Il devrait déjà nous avoir donné des nouvelles.

-Je sais, dit Sam en claquant la portière. Je sais. Passe-moi le téléphone.

-Il ne répond pas!

-Il faut essayer encore.

Sam, le doigt tremblant, appuie sur le bouton de recomposition. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa poitrine lorsqu'on décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

-P'pa?

-Je veux voir la couleur de vos entrailles, répond Meg d'une voix grinçante qui contient mal sa colère et... sa peur?

Meg a peur.

Sam met le cellulaire sur le haut-parleur. Dean l'observe. Ses yeux sont immenses et sombres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de notre père?

-Votre bâtard de père ne verra pas le soleil se lever, pas vrai, John?

Il y a un bruit indéfinissable, puis un grognement de douleur qui semble étouffé, comme si John était bâillonné.

Le visage de Dean devient blanc comme la lune. «Espèce de salope! Putain de garce de l'Enfer. Laisse-le partir.»

-Vous l'avez tué! Hurle Meg, qui semble perdre le semblant de contrôle qu'elle maintenait. Il est mort. Nous l'avons senti! Il devait mener les armées de l'Enfer sur terre et-

-Meg. Laisse partir notre père, coupe Sam d'une voix qu'il espère raisonnable.

-Pourquoi? Crache la démone en éclatant d'un rire hystérique.

John pousse un nouveau grognement de douleur. Sam et Dean échangent un regard impuissant. En désespoir de cause, Sam pense au pistolet.

-Meg, nous avons toujours le Colt. Le vrai. Nous sommes prêts à faire un échange.

-Vraiment? Oh, Sammy, mais je me fous du Colt. Il doit rester quoi, trois balles? Est-ce que ça compense pour la perte de notre Père? Je ne crois pas… Par contre…

Il y a le bruit d'un déchirement en arrière-plan, puis la voix éraillée de John : «Sam, Dean, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis fier de…»

Le son suivant est épouvantable, humide et gluant, et Sam sait à ce moment précis que tout espoir est perdu, que John est en train de mourir et qu'ils n'y peuvent rien.

-Crie espèce de bâtard, gronde Meg, je veux que tes fils entendent ton agonie, je veux qu'ils sachent ce que ça fait de se faire ouvrir le ventre comme un-

Sam raccroche. Il réprime à grande peine un haut-le-cœur et lance le téléphone sur la banquette arrière, comme si l'appareil était responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Dean a détourné la tête. Sam peut voir ses épaules trembler. Il cherche quelque chose à dire, mais sa propre peine le terrasse, et il ne peut que fermer les yeux et essayer d'oublier ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Après quelques minutes, Dean redémarre l'Impala. La route est longue jusqu'à Lincoln. Ni Sam ni lui ne prononcent la moindre parole.

Ils s'arrêtent en chemin pour saler et brûler le corps du démon aux yeux jaunes dans un terrain vague abandonné. Tout semble faux, sans John à leur côté pour regarder celui qui a ruiné leur vie s'envoler en fumée dans le ciel sans étoiles.

Sam et Dean trouvent le corps de John à l'entrepôt, au milieu d'une flaque d'eau croupie teintée de sang. Dean le voit le premier et commence à courir, comme s'il y avait encore la possibilité que leur père soit encore en vie.

Sam le voit tomber à genoux près du corps. Le visage intact de John est figé dans un cri muet. Il a été éventré.

Sans un mot, Dean retire sa veste de cuir et la pose sur les blessures sanglantes de leur père. Puis il baisse la tête.

Sam s'approche lentement et s'agenouille à ses côtés. Il tend la main et ferme les yeux de John. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

_C'est fini_, pense-t-il.

\\\

Ils ont amené le corps chez Bobby Signer, malgré les différents qui ont éloigné John de son ami chasseur au cours des dernières années.

La maison de Bobby et le cimetière de voitures ont toujours été un havre de tranquillité pour Sam et Dean. Leurs meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance s'y sont déroulés. Sam se souvient des courses effrénées entre les carcasses d'automobiles, de Dean, maigre, le visage couvert de taches de rousseur, le traitant de p'tite tête et le défiant d'arriver à le rattraper.

Contrairement à John, Bobby les laissait être des enfants.

Après avoir salé et brûlé le corps de leur père, les frères Winchester demeurent chez Bobby. Dean passe son temps dans la cour, à travailler sur la carcasse d'une voiture rouillée. Sam se perd dans les livres innombrables de la collection du chasseur. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup. Dean s'endort tous les soirs sur le divan du salon, une bouteille de Jack Daniels à ses côtés. Sam rêve du démon aux yeux jaunes, de son père obsédé par la vengeance, de Dean qui vient le chercher à Stanford, plein d'incertitudes derrière sa façade nonchalante et moqueuse.

Il s'éveille en pleurant à tous les matins.

Une semaine après la mort de John, Sam va rejoindre Dean qui travaille sur le moteur du vieux Dodge Charger. Ils ont besoin de parler, de penser à la suite des choses. La mort du démon aux yeux jaunes, puis de leur père, les a brusquement éloignés l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils commençaient seulement à réparer leur relation brisée lors du départ de Sam pour Stanford.

Dean est penché sur le capot ouvert de la voiture. Son vieux t-shirt est mouillé de sueur et colle à sa peau. Ses jeans tachés d'huile moulent ses jambes arquées, et Sam se mord les lèvres.

Depuis qu'ils ont recommencé à chasser ensemble, Sam combat des désirs sombres qu'il pensait enfouis pour toujours. Maintenant qu'il se sent fragile et incertain, plein de tristesse et de confusion, il supporte difficilement d'être physiquement séparé de Dean.

-Ça va?

Dean se relève et essuie son front. Il accepte sans mot dire la bière que Sam lui tend.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demande-t-il après avoir pris une longue gorgée.

-Rien. Juste… discuter.

Le visage de Dean se durcit.

-Je… J'ai trouvé quelques contacts en déverrouillant le cellulaire de papa. T'as envie d'aller vérifier qui ils sont?

Dean hausse les épaules. «Pour quoi faire?»

-Je ne sais pas. Il faut bien… continuer, non? Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver Meg? Il reste une balle dans le Colt.

Dean fronce les sourcils. «Oh. J'ai bien l'intention de la retrouver» dit-il presque rêveusement.

Sam s'approche un peu et s'appuie contre la portière de la voiture. Il constate à quel point son frère est tendu.

-Dean… il faut en parler.

-Non.

-Papa est mort. Il-

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé, Sam, j'y étais, coupe Dean presque doucement.

-Alors comment tu te sens?

-Non. Pas de conneries de psycho pop avec moi, Sammy. Tu as besoin de parler de p'pa, c'est okay. Tu le fais avec Bobby. En fait, tu ne peux jamais la fermer, hein? _Papa était comme si, Je me souviens de blabla_… Ça n'arrête jamais. Ça m'étonne que Bobby ne nous ait pas encore mis à la porte. Mais bon… Pas avec moi, Sam. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne ressens pas la nécessité d'étaler mes sentiments partout sur les murs.

Sam décide de laisser passer l'insulte. Après tout, Dean ne connaît qu'une seule façon de gérer ses émotions –c'est-à-dire ne pas les gérer du tout.

-Bon, tu ne veux parler. Bien. Dis-moi ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.

Dean paraît désarçonné par le calme de Sam. Il termine sa bière en quelques gorgées et baisse la tête.

-Tu devrais retourner à Stanford, marmonne-t-il finalement.

-Quoi?

-C'est ce que tu voulais, Sam. C'est fini. Le démon aux yeux jaunes est mort. Ça ne… ça ne ramènera pas Jess, je sais, mais tu as encore une chance.

-Une chance de quoi?

-D'avoir une vie normale.

Sam demeure interdit.

-Et toi?

-Moi? Je suis un chasseur, Sam. C'est ce que je sais faire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Dean. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au collège.

Avec un soupir d'impatience, Dean botte une pierre qui roule longtemps sur la terre battue. «Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Sam? Poursuivre Meg pour venger la mort de papa? Gâcher ta vie pour t'apercevoir, à la fin, que ça ne t'a rien apporté? Tu as raison, je suis le parfait petit soldat de mon père. Il est trop tard pour moi. Tu as toujours été différent. Ne tombe pas dans le même piège.»

-Mais Dean… Toi, tu vas essayer de retrouver Meg. Quelle est la différence? Pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu as le droit de te venger?

Dean relève la tête. Ses yeux ne sont pas colériques mais plein de douceur et de mélancolie. Pendant une seconde, Sam est certain qu'il va éclater en sanglots. Mais pas Dean. Dean ravale bravement et sourit.

-Je ne l'ai pas en moi. Ce qui animait papa… ce que tu pourrais devenir, je ne l'ai pas en moi. Nous avons tué le démon, mais qu'est-ce que ça change au fond? Est-ce que tu te sens plus heureux?

-Je ne…

-Je vais tuer Meg parce que je suis un chasseur et qu'elle est un monstre. Pas par vengeance, ni par obsession. J'aimerais mieux ne jamais avoir trouvé le démon et que p'pa soit toujours en vie.

-Dean. Je veux rester avec toi.

-Non, tu ne veux pas, Sam! Tu crois que c'est ce que tu veux mais c'est faux. Papa vient de mourir. Nous chassons continuellement depuis la mort de Jess. Si tu t'arrêtes un peu et que tu réfléchis, tu vas réaliser que j'ai raison.

-Et toi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean? Il y a bien quelque chose que tu dois désirer.

Dean paraît songeur, un instant, puis il hausse les épaules. «Je veux qu'aucune autre famille ne subisse ce que nous avons subit.»

-C'est tellement digne, raille Sam qui se sent rougir de colère. Tu es un saint, Dean Winchester.

-Sammy-

-C'est Sam. Et si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement…

Sam se détourne avant d'empirer les choses. Du temps, il faut laisser du temps à Dean. Lorsque son frère aura les pensées plus claires, il réalisera que ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens.

Cette nuit-là, Sam rêve de Dean qui le tient dans ses bras, comme après l'incendie et la mort de Jess, comme après le poltergeist dans leur maison de Lawrence. Son frère est chaud, son corps est ferme et solide contre lui.

Sam s'éveille en sursaut, couvert de sueur et si excité qu'il sent son érection battre contre son ventre. S'il n'arrive pas à faire reculer ces pensées incestueuses dans un racoin sombre de son esprit, Dean n'aura pas besoin de le forcer à retourner à l'école. Sam s'enfuira comme le lâche qu'il est. Il l'a déjà fait.

_-Tu vas aller à Stanford alors?_

_-Ouais. _

_-Tu sais que p'pa ne comprendra pas._

_-Ouais._

_-Alors… Tu as envie de devenir Monsieur Tout le Monde?_

_-Peut-être._

_Et si je reste plus longtemps avec toi, je ne pourrai plus me retenir. Si j'entends une autre fille gémir dans tes bras, je vais devenir fou, Dean._

Sam se rendort en songeant aux silences et aux non-dits qui sont aussi importants dans sa relation avec Dean, que tous les mots qu'ils échangent.

\\\

En fin de compte, Sam n'a pas besoin de continuer à se questionner sur ses sentiments, ni sur la façon dont Dean essaie de gérer la mort de John.

Le lendemain matin, son frère est parti. L'absence de l'Impala dans la cour est aussi désolante que le vide dans le cœur de Sam. Il trouve un bout de papier sur la table de la cuisine, noirci de l'écriture étonnamment fine de Dean.

_Sammy,_

_Je sais à quel point tu peux être entêté, et je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je vais bien. J'ai besoin de reprendre la route. Tu as besoin de retourner à Stanford. Tu peux encore échapper à cette vie bordélique que nous menons._

_N'essaie pas de me retrouver. Je suis l'aîné, donc le plus rusé et le plus intelligent. Ah. Ah. Sérieusement, je ne veux pas qu'on redevienne des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Appelle-moi quand tu seras installé en Californie. J'espère que tu comprendras ma décision._

_Dean_

À SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

En bref, mon ordinateur quasiment neuf a planté. J'ai passé trois jours à essayer de récupérer mon premier chapitre qui faisait presque huit milles mots, sans succès. Je dois le recommencer, donc, et vous devrez patienter quelques jours supplémentaires. Je suis désolée (et très fâchée contre la technologie en général).

Je ne vous oublie pas!

Démone


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes**__ : J'ai finalement raccourci ce chapitre pour pouvoir le publier plus rapidement. Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu aux _reviews_ que mes fidèles lectrices m'ont envoyés, mais je manque réellement de temps. Elles sont très importantes pour moi. J'étais si nerveuse à l'idée d'écrire autre chose que mon univers confortable de _La Berceuse…_ J'avais vraiment peur de déplaire ou ne de pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Donc, merci milles fois de me suivre, et lorsque j'aurais du temps je jure de répondre à chacune de vous personnellement._

**Chapitre 1**

_«J'ai fait cet étrange rêve _

_Où nous étions tous deux_

_Torturés par nos désirs»_

Pierre Lapointe, _Nous Restions Là_

Le cellulaire de Sam sonne au moment où il sort de son cours de biologie. Il l'extirpe de sa poche tout en évitant les étudiants qui déambulent autour de lui, bruyants et frénétiques.

C'est le début de septembre à Stanford. Le collège entier est animé de cette ferveur particulière qu'ont toujours les sessions d'automne. Sam déambule à travers cette masse insouciante, s'y sentant étranger et imposteur, plus seul qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

-Dean, dit-il avec un soulagement évident dans la voix.

-Hé, Sam. Je te dérange?

-Non. Je sors d'un cours. Où est-ce que tu es?

-En Iowa.

-Une chasse probable?

-Je sais pas… des rumeurs…

-Tu vas bien?

-Ouais. Et toi?

-Ça va.

Sam contourne un groupe d'étudiants et sort du bâtiment des sciences appliquées, plissant des yeux sous le soleil de fin de journée qui tache le sol de grandes ombres orangées.

-Il fait beau en Californie?

Question rituelle.

-Il fait toujours beau en Californie.

Réponse rituelle.

Sam marche lentement vers la sortie du campus en écoutant son frère discourir sur les mérites des cheeseburgers de petits restaurants indépendants comparés à ceux offerts par les grandes chaines. La voix de Dean le berce et le réchauffe quand les journées sont dures et longues, lorsqu'il a plus que jamais l'impression de perdre son temps en suivant des cours au lieu de trucider des monstres sur la route.

Et ça marche. Dean et lui ont établi une espèce de contrat officieux. Les premières semaines ont été difficiles. Leurs discussions étaient tellement tendues que Sam avait l'impression de revivre les mois précédant son entrée à Stanford. Plus maintenant.

Lorsqu'il a trouvé le mot de son frère chez Bobby, Sam a littéralement explosé, et le vieux chasseur a écouté ses cris et ses récriminations placidement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Plus tard, il l'a retrouvé alors que Sam essayait de démarrer une voiture sans les clefs tout au fond de la cour.

-Tu vas quelque part?

-C'est un sale con.

-Sam. Si Dean ne veut pas que tu le retrouves, tu ne le retrouveras pas.

Sam, le visage rouge et couvert de sueur, s'est lentement redressé.

-S'il pense qu'il peut se débarrasser de moi…

-Oh, me fait pas pleurer. Ton frère a peut-être vraiment besoin de passer un peu de temps seul. Il croit qu'il fait la bonne chose. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'écoutes pas, rien que cette fois.

Sam a finit par se calmer. A fini par arrêter de laisser des messages enflammés sur la boîte vocale du cellulaire de Dean. Une semaine plus tard, il était dans un autobus en direction de la Californie. Il a envoyé un message-texte à son frère.

_Je suis en route pour Stanford._

Pour la première fois, Dean lui a répondu. Presque instantanément.

:-)

_Je suis quand même furieux contre toi_

:-(

_Tu vas répondre la prochaine fois?_

Tu vas m'engueuler?

_Peut-être._

À plus, Sammy.

_Tu es un con_

Salope ;-)

Plus tard, alors que Sam s'éveillait d'une sieste agités, tout courbé sur son banc, il a vu que Dean lui avait envoyé un autre message. «Tu as pris la bonne décision, Sam.»

Sam était loin d'en être convaincu. Arrivé au collège, presque désert pendant la session d'été, il a dû faire usage de tout son orgueil pour ne pas supplier Dean de le laisser revenir.

Mais il a aussi réfléchi à ce que Bobby lui avait dit. S'il avait lui-même utilisé la fuite pour échapper à John, à leur vie de bohème et à ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean, s'il en avait eu besoin jusqu'à le ressentir physiquement, il pouvait essayer de comprendre.

Dean tentait de gérer la mort de John au mieux de ses capacités. Dean n'acceptait pas que leur père ait gaspillé sa vie à poursuivre un démon alors que la vengeance qu'il avait tant désirée n'avait fait que l'envoyer à la mort.

Dean voulait autre chose pour Sam. Que son frère le désire ou non, il avait réellement l'impression de faire la bonne chose.

Alors Sam est allé au service financier du collège et a pu récupérer la presque totalité de ses bourses, avec une pénalité pour s'être absenté pendant deux sessions sans prendre d'arrangements. Pour compenser, il a trouvé un job à la bibliothèque du département des sciences humaines. Il a cherché un endroit où habiter et a loué une chambre chez une vieille femme habitant juste à l'extérieur du campus. Il a le loyer à un prix ridicule en échange de menus travaux pour entretenir la maison centenaire de Rose Durham.

Au téléphone, il a expliqué à Dean qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, qu'il avait envie de reprendre la route, que le Sam à peine sorti de sa crise d'adolescence débarquant au collège pour mener une vie normale n'existait plus, qu'il était jeune et égoïste à l'époque, qu'il ne désirait plus être autre chose qu'un chasseur et que rien de ce que Dean ferait ou dirait n'y changerait quoi que ce soit.

Ils ont fini par trouver un compromis : deux sessions. Un an. Et si Sam trouvait toujours qu'il perdait son temps, ils pourraient discuter.

En échange, après avoir passé six jours sans donner de nouvelles et rendu Sam malade d'inquiétude, Dean a accepté de lui dire où il allait et de ne jamais laisser passer plus de trois jours sans téléphoner.

La négociation a été difficile. Dean devait craindre, au départ, que Sam ne vienne le rejoindre à la première occasion. Il demeure discret et évasif sur ses chasses, prétextant que son intellectuel de frère ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire des recherches et négligerait ses études par la même occasion.

Ce qui est ridicule, si on considère que Sam n'a pas suivi de cours de l'été. Mais il comprend. Dean le connaît et il sait à quel point il s'inquiéterait en sachant tous les dangers auxquels il s'expose.

Et, petit à petit, Sam s'est habitué à l'idée de retourner à l'école. Il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que la dernière chose qu'il désirait était de devenir avocat. Être avocat, c'était bon pour l'autre Sam qui tentait de se dissocier de sa famille de la façon la plus drastique possible, c'était pour Jess et leurs rêves de maison remplie d'enfants, avec peut-être en plus un ou deux chiens.

-Je ne veux plus être avocat, a-t-il déclaré à Dean de but en blanc deux semaines après son retour en Californie.

-Sois autre chose, a déclaré Dean, la bouche pleine.

-Quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, Sam! C'est toi le cerveau de la famille.

-Je déteste quand tu dis ça. C'est comme si tu te collais l'étiquette d'idiot au front, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Toi… tu as sûrement voulu être quelque chose… Je veux dire, autre chose que chasseur, quand on était petits.

Dean a déglutit bruyamment.

-Pompier.

-C'est vrai?

-Pourquoi? Je n'aurais pas fait un super pompier?

Évidemment. Un enfant qui perd sa mère et la vie qu'il a connue dans un incendie voudra devenir pompier. Dean a toujours entretenu un rapport ambigu avec le feu.

-Oui. Tu l'aurais été.

-Écoute, Sam… Il y a cette serveuse qui me fait les yeux doux et mon dessert qui arrive. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose. Si la chasse te manque tellement, tu n'as pas pensé à un truc qui y serait lié?

-Comme quoi?

-Elle est rousse, en plus… Okay, elle vient par ici. Je te laisse.

Sam a réfléchi à ce qui pourrait le lier à la chasse. Il a pensé à la littérature et l'anthropologie, puis a soudainement eu la vision claire de Dean et lui aux urgences d'un hôpital de Chicago, mentant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient pour expliquer les griffures profondes infligées par le Deva.

Il a pensé à la médecine, à tout ce qu'un médecin issu de leur milieu pourrait leur apporter, à eux et aux autres chasseurs qui se contentaient d'alcool, d'une aiguille et de soie dentaire pour s'occuper de leurs blessures. Il a pris des renseignements et s'est inscrit en préparatoire pour septembre devant son conseiller en orientation stupéfait par ce changement de cap.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dean soit fier de lui. Pas à ce point. Évidemment, Dean a dissimulé cette fierté sous des blagues salaces sur les infirmières et les placards spacieux des hôpitaux, mais Sam pouvait sentir irradier les véritables sentiments de son frère malgré la distance.

-… meilleur hamburger que j'ai mangé de ma vie et j'avais quoi… Quatorze ans? C'est triste, au fond… Imagine que tu sois tombé sur une déesse du sexe à l'adolescence… Toutes les autres filles qui seraient venues après auraient été de pâles imitations… Euh, Sam, tu es toujours là?

-Ouais.

Sam longe la rue passante à l'extérieur du collège, se demande un instant s'il devrait arrêter faire quelques courses au supermarché, mais il a eu une longue journée, et il envisage de dormir un peu avant de plonger dans ses études.

-Parce que si je t'emmerde, tu le dis.

-Non. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Et on est obligés de parler de sexe?

-Le sexe est un sujet super.

-On n'est pas tous des obsédés comme toi, Dean.

-J'ai une vie sexuelle saine et active.

-Parle-moi des hamburgers. C'était mieux.

Dean a un rire moqueur et relate la partie de billard qui lui a fait gagner huit cent dollars, la veille.

Ils n'ont jamais autant parlé. C'est étrange. Sam sait qu'au début, Dean le faisait pour lui, pour l'aider à tenir le coup. Maintenant, après trois mois, il ne sait plus lequel d'eux deux en a le plus besoin. Si Dean effleure rarement des sujets sérieux, il est intarissable sur tout le reste. Une fois, quand Sam lui a demandé s'il pensait à John, il a répondu : « Oui. Tout le temps.» Puis, il s'est extasié sur un produit de nettoyage absolument incroyable qu'il utilisait pour l'Impala.

Dean demeure Dean.

Et Sam… Sam ne sait plus trop où se situer par rapport à son frère. Quand il a quitté sa famille, à dix-neuf ans, il était si frustré sexuellement qu'il le ressentait dans chacun de ses nerfs. Pour tenter d'oublier ses désirs malsains pour Dean, il a essayé deux ou trois relations sexuelles sans lendemain, avec d'autres garçons, mais c'était trop près de ses fantaisies pour avoir une chance de marcher. Puis, il a connu Jessica, belle et brillante comme le soleil, et il a réalisé qu'il pouvait l'aimer, qu'il pouvait envisager de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, même si ce qu'il ressentait n'avait pas l'intensité de ses sentiments pour Dean.

Au fil des semaines, puis des mois, son désir pour son frère s'est creusé un trou à l'arrière de son esprit, et il l'a cru éteint pour toujours.

Ensuite, Dean est venu le chercher, Jess est morte et Sam est devenu confus. Il lui a fallu du temps pour admettre qui rien n'avait changé, pas vraiment, et il a recommencé à se discipliner pour cacher son secret honteux le mieux possible.

C'est arrivé sans qu'il le voie venir. Un soir de la fin juillet, Dean l'a appelé. Il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son état, mais il avait au moins un rhume. Sam pouvait le deviner à sa voix congestionnée et à sa façon de couvrir le récepteur pour tousser ou éternuer discrètement.

Sam a décidé de laisser filer, parce qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations. La voix de Dean a toujours eu un effet particulier sur lui, et il l'entendait, plus basse et rauque que d'habitude, traînante de fatigue, et les sons faisaient éclater de petits éclairs de chaleur dans son bas ventre.

Il avait une érection douloureuse en raccrochant. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques coups rapides pour atteindre l'orgasme.

Il ne peut plus résister. Il lui arrive maintenant régulièrement de se masturber après avoir parlé avec Dean, seulement au souvenir de sa voix, à l'évocation d'images statiques bien ancrées dans ses souvenirs. Dean dormant sur le ventre, le visage détendu, une jambe remontée contre lui, son t-shirt collant à son dos.

Le dos de Dean à lui seul est une source intarissable pour les fantaisies de Sam.

Il sait que c'est mal, imagine un enfer tout particulier pour les gens comme lui. Mais leur père est mort : Sam et Dean sont tout ce qu'il reste à l'autre. Ils sont séparés, et pour Sam, désirer son frère, c'est arriver à être proche de lui, d'une certaine manière.

-… le con ne s'est jamais aperçu de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Pauvre type.

-Hé! C'est pas moi qui l'ai forcé à parier autant d'argent. Ce que l'orgueil peut faire…

-Et tu es un expert sur le sujet.

-Je ne suis pas orgueilleux. Je suis fier.

-C'est mieux?

-Va te faire foutre. Tu penses que je ne sais pas que tu utilises un séchoir à cheveux?

-Tu penses que je ne sais pas que tu achètes une marque de gel qui coûte la peau des fesses pour tes précieux pics?

Sam sourit lorsqu'il tourne dans la rue tranquille qu'il habite, et il aperçoit presque immédiatement la voiture garée devant la maison qu'il habite, au couvert des grands arbres ombrageux.

L'Impala. Il voit également Dean, appuyé nonchalamment contre la portière, qui lui fait un petit signe de la main. Il ne peut pas distinguer les traits de son visage, mais il devine parfaitement le sourire moqueur qui doit s'y trouver.

-Espèce de con, Dean Winchester. Tu es sensé être en Iowa!

-J'ai menti, rétorque Dean.

Puis il raccroche. Sam ferme son cellulaire et accélère le pas. Il se sent bêtement content. Il a offert à Dean à plusieurs reprises de venir le voir et de passer quelques jours avec lui à Palo Alto, mais son frère a toujours répondu vaguement qu'il le ferait pour plus tard.

La nervosité attache ses entrailles en nœuds lorsqu' il pense à toutes ces fois où il a imaginé Dean, ce que ce serait de baiser avec Dean, depuis qu'ils se sont séparés.

_Tu es capable de te contrôler, Sam Winchester_, s'admoneste-t-il. _Ne va pas briser le lien qui vous unit parce que tu as des impulsions sexuelles malsaines. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine._

N'empêche. Quand il est assez près de son frère pour pouvoir le saluer de vive voix, il doit prendre une profonde inspiration pour s'empêcher de trembler. Comme toujours, le soleil de l'été a blondi les cheveux courts de Dean et multiplié les taches de rousseur sur ses joues et son nez. Il sourit, creusant de petites rides au coin de ses yeux brillants, et Sam se sent fondre comme une adolescente de treize ans.

-Hé, Sammy.

-Dean.

Dean lui donne une grande tape sur l'épaule et désigne la maison. «Pas mal.»

-C'est bien. Rose va t'adorer. Viens.

Dean hoche la tête et suit Sam sans cesser de sourire. Son frère a pris un grand plaisir à lui décrire tout les mets que la veuve cuisinait pour lui (_un grand garçon comme vous a besoin d'énergie,_ répète-t-elle sans cesse) jusqu'à entendre l'estomac de Dean gronder à l'autre bout du fil.

-Elle croit que tu es un travailleur humanitaire, explique Sam en grimpant les marches du porche.

-Quoi?

-Et ben… J'ai commencé par dire que tu te déplaçais pas mal et que tu aidais les gens et elle a compris de travers et maintenant elle est persuadée que tu travailles pour la Croix-Rouge.

Dean a un reniflement de dérision quand la porte s'ouvre toute grande et que la silhouette courbée de Rose apparait sur le porche.

-Je me demandais qui était ce beau jeune homme stationné juste devant chez moi, s'exclame-t-elle en leur souriant. C'est votre frère, n'est-ce pas Sam? Dean, vous ressemblez à mon Walter comme deux gouttes d'eau. Allez, venez, les garçons. J'ai fait une tarte aux cerises.

Dean sourit comme un enfant de cinq ans et lève le pouce en signe de victoire en direction de Sam. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose Durham est complètement séduite. La réciprocité ne fait aucun doute.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Dean et Sam sont tranquillement installés dans sa chambre qui, en fait, occupe l'essentiel du deuxième étage. Il a sa salle de bains personnelle, un petit frigo et un four à micro-ondes, un grand coin pour travailler et suffisamment d'espace pour un vieux divan brun et orangé sorti tout droit des années soixante-dix. Son lit est tout de même l'endroit le plus confortable. Les deux frères y sont assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et boivent une bière.

-C'est vraiment bien, déclare Dean pour la dixième fois en regardant autour de lui.

-Je sais, répond Sam. Je suis toujours stupéfait de me retrouver ici mais c'est bien… je sais.

-Tu parles d'ici dans la maison de Rose ou d'ici à Palo Alto? Parce que si tu cherches un autre appart tu es complètement cinglé.

Dean a engloutit trois assiettes de chili et a terminé la tarte sous les yeux bienveillants de Rose qui trouve toujours que Sam ne mange pas assez.

-Tu sais que je parle du collège, réplique Sam tout doucement.

-Sammy… on a un arrangement.

Sam grogne mais ne réplique pas. Il ne veut pas gâcher ses retrouvailles avec son frère.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin? Tu n'as pas traversé la moitié du pays rien que pour venir me voir?

-Sam, tu me blesses, raille Dean en posant une main sur son cœur.

Il prend une autre bière dans la caisse entre eux deux et boit une gorgée interminable.

-Non… plus sérieusement, il y a peut-être un truc en Oregon.

-Quel genre de truc?

Dean évite soigneusement son regard. «Tu… tu as déjà entendu parler de lutins?»

Sam s'étouffe avec une gorgée de bière et a une longue inspiration étranglée. Dean lui tapote le dos, un peu trop fort pour que ce soit uniquement pour l'aider.

-Non, finit par articuler Sam d'une voix éraillée.

-IL y a un point d'interrogation dans le journal de p'pa.

-Tu as demandé à Bobby?

-Ouais.

-Et?

-Il m'a dit de regarder du côté du Pôle Nord.

Sam éclate de rire à nouveau et cette fois, Dean l'accompagne. Ils n'ont pas ri autant depuis cette fois au Texas, avec les deux idiots chasseurs de fantômes. Dean pose sa main sur la cuisse de Sam, et le temps qu'il réalise ce que ce simple geste provoque en lui, il est trop tard.

Arrêté dans son élan, Sam se lève brusquement et rajuste sa chemise. Dean ne semble pas s'être aperçu de quoi que ce soit. Il regarde Sam, toujours souriant, et soupire paresseusement.

-Ça ne tue personne de rire un peu, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Sam hausse les épaules. La peur a fait disparaître son début d'érection. Il prend une pile de photos sur son bureau, comme si ça avait été son but premier, et retourne s'assoir.

Il donne les photos à Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-La femme qui habite notre ancienne maison à Lawrence nous les avaient données, tu te souviens? Je les ai retrouvées dans un de mes sacs.

-Parce que c'est moi qui les y ai mises, ducon.

-Tu ne veux pas les avoir?

Dean hausse les épaules et dépose les photos devant lui. «Non.»

-Tu te demandes parfois ce qui serait arrivé si…

-Quoi? Si m'man avait survécu? Peut-être que je me le demandais il y a longtemps mais… plus maintenant.

-Ouais. Moi non plus.

-C'est notre vie, Sam.

Dean termine sa bière et en prend une autre. Il commence à avoir cette rougeur aux joues qui signifie qu'il est légèrement ivre. Le silence s'étire entre eux. Sam est occupé à tracer les motifs de sa couverture sur le lit et à ne pas penser à Dean de la mauvaise façon.

-Tu as fait d'autres rêves? Demande finalement ce dernier.

-Des visions, tu veux dire?

-Ouais.

-Non, rien. Pas de… sensations étranges non plus. C'était lié au démon, tu crois?

Dean hausse les épaules et a un demi-sourire. Sam sait qu'il va dire quelque chose d'important lorsqu'il prend le temps de gratter l'arrière de sa tête.

-Tu sais… ces derniers temps, j'ai eu mon lot de rêves délirants…

-Comme les miens tu veux dire?

-Non! Non… c'est juste… C'est stupide…

-Allez, Dean, crache le morceau.

-Ce sont… il y a ces trucs qui nous arrivent et… Parfois ça paraît réel mais…

-Comme?

-Je sais pas trop.

Dean contemple sa bouteille de bière comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fascinante du monde.

-Par exemple… tu es avec cette fille parfois blonde et parfois brune et je… je sais que c'est la même et je sais aussi que tu ne devrais pas être avec elle, qu'il y a quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais en elle et… Ou alors il y a cette fois où je me retrouve en enfer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je suis… attaché à ces crochets et…

-Hein?

-Je te jure, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Et puis on est dans un cimetière et il y a Bobby et une femme que je ne connais pas et toi et nous avons le Colt et… il y a des démons partout et le bâtard qui a tué maman est encore en vie…

-Et ils sont différents des rêves que tu fais habituellement? Demande Sam, tentant de trouver un sens à ce que son frère lui explique.

-Oui et non. Je sais pas. Ce sont des conneries de toutes façons, mais il y a ce gars vraiment étrange avec des yeux très bleus et un imperméable à la Columbo. Ça te dit quelque chose? On a déjà croisé un type de ce genre?

-Non, dit Sam lentement. Pas à ce que je me souvienne.

-C'est bizarre parce que ça fait trois fois que j'y rêve.

-Peut-être que c'est…

Sam s'interrompt.

-Je ne sais pas. Ta façon de réagir à la mort de papa?

-Merci Dr Phil, raille Dean.

Il questionne ensuite Sam sur ses cours, visiblement désireux de changer de sujet, et comme il ne paraît pas inquiet, Sam laisse aller.

Il est près de minuit quand Dean s'endort sur le lit, ses bottes toujours aux pieds, ses jambes pendant au bout du matelas. Sam lui retire ses chaussures et le couvre du mieux qu'il le peut sans le réveiller. Dean renifle et marmonne quelque chose dans son sommeil, puis fait une moue qui le rajeunit instantanément d'une vingtaine d'années.

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. L'impulsion qui s'empare de lui est si forte qu'il ne réalise pas ce qui lui arrive jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient pressées contre celles de son frère.

La bouche de Dean goutte l'alcool, le sel et le café. Ses lèvres sont tièdes et douces. Le contacte ne dure qu'une seconde, mais il allume un feu à l'intérieur de Sam qui recule vivement, épouvanté par ce qu'il vient de faire.

Dean n'a pas bougé. Il dort toujours.

Sam va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et s'admoneste silencieusement. Il n'a jamais perdu le contrôle. Pas à ce point.

Ignorant son érection, il prend une longue douche froide.

C'est insupportable. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Il ne perdra pas Dean. Pas encore.

Sam s'installe comme il le peut sur le divan trop petit, enroulé dans une couverture. De sa position, il voit le visage de Dean éclairé par la lune et son esprit se met à vagabonder à nouveau. Il prend la résolution d'aller consulter un psychologue et se demande si on peut enfermer les gens qui avouent avoir des pensées incestueuses.

Il s'endort à l'aube et ne se réveille qu'à dix heures du matin. Il a manqué un cours. Fidèle à sa nouvelle habitude, Dean est parti.

Un instant horrible, Sam est persuadé que son frère était parfaitement conscient lorsqu'il l'a embrassé. Il a attendu qu'il dorme avant de s'enfuir, plein de dégoût et d'horreur.

Puis, il voit la note griffonnée sur son bureau, écrite à l'arrière d'un reçu d'épicerie.

_Sam,_

_ Je dois filer. Merci pour la bière. Je repasserai peut-être après m'être occupé de cette chasse aux lutins (et c'est la phrase la plus stupide que j'ai jamais écrite)._

_ Bonne rentrée scolaire,_

_ Dean._

Sam ne sait pas encore à quel point la soirée qu'ils ont passé ensemble se figera dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il reverra Dean, trois semaines plus tard.

Et s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas fait que l'embrasser.

À SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 2**

_«Celui qui était fort hier_

_Ne sera que poussière demain_

_Malgré la grandeur des refrains_

_Et malgré l'arme qu'il a à la main»_

Pierre Lapointe, _Deux par deux rassemblés_

«Hé Sam, je ne pourrai pas revenir te voir. En passant, les lutins, ce sont des conneries. Je file vers le Colorado. À plus.»

Après ce message, lorsque Dean rappelle Sam, il y a quelque chose de différent dans sa voix, mais il est lui-même pris dans le tourbillon du début des cours, en plus de son job à la bibliothèque, et rétrospectivement, il se demande s'il aurait pu changer quelque chose à la suite des événements s'il avait été plus attentif.

Plus tard, Sam se torturera pendant des heures pris d'insomnie au beau milieu de ces longues nuits à attendre. Que Dean revienne.

Au téléphone, Dean paraît lointain, préoccupé. Ses blagues sonnent faux. Il ne se perd plus dans des discussions interminables sur le goût du café selon les états, ou la loi universelle qui fait que la chaussette droite est toujours celle qui se troue en premier. Il dit où il va, demande à Sam s'il va bien, et raccroche.

Le vingt septembre, Dean appelle Sam pour lui dire qu'il suit une piste jusqu'à Madison, au Wisconsin. C'est leur dernière conversation.

La psychologue que Sam voit a un bureau étroit au premier étage d'une pharmacie, au centre-ville. Il a bien sûr évité les services offerts par le collège et s'est inscrit sous un faux nom –une vieille habitude, plus naturelle que de donner sa véritable identité.

Elle s'appelle Naomi, ne semble pas beaucoup plus âgée que lui, et a une voix mélodieuse. Elle refuse de se faire appeler Docteur, ou madame.

Elle ne décroche pas le téléphone pour appeler l'asile le plus proche lorsque Sam, tendu et tremblant, finit par bafouiller qu'il croit être en amour avec son frère avant d'éclater en sanglots convulsifs, jusqu'alors inconscient du poids écrasant de son secret sur son cœur.

Elle le console avec des mots doux, lui offre une boîte de mouchoirs et lui dit qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte, que l'amour est un sentiment qui échappe à tout contrôle. Sam hoquète que c'est anormal, qu'il se sent sale, qu'il ne mérite pas toute la dévotion et l'affection de Dean. Il se mouche et pleure encore un peu, sent sa gorge enflée et ses yeux irrités. La première fois, Naomi ne dit pas grand-chose. Peu importe. Ensuite, Sam dort mieux qu'au cours des semaines précédentes.

«J'aimerais juste que ça disparaisse. Il est tout ce qui me reste. Je ne veux pas le perdre.» déclare-t-il la fois suivante.

Il parle de la mort de leur mère et de leur vie sur la route, de la distance entre lui et son père, de Dean servant de tampon entre les deux. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'en voulait d'avoir passé son enfance et son adolescence à se plaindre et à ne se préoccuper que de lui-même alors que son frère avait tout fait pour lui rendre la vie plus facile en s'oubliant complètement en chemin.

«Vous ne le perdrez pas» a dit Naomi quand Sam s'est tu. «Je ne dis pas que les choses seront faciles, je ne dis pas que j'ai la solution, mais il faut vous débarrasser de toute cette culpabilité, Sam. Parce que ça va vous étouffer.»

Elle ne juge pas. Elle écoute et suggère. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle, elle a raison, mais ils peuvent travailler sur ces sentiments et leur trouver un autre sens. Sam est prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi. Il se sent réellement plus léger, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Jess.

Quand Dean dépasse la marque des trois jours sans donner de nouvelles, Sam s'inquiète et commence à laisser des messages sur sa boîte vocale.

Après cinq jours, il téléphone à Bobby.

-Dean est parti vers le Wisconsin et je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Tu sais quelque chose?

Bobby ne sait rien. Il promet de s'informer.

Après une semaine, Sam est dans sa chambre en train de remplir un sac de voyage. Il maudit son frère d'avoir voulu poursuivre sa route seul, se maudit de l'avoir laissé faire et maudit la vie en générale de leur avoir donné ce qu'elle avait de plus cruel.

Sam est debout au milieu de la pièce, son sac sur son épaule, regardant une dernière fois autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien oublié quand l'événement se produit.

Tout devient blanc. Il se sent immatériel et aussi fragile qu'une feuille au vent.

Puis il y a une voix, grave et étrangement mécanique. «Ton frère a besoin de toi, Sam.»

Il sent une main se poser sur son front, sent toute la puissance contenue dans cette main. Au milieu de la blancheur éclatante, il voit un visage sérieux et doux, des yeux bleus perçants, et devine l'ombre d'un imperméable beige.

Sans essayer de comprendre comment, il sait que la créature qui l'enveloppe de son aura s'appelle Castiel, qu'elle ne lui veut pas de mal.

«Dean» murmure Sam d'une voix éteinte.

Ensuite, il n'est plus dans sa chambre à Palo Alto. Il est partout et nulle part. Une pression incroyable semble tirer son âme et son corps à travers le temps et l'espace.

Sam tombe à genoux au milieu d'une ruelle sale où le vent fait voler les feuilles mortes et les déchets qui jonchent le sol.

Il se relève en grimaçant. La chose qui l'a amené est partie. Il peut le sentir. Refusant de se questionner sur ce qui vient de se produire, concentrant toute son énergie sur Dean, Sam longe la rue à grandes enjambées. Son sac est toujours appuyé sur son épaule, mais il ne se sent bien qu'après en avoir retiré son pistolet qu'il glisse à l'arrière de son jeans.

Au coin de la ruelle, il tourne sur une rue passante et cherche un kiosque à journaux, indifférents aux passants pressés qui marchent et discutent tout autour de lui.

Sam n'est pas surpris de constater qu'il est à Madison, au Wisconsin. Il prend son cellulaire dans sa poche et appelle Bobby en observant attentivement son nouvel environnement.

-Je suis à Madison, déclare-t-il de but en blanc.

-Quoi?

-Bobby, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais je crois que tu devrais venir me rejoindre. Dean est dans le pétrin. Je le sais.

Bobby grogne quelque chose.

-Tu vas venir?

-Évidemment.

-Je te rappelle aussitôt que je sais quelque chose.

Sam raccroche et aperçoit l'Impala garée devant un hôtel miteux, à une dizaine de mètres.

La voiture semble intacte. Le commis à la réception reconnaît la photo de Dean mais dit qu'il a quitté sans chambre depuis trois jours. Sans payer. Il accepte de donner un double des clefs à Sam en échange du prix de la chambre.

Il n'y a rien qui trahisse la présence de Dean sauf un emballage de hamburger vide et quelques grains de sel répandus ici et là. Sam fouille chaque racoin, frustré et fébrile, puis il voit finalement un article de journal datant de trois semaines froissé sous le lit.

Il y a la photo d'une église en ruine et le récit inconsistant d'étranges rumeurs sur les lieux qui seraient apparemment hantés. On a retrouvé une petite fille qui s'était égarée dans les bois non loin et qui semblait terrorisée par «les voix invisibles» qui lui avaient parlé.

Sam retourne voir le commis et s'informe sur l'emplacement exact de l'église St-Lazarus. Il est à Madison depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

Avec regret, il force la porte de l'Impala et démarre la voiture avec les fils dénudés du contact. Il s'excusera à Dean plus tard, quand il l'aura retrouvé et lui aura foutu une raclée pour lui avoir fait aussi peur.

Les ruines de l'église St-Lazarus sont situées un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, au milieu d'un boisé dense et touffu, au bout d'une route de terre mal entretenue.

Le feu a détruit une bonne partie du bâtiment il y a une trentaine d'années, tuant un prêtre et deux enfants qui se préparaient à servir la messe.

Sam arrête l'Impala à plusieurs mètres avant d'arriver à destination et la stationne sur le bas-côté de la route, au couvert des arbres.

Il déverrouille le coffre de l'Impala avec ses outils de cambriolage et prend un peu de tout en fouillant à travers les armes. Il vide son sac de ses vêtements et le remplit à pleine capacité.

Il se sent drogué par l'adrénaline et la détermination. Il rappelle Bobby, presque soulagé de tomber sur sa boîte vocale. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre à essayer d'expliquer ce qui se passe. Il y seulement ce sentiment urgent en lui. Dean a besoin d'aide. Il faut qu'il retrouve Dean.

Sam marche vers l'église, son pistolet à la main. Le soir tombe. Le ciel est violet et agité par le vent qui pousse des nuages bas et lourds de pluie.

L'air sent la chlorophylle et la douce pourriture de l'automne.

Entre de grosses pierres effondrées, sur les dalles de ce qui devait être le parvis de l'église, quelqu'un se tient debout, immobile. Sam avance plus lentement, tous ses muscles tendus. Il lui faut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de s'apercevoir que la personne qui l'observe est son frère.

Ressemble à son frère, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Les vêtements de Dean sont sales. Ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son crâne. Il a une traînée de sang séché sur sa joue, une autre sur son front. Son bras gauche pend mollement près de son corps.

Il tient son colt 1901 dans sa main droite. Il tient son pistolet contre sa tempe ensanglantée.

Sam s'immobilise. Il est à trois mètres de son frère.

-Dean.

-Sam n'approche pas, répond-il sans afficher la moindre émotion.

Sam comprend ce qui se passe. C'est comme si la chose à l'intérieur de Dean ne prenait même pas la peine de tenter de passer pour lui.

-_Christo_, dit Sam d'une voix forte.

Les yeux de Dean deviennent noirs. Il grimace, puis éclate de rire. Ses dents sont teintées de rose.

-Ah… démasqué, dit-il. Devine, Sam?

-Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in no-

-LA FERME! Hurle la Chose-Dean, et Sam se sent violemment repoussé vers l'arrière. Il oscille sur ses jambes mais parvient à garder son équilibre.

-Tu veux que je tire? C'est ça que tu veux, _Sammy?_

Sam flanche sous le surnom, sent son cœur s'emballer et cherche désespérément une solution.

-Pose ton fusil, tu pourrais te faire mal, ajoute Dean en demeurant toujours immobile.

Sam obéit. C'est sa première rencontre avec un démon depuis Meg, à Chicago, et même à ce moment, ni Dean ni lui n'étaient sûrs d'avoir affaire à une véritable possession. Bobby, un spécialiste du sujet, avait dit que c'était probablement le cas, mais au moment où Sam et Dean combattaient les Devas, la possession possible du démon se faisant appeler Meg ne faisait pas partie de leur priorité.

Avant, il y a eu le démon qui faisait crasher les avions, mais à part quelques rituels latins qu'il connaît par cœur, et les instruments de base, comme l'eau bénite, le crucifix et le sel, Sam doit admettre qu'il est plutôt ignorant.

Et le démon possède Dean.

Le démon l'observe et fait apparaître un éclat malsain dans les yeux injectés de sang de son frère. Des trois Winchester, Sam est celui qui a eu le plus de contacts avec Meg.

-Meg, murmure-t-il.

Dean a un sourire qui se veut charmant mais qui ressemble à une grimace.

-J'étais Meg, murmure le démon, les yeux à nouveau noirs. Maintenant je suis Dean.

-C'est moi qui ai tué le démon aux yeux jaunes, c'est-

-Azazel! Hurle Dean d'une voix puissante. Il s'appelait Azazel et il devait trouver le prince consort censé libérer les armées de l'enfer sur la terre. C'ÉTAIT ÉCRIT!

-Il est mort. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Laisse partir Dean et prends-moi à la place, dit Sam résolument.

-Tu vas la fermer! Crie Meg en empoignant sa tête à deux mains.

Dean tombe à genoux, son pistolet glisse à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se tortille et hurle à nouveau. Sam, sans réfléchir, prend sa flasque d'eau bénite dans son sac, et un petit bidon de sel, et se précipite vers son frère.

Dean relève la tête. Il regarde Sam, et son cadet réalise qu'il a pris le dessus sur le démon. Il tremble et se met à cracher du sang. Sam s'aperçoit qu'il a également une large plaie béante sur le côté de la tête.

-Sam laisse tomber, murmure Dean presque désespérément tandis que son frère s'agenouille près de lui. C'est trop tard, va-t-en. Elle m'a… elle m'a fait des choses. Il est trop tard je ne survivrai pas même si tu l'exorcise.

-Non Dean, non!

-Je… je suis désolé.

Le corps de Dean se tord et il tombe sur le dos, agité de spasme. Sam se penche sur lui et le prend par les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas fini, Dean.

-Désolé, Sammy. Sois sage…

Ses yeux passent du noir au vert, encore et encore. Dean repousse son frère avec le peu de force qui lui reste. «Va-t-en! Je… je ne peux plus…»

Le démon reprend le contrôle du corps de Dean. Se redresse si vite que Sam a l'impression, un instant, de le voir léviter.

Il est à nouveau debout, mais le fusil est toujours par terre, et Sam tient son flacon d'eau bénite caché au creux de sa main.

-Comment es-tu arrivé si vite? Comment as-tu su? Demande Meg, toujours souriante.

-Laisse. Le. Partir.

-Parce que mon plan, c'était d'aller te rejoindre à Stanford et de te tuer lentement… et tu aurais cru, jusqu'à ce que j'ai arraché ton dernier souffle de vie, que c'était Dean qui t'ouvrait le ventre et se faisait un collier de tes entrailles…Tant pis, Sam. Je vais te tuer quand même. J'ai déjà fait pas mal de dommage dans la p'tite tête enflée de ton frère. Et j'aurai trucidé les trois Winchester, les trois foutus chasseurs de monstre que vous êtes, et-

Sam envoie une giclée d'eau bénite au visage de la chose-Dean. Pendant le bref instant où elle se tord de douleur, il recommence l'exorcisme d'une voix forte, le plus rapidement possible. Dean gronde et grogne, le visage dans ses mains. Il relève la tête, ses yeux noirs exprimant une douleur sans nom, et fait un geste de la main qui envoie Sam sur les fesses, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Une première goutte d'eau s'écrase sur son front. Il se relève sans cesser de parler, les mots latins trébuchants de sa bouche sans même qu'il en ait conscience. Le démon tente de reprendre ses esprits et de résister. Sam charge à nouveau, envoyant une nouvelle giclée d'eau bénite. Il en est à plus de la moitié de l'exorcisme. Il prend le bidon de sel et trace une ligne entre lui et Meg.

Dean tremble de tout son corps. Un instant, ses yeux redeviennent verts et il lève la tête vers Sam. «Sammy, arrête, s'il te plaît tu me fais mal… Sam…»

C'est une ruse si peu subtile que Sam a envie d'éclater de rire. Il ne reste que quelques phrases à prononcer. Pris dans le rituel, le démon tente de retrouver ses forces et sa concentration, mais il en est incapable.

-Dit au revoir à Dean, Sam, coasse son frère en souriant comme un dément.

Il se penche vers le sol. Le pistolet, pense Sam avec horreur. Il hésite un instant, puis aperçoit Meg/Dean frapper sa tête de toutes ses forces contre une grosse pierre inégale. Sam voit le sang gicler.

**-**..Et regnat Deus, per ómnia sæcula sæculórum! Crie Sam avec désespoir.

Le corps de Dean s'effondre mollement sur le côté. Sa bouche s'ouvre toute grande et un cri inhumain en sort, accompagné d'une épaisse fumée noire qui tourbillonne un instant autour de lui, puis se disperse dans la nuit tombante.

Il pleut. De grosses gouttes froides qui font un vacarme épouvantable dans la tête de Sam. En tremblant, il s'approche de Dean. Il a déjà son cellulaire à l'oreille.

Pas de temps à perdre. Pas le temps de traîner son frère jusqu'à l'Impala et de chercher un hôpital.

-9-1-1, Quelle est votre urgence?

-Mon frère… mon frère a été attaqué, je crois. Nous sommes aux ruines de l'Église St-Lazarus. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît. Il a une blessure sérieuse à la tête.

Sam raccroche sans attendre la suite et se penche vers Dean. Il tourne tout doucement le corps de son frère pour qu'il soit sur le dos.

Le visage de Dean est recouvert de sang. Sa peau est d'un blanc cireux. Sam tâte avec hésitation la peau de son crâne et trouve une ouverture béante à quelques centimètres du front.

La pluie tombe et lave le sang. Il y a comme un éclat blanc. Un os, c'est l'os de son crâne que je vois, réalise Sam et retirant sa chemise, indifférent aux boutons qui lâchent et au déchirement du tissus.

Il presse le vêtement contre la blessure pour tenter d'arrêter le flot de sang. Dean ouvre les yeux, ses traits tordus par la douleur.

-Sammy, dit-il en levant la main droite pour caresser les cheveux de son frère.

Il y a un voile vaporeux sur ses yeux habituellement si brillants.

-Pleure pas, papa va revenir, murmure-t-il en tapotant maladroitement la tête de Sam.

-Dean reste avec moi s'il te plaît reste avec moi j'ai besoin de toi je…

-Je ne vais nulle part, réplique Dean, plongé des années en arrière. C'est mon travail de m'occuper de toi.

Il soupire de contentement, comme si cette simple phrase lui amenait tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Puis, ses yeux se révulsent et son bras tombe lourdement près de lui.

}}}{{{

L'hôpital Maple Wood est en fait un centre spécialisé en traumatologie, à la fine pointe de la technologie, ouvert en grandes pompes dix ans auparavant et affilié à l'Université du Wisconsin, permettant ainsi une grande disposition de ressources et assurant une qualité du personnel hors du commun. Son frère est donc entre bonnes mains, a assuré la réceptionniste à Sam en lui souriant comme s'il avait cinq ans et que Dean souffrait d'une petite éraflure.

Il a eu envie de lui faire avaler ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais il s'est concentré sur la paperasse à remplir et sur ce qu'il dirait aux policiers qui étaient déjà sur les lieux de l'attaque, lorsque Sam est grimpé dans l'ambulance à la suite de Dean.

Il a inscrit son frère, censé être décédé à St-Louis après avoir attaqué et tué plusieurs femmes, sous le nom de Dean Singer, à court d'inspiration. Ce qui fait de lui Sam Singer. Ça ne sonne pas très bien, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était réellement important.

On ne l'embête pas immédiatement avec les assurances et les frais d'hospitalisation. Il a le temps de réfléchir à une solution.

Qui l'eut crû? Quand votre frère est à l'article de la mort, on ne râle pas pendant des heures sur le mode de paiement que vous comptez utiliser.

Sam a vu Dean entrer dans une salle de traumatologie, comme dans les films ou les séries télé, entouré d'infirmières et de médecins qui criaient des ordres. Dix minutes plus tard, une policière à l'air contrit venait prendre sa disposition.

L'habitude de mentir a permis à Sam de fabriquer rapidement une histoire plausible. Dean et lui sont deux journalistes qui ont un blogue sur le net. Ils ont voulu faire un reportage sur les rumeurs entourant les ruines de l'Église St-Lazarus. Son frère est arrivé le premier sur les lieux. Quand Sam l'a rejoint, il était étendu par terre, inconscient. Il a vu deux silhouettes s'enfuir dans le crépuscule. Ils ont pris avec eux l'appareil photo et la caméra de Dean.

La policière a pris sa déposition sans ciller, lui souriant sympathiquement. Ils n'ont visiblement pas trouvé le sac et les armes que Sam a dissimulés sous une pierre. Sinon, son interrogatoire aurait pu prendre une tout autre tournure.

Elle lui a expliqué qu'ils soupçonnent l'endroit d'être un lieu d'échange et de vente de drogue, ce qui expliquerait les rumeurs insensées qui se sont répandues. Elle a dit que Dean a probablement vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du, qu'il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Elle lui a assuré qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour retrouver les personnes responsables de ce qui est arrivé à Dean. Sam s'est promis la même chose.

Il s'est passé une heure interminable avant qu'un médecin vienne le voir : un homme dans la quarantaine, avec une barbe de quelques jours et une expression de fatigue et de tristesse sur son visage. Dr Barton. Il a rapidement serré la main de Sam.

Il y avait du sang sous le sarrau qu'il avait probablement enfilé à la hâte avant de venir le rejoindre dans la petite salle d'attente déserte.

-Monsieur Singer, il faut opérer votre frère de toute urgence. Il semble qu'il ait subi un choc sérieux à la tête et l'augmentation de la pression crânienne nous inquiète. Il y a un hématome sous-dural. Il faut le drainer.

En voilà un qui allait droit au but. Sam a hoché la tête en tremblant et signé un formulaire de consentement sans le lire.

-Bien. Le neurochirurgien est en route et la salle d'opération devrait être prête dans une vingtaine de minutes. Une infirmière va vous diriger vers la salle d'attente des soins intensifs.

Le Dr Barton s'est retourné, et Sam est demeuré un instant immobile et rêveur, avant de réaliser l'étendue des paroles de l'homme et de l'attraper par la manche de son sarrau immaculé.

-Hé, attendez… Comment… Comment est-ce qu'il va?

Les épaules du médecin se sont affaissées, et il s'est lentement tourné vers Sam.

-Il a une fracture au bras gauche, plusieurs blessures superficielles et il a fait une hémorragie interne abdominale que nous avons heureusement pu contrôler.

-Il a… il a parlé?

-Monsieur Singer…

La main du médecin sur son épaule a fait l'effet d'une brûlure à Sam.

-En ce moment, votre frère est à 10 sur l'échelle de Glasgow, ce qui correspond à un coma léger, mais son état se dégrade rapidement. Il y a aussi des risques, étant donné son mauvais état général et la gravité d'une opération au cerveau, qu'il n'y survive pas. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Sam a hoché la tête et est demeuré rigide et immobile devant les portes de la salle de traumatologie. Quand on a sorti son frère sur une civière, entouré d'une quantité de machines et de gens, pendant que le médecin criait au garde de sécurité de bloquer l'ascenseur, il n'a pas pu bouger, engourdi par sa stupéfaction et son incrédulité.

Ensuite, une infirmière avec de grands yeux doux est venue lui offrir un verre d'eau, et il s'est mis à pleurer.

Avant de la suivre à la salle d'attente, il a téléphoné à Bobby, dehors près des urgences, laissant la pluie drue tomber sur lui et l'abrutir.

-C'était Meg, a-t-il murmuré sans force. Il devait être sur sa trace. Elle le possédait.

Bobby a juré. Il était déjà arrivé au Minnesota et comptait encore huit heures avant de rejoindre Sam à Madison.

-Il est mal en point, Bobby.

Leur ami a posé quelques questions supplémentaires auxquelles Sam ne se souvient même pas avoir répondu. C'est comme s'il s'était téléporté depuis l'entrée de l'hôpital jusqu'à une grande pièce équipée de fauteuils confortables au troisième étage. Les gens dont les proches frôlent la mort ont apparemment droit au confort, à un écran de télé plasma et à du café gratuit.

Dans un coin, deux jeunes femmes pleuraient discrètement, pressées l'une contre l'autre. À la télé, on diffusait un vieux film avec Audrey Hepburn. Sam a écouté l'infirmière trop douce lui dire qu'on viendrait lui donner des nouvelles aussi tôt que possible, mais qu'il devait s'attendre à un minimum de quatre heures, plus probablement six. Puis, elle l'a laissé seul.

Sam a pris une couverture de flanelle sur la pile nette posée dans un coin, se sentant glacé de l'intérieur. Son t-shirt mouillé était parsemé de gouttelettes de sang. Ses vêtements sont éparpillés dans le coffre de l'Impala.

Il a regardé l'aiguille de l'horloge avancer inexorablement. Il a refusé de penser à l'entité responsable de son déplacement depuis Palo Alto jusqu'au Wisconsin.

Plus tard. Lorsque Dean irait mieux, ils pourraient en discuter.

La mémoire peut être une monstruosité. En boucle, Sam a laissé les souvenirs l'assaillir, incapable de résister.

Dean résigné à mourir après l'attaque du Croque-mitaine, et la vie qui avait déjà quitté ses yeux.

Les cris de douleurs de John rendus presque anodins par la distorsion du son à travers le minuscule émetteur du téléphone.

Jess au plafond. Pour toujours, Jess au plafond, et l'odeur mêlée de la fumée et du sang.

Il est assis dans la même position depuis quatre heures et quarante deux minutes lorsqu'un médecin entre dans la salle. Ce n'est pas le Dr Barton, mais une femme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux gris-blonds qui s'échappent de son bonnet stérile. Elle a l'air sérieux et aussi fatigué que l'autre médecin, mais fait un léger sourire en tendant la main à Sam.

-Je suis Sophia Wells, la neuro-chirurgienne qui a opéré votre frère Dean, monsieur Singer.

Elle parle à voix basse. Longtemps. Parle de l'hématome sous-dural qu'ils ont drainé pour permettre à l'enflure de ne pas comprimer son cerveau. Parle de traumatisme crânien sévère, de dommages sérieux. Dit qu'elle a rarement vu un cas comme celui-là.

Elle ne sait pas qui a fait ça, mais ils se sont acharnés. La pression intra crânienne demeure importante et semble généralisée, comme si quelqu'un avait secoué le cerveau de Dean de l'intérieur.

Elle explique qu'ils ont dû le mettre sous respirateur, qu'il est maintenant dans un coma profond. Ses ondes cérébrales montrent une activité diminuée et inégale.

«Monsieur Singer, les vingt-quatre prochaines heures vont être cruciales. Vous devez vous préparer au pire. Et même si Dean survivait, il ne se réveillera probablement pas.»

-Mon frère va mourir? Demande Sam.

-C'est probable, oui.

-Je peux être avec lui?

-Bien sûr. Je suis désolée.

Sam se laisse guider jusqu'à la chambre de Dean. C'est en fait un cubicule vitré qui permet au personnel infirmier de surveiller son frère. Les autres lits sont vides, à l'exception du dernier, tout au fond, où une famille réunie semble pleurer sur le corps meurtri d'une vieille femme.

Sam s'est préparé au choc : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit Dean mal en point. S'ils ont besoin d'un autre guérisseur, légitime ou pas, il est prêt à le retrouver, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Il réprime cependant un sanglot en entrant dans la chambre. Les machines qui entourent Dean sont impressionnantes et bruyantes. Son visage est enflé et ses paupières sont mauves. Il a également deux demi-lunes pourpres sous les yeux, comme s'il s'était réellement battu. L'infirmière lui explique que la chirurgie est responsable de ces symptômes impressionnants. Sam tente de reconnaître les traits de son frère sous le visage gonflé et meurtri. Y arrive à peine.

Sa tête est enveloppée de bandages blancs qui ne font qu'accentuer les couleurs malsaines qui colorent sa peau. Il a été installé en position semi-assise pour permettre une meilleure assistance respiratoire. L'appareil produit un _woosh-woosh_ brutal et soulève la poitrine de Dean de façon mécanique.

Sur les draps, son bras gauche repose dans un plâtre qui semble anodin. À quoi bon guérir une fracture si Dean va mourir.

Sam laisse l'infirmière installer une chaise à haut dossier près du lit. Il s'assoit et prend la main gauche de Dean dans la sienne. Elle est froide et sèche.

Il voudrait parler. Si Dean est sur le point de s'en aller, Sam n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour lui dire tout ce qu'il a besoin de lui dire. Cependant, les mots perdent leur sens et demeurent coincés dans sa gorge.

Il est surpris lorsqu'il entend la voix de Bobby dans le couloir. Il est assis avec Dean depuis deux heures.

-Sainte merde, marmonne Bobby qui s'approche du lit lentement, sa casquette entre les mains. Sam lève la tête et lui sourit tristement.

-Ils disent qu'il va mourir Bobby.

Ce dernier pâlit et pose une main sur l'épaule de Sam. Puis, il fouille dans sa poche et en ressort deux petits médaillons qui semblent anciens et usés par le temps.

-Ce sont des charmes anti-possession, explique-t-il d'une voix rauque. Garde-le sur toi, même pour dormir.

Délicatement, Bobby glisse le deuxième médaillon sous l'oreiller de Dean.

-Nous allons retrouver cette salope, Sam.

-Je me fous de Meg, Bobby, réplique Sam d'une voix dure. Si Dean n'avait pas été assez entêté pour suivre sa piste tout seul, sans rien dire à personne… Il faut… Il faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, sale con. Et regarde ce que ça a donné.

Sam serre les dents et presse la main de Dean un peu trop fort. Sa colère tombe d'un coup lorsqu'il constate l'absence totale de réaction de son frère.

-Je peux faire quelque chose? Demande Bobby.

-Oui.

Sam lui explique que l'Impala est demeurée près de l'église.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Et je… je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour les frais médicaux. Dean est inscrit sous le nom de Singer. Désolé, manque d'imagination. Je ne sais pas quelle carte de crédit utiliser, quelles assurances sont disponibles sur ses cartes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je suis sur le coup.

Bobby s'approche de Dean et caresse doucement sa joue. Le geste est d'une insupportable douceur. Sam ferme les yeux fort pour ne pas pleurer.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour arriver si vite? Demande le vieux chasseur en fronçant les sourcils vers Sam.

-J'ai eu de l'aide.

Bobby n'ajoute rien et quitte silencieusement la chambre. Sam est soulagé. Si Dean doit mourir, il préfère être seul avec lui.

L'énormité de ce qu'il vient de penser lui coupe le souffle. Sam pose son front sur le matelas, près du corps immobile, puis prend la main gauche de Dean et l'installe sur sa tête.

C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. C'est à Dean de s'occuper de Sam. En fermant les yeux, le jeune homme peut presque se faire croire que son frère caresse ses cheveux, qu'il lui murmure qu'il ne laissera rien lui arriver, tant qu'il sera là rien de mal ne pourra arriver à Sam.

La main inerte glisse et tombe mollement sur la cuisse de Dean. Et Sam pleure sans retenue.

À SUIVRE…

_Notes : Il ne faut pas oublier que, dans cet univers alternatif, Sam et Dean n'ont jamais confronté Meg chez Bobby et sont novices en matière d'exorcisme : voilà pourquoi il n'est pas fait mention de cercles de Salomon. Quant au moment où Meg/Dean dit : _J'étais Meg. Maintenant je suis Dean_, vous pouvez y voir le reflet d'une phrase tirée de _Born Under a Bad Sign._ C'est volontaire. J'ai l'intention de continuer à jouer avec cet univers alternatif au fil des chapitres. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 3

_«J'ai des yeux qui refusent de voir_

_Des mains qui frôlent sans toucher_

_Sortez-moi de moi»_

Daniel Bélanger, _Sortez-moi de moi_

_\\\  
><em>

Dean survit aux premières vingt-quatre heures. Le personnel infirmier et les médecins semblent tous également surpris. «C'est un battant» déclare le Dr Wells.

Vous n'avez pas idée, pense Sam.

Après quarante-huit heures, l'œdème cérébral commence à se résorber. Le visage de Dean devient moins enflé. Sam demeure présent lorsque deux infirmières viennent refaire son pansement. Ce ne sont pas les points de suture nombreux qui traversent le crâne de Dean qui le choque, mais de constater qu'on lui a complètement rasé la tête.

Sam essuie des larmes brûlantes qui débordent de ses yeux mais ne lâche pas la main de Dean.

Son frère réagit légèrement à la douleur. Il grimace quand on soigne ses plaies ou lorsqu'on le réinstalle dans son lit sans faire attention à son bras fracturé.

C'est une bonne chose, mais le Dr Wells avertit Sam que ce réflexe ne signifie pas que Dean est sur le point d'émerger de son coma.

Après trois jours, Bobby se fâche contre Sam et l'oblige à quitter l'hôpital pour quelques heures. L e vieux chasseur a loué une chambre de motel à quelques minutes de l'hôpital. Il pose les clefs dans la main de Sam et le repousse vers la porte.

-Tu as ton téléphone. S'il se produit quoi que ce soit, je t'appelle. Tu pues, Sam, et tu ne tiens plus debout.

Sam obéit, parce que Bobby a raison et parce que leur ami s'est occupé de tous les détails administratifs de l'hospitalisation de Dean. Sam obéit parce que l'affection paternelle qu'il voit dans les yeux du chasseur lui a manqué.

Son père lui manque.

Dans l'Impala, Sam trouve le portable de Dean et passe deux heures à chercher une solution surnaturelle à l'état de son frère. Il n'arrive à rien d'autre qu'une référence à un ouvrage obscur sur les pactes faits avec les démons à la croisée des chemins.

Qui pourrait être assez inconscient pour faire une chose pareille?

Sam prend une douche rapide et s'endort. À son réveil, il est horrifié de constater qu'il a quitté l'hôpital depuis plus de huit heures. Il se précipite au chevet de son frère, mais rien n'a changé.

Une semaine après l'admission de Dean, le Dr Wells transfère son dossier à un neurologue. Philip Cole est un homme dans la jeune trentaine avec une barbe brune et des cheveux bouclés ébouriffés. Son sourire franc et son énergie contagieuse plaisent à Sam.

Le lendemain, il déclare Dean assez stable pour retirer le respirateur. À part une légère grimace, Dean ne réagit pas, mais l'essai est concluant, et le voir respirer par lui-même constitue pour Sam une petite victoire.

Philip Cole suggère que Dean soit transféré à l'unité des soins neurologiques où une équipe multidisciplinaire a l'habitude de prendre en charge les patients comateux. Il a une grande chambre privée qui comporte assez de place pour qu'on puisse y installer un lit pliant : pour Sam, qui a passés les huit derniers jours à dormir dans un fauteuil, c'est une amélioration.

Le moniteur cardiaque et les électrodes mesurant les ondes cérébrales ont disparu. On ajoute aux fluides et aux médicaments reçu en intraveineuse un liquide jaunâtre appelé hyperalimentation. Dean est considéré comme stabilisé. Il a atteint un plateau, explique le Dr Cole à Bobby et Sam. Ses blessures superficielles guérissent bien, ses fonctions vitales sont maintenues, mais il demeure dans un coma profond. S'il se réveille, ce qui serait surprenant, les séquelles seront importantes. On revient rarement d'un traumatisme cérébral comme le sien. «Il faut aussi comprendre, Sam (le Dr Cole a insisté pour se faire appeler par son prénom. Sam fait de même) que dans les cas semblables, les probabilités d'un réveil diminuent proportionnellement avec la durée du coma, alors que l'importance des séquelles augmentent.

Dix jours après l'attaque de Dean, Bobby emmène Sam prendre un café à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Il est nerveux, tourne et retourne sa tasse dans ses mains. Sam sait déjà ce qu'il va dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-Il y a ce type avec qui je chasse parfois et qui aurait besoin de mon aide pour traquer un polymorphe qui cambriole des commerces à Milwaukee, pas très loin d'ici-

-Je sais où se situe Milwaukee, Bobby, coupe Sam, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je peux rester si tu préfères.

Sam soupire. Son café est amer, peu importe les cinq sucres qu'il y a ajouté.

-Écoute, Bobby… Tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre parce que Dean est dans le coma. Je veux dire : on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer.

-Et toi, Sam?

-Moi?

Sam a un rire sans joie. «Je ne vais pas laisser Dean seul ici.»

-Je sais, dit Bobby qui le regarde tristement. Écoute, je suis allé visiter une maison de chambre juste derrière le parc près d'ici. Les propriétaires, qui ont une entente avec l'hôpital, louent à la semaine, pour les familles des patients qui doivent passer du temps loin de chez eux. C'est bien. Il y a un stationnement pour l'Impala.

Sam se mord les lèvres et hoche la tête. «Merci.»

-Tu dois arriver au fond de tes réserves.

-Bobby, tu as tout payé depuis que nous sommes ici. Je peux me débrouiller.

Avec l'allocation étudiante qu'il a de débloquée, en plus de l'argent de son job mis de côté, Sam calcule qu'il peut probablement subvenir à ses besoin pendant un mois : six semaines, s'il réduit ses dépenses au minimum.

D'ici là, Dean se sera réveillé. Ils seront ensemble sur la route. C'est un mantra que Sam se répète sans cesse. Il n'est pas sûr d'y croire, pas complètement, mais il refuse d'envisager l'alternative pour l'instant.

-Je vais revenir, Sam, et tu peux me rejoindre sur mon téléphone.

-Ça va aller, dit Sam en tentant de sourire.

Bobby a un drôle de mouvement d'épaules. «Les assurances ne posent pas de problèmes. Tous les frais médicaux de Dean sont couverts.»

Par des moyens plus ou moins légaux, et avec l'aide d'un de ses contacts, le vieux chasseur a inscrit Dean sur sa police d'assurance en tant que son neveu. La plus grande surprise dans toute cette histoire étant peut-être que Bobby possède des assurances en toute légalité.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, dit Sam avec autant de conviction qu'il le peut. Tu en fais déjà suffisamment pour nous.

Bobby a cependant l'air misérable lorsqu'il va visiter Dean dans sa chambre pour la dernière fois avant son départ.

-Il te dira bonjour quand tu reviendras, dit Sam en serrant la main de leur ami dans le stationnement du motel.

C'est le cinq octobre, et ce jour-là, Sam emménage dans la maison de chambre. Il sait qu'il ne retournera jamais à Stanford.

}}}{{{

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Sam tombe bientôt dans une routine. Sa vie est stable pour la première fois depuis que Dean est venu le chercher à Stanford. C'est ironique de penser qu'il a fallu que Meg tente de tuer son frère pour en arriver à ce résultat.

La pension où il habite est propre et tranquille. Il y a une grande cuisine commune, où on peut mettre ses provisions et cuisiner, si on en a envie. Les propriétaires, un couple dans la cinquantaine, sont discrets mais chaleureux. Sam peut faire sa lessive. Ses draps sont changés régulièrement. Il y a toujours du café frais dans la cuisine. Il se sent bien dans cet endroit. Il lui arrive même parfois de traîner un peu dans la salle commune pour discuter avec d'autres locataires. Certains ne demeurent que quelques jours. D'autres, comme Ann Jones, une belle femme grisonnante dont le mari est atteint du cancer, y sont depuis plus d'un mois.

La pension offre six chambres, en plus d'un petit appartement au sous-sol, pour les familles qui désirent utiliser le service. Sam peut passer des jours sans croiser personne d'autres que James et Annie Green, les propriétaires. Il aime le sentiment d'avoir de l'espace pour souffler.

Le matin, il se lève à l'aube et prend une douche. Il arrive toujours à l'hôpital avant le changement de quart de huit heures, pour savoir comment la nuit de son frère s'est déroulée. Il passe toute la journée à son chevet, lisant et réfléchissant, cherchant encore une solution pour aider Dean, et au fil des jours qui passent, l'idée de faire un pacte avec un démon ne lui paraît plus aussi stupide.

Il a appris à connaître le personnel de l'étage des sciences neurologiques. On le salue par son prénom. Les infirmières lui amènent des collations et du café. Il rencontre la physiothérapeute qui vient chaque jour faire faire des exercices à Dean. Les premières fois, il se contente d'observer la femme manipuler les bras et les jambes de Dean, puis sa tête. Ensuite, il participe activement à la thérapie. Quand il masse Dean ou le change de position, il insiste sur le contact physique, lui parle continuellement : des choses qui ne font pas de sens, l'actualité, ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de leur petit monde.

Une infirmière lui apprend comment donner un bain au lit après qu'il ait insisté. Sam est certain que Dean n'apprécierait pas de savoir que Sam le lave, que les dernières barrières physiques entre eux sont tombées. Mais Dean n'est plus là. Plus vraiment. Et si Sam ne fait rien, il va devenir fou.

Octobre passe. Sam est le premier surpris de constater qu'un mois s'est écoulé, presque six semaines depuis qu'un être mystérieux l'a arraché à Stanford. Bobby est revenu après la chasse au polymorphe, puis une autre fois, quelques jours avant Halloween. Il a tenté de discuter avec Sam de dispositions à long terme, mais Sam a refusé de rien entendre.

«Il va se réveiller, Bobby. Je le sais.»

La vie du jeune homme se limite maintenant à son frère. C'est un juste retour des choses, pense-t-il.

La première fois que Dean a des convulsions, Sam es présent. C'est un deux novembre gris, et cette date est trop significative pour que Sam y voit une simple coïncidence.

Il vient de terminer de raser la barbe de son frère. C'est une activité qu'il affectionne particulièrement. Il sent parfois la proximité de l'âme de son frère, comme si ce contact intime les réunissait, au-delà du mur du coma.

Sam essuie délicatement les restes de mousse à raser, puis prend un bâtonnet –éponge et humidifie la bouche de Dean. Ses muqueuses sont blanchâtres, sa langue épaisse. Nancy, l'une des infirmières de jour, arrive pour le changement de position. On réinstalle Dean différemment à toutes les deux heures, pour éviter les plaies de lit.

-Comment vont mes frères préférés, blague Nancy en s'approchant.

-Comme d'habitude, répond Sam en appliquant du baume sur les lèvres desséchées de Dean.

-Salut, Dean, dit doucement Nancy en rapprochant son visage du sien. Hé, je jurerais que tes cheveux ont poussé pendant la nuit.

Sam sourit. Dean aimerait Nancy : c'est une belle grande brune aux lèvres pleine qui porte toujours une jupe au lieu des pantalons larges préférés par la majorité du personnel.

Délicatement, l'infirmière passe la main sur les quelques millimètres de cheveux blonds qui recouvrent maintenant le crâne de Dean. Certains ne repousseront plus, sur le chemin tortueux des deux cicatrices qui ont laissé la peau rougeâtre et épaisse, mais si Dean s'habitue à porter ses cheveux un peu plus longs, personne ne le remarquera.

À ce moment, Dean ouvre les yeux pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de Meg. Le cœur de Sam s'emballe dans sa poitrine et l'espoir y éclos comme une immense fleur brûlante. Puis, les yeux verts se révulsent et le corps de Dean se tend, des pieds jusqu'à la tête, et aux doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que-

Un bruit guttural s'échappe alors de la bouche de Dean. La tension dans ses muscles se relâche, et il commence à trembler violemment, les dents serrées. Un filet de salive mousseux teinté de sang coule sur son menton.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Demande Sam qui recule d'un pas.

Nancy ne répond rien. Elle a appuyé sur la cloche d'urgence et aboie des ordres à l'aide-soignante venue la retrouver.

La vision est effrayante. Sam tente de se rapprocher, mais William, un autre infirmier, l'entraîne fermement jusque dans le couloir.

Sam aime bien William : c'est un grand type noir très maigre qui peut passer des heures à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, du base-ball à la théorie de la relativité. Ce matin-là, cependant, il lutte contre lui pour retourner dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que l'homme l'immobilise en le tenant par les épaules. Qui aurait cru qu'un maigrichon pouvait avoir autant de force?

-Hé Sam. Écoute-moi. C'est une crise d'épilepsie et c'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose. C'est un symptôme fréquent chez les comateux, ça ne signifie pas que l'état de ton frère se détériore. Maintenant, tu me suis dans la salle d'attente et tu nous laisses travailler.

Sam se laisse entraîner et s'effondre sur une chaise. Il essaie de ronger ses ongles mais il ne reste plus grand-chose à ronger. Une demi-heure plus tard, le Dr Cole vient le rejoindre. Il lui offre un bonbon, comme à son habitude : il a toujours les poches pleines de bonbons. Sam secoue distraitement la tête.

-Allez, Sam. Qui peut résister à un caramel?

Au lieu de protester, Sam trouve plus simple d'accepter le bonbon. Le sucre est doux et coulant dans sa bouche, étonnamment rassurant.

-Tout va bien, dit d'abord le Dr Cole avant de s'assoir près de lui.

Ses vêtements sont froissés et sa barbe plus longue qu'à l'habitude, comme s'il traînait à l'hôpital depuis trois jours, ce qui ne serait pas pour surprendre Sam.

-C'était quoi?

-De l'épilepsie. C'est une conséquence qu'on retrouve parfois chez les patients comme ton frère. On a arrêté la crise en lui injectant du valium en intraveineuse. Elle n'a duré que deux minutes, selon Nancy.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il pourrait en faire d'autre?

Le Dr Cole hausse les épaules. «Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Il n'y a pas de règles.»

-Est-ce que ça lui a fait mal?

-Non. Les personnes épileptiques qui ne sont pas dans le coma ne se souviennent pas de leur crise. Elles ressentent seulement une grande fatigue par la suite. Dean n'a pas souffert, Sam.

Sam hoche lentement la tête. Il lève une main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux et constate qu'elle tremble.

-Nous allons quand même réinstaller des capteurs pour faire un électroencéphalogramme de vingt-quatre heures, et si jamais il y a une deuxième crise, j'introduirai une médication antiépileptique.

-Okay… Okay.

-Sam?

-Mmm?

-Tu sais, Dean peut demeurer dans le même état plusieurs mois, voire…

-Je sais.

_S'il dit «plusieurs années», je vais hurler_, pense Sam au bord de la crise de panique.

-Si tu le désirerais, je pourrais organiser un transfert, par avion ou par ambulance, pour que Dean soit dans un hôpital plus près de chez lui, de ses amis, sa famille.

Sam ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il rit jusqu'à ce que des larmes roulent sur ses joues pendant que le Dr Cole, vaguement inquiet, lui tapote le dos.

-Excusez-moi, finit-il par dire en s'essuyant les yeux. Ce… ce n'est pas vraiment drôle, en fait. C'est juste que… nous n'avons pas… nous n'avons pas de chez-nous, et pas de famille non plus d'ailleurs.

-Mais votre oncle…

-À part oncle Bobby, bien sûr, rattrape Sam au dernier moment. Dean et moi… on a passé notre vie sur la route. Notre mère est morte quand j'étais encore bébé et notre père au printemps dernier.

-Oh. Je suis… désolé. Un autre caramel?

Sam répond par la négative plus fermement cette fois. Il pense à ce qu'il vient de dire et se trouve pathétique.

Pas de maison. Plus personne sauf oncle Bobby.

-Je peux retourner voir Dean, maintenant?

-Bien sûr. Je repasserai à la fin de mon quart de travail pour l'évaluer à nouveau.

}}}{{{

Le dix novembre, Sam téléphone à Stanford pour abandonner définitivement son programme et renoncer à ses bourses. Le ton réprobateur de son conseiller en orientation le laisse dans la plus pure indifférence. La discussion avec Rose Durham est plus difficile, émotionnellement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui parle, mais c'est la première fois qu'il entre dans les détails. La voix de la vieille femme tremble de sympathie et de tristesse. Elle promet d'envoyer le reste des affaires de Sam par colis recommandé et lui dit d'une voix brisée qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu chez elle, ainsi que son frère naturellement.

C'est le dernier lien de Sam avec sa deuxième tentative au collège. Il se sent drainé de toute son énergie. À la pension, Annie dit qu'il paraît secoué et lui fait une tasse de thé chaud. Le liquide brûlant le rend agréablement somnolent. Il dort bien, cette nuit-là.

Les jours passent et les fonds de Sam s'épuisent rapidement. Certains soirs, après avoir quitté l'hôpital, il sort dans les bars, prenant soin de se tenir assez loin de la partie de la ville qu'il fréquente. Ses arnaques au poker sont loin d'être aussi élaborées que celles de Dean, mais il réussit quand même à ramasser un peu d'argent, surtout aux fléchettes, et ne retourne jamais dans un établissement où il est déjà allé.

Il devra, éventuellement, envisager un arrangement à plus long terme.

Bobby vient passer quelques jours à la mi-novembre, et il ne peut pas cacher sa stupeur en apercevant Dean. Sam, qui est constamment avec lui, manque de recul pour constater les changements de son frère, mais il les voit horriblement clairement par les yeux de Bobby.

La peau de Dean est terne, tirant légèrement sur le jaune. Ses yeux sont creusés, son visage amaigri. Sa masse musculaire a littéralement fondu. Il dégage l'odeur douceâtre de la maladie et des médicaments, malgré son bain quotidien. Son bras gauche, maintenant libéré de son plâtre, est tristement recroquevillé contre lui.

Bobby salue Dean d'une voix éteinte, puis prétexte une visite aux toilettes. C'est bien. Sam n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait supporté de voir le vieux chasseur pleurer.

Plus tard, Sam fait bouger les bras et les jambes de Dean pour activer la circulation. Les longues chaussettes d'hôpital imprimées du logo de l'établissement pour empêcher les vols, font également une forte impression sur Bobby, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi.

Il observe en silence Sam manipuler son frère avec habileté et délicatesse.

-Tu es devenu un expert, on dirait, murmure-t-il après un moment.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui, hein, Dean? Et d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il apprécie. Je ne peux pas expliquer comment je le sais, mais je le sais.

Bobby demeure neutre et parle d'une tragédie récente qui a affecté une personne de leur milieu.

«Ton père la connaissait bien. Ellen Harvelle, qu'elle s'appelle. Jusqu'à récemment, elle tenait un bar pour les chasseurs. Son mari est décédé depuis longtemps. Il lui arrivait de chasser avec John. Ça te dit quelque chose?»

-Non. On va faire la jambe gauche, maintenant, Dean.

-Ça ne me surprend pas. Ellen et John étaient en froid depuis plusieurs années.

-Tiens, quelle surprise.

Bobby a un demi-sourire. «Elle avait une fille, une belle grande fille intelligente et obstinée, un peu comme Dean. Joe voulait chasser comme son père et, bien sûr, Ellen refusait d'en entendre parler. Joe avait rassemblé de la documentation sur un esprit probable dans un immeuble de Philadelphie. Elle est partie un bon matin et n'est jamais revenue. Ellen a résolu l'affaire –c'était le foutu fantôme de H.H. Holmes…

-Quoi? Le premier tueur en série?

-Bingo. Elle a retrouvé le cadavre de sa p'tite dans une espèce de pièce secrète au sous-sol.

-Bobby… C'est terrible.

Bobby hoche la tête lentement. «Ça fait des mois, mais Ellen a toujours du mal à le digérer. Elle a fermé son bar et je l'ai retrouvé dans un trou perdu du fond de l'Arkansas il y a deux semaines, en pleine chasse. Je… elle… Je l'ai ramenée chez moi. Elle n'est pas bien. Elle a besoin de souffler un peu.»

Il y a tant de non-dits dans le récit de Bobby que Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. Il se penche vers Dean.

-Hé, Dean, tu n'y croiras pas mais Bobby a une petite amie. C'est une sainte de le supporter qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Lorsqu'il se retourne, le visage de Bobby a pris une teinte rouge vif. Il grommelle entre ses dents que c'est plutôt lui qui est un saint d'arriver à la supporter elle. Puis il change de sujet.

-Sam, ton frère a maigri.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses, Bobby? Il est dans le coma.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir : ton frère a maigri, et c'est normal, dans sa situation, mais tu n'es pas beaucoup plus reluisant que lui.

Sam considère son linge froissé. Il a maintenant l'habitude de ne se raser qu'aux deux ou trois jours. Ses cheveux tombent en mèches ternes devant ses yeux, et c'est vrai qu'au cours des deux dernières semaines, il a dû faire un nouveau trou à sa ceinture pour que son jeans ne glisse pas de ses hanches.

Cependant, que peut-il répondre à Bobby? Toute l'énergie qu'il possède, il la consacre à Dean, et il a raison de le faire. Alors il se contente de hausser les épaules et de murmurer qu'il va bien.

Bobby s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son bras, cherchant à attraper son regard. Sam garde les yeux sur Dean obstinément.

-Sam… tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de-

Bobby n'a pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose. Sam sait ce qu'il va lui dire et refuse de l'entendre. Pas encore, pas maintenant. Jamais.

Dean va se réveiller. D'ici un an, les frères Winchester seront de retour sur la route. Comme avant.

-Je ne peux pas, Bobby… Pas maintenant, articule-t-il, et les mots sont comme des lames qui déchirent sa gorge.

Il réajuste l'oreiller de Dean.

Bobby les quitte après trois jours et promet de revenir aussi tôt que possible. Avant de partir, il glisse une enveloppe dans la main de Sam et le menace de lui «bourrer le cul de plombs» s'il essaie de protester.

Il s'en va bien avant que Sam ait fini de compter les vieux billets de dix et de vingt dollars que contient l'enveloppe. Il y en a pour huit cent dollars.

}}}{{{

Le vingt-trois novembre est une journée comme les autres. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait le paysage au réveil de Sam, mais le temps qu'il se lave, déjeune et prenne le chemin de l'hôpital, elle a presque complètement fondu. L'air est froid et humide. Sam pense qu'il ouvrira un peu la fenêtre de la chambre de Dean, pour aérer.

À son arrivée, il commence par saluer le personnel de nuit et prend des nouvelles de son frère : pas de changements. Puis, il commence sa journée. Il entre dans la chambre de Dean et ouvre les rideaux pour faire entrer la clarté. Il parle à son frère de ce qu'il a lu dans le journal ce matin-là, discute de la température et autres sujets anodins en le préparant pour son bain. Quand l'infirmière de jour entre pour prendre les signes vitaux et donner des soins à Dean, un peu après huit heures trente, il est fraichement rasé et la chambre sent l'air froid et le savon. Assis à ses côtés, Sam est plongé dans un roman : _Le monde des non A_, de Van Goth. Il a pris l'habitude de faire la lecture à Dean. De son enfance, il se souvient que son frère avait une préférence pour les romans de science-fiction.

Emily, une jeune infirmière rousse et timide, s'occupe de Dean pendant une vingtaine de minutes tout en expliquant à Sam que les signes vitaux de son frère sont toujours stables. Ensuite, ils l'installent ensemble en position latérale gauche. Supporté par des oreillers, Dean semble apprécier le changement de position, mais ces intuitions, Sam les soupçonne d'exister uniquement dans sa tête.

Il est un peu plus de dix heures et Sam somnole dans son fauteuil, rêvant vaguement à un été de leur enfance où leur père les avait amenés passer quelques semaines dans un cabanon sur le bord d'une plage déserte, quelque part dans le Maine. Dean et lui avaient passé des journées paresseuses à nager dans l'eau glacée et à construire des châteaux incroyablement complexes dans le sable parsemé de rochers de la plage. Les épaules de Dean s'étaient couvertes de taches de rousseur : à quatorze ans, et semble-t-il en à peine deux mois, il était passé d'un garçon trop maigre et petit pour son âge à l'ébauche de l'homme qu'il deviendrait, pendant qu'un John morose guérissait une mauvaise entorse à la cheville et s'endormait ivre tous les soirs sur le divan minuscule de leur cabanon malpropre. Dean avait un instinct pour détecter les périodes plus sombres de leur père, qui ne supportait l'inaction, et il avait tenu Sam à l'extérieur le plus souvent possible, inventant des jeux idiots et des paris stupides.

C'est un des plus beaux souvenirs de Sam, et il se sent désespérément triste lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux.

Pour s'apercevoir que Dean a aussi ouvert les siens. Il ne regarde pas Sam, pas vraiment –plutôt dans la direction de Sam Il est parfaitement immobile, puis il cligne une fois, deux fois, et a un long soupir.

-Dean, dit Sam, mais il est si stupéfait que le nom demeure silencieux sur ses lèvres.

Il s'approche prend la main de son frère et se racle la gorge.

-Dean!

Dean continue de fixer le vide, mais sa main se raidit dans celle de Sam qui réalise que, s'il n'était pas déjà assis, il serait probablement tombé.

Il ne pense même pas à la cloche d'appel posée à sa disposition, près de la tête du lit. Il hurle qu'on vienne.

Dean a un air rêveur et perdu. Il ne sursaute pas lorsque Sam crie, mais se lèche lentement les lèvres.

}}}{{{

«Nous allons voir comment les choses vont évoluer»

Sam a envie de frapper le visage impassible du médecin, ou de lui enfoncer dans la gorge la sucette qu'il promène d'une joue à l'autre.

Il se décide pour un simple regard orageux.

-Sam, patience. Il n'est réveillé que depuis quelques heures.

-Assez pour me dire qu'il ne réagit pas comme il le devrait. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces foutues conneries?

Sam crie. Le Dr Cole, et c'est tout à son honneur, continue de supporter vaillamment son regard.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez envie d'entendre, mais il faut que vous compreniez, Sam que le simple fait qu'il soit réveillé constitue un miracle.

La colère de Sam le quitte soudainement, et il tombe affalé sur la chaise du bureau que le médecin occupe, à l'étage des sciences neurologiques.

Non pas qu'il imaginait le réveil de son frère comme une scène d'un mauvais téléfilm : les deux frères souriant et braillant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il s'attendait… à quelque chose.

Dean ne réagit quasiment à rien. Il n'est pas dans un état végétatif. Il paraît seulement être toujours dans le coma, même s'il est réveillé.

La douleur continue de le faire grimacer, et il se raidit lorsqu'on le touche, mais il ne regarde personne, ne bouge pas et n'émet aucun bruit.

Ces réactions ne sont pas typiques d'un patient qui s'éveille d'un coma. Cependant, puisque le traumatisme cérébral de Dean était unique en son genre, le médecin ne peut pas déterminer dans quel état Dean se trouve exactement.

_Laissez un démon vous tamponner le cerveau et revenez m'en parler_, a pensé Sam.

La vérité, c'est qu'il se sent, égoïstement, mis à l'écart. Il avait tout envisagé, également le fait que Dean puisse demeure dans le coma jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais dans le cas d'un réveil, il avait supposé que, même s'il ne réagissait à la présence de personne, ce serait différent avec Sam. Il ferait un geste, émettrait un bruit, n'importe quoi laissant croire qu'il se rendait compte de la présence de son frère auprès de lui.

C'est le choc, pense Sam. Le choc... Ces grands yeux verts perdus dans le vide. Une surprise totale. Emily et William paraissaient également choqués lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans la chambre, sans parler du Dr Cole, arrivé directement de chez lui, sa chemise sortie de son pantalon, les yeux encore lourd de sommeil pour avoir fait une garde de dix-huit heures d'affilées. Il en avait oublié de sucer un bonbon.

-Je ne comprends pas, répète Sam pour la énième fois.

-Je sais, rétorque le Dr Cole, placide.

-Non mais merde! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez… La catatonie est un symptôme psychiatrique.

-En effet. Elle est souvent associée à certaines formes de schizophrénie.

-C'est insensé!

-Je n'ai pas dit que Dean était catatonique. J'ai dit que son état me faisait penser à la catatonie. En réalité, Sam, je ne sais pas. Personne ne peut savoir. Il faut de la patience. Nous allons faire des tests, l'observer attentivement au cours des prochains jours et essayer de l'aider.

-Il va revenir. Il devait mourir pendant la chirurgie et il a survécu. Il ne devait jamais se réveiller de son coma et il l'a fait.

-Sam…

-Il va revenir, je vous dis! Crie Sam qui se lève et sort du bureau en trombe avant de ne plus pouvoir contrôler sa colère.

Il ne retourne pas immédiatement dans la chambre de Dean. Sam descend jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et pousse la porte tournante de toutes ses forces. Un vent froid lui fouette le visage.

Il se met à courir. Il traverse le stationnement et coupe à travers le parc. Le terrain est inégal. Il trébuche à plusieurs reprises mais ne s'arrête pas. Son cœur bat fort dans ses oreilles, son visage est engourdi par le vent : les muscles de ses jambes sont crampés par la douleur.

L'air qui entre dans ses poumons est brûlant. Il commence à voir des points noirs obscurcir le paysage et trébuche une dernière fois sur la racine d'un arbre qui traverse le sentier mal entretenu du parc.

Sam tombe sur le ventre et l'odeur des feuilles mortes en décomposition lui soulève l'estomac. Il crache un filet de bile et reste étendu là, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce n'est que le début, pense-t-il férocement. Il va leur montrer. Dean va leur montrer, à tous, ce dont un Winchester est capable.

À SUIVRE…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notes **__: Attention, chapitre un peu graphique. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 4

_«Et j'ai erré et voyagé_

_Et même si je pense à toi_

_À toutes les heures de la journée_

_Et même si je pense à toi_

_Jamais je ne reviendrai»_

Jean Leloup, _Je suis parti_

\\\

«S'il te plaît, Dean, ouvre la bouche.»

Sam approche la fourchette en espérant que cette fois, l'odeur allumera quelque chose dans l'esprit de son frère. Le contenu de l'ustensile est un mélange de pommes de terre en purée et de poulet rôti.

Assis dans son fauteuil de contention, Dean a la tête baissée et la bouche fermée. Il ne bouge pas, ne fait pas le moindre geste qui pourrait laisser croire qu'il a conscience de l'environnement qui l'entoure.

Sam réprime un soupire d'impatience et dépose la fourchette. Il prend le plateau et le retire de la tablette qui maintient Dean dans son fauteuil.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas davantage.

-Et puis? Demande William en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre.

-Rien, murmure Sam en enlevant ses cheveux de son visage.

-Il faut rester positif.

-Je sais.

-Un café?

-Oui. S'il te plaît.

Sam se lève et marche lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il regarde les arbres nus du parc et tente de se libérer de ce sentiment claustrophobe qui fourmille en lui.

Son univers. La chambre de Dean.

Son frère est réveillé depuis cinq jours. Si on peut toujours parler de réveil. Dean donne à Sam l'impression d'être une immense poupée de chiffon. Ce qu'il était, l'essence même de Dean Winchester, semble complètement disparue.

Dean dort et s'éveille à intervalles réguliers. Il ouvre les yeux et fixe un point dans le vide, demeure immobile. Lorsqu'on le touche, il y a d'abord un raidissement de son corps, puis il se laisse manipuler passivement.

Comme une figurine articulée.

La veille, on a tenté de le mettre debout pour la première fois. Ses jambes ont refusé de le supporter, et il serait tombé s'il n'avait pas été soutenu par Sam et un aide-soignant.

Le tracé cérébral de Dean n'est pas normal. Sam se perd dans le méandre des explications de Philip Cole, mais l'essentiel est là : lésions cérébrales irréversibles.

Qu'ils disent.

Ils ne connaissent pas Dean, ne connaissent pas Sam.

Ils ont enlevé la sonde vésicale de Dean et l'on remplacé par une culotte d'incontinence. Nancy a expliqué doucement à Sam que c'était mieux pour lui, mais ça n'en a pas été moins douloureux de voir son frère fier et orgueilleux ainsi diminué.

Sam a acheté des pyjamas, pour donner à Dean une impression de normalité. Lorsqu'il dort, on pourrait presque croire que tout est normal, que l'homme se remet d'une blessure quelconque. Ses cheveux blonds foncés sont maintenant longs d'un bon centimètre. Sa minceur accentue la délicatesse de ses traits, comme s'il était redevenu l'adolescent chétif qu'il avait déjà été.

C'est le début de l'après-midi. Sam attend et craint la visite du Dr Cole. Il sait déjà de quoi ils vont parler.

William revient avec une aide-soignante et un gobelet de café. La femme pousse un chariot que Sam ignore à dessein.

-On va changer Dean et l'installer dans son lit, explique l'infirmier. Va prendre un peu l'air.

-Ouais.

Sam enfile sa veste et descend au rez-de-chaussée. Il sort à l'extérieur et s'installe dehors sur un banc pour appeler Bobby. Ils ne parlent pas longtemps. Qu'y a-t-il à dire?

Il termine son café et retourne au quatrième étage. L'hôpital lui semble si familier, maintenant. La vieille femme qui tient le café près de l'admission lui sourit : un brancardier lui fait un signe de la tête. Dans l'ascenseur, deux stagiaires en soins infirmiers qui vont parfois sur l'étage de Dean rougissent en l'observant.

Il croise le Dr Cole à l'entrée du département. L'homme, l'air toujours aussi négligé, a une réglisse dans la main. Il en offre une à Sam qui refuse d'un geste de la main.

-Est-ce que vous avez réussi à lui faire manger quelque chose ce midi? Demande le médecin.

-Non.

-On passe dans mon bureau?

-Okay.

Sam jette son gobelet vide dans une poubelle sur le chemin. Ses mains sont glacées. Il les frotte ensemble sans éprouver le moindre réconfort.

-Et bien, dit Philip Cole une fois qu'ils sont assis tous les deux.

-Mmm.

-J'ai les résultats préliminaires de la dernière résonnance magnétique et ils confirment ce que je craignais. Les lésions sont importantes, Sam.

-Mmm.

Le froid s'insinue depuis le bout de ses doigts jusque dans son cœur qui semble battre au ralenti.

-Le tracé cérébral est atypique. Je l'ai envoyé à quelques collègues et ils n'ont pas de réponse à me donner, mais ils sont d'accord avec moi sur le fond, Sam. L'état dans lequel Dean se trouve ne suggère aucune amélioration possible.

-Mmm.

-J'ai attendu cinq jours parce que vous me l'avez demandé, mais il ne mange toujours pas. Il va falloir installer ce tube naso-gastrique pour le nourrir.

Un tube qui part du nez et descend dans l'estomac. Une solution permanente, si on la compare au soluté d'hyperalimentation.

-Je comprends.

-Sam… Il y a un centre de soins de longue durée près Shorewood Hills, à peine à vingt minutes d'ici. C'est un établissement de qualité. Il y a tout une équipe-

-Non.

-Sam.

-Il est réveillé depuis cinq jours. Cinq jours!

-On ne revient pas de ce genre de trauma, Sam, rétorque Philip Cole, penché vers l'avant, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que mon frère a traversé? Est-ce que vous le connaissez seulement? Non. Vous ne savez pas à quel point Dean est fort, ni le nombre de vie qu'il a sauvées. C'est lui qui a tenu notre famille ensemble, avec moi d'un côté et notre père de l'autre, et nous étions deux têtes de mules bornées et stupides. Il a fait ça. Il fait ça depuis qu'il est tout petit. Irréversible mon cul!

Sam frappe fort sur la table et se lève sans écouter les protestations du médecin.

}}}{{{

Il est cinq heures quand Sam revient sur le département ce jour-là. Il sent les regards du personnel fixés sur lui et le sac odorant qu'il transporte. Il marche vite, avec détermination.

Dans sa chambre, Dean est à nouveau installé dans son fauteuil. Ses mains sont croisées sur sa table et il a la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Un filet de salive coule sur sa bouche.

Sam se tire une chaise et pose le sac près de lui. Il prend la tête de Dean entre ses mains et la relève.

Les yeux de Dean se baissent lentement.

-Alors, voilà comment ça va se passer, dit Sam d'une voix forte. Je t'ai emmené un cheeseburger avec extra oignon et bacon, des frites au chili et une portion de tarte aux cerises. Tu vas manger, Dean.

Sam pose la nourriture sur la table. Il déballe le sandwich et entreprend de le couper en petits morceaux avec les ustensiles de plastique fournis par le restaurant. À un moment, il voit les narines de Dean frémir, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Il pique un morceau de viande barbouillé de ketchup et de fromage orange et lève la fourchette pour qu'elle soit à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Dean.

-Écoute-moi. Si tu ne manges pas, ils vont t'enfoncer un tube dans le nez et ils vont te nourrir avec ces affreux mélanges protéinés. C'est désagréable, Dean. Le tube va passer par ta gorge et tu auras toujours l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de coincé là.

Un nouveau filet de salive s'échappe de la bouche de Dean. Ses narines frémissent à nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas seulement une question de nourriture. Il faut que tu montres que tu fais des progrès. Ils pensent tous que tu es une cause perdue et je sais que c'est faux. Je le sais! Merde, Dean : c'est ça que tu veux, porter des foutues couches et baver sur ton chandail pour le restant de tes jours? Je… je ne peux pas je… je…

Sam se tait soudainement, honteux de s'être ainsi emporté. Il prend une profonde inspiration et appuie sa tête dans sa main.

-S'il te plait, Dean. Une bouchée rien que pour moi. Pour Sammy. Je t'en prie.

Il y a une seconde où quelque chose, une émotion, semble passer dans les yeux verts de Dean. Puis, il ouvre lentement la bouche.

Sam essaie d'empêcher sa main de trembler et glisse la fourchette dans la bouche pâteuse de Dean qui referme ses lèvres aussitôt, comme un bébé le ferait avec une tétine.

-Oui, murmure Sam. C'est ça, vas-y Dean. Mange. S'il te plaît, mange.

Dean commence à mâcher lentement. Sam retient son souffle. Un instant, son frère ne semble pas savoir quoi faire de la nourriture broyée, puis il déglutit bruyamment et pousse un grognement bas dans sa gorge.

Il n'attend pas la prochaine bouchée. En évitant toujours soigneusement le regard de Sam, il ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

-Okay, okay, espèce de glouton, dit Sam en riant. Ça vient.

}}}{{{

Dean n'accepte de manger que si Sam le nourrit. Il refuse parfois toute nourriture, et lève le nez sur la plupart des mets préparés par l'hôpital. Sam essaie de trouver un équilibre entre le junk food et une nourriture plus saine. Il s'avère que son frère préfère les textures croquantes à celles plus molles. Sam le gave de légumes crus et de noix, pour les vitamines et un apport en protéines suffisant.

Dean boit de l'eau. Les premières tentatives ont été désastreuses : le liquide coulait depuis sa bouche jusqu'à son menton, puis sur le bavoir qu'il porte pour les repas. Sam avait jusque-là évité d'utiliser une paille, pensant que le mécanisme serait trop complexe pour Dean, mais son frère a saisi immédiatement lorsqu'il a glissé le petit tube de plastique dans sa bouche.

La nutritionniste du service a suggéré qu'on lui serve des boissons hypercaloriques de la même façon, mais à la première gorgée, Dean a recraché et n'a plus ouvert la bouche de la journée. Il accepte l'eau seulement.

Pendant deux semaines, il n'y a pas d'autres changements, mais pour Sam, ceux-là sont amplement suffisants. Les docteurs disent que Dean ne marchera plus jamais, qu'il restera probablement bloqué à un âge mental variant entre six mois et un an, mais Sam a appris à ne plus les écouter. Il vit chaque jour sans penser au lendemain. La fatigue est devenue si familière qu'il ne la sent plus.

Bobby a voulu venir lorsqu'il a appris que Dean était réveillé, mais Sam lui a demandé d'attendre. Il ne se sentait pas émotionnellement capable de composer avec le nouveau choc de leur ami en voyant ce que Dean était devenu. Parfois, la chambre sent fort l'urine, ou pire, et Sam a envie de pleurer en imaginant la honte que son frère éprouverait –éprouve peut-être, quelque part au fond de lui.

Il est quelque part. Sam est fermement convaincu que le Dean Winchester qu'il connaît existe toujours, peut-être profondément enfoui à l'intérieur de lui-même, et il est prêt à foutre une raclée à qui dira le contraire.

Deux semaines, presque trois depuis que Dean est sorti du coma. Il fait froid maintenant. La compagne familière de Sam à la pension, Ann Higgins, est partie maintenant. Son mari est décédé le premier décembre, alors que de gros flocons ouateux tombaient sur la ville. Sam a demandé aux propriétaires s'il y avait une limite de temps pour la location des chambres. Annie lui sourit très doucement : «Nous ne mettons jamais personne dehors, Sam.»

C'est le dix décembre et, quand Sam arrive dans la chambre de Dean un peu après six heures trente, il le retrouve assis très droit dans son lit. C'est la première fois qu'il bouge par lui-même. Dean n'initie aucun mouvement, ne prend aucune initiative, si ce n'est d'accepter d'ouvrir la bouche ou de refuser de le faire. Si la position dans laquelle il se trouve est inconfortable, il s'agitera presque imperceptiblement, sans plus.

Le premier choc passé, Sam s'avance le plus naturellement du monde.

-Salut, Dean. Tu as bien dormi? Demande-t-il, comme à tous les matins.

Évidemment, son frère ne répond pas, mais Sam s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas non plus silencieux. Il produit un son guttural presque imperceptible qui semble avoir un certain rythme. Après quelques secondes d'écoute attentive, Sam reconnaît _The Unforgiven_, de Metallica.

-Tu chantes, murmure-t-il en posant la main sur le bras de son frère.

Dean a ce raidissement familier, puis il se détend et continue à chanter. Sa tête est inclinée sur le côté gauche et ses yeux, au lieu d'être immobiles, semblent fouiller l'espace tout autour de lui.

Sam a un sourire rayonnant en appuyant sur la cloche d'appel pour montrer aux infirmières les nouveaux progrès de son frère.

}}}{{{

Il reste cinq jours avant Noël. Les corridors du département sont décorés et on a accroché une couronne à la porte de la chambre de Dean.

En début d'après-midi, Sam lui fait faire ses exercices. En plus de bouger parfois spontanément, Dean a des gestes de résistance passive, ce qui constitue un progrès selon le neurologue et la physiothérapeute. Quand il en a assez des exercices, il raidit ses muscles jusqu'à les rendre impossible à manipuler. Parfois –rarement- il grogne. Il a aussi pris l'habitude de s'agiter lorsque sa culotte d'incontinence est souillée. Sam n'aime pas penser à cet aspect particulier de l'état de son frère, mais tout progrès doit être souligné, dans son esprit.

Ce jour-là, Dean coopère difficilement. Il a dormi tout l'avant-midi et n'a accepté que quelques cuillerées de soupe pour le dîner. Après dix minutes, Il résiste contre la poussée que Sam donne à sa jambe droite, et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Il commence à chantonner Jethro Tull. Les _mmm mmm _gutturaux qui jaillissent de sa gorge sont loin d'être harmonieux, mais pour Sam, c'est la plus belle musique du monde.

Il n'insiste pas. Il s'assoit dans le fauteuil orthopédique de Dean –sans les contentions, évidemment- ferme les yeux et essaie de ne penser à rien.

William entre dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard en sifflotant _White Christmas_. Au cours des dernières semaines, Sam et lui se sont rapprochés, et il arrive régulièrement à l'homme de venir passer ses pauses dans la chambre en sa compagnie. C'est le genre de personne à qui on ne peut s'empêcher de s'ouvrir, qui semble s'abreuver des histoires des autres et savoir exactement quand vous avez besoin de parler, et de quoi.

Après plus d'un mois, Sam ne sait de lui que son nom de famille (Parker), qu'il habite seul avec sa fille, dont l'absence de la mère n'a jamais été expliquée. En l'observant, il est même difficile de lui donner un âge : entre trente et quarante ans, probablement.

-Hé Sam, dit-il en lui mettant un gobelet de café dans les mains.

Il arrange les couvertures de Dean et se tire une chaise près du lit.

-Il chante, commente-t-il en se taisant une minute pour écouter.

Puis, il hausse les épaules. «Non, cette fois je ne sais pas.»

-_Aqualung_, de Jethro Tull.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

-Alors Sam, je suppose que la réunion d'hier ne s'est pas déroulée comme tu le voulais.

-Je ne mettrai pas mon frère dans un hospice.

-Mmm.

Sam pince les lèvres. «Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent… Il progresse, Will. Tu le vois.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais derrière tous les médecins et le personnel, il y a des administrateurs dans cet hôpital. Si les administrateurs décident que Dean n'a plus sa place dans une unité de soins de courte durée, que le lit et les ressources doivent être libérés pour un autre patient, il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses y faire.

-Alors quoi? Si je refuse qu'il aille dans cette «maison de repos» comme ils l'appellent, ils vont nous mettre à la porte?

-Bien sûr que non, mais éventuellement, Dean devra être transféré.

-Il n'ira pas là-bas.

-Je crois que j'ai compris, dit William en souriant malicieusement, parce que quand tu l'as gueulé pendant la réunion d'hier, tout le département l'a entendu. Je te gage que l'infirmière-chef est devenue toute rouge.

-Je veux… je voudrais…

Sam soupire de frustration.

-Il va rester avec moi. C'est mon frère. Il s'est toujours occupé de moi.

-Et où est-ce que tu habites?

-Nulle part.

-Dean?

-Ici et là, sur la route…

L'infirmier se penche vers l'avant et appuie ses coudes osseux sur ses genoux.

-… Et vous n'avez pas de famille, sauf cet oncle Bobby. Il ne pourrait pas vous accueillir?

-Je ne… Bobby est un homme occupé et je ne veux pas lui imposer… Écoute, je te dis ça et je l'entends dans ma tête me répondre que ce sont des conneries et que sa porte est grande ouverte, et qu'il ne soit pas obligé de venir nous chercher jusqu'ici et me botter le cul par la même occasion.

-C'est tout un personnage.

-Bobby est… merde… il nous a servi de père de remplacement, tu vois? Mais quand même, je préférais rester dans le coin, pour que Dean puisse continuer à suivre ses thérapies avec les gens de l'hôpital. Et on n'a jamais eu de chez nous. Ce serait bien d'avoir un endroit à nous.

-Admettons que tu trouves un endroit à toi, Sam, tu sais que ton frère aura besoin de soins vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et que ce n'est pas avec la maigre allocation pour déficience permanente que tu pourras vivre avec lui sans travailler.

-Je sais.

-Alors, tu as un capital qui grossit tranquillement dans une banque, Sam?

Sam éclate d'un rire cynique. «Évidemment que non. Nous n'avons rien. Rien du tout. Et je pense que je serai obligé de nous imposer à Bobby, ou alors…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

-Sam, je sais que tu aimes ton frère mais-

Sam sent la colère ressurgir en lui. Il sert les poings fort.

-Mon frère ne serait pas dans cet état s'il n'avait pas passé sa vie à sauver la vie des gens, murmure-t-il dans un souffle. Et personne ne le saura jamais et… c'est compliqué. C'est un héros, William, et je sais que ça a l'air stupide dit comme ça mais crois-moi, Dean mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.

-Mmm…

Il y a quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles William semble plongé dans ses pensées. Dean a cessé de chantonner et se lèche les lèvres : c'est un signe que Sam a appris à reconnaître. Il a soif. Sans regarder Sam une seule fois, il siphonne tout le contenu de son verre d'eau, puis a un petit soupir de satisfaction. Ses yeux ont cet éclat vitreux signifiant qu'il a sommeil. Sam baisse la tête de son lit et va fermer les rideaux de la fenêtre qui laissent entrer l'éclat blanc du paysage couvert de neige. Ses jambes sont engourdies. Il demeure appuyé contre le mur et croise ses bras sur son torse.

-Tu es un type sacrément intelligent, Sam, dit soudainement William.

-Euh…

-Non mais, avec cette bourse que tu as eue et… tu as scoré quoi sur ton L.S.A.T.? Au-dessus de 170?

Sam grogne. Comme on le disait plutôt, William possède cette habileté à faire parler les gens sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

-Je t'ai vu travailler avec un ordinateur, Sam. Bon, je suis peut-être pas un génie, mais je sais en reconnaître un quand j'en vois un. Tu pourrais facilement trouver quelque chose… du travail à domicile… en informatique.

-Peut-être.

-Et tu sais, Dean aura droit à certaines heures de soin à la maison, prodiguées par la sécurité sociale, dans l'état où il est. Il suffit d'être au courant et de faire la demande, parce que le gouvernement n'ira pas le crier sur les toits, évidemment.

-Il reste quand même un léger problème, William : je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je peux toujours emmener Dean avec moi dans un motel pour commencer mais… Tu sais, j'ai besoin d'un petit capital de départ si je veux entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Et je suis certain que tu es assez intelligent pour le trouver.

Là-dessus, William se lève et quitte la chambre avec un demi-sourire mystérieux. Sam s'approche de Dean et caresse doucement ses cheveux drus. Dean dort déjà. Après une deuxième crise d'épilepsie, trois jours auparavant, on a ajouté un anticonvulsivant à sa médication, et il est devenu plus somnolent. Les effets secondaires devraient s'estomper avec le temps, a assuré le Dr Cole.

-On va trouver une solution, Dean, murmure Sam.

Il se penche et embrasse son front, de façon tout à fait fraternelle. C'est étrange, comme des problèmes aussi complexes que des sentiments tabous que l'on éprouve à l'égard de son frère peuvent passer au second plan rapidement lorsqu'on se retrouve dans une situation comme la sienne.

}}}{{{

Le vingt-trois décembre, William, l'air mystérieux, invite Sam à partager une bière après la fin de son quart de travaille, à quatre heures. Même s'il a envie d'accepter, de voir autre chose que les murs de l'hôpital et ceux de sa chambre, à la pension, Sam hésite.

-Je ne sais pas, Will. Il… d'habitude je reste avec Dean jusqu'à huit heures et…

-Et Dean comprendra sûrement que tu as aussi besoin de décompresser de temps en temps, coupe William qui pose la main sur l'épaule de Dean, bien immobile dans son fauteuil, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. «Pas vrai, Dean?»

Évidemment, ce dernier ne réagit pas. Et Sam cède après avoir opté pour un compromis : il fera souper son frère avant de partir, puisqu'il refuse d'être nourri par n'importe qui d'autre que lui.

William accepte avec ce nouveau sourire mystérieux qu'il semble afficher à chaque fois qu'il voit Sam. Et Dean ne semble pas perturbé par cette entorse à son horaire. La tarte aux pommes qu'il mange pour dessert a peut-être quelque chose à y voir. Sam ne le nourrit pas assez vite à son goût, et Dean a de petits soupirs qui font beaucoup penser à de l'exaspération.

Ils prennent la vieille camionnette de l'infirmier qui dépasse le centre-ville pour emprunter Nakoma Road, qui longe le boisé dense et touffu à l'ouest du lac Wingra.

-Tu veux me dire où on va? Demande Sam nerveusement. Parce que je ne vois pas de restaurant ni de bar à proximité.

-Hé. Je t'ai invité à prendre une bière. Je ne t'ai pas dis où.

Il emprunte une petite route qui s'enfonce dans la forêt et roule pendant deux kilomètres avant de tourner à droite, se stationnant dans l'allée en terre battue raidie par la neige de ce qui semble être un petit chalet.

C'est une bâtisse dissimulée sous l'ombre des arbres, à un étage, dont l'extérieur est en bois noirci et usé. Elle a des airs d'abandon. Juste derrière, une remise en bois semble sur le point de s'effondrer.

-Où est-ce qu'on est? Demande Sam, ses sens de chasseur en éveil, soupçonnant soudainement William d'être autre chose qu'un infirmier compétent et sympathique.

-À Xanadu.

-Vraiment?

-Allez, viens.

William attrape un six packs de bières sur le siège arrière et sort dans la nuit froide. Après un dernier moment d'hésitation, Sam le suit.

L'intérieur du chalet est poussiéreux et sent le renfermé. Toutes les pièces sont ouvertes : cuisine, un salon au milieu duquel trône un poêle à bois, en plus d'une grande chambre à coucher sans porte fermée seulement par un rideau. William active un interrupteur et la lumière au-dessus de la table de la cuisine s'allume après avoir grésillé un instant.

-Si j'étais toi, je garderais mon manteau. Même si j'ouvre le chauffage maintenant on sera parti avant qu'il soit vraiment efficace.

Sam obéit, toujours dubitatif, et s'assoit après avoir accepté la bière que William lui tend.

-Qu'est-ce que-

-Attend, réplique l'homme qui observe les alentours d'un œil rêveur. Je vais t'expliquer.

-J'espère, parce que je ne-

-Ce chalet, c'était celui de ma femme.

Sam se tait immédiatement.

-Elle est morte il y a quatre ans : une connerie de rupture d'anévrisme. On était au centre commercial en train de choisir un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Elois et elle est tombée tout doucement. Les médecins disent qu'elle était morte avant de toucher le sol.

-Will, je suis désolé.

-Et moi donc, rétorque l'autre en baissant les yeux.

Puis il relève la tête et sourit doucement.

-On venait ici tout le temps. C'est son grand-père qui a construit le chalet et l'a initié à la chasse. Elle était une chasseuse redoutable, mon Aurelia. Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé, mais elle l'était. _Xanadu_, c'était le nom du manoir dans le film Citizen Kane. Le grand-père d'Aurelia était un cinéphile. N'empêche. Quand elle est morte, j'ai arrêté de venir. J'ai pensé à vendre mais je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis dit que lorsqu'Elois serait plus vieille elle aimerait peut-être avoir le chalet de sa mère, alors je viens entretenir les lieux quelques fois par année.

Sam a soudainement une idée du cheminement de la pensée de William. Il s'agite sur sa chaise, inconfortable.

-La route est toujours bien entretenue parce qu'il y a de la coupe de bois, plus haut dans la forêt. Il y a l'eau courante et l'électricité, et je me suis renseigné : le réseau internet sans fil se rend jusqu'ici, à cause de toutes ces maisons luxueuses qu'il y a de l'autre côté du lac-

-William…

-C'est stupide que tu cherches un endroit pour ton frère et toi alors que ce chalet est vide et amasse la poussière. Il y a pas mal de trucs à faire, côté rénovations, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu n'auras pas de temps libre.

-Je ne peux pas.

William regarde Sam droit dans les yeux. Il ne sourit plus du tout.

-C'est faux. Tu peux. Écoute… ça fait douze ans que je fais ce job et j'ai vu des trucs à te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Et je sais quand je rencontre des gens qui valent la peine d'être aidés. Ton frère n'a pas été attaqué par des vulgaires dealers de drogue. Tu l'as quasiment avoué, et si la moitié de ce que je peux lire dans tes yeux est vrai, vous méritez qu'on vous donne un petit coup de main.

Sam déglutit, surpris de constater qu'il est au bord des larmes.

-Ce ne sera pas gratuit, poursuit William d'une voix plus douce. Comme je te disais, il y a des travaux à faire. Je ne sais pas si tu es habile de tes mains et je m'en fous. Et je vais percevoir un loyer QUAND tu auras trouvé une façon de faire un peu d'argent. C'est à vingt minutes de Maple Wood. Il y a ce petit supermarché qui fait des livraisons un peu plus haut sur Nakoma Road. Et il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à adapter pour une chaise roulante. Tu as vu la salle de bains? Je ne t'ai pas montré la salle de bain. Il y a un immense bain sur pieds. Aurelia adorait y tremper avec des chandelles allumées partout et ce genre de truc parfumé que les femmes aiment.

Sam, un peu hébété, suit William qui lui fait faire le tour du propriétaire. Il ne sait plus quand, au juste, il a accepté l'offre de son ami.

}}}{{{

Dean fait ses premiers pas le vingt-cinq décembre, en partie grâce à Bobby. Plus tard, quand il est installé dans son fauteuil et fredonne Free Bird, Sam va s'enfermer dans les toilettes de la cafétéria et braille comme un veau sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Bobby est arrivé comme une surprise, la veille de Noël. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il voit Dean éveillé et il semble plus à l'aise. Il donne des nouvelles du monde de la chasse, laisse entendre que la fameuse Ellen est devenue sa partenaire –le sens du mot «partenaire» demeure évasif. Sam sourit mais ne pousse pas. Quand il va lui faire visiter Xanadu et lui parle de ses projets, Bobby proteste un peu, en grommelant sous sa barbe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne venez pas chez moi? Tu sais que je vous aurais accueilli, Sam. Tu seras tout seul avec Dean ici. Tu as une idée de la charge de travail?

Sam oppose des arguments raisonnables, comme la proximité de l'hôpital et la nécessité de poursuivre les soins selon une certaine continuité. Bobby doit lire son besoin d'indépendance dans ses yeux parce qu'il finit par hocher la tête.

-Dean n'ira pas dans un hospice, répète Sam.

-Je sais.

Bobby, debout devant le chalet au toit recouvert de neige, se frotte la barbe, l'air songeur. «Tu sais, je n'ai pas d'endroit pressé où être en ce moment. Ellen est à Rhodes Island et travaille sur un cas. Alors…»

Il hausse les épaules et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. «Je pourrais t'aider à arranger un peu tout ça.» ajoute-t-il en faisant un geste vague en direction du chalet.

Sam connaît trop bien Bobby pour tenter de protester.

Le vingt-cinq décembre, les corridors de l'hôpital fourmillent d'activité. Les chambres des malades sont pleines de visiteurs, un groupe de chorale circule de départements en départements et des effluves presque appétissants montent de la cafétéria, où on prépare de la dinde farcie accompagnée de confiture de canneberge.

Il est neuf heures du matin quand Bobby vient rejoindre Sam dans la chambre de Dean. Sam vient de terminer de l'habiller d'une paire de pantalons de coton gris épais, d'un t-shirt auquel il a rajouté l'un de ses vieux kangourous. Même pour son frère hospitalisé, Sam ne peut se dépêtrer de l'habitude que leur a donnée leur père de superposer les couches de vêtements.

Et Dean paraît moins maigre que dans un simple t-shirt. Il est rasé de près et s'agite un peu dans son lit pour trouver une position confortable, la tête baissée sur sa poitrine. Ses longs cils font une ombre noire sur sa peau blanche. Il a un air presque angélique qui remue en Sam des émotions douloureuses. Il imagine sans peine le reniflement de dérision de Dean s'il se faisait qualifier d'angélique.

-Hé, les gars, salut Bobby en entrant dans la chambre, deux paquets à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ellen. Elle a insisté pour vous envoyer ça… en mémoire de John.

Bobby dépose les paquets colorés sur le lit. Sam a un sourire d'enfant et commence par celui adressé à Dean.

-C'est un cadeau de Noël, dit-il à son frère, de la petite amie de Bobby.

-La ferme, Sam.

La boîte contient d'épaisses mitaines de laine tricotées à la main, finement rayées de gris, d'orange et de vert. Sam prend les mains de Dean et les lui enfile doucement. Dean grogne et agite les doigts à l'intérieur, puis il soupire et appuie sa tête contre son oreiller, ses mains jointes sur son ventre.

-Je crois qu'elles lui plaisent, dit Sam.

Il évite de regarder Bobby, surtout lorsqu'il l'entend se racler la gorge, et ignore l'enflure dans la sienne en déballant son paquet pour y trouver des mitaines semblables, rouges, crème et noires, à motifs en zigzag. Il les essaie et les brandit sous le nez de son frère.

-Regarde, Dean. Elles sont assez grandes.

-J'ai dit à Ellen que tu étais devenu monstrueusement grand, explique Bobby avec un petit sourire dissimulé dans sa barbe. Étant donné que tu mouillais encore ton lit la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vue, j'ai du… insister.

-Wow, merci, Bobby, raille Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dean commence à s'agiter dans son lit. Sam regarde l'heure.

-Ils viennent plus tôt pour l'installer dans son fauteuil, habituellement, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose que Noël bouleverse un peu leur horaire.

-Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main? C'est compliqué?

-Non. C'est juste que je ne peux pas le faire tout seul.

Sam enfile ses espadrilles à Dean et le dirige pour qu'il s'asseye sur le bord de son lit. Son frère paraît impatient. Il se redresse presque sans aide et hoche la tête de droite à gauche en pressant ses mains ensemble. Sam essaie de lui enlever ses mitaines, mais Dean résiste en refermant les doigts.

-Okay, okay, dit Sam en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Garde-les.

Il éclate de rire. Chaque petite réaction de son frère est comme un cadeau. Pour le moment, il n'en demande pas plus.

Sam approche le fauteuil orthopédique et donne des directives à Bobby.

-Il va demeurer debout si on le met dans cette position. Nous nous mettons chacun de notre côté et on le fait pivoter pour pouvoir l'assoir, c'est tout.

Sam prend les mains chaussées de mitaines de Dean et tire légèrement. Dean se lève, lentement –toujours lentement, et plie un peu les genoux avant de se redresser. Il continue de hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

Bobby prend son coude gauche et l'observe attentivement.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si solide, dit-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne marche pas?

Sam hausse les épaules. «La physiothérapeute dit qu'il faut qu'il réapprenne, qu'il ne se souvient plus comment.»

-C'est… Merde, Sam, regarde-le. Il a l'air…

-Je sais.

Et Bobby paraît un instant submergé une vague de colère soudaine. Sa main libre se serre en poing jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

-Dean, mon garçon, arrête de te moquer de nous. Tu es parfaitement capable de marcher.

Dean hoche la tête plus vivement, comme s'il réagissait à la voix de Bobby. Ses mains se serrent dans celles de Sam.

-Bobby, murmure Sam dans un souffle.

Ce n'est pas tant la voix que le ton, réalise-t-il. En ce moment précis, Bobby utilise toute l'autorité dont il est capable. Il sonne exactement comme John Winchester.

-Sam?

-Dis-le lui. Ordonne-lui de marcher.

-Dean, arrêtes tes conneries et marche, répond immédiatement Bobby en élevant la voix.

Dean redresse les épaules et pousse un long grondement. Puis, il a un piétinement maladroit.

-Ça suffit mon garçon. Je te dis de marcher et tu vas marcher maintenant, ajoute Bobby en faisant une pression sur son coude.

Sam retient son souffle et effectue un léger mouvement vers l'arrière, entraînant Dean avec lui.

Son frère hoche frénétiquement la tête. Il fait ensuite quatre pas qui résonnent lourdement dans la chambre, puis s'arrête et soupire.

-C'est… c'est parfait, Dean c'est…

Sam s'interrompt, parce qu'il ne peut simplement plus parler.

-Il a l'air fatigué, indique Bobby.

Il tend le bras pour tirer le fauteuil vers eux et manipule quasiment Dean à lui seul en prenant soin d'attacher sa ceinture de contention.

Sam demeure figé alors que Dean paraît se détendre. Il cesse de bouger la tête pour regarder vers la fenêtre.

Sam sursaute quand Bobby pose une main sur son épaule.

-Hé, Sam… dit-il tout doucement. Si tu allais te chercher un café pendant que je reste avec Dean.

-Okay, dit Sam.

Il n'arrive pas jusqu'à la cafétéria. Il s'enferme dans une toilette, s'effondre contre le mur et éclate en sanglots, assis dans un coin, son visage entre ses mains, et pour la première fois depuis sa mort, il appelle John comme le ferait un petit garçon.

}}}{{{

Dean obtient son congé pour le 6 janvier. Bobby s'installe au chalet et commence à adapter les lieux. Sam le rejoint le soir et travaille aussi à rendre l'endroit accueillant pour Dean et lui. Ensuite, quand il le peut, il sort dans des bars de plus en plus loin de Madison et essaie de gagner autant d'argent que possible. Il achète des vêtements confortables à Dean, de la literie, fait des provisions de nourriture, trouve une petite télé qui fonctionne avec un satellite et se met à chercher un emploi qu'il peut exécuter depuis la maison.

Parfois, le soir, William vient les rejoindre avec Elois, une silencieuse petite fille de huit ans qui s'installe toujours dans un fauteuil au salon pour lire. William et Bobby s'entendent immédiatement comme larrons en foire. Ce sont eux, en fait, qui réalisent l'essentiel des travaux.

Sam tient un budget extrêmement serré. La demande de pension pour invalidité permanente de Dean prendra des semaines avant d'être approuvée. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre d'argent. Par deux fois, il évite de justesse une bagarre de ruelle après avoir arnaqué des joueurs de billard qui ne se doutaient de rien, mais le petit pécule qu'il amasse dollar après dollar en vaut la peine.

Bobby part le jour du nouvel an et donne son propre cadeau à Sam : une autre enveloppe froissés remplie de billets. Cette fois, Sam proteste.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas accepter.

-C'est votre argent, Sam, ne soit pas ridicule. J'ai réussi à vendre le camion de votre père.

-Il me semblait que tu voulais le garder pour toi.

Bobby hausse les épaules. «Je ne me sens pas à l'aise… Trop voyant.»

L'enveloppe contient huit mille dollars, et Sam pense que leur avenir à Dean et lui est assuré, du moins pour quelques mois. Sur le stationnement de l'hôpital, il sert Bobby contre lui, malgré ses protestations, et lui fait promettre d'amener la fameuse Ellen avec lui lorsqu'il reviendra.

Dean marche tous les jours. Il ne le fait qu'avec Sam, évidemment, mais s'est exécuté immédiatement, devant la physiothérapeute ébahie, le lendemain.

Quand il marche, Dean regarde habituellement ses pieds. Il se fatigue vite et se met à piétiner lorsqu'il paraît à bout de force. On l'emmène maintenant dans la grande salle de physiothérapie, au sous-sol de l'hôpital, pour qu'il ait plus de place pour s'exercer. Il refuse de lâcher les mains de Sam ou de prendre les barres installées pour lui, mais chaque jour, il fait quelques pas supplémentaires.

Sam quitte la pension le quatre janvier pour s'installer définitivement à Xanadu. Il y avait assez d'espace, dans la chambre principale, pour installer un lit pliant sans rien déplacer. Dean aura le grand lit. Sam pourra le toucher juste en étirant le bras.

Il dort bien cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, il fait des courses de dernière minute et rencontre un employeur potentiel.

L'entrevue se déroule bien. Le job paraît ennuyant mais peu demandant. Toutes les choses se mettent en place.

Le six janvier, il fait moins vingt-cinq degré Celsius à Madison. Le soleil paraît lointain et froid. Sam, fébrile, s'éveille à l'aube.

Il est prêt à ramener Dean à la maison.

À SUIVRE…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 5

_«Je suis celui qui flotte_

_Quelque part dans l'espace_

_Abîmé par torrents_

_De terres et vents qui passent»_

Pierre Lapointe_, Le lion imberbe_

\\\

Sam sait, par expérience, que l'espérance a la vie dure. Lorsqu'il était jeune, à chaque nouveau déménagement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que cette fois, peut-être, ils resteraient. Après la mort de Jessica, il lui a fallu des mois pour réaliser qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, que c'était réellement fini.

Cette fois n'est pas différente des autres. Il a beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il faut demeurer réaliste, garder un pied à terre et ne pas en attendre plus que ce qu'on peut recevoir, il est quand même déçu.

Assis sur le divan à regarder Dean somnoler dans le fauteuil en face de lui, Sam ravale sa déception amère.

L'espérance est instinctive, croit-il. Innée. Cruelle.

C'était une fête à l'hôpital ce matin, comme si Dean, finalement guéri, retournait à son ancienne vie. Assis dans son fauteuil roulant –politique hospitalière- avec ses mitaines colorées et son capuchon sur sa tête, enveloppé dans sa veste de cuir, Dean regardait à gauche –rien en particulier- et demeurait immobile tandis que le personnel infirmier venait chacun son tour lui dire au revoir. Nancy l'a embrassé sur la joue. Le Dr Cole a pris sa main et l'a serrée dans la parodie d'une poignée de main.

C'était une scène douce-amère.

Sam a quitté le département avec deux sacs remplis de matériel sur l'épaule et son frère catatonique prostré dans sa chaise. Il est passé à l'administration régler les derniers détails de l'hospitalisation et de la thérapie en externe de Dean. Dans le grand hall d'entrée, il a pris les mains de son frère et l'a mis debout. Le chemin jusqu'à l'Impala serait long, mais Sam tenait à ce que son frère le fasse en marchant.

À l'extérieur, Dean s'est immobilisé et a grimacé, refusant d'avancer. Le vent froid frappait son visage chétif. Ses dents se sont mises à claquer presque immédiatement. Il a fallu que Sam tire fermement et utilise le ton de John Winchester pour convaincre son frère de faire un pas, puis un autre, tandis que les sangles des sacs lui meurtrissaient les épaules.

Dean n'a pas eu de réaction en voyant l'Impala –s'il l'a seulement vue. Un fois installé dans le siège du passager, il s'est pelotonné contre la banquette pour se réchauffer et a poussé un gémissement d'inconfort. Sam a démarré. AC\DC jouait en arrière-plan, mais Dean n'a pas non plus réagi.

Ils sont arrivés à Xanadu vingt minutes plus tard. Dean dormait. Sam a pris le temps d'aller porter les bagages à l'intérieur, puis de réveiller son frère. Il paraissait toujours somnolent quand il s'est mis debout.

Il a refusé, ou n'a pas pu monter les trois marches menant au perron, même s'il s'était exercé dans les escaliers en physiothérapie.

En désespoir de cause, Sam l'a traîné jusqu'à la porte, en l'agrippant fermement sous les bras et en tentant d'ignorer à quel point Dean semblait léger. Son aîné a grogné, puis a recommencé à marcher pour entrer à l'intérieur. Sam a parlé, a babillé, a vomi des mots enthousiastes sur l'endroit où ils allaient vivre, où Dean pourrait se remettre et guérir, vraiment, sur ce qu'ils feraient tous les deux, sur toutes les modifications que Bobby et lui avaient apporté à l'endroit, sur les lignes de sels permanentes aux fenêtres, et les charmes anti-poltergeist dans les murs, et aussi ce truc, un Cercle de Salomon, censé garder un démon prisonnier, qu'ils avaient tracé sous le tapis de la table, dans la salle à manger.

Dean piétinait et se léchait les lèvres. Sam l'a assis dans le fauteuil, lui a retiré son manteau et ses bottes, lui a fait prendre de l'eau.

Il peut voir l'épuisement tirer les traits de Dean alors que ses paupières se ferment lentement sur ses yeux creusés.

Et Sam se demande ce qu'il fait là, au juste, isolé dans cet ancien pavillon de chasse avec son frère qui vit loin à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Que croit-il être en train de faire?

Il veut Dean, réalise-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'il sonne comme un enfant de cinq ans, même dans sa propre tête. _Je veux mon grand frère_, supplie-t-il silencieusement.

Encore cette foutue espérance qui ne le lâche pas.

Les heures de leur première journée s'étirent sans fin, et Sam essaie de se secouer de sa torpeur. Voir Dean ainsi, à l'extérieur des murs de l'hôpital, c'est comme encaisser une nouvelle fois le choc de ce qu'il est devenu.

Pour la première fois depuis ce jour sanglant, Sam pense à Meg.

Ce n'est pas comme si le démon n'était pas toujours présent, quelque part au fond de son esprit, mais Sam a refusé de se laisser corrompre par la colère, les sentiments puissants que lui inspiraient l'état de Dean demandant toute son attention, toute son énergie.

Maintenant, il se demande ce qu'il lui ferait. Maintenant, il laisse sa fureur l'envahir, pense aux cris de son père, à son corps désarticulé, à des yeux jaunes malsains penchés sur le lit d'un bébé innocent. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Dean repartir seul.

-Plus tard, dit-il à Dean alors qu'il le nourrit, sur l'heure du souper. Plus tard, quand tu iras mieux, nous la retrouverons, même si nous devons marcher sur l'Enfer.

Dean a ce claquement de langue qui signifie que Sam ne va pas assez vite.

}}}{{{

Après la première journée, Sam refuse de se laisser abattre et essaie d'instaurer une routine. Il se lève tôt le matin, la plupart du temps pour retrouver Dean étendu sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond. Ensuite, il le change et le lave. Un matin sur deux, il lui fait prendre un bain. Dean semble apprécier. La première fois, il a résisté plusieurs minutes contre Sam quand ce dernier a voulu le faire sortir. Sinon, il lui fait une «toilette partielle», selon l'expression consacrée par le personnel infirmier, dans la salle de bains.

Il veut que Dean retrouve des forces et utilise toutes les occasions possibles pour le laisser debout.

Ensuite, ils déjeunent. Sam installe Dean devant la télé pendant qu'il prépare la nourriture. Ils mangent en écoutant les infos à la radio, dans la grande cuisine fraîchement repeinte.

Sam fait quelques travaux ménagers pendant que son frère demeure assis dans le salon. Puis, il le fait marcher. Pour le moment, Dean est trop faible pour qu'il risque de l'amener à l'extérieur. Ils font le tour du chalet plusieurs fois de suite. Quand Dean en a assez, il s'immobilise ou se met à bouger rapidement la tête. Sam l'installe alors sur le divan et il dort pendant la préparation du dîner.

L'après-midi, Sam lui fait faire des exercices de physiothérapie selon les instructions qu'il a reçues. Il l'installe ensuite devant la télé, travaille un peu sur les rénovations et l'entretien du chalet, puis commence à préparer le repas du soir. Dean dort habituellement une heure avant le souper.

Les soirées sont longues. Sam alterne. Il fait la lecture à son frère, met une émission stupide qui lui plaisait, avant, ou alors discute avec lui, fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs d'enfance : des blagues idiotes qu'ils se jouaient, des filles que Dean ramenait, de leur meilleures arnaques au billard, de ces rares chasses qui les ont laissé intactes, avec l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

Il commence à préparer Dean pour la nuit à sept heures trente. Son frère s'endort vers huit heures. Parfois, Sam reste debout, mais la plupart du temps, il se couche tout de suite après. L'attention constante qu'il doit porter à son frère l'épuise. Il dort mal, trop légèrement, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème, même si Dean s'éveille rarement et file jusqu'au matin sans le moindre incident.

Quand Sam doit l'emmener à l'hôpital pour les séances de physiothérapie, la distraction est bienvenue. Il pourrait profiter de ces moments pour prendre du temps pour lui, mais ils ont vite découvert que Dean refuse de coopérer si Sam n'est pas dans la pièce.

Une semaine après leur installation à Xanadu, Sam reçoit un appel de la compagnie comptable pour laquelle il a postulé. Son emploi consiste en la simple compilation de chiffres dans des tableaux et la création de graphiques. Il gère son horaire et réussit à accomplir la tâche en six heures, réparties sur trois jours. C'est ennuyant, la paie est dérisoire, mais c'est mieux que rien du tout.

Deux semaines et il a l'impression d'être trop à l'étroit dans son propre corps. Malgré les pompes et les redressements assis qu'il fait religieusement à tous les jours, il étouffe, sent une énergie malsaine essayer de s'échapper de lui sans y parvenir.

Et pourtant il se sent fatigué, tellement, tellement fatigué. Tout le temps.

Un lundi glacial de la mi-janvier, Sam s'éveille à l'aube. Un peu hébété, il s'étire lentement, songe à se rendormir, mais ne veut pas risquer de laisser Dean trop longtemps éveillé, seul dans son lit. Il entend un grincement et se redresse sur un coude pour jeter un coup d'œil à son frère.

Dean est assis bien droit et regarde dans sa direction.

-Dean?

Il baisse aussitôt les yeux mais pendant deux longues secondes, il a vu Sam, a soutenu son regard.

Son pantalon de nuit est baissé maladroitement et enroulé autour de ses genoux. Il n'a plus de culotte d'incontinence.

Sam la voit par terre, près du lit, déchirée en deux. Sèche. Il change Dean tous les soirs avant qu'il ne s'endorme et, à chaque matin, il est plus que temps de lui retirer sa culotte.

-Tu euh… tu veux aller aux toilettes, Dean? Demande Sam en s'approchant.

Dean grimace et se retourne, pose ses pieds par terre. Sam l'aide à se mettre debout et remonte son pantalon. Cette fois, Dean commence à marcher avant même que Sam ne tire sur ses mains. Toujours stupéfait, Sam recule pour le guider. Il peut littéralement sentir l'impatience de son frère.

Dans la salle de bains, Sam hésite, puis installe Dean assis sur la cuvette. Il se voit mal l'aider à viser.

-Tu peux y aller, Dean, dit-il, nullement gêné.

Il le lave depuis presque trois mois, le change de couche depuis deux semaines. Ils ont vécu l'un sur l'autre la majorité de leur vie. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que Sam entendra son frère vider sa vessie. Dean comprend immédiatement et s'exécute.

Plus tard, au déjeuner, Sam est toujours euphorique. Il prend le téléphone pour appeler Bobby, puis se fige juste avant de composer le numéro : que pourrait-il dire? _Hé Bobby! Dean n'a pas mouillé sa couche de la nuit._

Son exaltation se dissipe comme elle est venue lorsqu'il songe qu'il en est réduit à se réjouir de ce genre de chose.

Quelque chose a visiblement cliqué dans le cerveau abîmé de Dean, parce qu'il se tend et se cabre, se tortille pour échapper à Sam s'il essaie de lui mettre une culotte d'incontinence, ce qui pose une nouvelle problématique puisqu'il ne donne aucune indication du moment où il doit aller aux toilettes.

Après quelques jours, cependant, Sam a établi un système qui évite les accidents la plupart du temps, même s'il implique d'amener Dean aux toilettes à toutes les deux heures.

Pendant ces jours d'adaptation, il surprend plusieurs fois son frère à le regarder sous ses cils, la tête toujours baissée ou inclinée sur le côté. Il rougit violemment si Sam lui renvoie son regard et détourne aussitôt le sien. Sam ose à peine en parler à l'équipe médicale de peur de se faire dire qu'il s'imagine des choses, de peur de briser la magie silencieuse de ces nouveaux progrès.

Il a vu leur regard sceptique lorsqu'il lui dit que Dean allait aux toilettes. Le Dr Cole a avoué avec reluctance que Dean progressait.

Sam a rougit de colère.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas l'air d'une bonne nouvelle, hein, Philip? Je vous dis que mon frère a retrouvé le contrôle de sa vessie et vous grimacez. Vous voulez qu'il reste comme ça?

-Non… Sam, non. C'est seulement… Je veux éviter que vos attentes soient trop élevées. Il faut que vous compreniez que selon le tracé cérébral…

-JE ME FOUS DU TRACÉ CÉRÉBRAL! A crié Sam.

Dean, qui était immobile près de lui, a eu un petit soupir et s'est mis à balancer sa tête.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez dans la bouche… Dean est là, juste devant vous. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le regardez pas, lui, au lieu de brandir vos résultats d'examens?

Philip Cole a rougit et avalé de travers son bonbon à la menthe. «C'est juste que… ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit toujours en vie avec l'état dans lequel son cerveau est…»

-Okay, a dit Sam. Okay. Je… Sauf tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, parce que vous avez bien soigné mon frère et que vous lui avez donné les ressources nécessaires- je crois… je pense qu'il serait temps de trouver un autre médecin.

Philip Cole a accepté galamment et même fourni à Sam une copie du dossier de Dean et une liste des neurologues qui pratiquent à l'hôpital Maple Wood.

Avant de prendre une décision, Sam réussit à rejoindre Dr Wells, la neurochirurgienne qui a opéré Dean. Il a une longue conversation avec elle et se sent immédiatement soulagé, comme si on l'avait relevé d'un poids qu'il ne savait pas porter.

Dean, assis dans son fauteuil devant la télé, jette à plusieurs reprises des regards en biais à Sam qui feint de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Je pense à quelqu'un, déclare finalement Sophia Wells, mais vous me trouverez probablement biaisée.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est ma nièce Elizabeth. Elle vient juste d'être engagée par l'hôpital. L'encre n'est pas encore sèche sur son diplôme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Mais les jeunes médecins, même si Philip Cole est supposé faire partie du lot, ont l'esprit plus ouvert en général et… pour être franche, Lizzy est vraiment fantastique. Elle commence à peine à se bâtir une clientèle et elle a du temps.

À ce point, Sam est prêt à tout essayer.

-D'accord. Pouvez-vous me donner ses-

-Monsieur Singer?

-Oui?

-Vous vous souvenez du Dr Doogie?

-Euh…

-Parce qu'Elizabeth a vingt-deux ans. Il ne faut pas vous surprendre de son jeune âge. Elle lisait à trois ans. À sept ans, elle terminait son primaire.

Près de Sam, Dean claque de la langue.

}}}{{{

Le vingt-deux janvier, Sam apporte un soin spécial à la toilette de Dean. Il le rase puis l'installe dans son bain. Il a ajouté de l'huile parfumée censée adoucir la peau (et entend sans cesse dans sa tête la voix moqueuse de son frère : _j'ai l'air d'une fille, Sam?_) et laisse Dean s'y détendre longtemps. Parfois, dans son bain, il ferme les yeux et appuie sa tête contre le rebord, donnant une telle impression de normalité que Sam en est choqué.

Pendant qu'il lui lave les cheveux, il lui explique qu'ils vont recevoir quelqu'un à la maison. Un nouveau médecin. Quand Sam parle à Dean, il utilise des mots simples et des phrases courtes, mais évite de l'infantiliser. Certaines infirmières à Maple Wood s'adressaient à lui comme à un enfant, et même si leurs intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, leur ton blessait Sam à chaque fois.

-C'est assez inhabituel qu'un médecin fasse des visites à domicile, dit Sam en frottant doucement la peau autour des cicatrices de Dean. Je suppose que tu es spécial.

Dean inspire profondément. Il apprécie particulièrement de se faire laver les cheveux. Sam peut presque l'entendre ronronner.

-Je suis certain que Philip Cole et toi vous entendiez bien, côté goûts alimentaires, mais il faut quelqu'un qui croit en toi. Okay bon, tu trouves que je parle comme dans un mauvais téléfilm de_ Lifetime_, mais c'est vrai, Dean.

Dean lève la tête et soutient le regard de Sam pour deux bonnes secondes. Il ouvre la bouche et, un instant, son frère est persuadé qu'il va parler. Mais rien ne vient. Dean ferme les yeux et chantonne _Sweet Home Alabama_.

Ces moments sont de plus en plus nombreux. Sam est impatient de rencontrer Elizabeth Wells. La veille, Dean a fait ses premiers pas sans les mains de Sam. Il s'est levé du fauteuil où il était assis, s'est avancé au milieu du salon, puis s'est arrêté.

Il faisait soleil. Sam suppose que Dean voulait aller regarder près de la fenêtre.

Il a parlé à son nouveau médecin deux jours auparavant. Elle a une petite voix mutine et énergique. Elle a posé beaucoup de question, puis a suggéré de venir visiter Dean «dans son milieu de vie, et puis, ce serait plus simple pour vous, non ?»

Oui.

Donc, à neuf heures, lorsqu'on cogne à la porte, Dean porte un jean, une chemise boutonnée (une épreuve en soi : les minuscules boutons glissaient entre les doigts malhabile de Sam et Dean bougeait les bras et haussait les épaules, comme s'il tentait de s'habituer à la sensation de vêtements plus habillés sur sa peau) et ses cheveux sont soigneusement coiffés sur le côté. Ce serait parfait s'il n'était pas en train de somnoler dans le fauteuil, un filet de salive coulant sur son menton, quand Sam introduit le jeune médecin au salon.

Elizabeth Wells est menue, porte ses cheveux couleur paille en coupe au carré et a d'immenses yeux verts liquides qui rappellent un personnage de manga.

-Il s'est réveillé tôt ce matin, explique Sam en essuyant le menton de Dean.

-Pas de problèmes. Ça nous fera du temps pour parler.

La jeune femme examine l'épais dossier de Dean et passe près d'une demi-heure à poser des questions à Sam. Puis, soudainement elle s'arrête et a un petit sourire.

-Votre frère est réveillé. Il vous regarde depuis cinq minutes.

Sam se tourne vers Dean qui baisse aussitôt la tête, les joues cramoisies.

-Il le fait souvent?

-De plus en plus.

-C'est un bon signe, vous le savez?

-Je prends tout.

-Bien.

Elizabeth s'approche de Dean et ouvre son sac. Elle l'examine pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis range son matériel et se plante devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je lui bloque votre vue. Il vient de pencher la tête pour essayer de voir derrière moi. Dean, où est Sam? Demande-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Il y a un grognement, puis Dean tente de se lever par lui-même. Le médecin pose une main apaisante sur son épaule et s'écarte.

-Il est juste là.

Dean agite la tête, puis examine une nouvelle fois Sam rapidement, avant de baisser les yeux.

-Tout va bien, Dean, dit Sam, qui doit se retenir de serrer Elizabeth Wells dans ses bras.

Elle semble avoir compris son frère en quelques minutes. Il le lui fait remarquer et elle sourit.

-Je n'ai pas de mérite. Je n'ai pas vu dans quel état il était précédemment. Je travaille avec ce que j'ai devant les yeux.

Elle s'accroupit près du fauteuil de Dean et discute avec eux deux, incluant l'aîné dans la discussion, ce que le Dr Cole n'a jamais fait. Tout paraît plus naturel. Le médecin préconise une approche plus dynamique : physiothérapie et ergothérapie en alternance, une rencontre par semaine en neuropsychologie, dix heures de soins à la maison, procurés par les services sociaux.

-Vous avez droit à ces heures et pourtant vous ne les avez pas demandées.

Sam hausse les épaules. «Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué… Rien que je ne puisse pas faire moi-même.»

-C'est justement pour cette raison. Monsieur Singer, vous ne durerez pas un mois de plus si vous continuez comme ça. Vous avez besoin de temps pour vous. Je suis sûre que Dean serait d'accord.

-Je vais bien.

-Vous êtes cerné et vous avez la peau tirée comme les gens qui perdent du poids en très peu de temps. Si vous tombez malade, si vous en prenez trop sur vos épaules, c'est Dean qui en souffrira au final.

-Vous êtes une fine manipulatrice.

-J'ai cinq frères plus âgés. C'est une question de survie. Bon. Les services sociaux devraient vous contacter d'ici peu. Je vais faire passer le dossier en priorité.

Elizabeth dit à Dean qu'elle reviendra le voir. Sam la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Merci.

La jeune femme rougit derrière son foulard.

-C'est mon travail.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que Dean peut vraiment progresser? Malgré les résultats d'examens et les lésions cérébrales et-

Elle hoche vivement la tête. «C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi la neurologie. Le cerveau est une machine extraordinaire. Il ne faut jamais commettre l'erreur de le sous-estimer.»

}}}{{{

Le 27 janvier en début d'après-midi, Sam attend avec appréhension l'arrivée d'Ava Cunningham, la première infirmière du service de soins à domicile à venir à Xanadu. Il a réalisé, en organisant les heures, qu'il n'a pas laissé Dean une seule fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il se fait livrer tout ce dont ils ont besoin par le supermarché et la pharmacie. William est venu à deux reprises et a offert à Sam de prendre une heure ou deux pour lui, mais il n'a pas pu se résoudre à accepter. Il se sent déjà tellement redevable envers lui.

Ce n'est pas différent de l'hôpital, se raisonne-t-il en vérifiant les listes accrochées sur le frigo. Il n'était pas avec Dean vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

… Mais Dean était moins présent, souffle une voix désagréable dans son esprit.

Ava Cunningham est une femme entre deux âges au sourire chaleureux qui tapote la joue de Sam en lui assurant qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Assis dans son fauteuil, Dean regarde ses mains sagement croisées sur ses cuisses et ne réagit pas quand Sam lui présente l'infirmière et lui explique qu'il sera de retour dans deux heures.

Il a décidé de préparer un repas d'anniversaire, pour Dean, même s'il est en retard de trois jours. Il a ressenti une honte brûlante la veille lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'il avait complètement oublié que Dean venait d'avoir vingt-sept ans, mais à sa décharge, les anniversaires ont été négligés régulièrement au cours des années, dans la famille Winchester. Donc, après une promenade au parc Goodman (qui est, paraît-il, magnifique en cette époque de l'année) Sam ira au supermarché acheter ce dont il a besoin en essayant de profiter de ce répit qui lui donne plutôt l'impression d'étouffer alors que l'Impala l'éloigne de son si fragile et si vulnérable frère.

Il conduit depuis cinq minutes lorsque son téléphone sonne. Immédiatement alarmé, il répond avant la fin de la première sonnerie.

-Monsieur Singer? C'est Ava Cunningham.

-Qu'est-ce qui…?

Sam entend les cris, des cris colériques, désespérés.

-C'est mon frère qui crie comme ça?

-Oui. Vous devriez revenir.

Sam est déjà en train de faire demi-tour.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien?

-Il est très perturbé.

-Je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Sam raccroche, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la détresse qu'il entend jaillir de la bouche de Dean pour la première fois depuis l'attaque.

Il fait le chemin en quatre minutes et demie et débarque dans la maison au pas de course. Les cris viennent du salon. Ava l'attend dans l'entrée et le suit à petit pas pressés.

-Il allait bien et puis il s'est levé et a regardé partout et ensuite il s'est mis à crier. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il ne marchait pas sans aide. J'ai essayé de l'approcher mais il ne fait que crier plus fort alors…

Dean est assis par terre contre le mur du fond, ses jambes étendues devant lui, le dos courbé, sa tête entre ses mains. Il continue de crier. Sa voix est rauque et éraillée.

Sam s'approche plus lentement et réalise avec surprise que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la salive sont de grosses larmes qui glissent à travers ses doigts, puis par terre.

-Dean.

Aucune réaction. Les cris se poursuivent. Sam se tourne vers l'infirmière et la congédie doucement, l'assurant qu'elle n'est en rien responsable de ce qui vient d'arriver. Puis, l'oubliant complètement, il se met à genoux en face de son frère.

-Dean, je suis revenu.

Sam prend les poignets de Dean entre ses mains et les écarte de force. Dean garde la tête obstinément baissée vers le sol. Il a une coulée de morve claire sous le nez, les yeux bouffis d'avoir pleuré. Il crie toujours.

-Dean, je suis là, dit Sam plus fort. Je suis désolé, Dean. Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part.

Il relève le visage de Dean et appuie son front contre le sien. «Dean, arrête, je t'en prie. C'est Sam, c'est moi, je suis là.»

Le cri interminable meurt sur les lèvres tremblantes de l'homme qui a un long soupir étranglé et finit par fixer ses yeux dans ceux de Sam. Il le regarde quelques secondes seulement, mais avec une telle intensité que son cadet se sent complètement mis à nu. Puis, il tend les mains et agrippe le manteau de Sam, serre fort, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

-Sammy, dit-il dans un murmure fatigué.

-Ouais. Sammy. Je suis là, répond ce dernier en ravalant ses larmes. Merde, Dean, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser comme ça.

Dean tremble et refuse de lâcher le manteau, même lorsque Sam le relève doucement du plancher. Il paraît épuisé. Sam l'entraîne vers la salle de bains en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, ne se taisant pour reprendre son souffle. Là il lui fait boire de l'eau et lui nettoie le visage. Dean est maintenant pliant et docile. Il laisse Sam l'installer sous les couvertures, dans leur chambre, et ferme immédiatement les yeux.

L'une de ses mains est toujours agrippée au manteau de Sam qui tente de se dégager doucement.

Dean se redresse et le regarde, les traits tordus par la terreur.

-Sammy.

-Okay, okay, je vais rester. Laisse-moi juste enlever mes bottes et mon manteau.

Sam s'assure que Dean le suit des yeux –sans le regarder directement- lorsqu'il se redresse et enlève ses vêtements d'extérieur. Puis, il s'assoit sur le lit et prend sa main dans la sienne.

Son frère paraît hésiter, puis il ferme les yeux à nouveau. Sa respiration est entrecoupée de petits hoquets, comme un enfant qui a sangloté trop longtemps.

-Sammy, répète-t-il une troisième fois, chuchote-t-il plutôt, et Sam devine que sa gorge doit être brûlante et irritée.

-Dors. Je vais rester ici avec toi.

Sam s'appuie contre le montant du lit et attend. Il est encore choqué d'avoir entendu son nom de la bouche de son frère. Aussi traumatisante que l'expérience ait pu être pour Dean, c'est un progrès. Le sommeil le prend par surprise. Quand il s'éveille, l'angle de la lumière lui indique que c'est la fin de l'après-midi.

Il a dû bouger en dormant. Il est maintenant allongé sur le côté.

Le corps de son frère est pressé étroitement contre le sien, comme si Dean essayait de se fusionner à lui.

Sam ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose, mais pour le moment, il se sent bien, et il demeure immobile, bercé par la chaleur de Dean, par son odeur, par le rythme de sa respiration.

_Toi et moi_, pense-t-il.

À SUIVRE…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 6

_«C'est un passage obligé_

_Un long couloir à creuser_

_Entre moi et moi-léger_

_C'est une chanson de lumière_

_L'étape après la misère_

_L'émotion d'un courant d'air»_

Karkwa_, Moi-léger_

\\\

«Ça va.»

Sam pose les tasses fumantes devant Bobby et Ellen, le lait et le sucre, puis jette un coup d'œil dans le salon. Dean est assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil, un petit sourire béat sur ses lèvres. L'image du téléviseur se reflète dans ses yeux alors qu'on entend une femme expliquer quelle farine choisir pour un gâteau des anges réussi.

Rassuré, Sam s'assoit à son tour.

-Il aime toujours les émissions de cuisine. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Dehors, une neige légère tombe presque paresseusement, et les flocons accrochent parfois les rayons pâles du soleil. C'est le dix-huit février. Le froid, à l'extérieur, vous agresse à la première bouffée d'air, comme si l'intérieur de vos poumons se tapissait de glace.

Dean n'aime pas le froid, songe Sam en reportant son attention sur ses invités.

-Vous êtes bien installés, dit Ellen en embrassant la pièce du regard.

Sam hoche lentement la tête. Quand Bobby a téléphoné, deux jours auparavant, pour lui annoncer qu'Ellen et lui passaient dans le coin, il s'est senti vaguement nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer la femme. Nerveux pour lui, mais surtout pour Dean, à l'idée de ce qu'elle penserait de son frère ainsi diminué alors qu'elle l'avait vu enfant, traînant à la suite de John Winchester comme une ombre.

Il n'y avait pas de raisons. Sam a tout de suite apprécié le mélange de détermination brute et de douceur qu'on peut lire sur les traits encore beaux d'Ellen Harvelle. Elle a des yeux hantés par le chagrin, mais aussi par la volonté de vivre. Elle l'a tout de suite serré dans ses bras en le voyant, pendant que Dean, intimidé, demeurait derrière en s'agitant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Tu devais avoir quatre ans la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Joe et toi aviez passé la journée à jouer dans la cour arrière. Deux petites têtes blondes…

Ellen s'est interrompue, les lèvres tremblantes. Puis, elle a souri bravement et a tapoté la joue de Sam dans un geste tout maternel. «Tu es devenu un très bel homme, Sam.»

Sam a rougi. Une mauvaise habitude empruntée à Dean, probablement.

-Sam, sérieusement, comment il va? demande Bobby en se penchant vers lui.

-Bien. Il va bien. Hier, il a mangé son repas presque tout seul.

-Est-ce qu'il parle?

-Un peu. Il dit mon nom tout le temps et parfois… au moment où je ne m'y attends pas, il va sortir une phrase complète.

Sam pense à ce matin, il y a deux semaines, où il s'est éveillé pour voir les yeux de Dean plongés dans les siens. «Tu es mon frère, Sammy» a-t-il déclaré gravement.

-Bien, dit Bobby.

-Il se déplace seul dans la maison. Évidemment, aussitôt qu'on passe le pas de la porte, c'est une autre histoire.

Dans ces moments, Dean demeure derrière Sam et tient un pan de sa chemise, ou de son t-shirt, de son manteau. «Vous êtes son rempart contre le monde» a déclaré Leonard Bluestein, le neuropsychologue.

Devant le silence septique de Bobby, Sam continue. «Il fait toutes sortes d'exercices en neuropsychologie : des casse-têtes, des jeux d'association, de construction. Il obtient de bon résultats.»

Tant que Sam est dans la pièce, mais il garde le silence sur ce détail.

-Et on parle de quoi, au juste? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut te dire ce qu'il en est vraiment des lésions cérébrales?

Sam soupire.

-Non. Personne ne peut dire jusqu'où il progressera ni la façon dont son cerveau se reconstruit autour des zones endommagées. S'il parlait davantage, ce serait plus facile de l'évaluer. Il a certains comportements autistiques. Ce n'est pas exceptionnel chez les personnes dans sa condition. Il a de la difficulté à entrer en contact et à rester en contact avec le monde qui l'entoure. Si nous allons au supermarché ensemble, il a peur et reste collé à moi. Trop de stimulations, qu'ils disent. Alors on y va lentement. Il a besoin de temps.

Sam entend des pas derrière lui et se retourne pour voir Dean entrer dans la cuisine, de cette démarche incertaine et lente qui est maintenant la sienne : épaules courbées, tête baissée. Il s'approche et observe Sam sérieusement, en évitant Bobby et Ellen.

-Sammy, dit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

-Je suis là, Dean, tout va bien.

Dean sourit et agite la tête. Puis, il retourne dans le salon.

-Ils disent… Sa neurologue dit que je suis la principale raison de ses progrès mais aussi que je suis un frein à son évolution.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demande Bobby un peu sèchement.

Ellen presse sa main en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Comment expliquer que, si Dean pouvait se souder à lui il le ferait immédiatement, qu'ils partagent maintenant le grand lit dans la chambre à coucher, après que Sam se soit réveillé trois matins de suite pressé entre le mur et son frère, sur son lit déjà étroit, les jours suivant immédiatement la crise de panique de Dean.

-Il… Il se ferme complètement si je ne suis pas dans la même pièce que lui, refuse de travailler avec les intervenants et cherche constamment mon approbation. J'ai essayé de faire venir des infirmières ici et ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Il fait des crises de panique et pique des colères épouvantables si j'essaie de le laisser seul.

-Alors vous ne vous séparez jamais? demande Ellen en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Et bien il y a William, le propriétaire du chalet. Je ne sais pas si Bobby vous en a parlé…

-Tu, dis-moi «tu» s'il te plait. Et oui, Bobby m'en a glissé un mot.

-Dean ne se sent pas complètement en confiance avec lui, mais c'est mieux qu'avec les autres. On a fait des tests. Au début, je demeurais dehors sur le perron et progressivement… Quand il emmène sa fille, ça va mieux. Dean réagit mieux avec les enfants en général. Il peut passer une heure à observer Elois dessiner ou à l'écouter lire. Il la touche même, parfois : ses cheveux, ou il effleure son bras ou son épaule et il lui sourit. Alors, deux fois par semaines, je peux quitter la maison pour quelques heures.

-Il y a une solution à ce problème de… d'attachement? questionne Bobby, dissimulé derrière sa tasse de café.

-Elizabeth –son médecin- dit qu'il faut lui laisser du temps, qu'il va finir par réapprendre qu'il peut faire confiance à certaines personnes.

Bobby sourit. «Ouais, parce que dans notre milieu, on fait facilement confiance aux gens.»

-Bobby Singer, si tu n'as rien de positif à dire, tu peux toujours te la fermer, dit sèchement Ellen.

Sam réprime un sourire à grande peine.

-Alors, dit-il finalement, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Bobby fronce les sourcils.

-Allez, je ne suis pas stupide, ajoute Sam.

Ellen et Bobby échangent un regard si plein de sous-entendus que même Dean s'en serait aperçu.

-Le Colt, finit par dire Bobby.

Le Colt. Sam prend du temps avant de réaliser que Bobby parle du pistolet qui a servi à tuer le démon aux yeux jaunes.

-Quoi, le Colt?

-Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu la dernière fois?

-Quand je l'ai tenu dans mes mains, quand j'ai tué le démon. Dean l'a gardé.

Bobby soupire.

-Donc, tu ne l'as pas vu dans l'Impala, ni dans la chambre de motel où Dean est descendu, quand il est arrivé ici à la poursuite de Meg?

-Non.

S'il veut être honnête avec lui-même, Sam peut admettre que c'est la première fois qu'il pense au pistolet depuis l'attaque de Dean.

-Je n'y ai plus pensé, dit-il platement.

-Considérant les circonstances, c'est seulement normal, dit vivement Ellen.

-Moi, sur le coup, j'y ai pensé, poursuit lentement Bobby en réajustant sa casquette. C'est moi qui suis allé chercher l'Impala et le Colt n'y était pas. Considérant que Meg a pris possession du corps de Dean on ne sait pas exactement quand entre son dernier appel et ton arrivée ici, elle a eu le temps de s'approprier le pistolet.

-Merde.

-Dean était… tu sais… et je n'ai pas voulu trop t'embêter avec ça. Mais je me suis tenu informé et… il semble que ces dernières semaines, il y a eu plusieurs phénomènes suggérant que les démons sont très actif.

Sam se sent littéralement pâlir. Il tourne vivement la tête. Dean est toujours assis devant la télé, mais il regarde par la fenêtre. Il paraît calme, détendu.

-Est-ce qu'il est en danger? Demande-t-il à voix basse à Bobby et Ellen.

-Pour les Winchester, je suppose que c'est relatif, mais non, Sam, ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi que Meg, ou je ne sais trop quel salaud de l'Enfer, soit en train de planifier, il semble qu'on a cru prudent de vous tenir à l'écart. Vous avez toujours les charmes anti-possession?

-Mmm.

-Il serait peut-être temps de penser à quelque chose de plus permanent, comme un tatouage… Mais non. Vous êtes hors de leur radar. Meg a dû réaliser que les choses ne vont jamais très bien pour elle quand elle se frotte à vous.

-Alors je ne veux rien savoir de plus, coupe Sam d'une voix qui l'étonne par sa froideur.

-Sam… nous ne savons pas trop sur quel pied danser avec cette histoire et j'entends des rumeurs de Portes de l'Enfer qu'on voudrait ouvrir et… tu pourrais peut-être faire un peu de recherche, seulement pour-

-Moins j'en sais, mieux c'est Bobby.

-Tu ne peux pas-

-Je ne peux pas quoi?

Sam laisse éclater hors de lui une colère qu'il croyait maîtriser. «Tu ne penses pas que j'ai assez donné? Qu'on a assez donné? REGARDE CE QUE LA CHASSE A FAIT DE MON FRÈRE!

-Hé Sam… Okay, du calme, dit Ellen d'une voix apaisante en posant sa main sur la sienne. Dean est-

-Sammy.

Dean est juste derrière lui, les yeux immenses dans son visage pâle. Il a les mains nouées ensemble –un signe de nervosité. Sam inspire et expire lentement. Son frère est extrêmement sensible à ses changements d'humeur. Il se lève et entoure ses épaules d'un bras.

-Ça va, Dean. Je me suis juste un peu énervé. Allez, regarde-moi.

-Saam, marmonne Dean en s'agrippant à son chandail. Sam. Non non non non NON SAM!

Dean se met à trembler et presse sa tête contre la poitrine de Sam.

-Il nous a entendus, dit Bobby.

-Pas besoin d'avoir peur, Dean. Nous sommes en sécurité. Il ne va rien t'arriver, je suis là. C'est fini, la chasse est finie.

-Ma tête, murmure Dean.

Sam regarde l'horloge murale : il est près de quinze heures et Dean n'a pas fait de sieste le matin, parce qu'il avait une séance d'ergothérapie.

-Je vais l'installer dans son lit, il est fatigué, lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Faites comme chez vous. Allez, viens Dean.

Son frère le suit sans lâcher prise. Il accepte de se coucher, mais son corps est tendu et il refuse de regarder Sam, malgré son insistance. Il faut à ce dernier toute la douceur et la patience qu'il possède pour arriver à le calmer. Dean s'endort la tête pressée contre l'épaule de Sam, son visage parcouru de tics nerveux.

Et Sam se surprend à en vouloir à Bobby et Ellen d'être venus troubler leur petite existence routinière si importante pour Dean, d'être venus lui rappeler que rien, absolument rien n'est normal dans leur vie.

}}}{{{

Ellen a investi la cuisine et coupe énergiquement des légumes quand Sam émerge de la chambre.

-J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse. Je fais une ratatouille.

-Non ça… tu n'étais pas obligé. Où est Bobby?

Sam frotte son visage et se rassoit à la table. Il prend une longue gorgée de café avant de se souvenir qu'il est froid et grimace.

-Parti rencontrer un médium à une heure d'ici. Pour… la chasse.

-Oh.

-Dean s'est calmé?

-Oui, Il dort.

-Je…

Ellen, qui lui tourne le dos, se met à redoubler d'ardeur sur la planche à découper. «Je savais que j'avais encore la photo dans mon sac… Je l'ai mise sur la table…» dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Sam prend le vieux cliché aux rebords usés et voit une étendue d'herbe jaune au milieu de laquelle se tient un garçon d'une dizaine d'années habillés de vêtements usés trop petits pour lui. Dean. Il tient une petite fille sur son dos. Elle est blonde, a un sourire un peu grimaçant à cause du soleil et porte deux couettes fatiguées. Ses petites mains sont passées autour des frêles épaules de Dean qui relève la tête et fixe sérieusement l'appareil, accusant le poids des responsabilités trop grandes qu'on lui fait porter.

Accroché à sa jambe, Sam, ses cheveux encore blonds et parsemés de boucles, sourit lui aussi en exhibant un pot de verre qui doit contenir quelque insecte.

-Je suis désolé pour ta fille, Ellen, murmure Sam en caressant la photo du doigt.

Il essaie de se souvenir de Joe Harvelle, de cette journée, mais n'y arrive pas et en éprouve une étrange honte.

Ellen s'attaque brutalement à une carotte qui n'a aucune chance. «C'est la vie, Sam. Joe a toujours voulu suivre les traces de son père. J'ai essayé de la protéger autant que j'ai pu, mais à la fin, elle a fait ce qu'elle a voulu. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si je l'avais élevée comme John l'a fait avec vous.»

Un coup brusque fait sursauter Sam qui voit le couteau planté à la verticale et les épaules d'Ellen courbées vers l'avant, ses mains agrippées au comptoir pour essayer de s'accrocher. À quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Mal à l'aise, Sam reporte son attention sur la photo, sur la petite fille qui ne verrait pas son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, sur le garçon qui la tient comme si sa vie en dépendait et qui dort dans la chambre d'à côté ramassé sur lui-même comme l'enfant qu'il est redevenu.

Son chagrin surgit aussi violemment, aussi soudainement que sa colère l'a fait une heure auparavant. Il ne peut qu'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et laisser les sanglots déchirer sa gorge en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Dean.

Après un court instant, des mains se glissent autour de ses épaules. Les cheveux d'Ellen lui chatouillent le cou. Elle dégage un parfum léger de savon et d'agrumes. Sa voix est douce à l'oreille de Sam. «Allez, laisse tout ça sortir, mon grand. Je sais que c'est dur. Je le sais.»

Ellen caresse son dos et le berce entre ses bras. Sam n'a jamais eu de mère, et il réalise seulement à ce moment à quel point Mary lui a toujours manqué d'une certaine façon.

«Je veux juste le retrouver. Je ne peux pas… sans lui.» Finit par dire Sam avec un dernier sanglot.»

-Il est là, Sam. Il n'est jamais parti. Ton père serait tellement fier de toi.»

Sam hoche la tête, plus calme, et essuie son visage sur la manche de sa chemise en reniflant. Ellen embrasse sa joue, puis retourne à ses légumes comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le souper ne se déroule pas trop mal. Dean accepte de manger sa ratatouille seul (avec un bol et une cuiller –ils n'en sont pas encore au stade des ustensiles plus élaborés) si sa chaise est collée contre celle de Sam. À défaut de parler de chasse, Bobby et Ellen entrent dans une sérieux débat politique, et même s'ils font de gros efforts tous les deux pour ne pas observer Dean qui pousse des grognements de satisfaction et a la bouche barbouillée de sauce rouge, Sam peut voir la pitié et la compassion traverser leur regard par moments.

Il s'aperçoit qu'il est aussi fatigué que son frère, et un peu soulagé, lorsque les deux chasseurs les quittent après un nouveau café et avoir insisté pour faire la vaisselle. Ils partent pour l'Ohio. Sam ne demande pas ce qu'ils vont y faire. Il ne peut pas se payer le luxe de se soucier de la chasse et d'obscurs plans démoniques. Il ne le veut pas. La chasse lui a enlevé toute sa famille. C'est terminé pour lui.

Dean baille sans retenu, installé sur le divan devant un vieux dessin animé mettant en vedette Will E. Coyote et le Road Runner. Sam soupire, va s'assoir près de lui et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Sammy, murmure Dean sans détourner ses yeux de l'écran.

-On va se coucher? Tu veux aller dormir, Dean?

Dean comprend parfaitement le mot «dormir». En fait, personne n'a une idée réelle de niveau véritable de compréhension de Dean. _Ce n'est pas nécessairement parce qu'il ne comprend pas qu'il refuse ou est incapable de faire quelque chose. C'est beaucoup plus complexe_, a tenté de lui expliquer le Dr Bluestein après une longue séance pénible.

Ce jour-là, le neuropsychologue a passé vingt minutes à demander à Dean de lui désigner la carte illustrée d'un arbre, posée entre deux autres –un parapluie et un chat- bien en évidence devant lui.

Dean a refusé, ou n'a pas pu coopérer. Puis, le Dr Bluestein a soudainement utilisé un ton plus autoritaire, obtenant un cri colérique de Dean qui a immédiatement posé son doigt sur l'arbre avant de se lever précipitamment, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui.

Il s'est dirigé vers un grand tableau accroché sur le mur, représentant un paysage d'automne, et a pointé impatiemment tous les arbres avant de se retourner vers le Dr Bluestein et de crier à nouveau.

«Je crois qu'il a compris l'exercice» a déclaré l'homme sans s'énerver.

Pour les mots : dormir, manger, boire, cependant, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir. Dean est déjà debout, en route pour la salle de bains. Rendu là, il se tortille devant le lavabo jusqu'à ce que Sam lui tende une brosse à dents couverte de dentifrice.

Dean brosse bien ses dents si Sam le fait en même temps que lui. Dans ces moments silencieux, il se concentre et observe Sam sans détourner les yeux, souriant à chaque fois que son cadet néglige d'essuyer la salive blanche et mousseuse sur ses lèvres.

C'est un sourire si franc que Sam le fait peut-être volontairement, parfois.

Le soir, en se préparant pour la nuit, Dean est toujours plus détendu, sauf si la journée a été particulièrement difficile. Il aime leur rituel. Après le brossage des dents, Sam l'aide à se nettoyer le visage. Puis, Dean se tient debout près des toilettes et fait des signes de tête jusqu'à ce que son cadet se lui tourne le dos. Il tient à une certaine intimité, sauf que Sam ne doit en aucun cas sortir de la salle de bain. Il l'a fait une fois avant que Dean termine de vider sa vessie. Dans son empressement d'aller le rejoindre, Dean s'est levé et est tombé en s'emmêlant dans son pantalon baissé.

Ça aurait pu être drôle dans d'autres circonstances. Ça ne l'était pas.

Après Dean, Sam doit aussi utiliser la toilette, même s'il n'en a pas réellement besoin. Ils vont ensuite dans la chambre. Sam aide Dean à mettre un pantalon de coton et un t-shirt, puis se change à son tour pendant que Dean met leurs vêtements sales dans le panier à linge. C'est un geste spontané qu'il a eu quelques jours auparavant. Les félicitations enthousiastes de Sam l'ont fait rougir de plaisir. Depuis, il s'est approprié la tâche.

Dean attend patiemment que Sam baisse les couvertures du lit, puis s'étend bien droit de son côté, raide et emprunté, jusqu'à ce que son frère le rejoigne.

Sam laisse la lampe de chevet allumée pour un moment. Dean est tourné vers lui et presse le bout de son t-shirt entre ses mains.

-Ça a été une longue journée, hein, Dean?

Sam cherche les yeux de son frère et les trouve.

-Avec Bobby et Ellen à la maison, poursuit Sam. Je ne sais pas… de quoi tu te souviens exactement… De notre ancienne vie, avant l'accident.

Dean a un geste d'impatience et commence à chanter un air des Rolling Stones en essayant d'enfouir sa tête dans l'épaule de Sam. Son frère l'en empêche doucement mais fermement.

-Dean, arrête. Je veux que tu m'écoutes.

Dean se tait, mais ses yeux se perdent dans un espace vide.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, dit Sam. Je suis là, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. C'est fini, tu m'entends?

Sam ne sait pas si Dean a compris, et dans quelle mesure il l'a compris, mais son frère a un frisson et tente à nouveau de se rapprocher de lui. Cette fois, Sam le laisse faire. Il étire la main et éteint la lumière, puis entreprend de raconter à Dean ce qu'ils feront le lendemain : un autre rituel pour son frère dont la respiration commence à ralentir tandis que son emprise sur le chandail de Sam se relâche. Il s'endort rapidement.

}}}{{{

Cette nuit-là, Dean fait un cauchemar, le premier dont Sam ait conscience depuis sa sortie du coma. Il se débat contre lui en criant et en gémissant contre un animal blessé, presse ses mains sur sa tête et finit par éclater en sanglots convulsifs. Ni lui ni Sam ne dorment beaucoup jusqu'au matin.

}}}{{{

Le premier mars est une journée qui commence comme les autres. La température à l'extérieur est particulièrement douce. Après leur déjeuner et le bain, Sam décide d'emmener son frère à l'extérieur.

Dean supporte mal le froid depuis l'attaque de Meg. Ce symptôme, comme tant d'autres qui, à première vue, semblent incongrus et étranges, n'est pas rare chez les grands traumatisés crânien. À force d'encouragement, d'essais et d'erreurs, cependant, Sam a réussi à arriver à ses fins.

Parce que parfois, les murs de Xanadu semblent se refermer autour de lui comme des mâchoires prêtes à le broyer.

Dean grogne un peu quand Sam lui fait mettre des caleçons longs sous son jeans, mais il demeure docile. Sam lui met ensuite un chandail de laine par-dessus sa chemise, un bonnet et ses mitaines, puis lui passe une vieille parka doublée en duvet que William leur a refilé. Ensuite, il entoure le cou de son frère d'un foulard qu'il remonte sur sa bouche et ses joues.

Le capuchon du manteau est attaché fermement autour de sa tête. Ainsi, Dean ressemble à un petit enfant qu'on prépare à affronter une tempête à l'extérieur : il est raide et inconfortable dans ses vêtements, passe son temps à baisser l'écharpe et à la remonter, mais au moins, il accepte ainsi de passer du temps à l'extérieur.

Ils marchent habituellement une demi-heure le long de la route tranquille qui mène au chalet. Sam espère pouvoir rallonger ces promenades une fois le printemps venu. En physiothérapie, on s'inquiète de la faiblesse musculaire de Dean et de toute façon, l'exercice leur fait du bien à tous les deux.

Comme d'habitude, une fois sorti sur le perron, Dean s'immobilise et grimace lorsque l'air froid entre en contact avec sa peau. «Sammy» proteste-t-il d'une voix étouffée derrière son écharpe.

Sam lui prend la main et l'entraîne fermement à sa suite.

-Allez, Dean. Il ne vente pas et il fait soleil.

Dean marche d'abord très lentement, puis adopte le rythme plus rapide de Sam. Il garde ses yeux fixés au sol, comme il le fait toujours à l'extérieur du chalet. Sam garde sa main dans la sienne et marche en silence, respirant avec satisfaction l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il se passe quelques minutes avant que Dean s'immobilise soudainement.

Depuis qu'il est sorti du coma, Dean semble progresser par à-coups. C'est un cheminement par plateaux, a expliqué Elizabeth Wells en dessinant un graphique pour appuyer ses dires. Une caractéristique commune chez les autistes et les porteurs de lésions cérébrales. Ils semblent souvent ne pas absorber les nouvelles informations qu'on tente de leur faire acquérir jusqu'à ce qu'on s'aperçoive qu'ils les ont complètement assimilées.

Dean a observé Elois dessiner avec des crayons de cire à plusieurs reprises avant d'en prendre un avec ses doigts et de tracer son nom sur le mur du salon en grandes lettres tremblantes. DEAN WINCHESTER. Il refuse, ou se montre incapable d'écrire autre chose. Sam n'a pas nettoyé le mur.

Donc, il ne devrait pas être si surpris quand Dean, ce matin-là, s'arrête et semble tendre l'oreille.

-Quoi?

Sam écoute un instant, puis tire à nouveau sur la main de Dean.

-Je n'entends rien. Allez, viens.

Dean le lâche et demeure immobile. Il lève la tête et regarde en direction de la forêt. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il pointe quelque chose entre les arbres.

-Quoi? Répète Sam impatiemment. Je ne vois rien. Tu vas rester planter là toute la journée?

Dean marmonne un mot inintelligible derrière son foulard.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Oh, Sammy, proteste Dean en libérant sa bouche.

Il piétine le sol, comme à chaque fois qu'il est mécontent, et Sam retient à grande peine un sourire.

-Okay, okay, excuse-moi, dit-il en portant attention. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer?

-Un oiseau, dit Dean très clairement en pointant à nouveau dans la même direction. Regarde, Sammy un oiseau.

Dean parle encore très peu, et de façon tout à fait aléatoire. Sam essaie de ne pas paraître trop surpris et regarde dans l'arbre, regarde vraiment. Il voit finalement un petit moineau qui saute de branches en branches.

-Je le vois, Dean.

-Un oiseau. J'ai vu un oiseau, répète Dean d'une voix un peu enrouée.

-Oui.

-J'ai _entendu_ un oiseau, ajoute Dean en appuyant sur le mot «entendu.»

-Okay, dit Sam en lui prenant doucement la main.

-C'est un oiseau. Sammy, dans l'arbre. Il y a un oiseau.

Dean paraît lui-même surpris de sa performance. Il sourit, creusant de petites rides au coin de ses yeux, et regarde Sam de biais.

-La neige, dit-il. Dean marche dans la neige. Dean et Sammy.

-Ouais, on fait une promenade, acquiesce Sam qui renverse sa tête vers l'arrière et éclate de rire devant l'air ébahi de Dean.

-C'est froid, ajoute son frère.

-Je sais. Tu n'aimes pas le froid.

-Tu n'aimes pas le froid, répète Dean.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Moi. Dean. Je n'aime pas le froid.

-Tu es incroyable, est-ce que tu le sais? Demande Sam en le prenant par les épaules.

Dean rougit et baisse la tête. Sam le presse contre lui un bref instant, réalisant seulement à ce moment à quel point la voix de son frère lui a manqué. Le ciel est bleu pâle, sans nuages, et l'oiseau de Dean chante à nouveau.

Tout semble possible soudainement.

-Tu veux marcher encore un peu ou rentrer à la maison?

Dean observe Sam un moment. «J'ai froid» finit-il par dire.

Sam hoche la tête et fait demi-tour. Qui est-il pour ignorer la première demande formulée avec des mots de son frère?

Dean parle sur le chemin du retour, principalement pour décrire ce qu'il voit autour de lui. Une fois arrivé à la maison, il a la voix rauque et tremble littéralement de fatigue. Sam a peine à imaginer ce que l'effort de parler peut lui coûter. Il lui fait boire de l'eau, puis l'amène dans la chambre et l'installe pour sa sieste du matin. Sérieux, mais docile, Dean s'étend sur le dos et contemple Sam avec de grands yeux.

-Dean va… Je vais dormir, murmure-t-il.

-Oui.

Sam remonte les couvertures et s'assoit près de son frère en lui prenant la main.

-Avec Sammy. Dormir avec Sammy.

-Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

-Oui. Je vais dormir, répète Dean qui ferme les yeux.

Sam demeure un long moment avec lui, bien après qu'il ait succombé au sommeil. La formidable poussée d'adrénaline qu'il a ressentie en entendant Dean parler diminue lentement, et le jeune homme a soudainement la crainte insensée que l'événement soit isolé, que seul le silence de Dean, ou ses «Sammy» incertains, l'accueillent à son réveil.

Dean dort longtemps. Sam finit par le réveiller doucement une fois l'heure du dîner arrivée. Son frère s'étire et baille, grogne un peu, puis se redresse en position assise en frottant ses yeux.

-J'ai dormi, dit-il à Sam.

Sam sourit si largement qu'il sent sa peau se tendre.

-Oui. Comment ça va, Dean ?

-Sammy est là. Je… Manger, j'ai faim. Je dois faire pipi. J'ai soif, je veux manger.

-Okay. Essayons de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

Au cours de la journée, Dean parle moins que pendant sa promenade, comme s'il était soudainement conscient du grand changement qui vient de se produire chez lui et essayait de l'apprivoiser. Il décrit les choses plus qu'il ne converse vraiment, à la fois fier et timide devant l'enthousiasme de Sam qui s'abstient de lui poser des questions ou d'insister.

Sam pense à appeler les docteurs et spécialistes qui s'occupent de Dean pour partager ce nouveau développement mais il a l'impression d'être le possesseur d'un secret précieux et décide égoïstement d'attendre au lendemain. Cette journée est juste pour eux. La voix de Dean, encore incertaine, souvent hésitante, résonne dans la maison alors qu'il nomme les objets qui l'entourent en cherchant à chaque fois l'approbation de Sam.

Ils se mettent au lit à huit heures ce soir-là. Dean attend que Sam soit étendu près de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il n'y a rien qui se rapproche de la tension sexuelle entre eux. Dean est un enfant, d'une certaine manière, et cherche un réconfort que seul son frère peut lui donner. Le désir de Sam s'est endormi à nouveau, remplacé par un amour différent, mais aussi fort. Il se demande parfois s'il se rapproche de ce que Dean a toujours ressenti envers lui.

-Sammy, murmure Dean en soupirant.

-Je suis là, Dean.

-Sammy. Tu restes. Avec moi.

-Oui.

-Tu es mon frère.

C'est tout ce que Sam est, tout ce qu'il a besoin d'être, pour le moment.

À SUIVRE…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notes**__ : Voici le dernier chapitre avant ma petite pause du temps des fêtes : de retour le 2 janvier, promis. Pour celles qui ont lu mon univers de _La Berceuse,_ je vous offre un petit _one-shot_ de Noël, publié le 22 ou 23 décembre. Pour les autres : Joyeux Noël! _

_Ce chapitre est encore un peu sombre, j'en ai peur. Patience, mes amies…_

_Et maintenant…_

Chapitre 7

_«Car il ne reste plus rien, plus rien que quelques souvenirs_

_Du plus épinel de ma vie, du cercle éternel qui vieillit»_

Pierre Lapointe_, Au pays des fleurs de la transe_

\\\

Dean regarde par la fenêtre, une main posée contre la vitre froide. Son souffle tiède dessine un cercle clair contre le givre.

-Ma voiture, dit-il pensivement.

Sam, penché sur ses lignes de chiffre sans signification, relève la tête, étonné.

-Quoi?

-Ma voiture. Mon Impala, dit Dean et posant son autre main sur la fenêtre.

-C'est vrai, c'est ta voiture.

Sam se mord la lèvre et attend. Ces temps-ci, la moindre remarque peut bouleverser le fragile équilibre de Dean.

-Je conduis? Demande Dean, et Sam regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage.

-Tu conduisais. Avant.

-Avant l'accident.

L'Accident. Avec un A majuscule. Avant et après l'Accident.

Exactement une semaine après avoir commencé à parler, Dean s'est interrompu au beau milieu de son repas, a posé sa cuiller et a regardé Sam droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi je suis comme ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je ne suis pas pareil. À toi, ou à Will, ou à Lizzie.

Dean a tapé contre son front avec son index.

-Là, Sammy. Ma tête.

-Quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est ma tête… il y a…

Dean a soupiré de frustration, peinant à trouver les mots pour exprimer une pensée complexe.

-Je ne suis pas pareil, répète-t-il.

-Tu as eu un accident, a répondu Sam. Tu as été blessé à la tête et ton cerveau doit guérir. Il faut du temps. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas pareil.

-Je suis blessé?

-Oui.

La lèvre inférieure de Dean a tremblé. Il a baissé la tête.

-Tu te souviens d'avant l'accident, Dean?

-… Non. Je sais qu'il y a _avant l'Accident_. Moi. Dean. Avant. Et moi maintenant.

-Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter de ça, Dean. Je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout, tu comprends? Ce sera long avant que ton cerveau guérisse, mais on va y arriver.

Dean a fini par faire un demi-sourire, puis a recommencé à manger.

C'est la pointe de l'iceberg, cette réalisation. Sam en est conscient. Il a discuté longuement avec Elizabeth Wells sur le sujet. Elle ne peut pas dire si Dean se souviendra jamais de sa vie avant son attaque, ni dans quelles mesures. Le Dr Bluestein, quant à lui, a tendance à penser que Dean possède déjà certains souvenirs mais qu'il n'est pas prêt à gérer leur contenu émotionnel. Les séances de neuropsychologie sont toujours difficiles et laissent Dean épuisé par les questions incessantes du vieil homme au regard sage. «C'est délicat» a-t-il affirmé à Sam après le dernier rendez-vous. «Votre frère a peur parce qu'il a de la difficulté à comprendre le monde qui l'entoure. Si nous poussons trop fort pour savoir, il pourrait se braquer et même régresser. C'est ce que je veux éviter.»

Le neuropsychologue a laissé un journal à Dean : un grand cahier à la couverture jaune que Sam l'aide à remplir chaque jour. Dean doit dire comment il se sent à la fin de la journée, et pourquoi il se sent ainsi. «Il réapprend à s'exprimer. D'une certaine façon, la verbalisation de ses craintes et de ses préoccupations les rend beaucoup plus réelles. C'est comme de marcher sur un fil de fer. Il doit trouver un équilibre.»

Chaque soir, après avoir fait la vaisselle, les deux frères s'installent à la table de la cuisine avec le cahier. Les feuilles photocopiées sont toutes semblables : séparées en deux parties, elles affichent, en haut, plusieurs visages exprimant des émotions diverses avec leur description à côté. Dean doit simplement faire un choix. Le côté enfantin de cette étape a fait grincer Sam, mais il a compris que Dean, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réapproprie complètement ses mots et ses émotions, en avait besoin.

C'est difficile de le voir froncer les sourcils et observer les choix avec anxiété, comme si on lui demandait d'accomplir une tâche beaucoup plus complexe. Lorsqu'il finit par choisir, il regarde Sam avec hésitation, cherchant immédiatement son approbation.

-Heureux? Tu te sens heureux aujourd'hui, Dean?

Et Dean s'agite sur sa chaise, se mord les lèvres.

-Oui.

-Alors tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

C'est Sam qui doit remplir le bas de la page, parce que Dean est incapable d'écrire. «Décrivez très exactement dans ses mots ce qu'il a à dire.» a expliqué Léonard Bluestein.

-Pourquoi, Sammy?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens heureux aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce que tu as aimé faire?

-Tu voulais sortir dehors et il pleuvait et je suis content parce que je n'aime pas avoir froid.

Et Sam transcrit très exactement la pensée de Dean.

La veille, Dean a passé une mauvaise journée. Il a très peu parlé, a refusé de s'alimenter seul et a résisté à sa séance de physiothérapie, refusant de coopérer. Quand Sam lui a demandé comment il se sentait, le visage de son frère s'est complètement refermé.

-Allez, Dean. Un effort.

-Sammy. Fais-le, toi.

-Je ne peux pas. C'est ton devoir.

Dean a soupiré.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, Sam!

-Hé… C'est pas grave. On va essayer de le trouver ensemble. Tu n'étais pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu étais en colère? A demandé Sam en pointant le visage approprié.

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu étais triste?

-…Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que… Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur. Je me sens… comme ça.

Dean a posé un doigt sur le _smiley_ bleu d'effroi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet.

-Tu te sens effrayé?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que. Je ne sais plus.

Dean avait un visage sombre qui rappelait à Sam les jours suivant la mort de John.

-C'est difficile de parler de ce qui nous fait peur.

-Non. Oui, Sammy, c'est difficile mais je… J'ai peur parce que… Je ne sais plus… qui je suis, là-dedans, a expliqué Dean en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Tu es mon frère. Tu es Dean.

-Je sais… Il y a des images de l'autre Dean d'avant l'Accident que je ne comprends pas, a fini par murmurer Dean.

Puis, il s'est levé, refusant d'en discuter davantage. Sam a compris que les moments difficiles, vraiment difficiles, étaient encore à venir.

Comme si les derniers mois avaient été une promenade dans le parc.

Sam attend et observe. Le mois de mars est déjà passablement avancé et le début de printemps transforme les étendues blanches en butes grises et les chemins en longues traînées de boue.

Peut-être à cause de son côté obsessif-compulsif, Sam a toujours détesté les débuts de printemps. Ils sont malpropres et désordonnés, où que l'on soit.

-Je veux conduire, déclare Dean en se tournant vers Sam. Tu vas me montrer?

-Oui. Quand tu iras mieux. Cet été, peut-être.

Sam ferme les yeux et essaie de chasser le souvenir soudain de ses propres leçons de conduite alors qu'il avait quinze ans. Ses mains étaient agrippées au volant de l'Impala et Dean, confiant et enthousiaste, lui expliquait avec amour comment on traite une voiture aussi classe que la sienne.

-Tu adorais conduire, ajoute-t-il.

Entre temps, Dean s'est approché. Il a la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté gauche, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit.

-J'aimais conduire, répète-t-il. Papa m'a montré à conduire.

Sam relève vivement la tête.

-Tu te souviens de p'pa, Dean?

-Papa est mort.

Dean presse ses mains ensemble et quitte la cuisine rapidement et en chantonnant _Thunderstruck_. Sam frotte son visage. Il n'est pas sûr d'être prêt à avoir cette conversation.

Il va rejoindre Dean sur le divan et lui ébouriffe les cheveux : les lignes des cicatrices sont à peine visible à travers ses mèches châtaines.

-Oh, Sammy, rétorque Dean en essayant de se dégager.

Mais en même temps, il se rapproche de Sam jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes se touchent.

-Tu te rappelles de papa, Dean?

-Un peu. Son… visage et un… un trou, là….

Dean pose ses mains sur son abdomen. «Quand il est mort. Après. J'avais, comme un trou noir, dans mon ventre.»

-C'est…

Sam déglutit difficilement. «Parfois, quand on a beaucoup de chagrin, c'est l'impression que ça donne.»

-Est-ce que notre mère est morte aussi? Je ne peux pas voir son visage, dans ma tête.

-Elle est morte il y a longtemps. Tu avais quatre ans. J'étais encore bébé.

-Oh.

Dean frotte son nez dans le cou de Sam. Son souffle est tiède et tremblant.

-Et Bobby est un mensonge, ajoute-t-il.

La première leçon que Sam a dû apprendre à Dean, si fier d'inscrire _Winchester_ sur le mur du salon, c'est qu'il ne faut dire à personne que c'est leur véritable nom de famille. Il a gardé les explications simples en expliquant que Bobby avait payé les frais médicaux de Dean en faisant croire qu'il était son oncle et que tous les autres devaient penser que «Singer» était leur nom. Dean n'a peut-être pas tout compris, mais ce que Sam dit fait foi d'évangile et il a promis de garder le secret.

-Bobby n'est pas un mensonge, Dean. Il était un ami de papa et il s'est souvent occupé de nous quand nous étions jeunes… Seulement, il n'est pas notre oncle.

-Nous sommes tous seuls, s'obstine Dean qui se presse plus étroitement contre Sam. Tous les deux et si n'es tu n'es là je ne pourrai plus…

Dean s'est abstenu de pleurer le plus longtemps possible, mais sa poitrine commence à se soulever convulsivement et ses premières larmes mouillent le cou de Sam qui lui soulève le menton et le force à le regarder.

-Je ne vais nulle part, Dean. Je te jure. Je serai toujours avec toi.

Dean prend la tête de Sam entre ses mains, ses yeux si grands qu'on peut peut-être y deviner l'essence même de son âme. Puis, dans un mouvement soudain, il colle durement ses lèvres contre celles de Sam.

_C'est le besoin d'affection, c'est sa façon de me montrer à quel point je suis important pour lui_, pense Sam en une fraction de seconde, complètement figé par la panique.

Dean passe une jambe au-dessus des siennes et presse ses hanches contre sa cuisse. Sam peut sentir le sexe de son frère durcir alors qu'il entrouvre la bouche et laisse échapper un gémissement doublé d'un sanglot.

-Dean, non! Crie Sam en le repoussant.

Dean semble se ramasser sur lui-même. Il se blottit dans le coin du sofa et baisse la tête en recommençant à sangloter.

-Hé… Dean, je ne suis pas fâché… Merde, allez, je ne voulais pas crier. Regarde-moi.

Le cœur de Sam bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il pose une main apaisante sur le bras de Dean qui se raidit, les lèvres violettes à force de sangloter.

-C'est pas grave. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Je…

Dean ne peut même plus parler. Il prend une profonde inspiration étranglée.

-Hé, calme-toi. Il faut te calmer. Respire, Dean.

Quand Sam s'aperçoit que son frère ne réagit toujours pas, il élève à nouveau la voix et adopte le ton de John Winchester, se maudissant du même coup. «Dean, ça suffit! Tu te calmes, maintenant!»

C'est presque frustrant de voir à quel point les réflexes de soldat de Dean ont la vie dure. Il s'immobilise et essaie de retrouver son souffle. Sam lui prend les mains (pas question qu'il le serre dans ses bras, pas maintenant) et lui murmure des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce que le flot de larmes se soit tari.

Le visage de Dean est traversé de marbrures rouges. Ses paupières sont enflées, son nez coule.

-Viens, dit Sam en l'aidant à se relever. On va te nettoyer un peu.

Dean ne dit rien. Il le suit passivement, son regard fixé sur le plancher.

}}}{{{

Sam court. Ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son crâne. Ses côtes lui font mal. La sueur abondante colle ses vêtements à sa peau et son souffle semble lui brûler les poumons à chaque passage.

Il continue, grimaçant en sentant des mâchoires se refermer sur les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses mollets. Il continue même s'il ne va nulle part.

La petite salle de gym du centre communautaire de Wingra Park est presque déserte. Les néons donnent un éclat vert et maladif aux murs. L'odeur de la transpiration stagne dans l'air.

Depuis une demi-heure, Sam court sur le tapis. Il augmente encore la vitesse, malgré son épuisement, comme si ce défoulement physique pouvait régler tous ses problèmes.

Sa vie.

Il pense à ce qu'il a dit à Dean, une fois qu'il s'est calmé. Il a été surpris par le baiser, c'est tout. Ce sont habituellement les amoureux qui s'embrassent sur la bouche. Si Dean lui avait donné un baiser sur la joue, il ne se serait rien passé.

À ce point, Dean avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts, mais il a semblé comprendre. Il a dormi tout l'après-midi, pendant que Sam…

…Sam ressassait de sombres pensées. Il a appelé William pour lui demander de venir après le souper. Il avait besoin de défoulement.

Il est défoulé. Alors pourquoi se sent-il toujours aussi lourd, aussi sale, comme s'il avait abusé de Dean.

Ce n'es pas parce que…

Son cellulaire qui sonne soudainement le fait sursauter. Il arrête le tapis d'exercice juste avant de s'étaler de tout son long devant les rares personnes présentes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande-t-il à bout de souffle.

-Rien, tout va bien, Sam. Dean voulait juste te parler, dit Will qui semble avoir un sourire dans la voix.

-Vraiment?

-Oui… Okay… Il attend. Je te le prête. Vas…y, Dean.

-Sammy?

La voix de Dean est à la fois pleine d'espoir et d'angoisse. C'est la première fois qu'il demande à parler au téléphone, et Sam a un instant de panique en pensant que, depuis deux semaines, Dean débloque si vite qu'il n'arrive pas à suivre.

-Hé Dean.

-Tu vas revenir bientôt?

-Oui. Tu te souviens, on a dit sept heures trente.

-Okay…

-Tu vas bien?

-Tu es sûr que tu vas revenir, hein?

-Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne reviendrais pas?

-…Tu étais fâché cet après-midi.

-Dean, écoute-moi bien : je n'étais pas fâché, et même si je l'avais été, je ne partirais pas à cause de ça. Je te l'ai dit : c'est toi et moi.

-Okay.

Dean a un petit éclat de rire insécure qui atteint Sam droit au cœur. Il entend son frère passer le téléphone à Will : «J'ai parlé à Sam. Il dit qu'il revient.»

-À plus, Sam.

-Will, qu'est-ce que…?

-Un peu d'insécurité. Je te raconterai.

-Okay.

Plus tard, Dean écoute un vieux western de John Wayne en partageant un bol de pop corn avec Eloïs pendant que Sam et Will boivent une bière dans la cuisine. Will a un sourire un peu mystérieux et laisse traîner le suspend sur ce dont il veut parler. _Allez_, pense Sam en étouffant un bâillement_. La journée a été longue. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Mon frère, qui a le quotient intellectuel d'un enfant de sept ans, a pressé son érection contre moi cet après-midi._

-Will-

-Sam. Dean a voulu remplir son journal de bord parce que vous ne l'avez pas fait avant que tu partes.

-Et merde, j'ai complètement oublié, marmonne Sam en reculant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Will ouvre le cahier jaune et le pousse vers Sam.

Mon journal de bord. Le 17 mars

1- Comment est-ce que je me sens?

Dean a coché trois expressions différentes. _Triste. Effrayé. Heureux._

-Quoi?

-Continue à lire, Sam.

2- Pourquoi : _Triste parce que mes parents sont morts. Sam et moi on est tout seul. Effrayé parce que j'ai embrassé Sam sur la bouche. Heureux parce que j'ai embrassé Sam sur la bouche. Triste parce que Sam s'est mis en colère. Effrayé parce que j'ai peur que Sam ne revienne pas._

-Oh.

Sam se sent rougir violemment. Il prend le cahier et le referme. Ses mains tremblent.

-Écoute, Sam, je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu te sentes mal, dit Will tout doucement. Ça t'a bouleversé, hein?

-Que mon frère m'embrasse sur la bouche? Oui.

-Il ne faut pas que tu prennes ce geste trop au sérieux. Dean… Tu es la seule personne capable de lui procurer de l'affection, la seule de qui il accepte l'affection sans avoir peur.

-Alors quoi, je dois le laisser m'embrasser? Il… il avait une érection, Will.

À la surprise de Sam, l'infirmier renverse la tête vers l'arrière et éclate de rire.

-Je le sais. Il me l'a dit. Il a dit qu'il avait eu envie de se toucher… Pour se sentir bien.

Sam croit qu'il ne peut pas rougir davantage sans saigner du nez.

-Je…

-Ce n'est pas parce que Dean n'a pas retrouvé tout son vocabulaire et ses capacités qu'il faut le traiter comme un enfant. C'est un homme de vingt-sept ans qui a des besoins.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?

-Le considérer comme tel.

-Wow. Tu m'éclaires.

-Parle avec lui, comme tu le ferais avec ton égal.

Sam hoche la tête sans rien ajouter. Il a envie de dire que le fait que Dean et lui dorment dans le même lit ne doit pas aider son frère à y voir clair, qu'il se sent responsable de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, comme si ses propres désirs incestueux s'étaient frayés un chemin à travers son âme pour atteindre et pervertir Dean.

Il termine sa bière et en boit une autre.

}}}{{{

Sam conduit l'Impala sur la route déserte. Il fait nuit. La musique de Metallica joue en arrière plan. La lune est pleine et grosse dans le ciel.

-Sammy il est tard, murmure Dean qui s'agite nerveusement, la main sur la poignée.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes des adultes, Dean.

-Je dois me brosser les dents.

-Non. Nous allons rouler encore un peu. J'ai envie de conduire la voiture.

Cinq jours après l'incident du baiser et sa conversation avec Will, Sam a pris de nouvelles résolutions.

C'est bien de protéger Dean. Il en a besoin. Son frère est vulnérable et dépendant de lui, mais il ne peut pas être son rempart contre la vie, encore moins contre lui-même.

Comment Dean peut-il se retrouver, ou du moins se forger une nouvelle identité, s'il ne sait ni d'où il vient, ni ce qu'il a été?

Depuis que son frère a recommencé à parler, Sam est terrorisé par les questions qu'il pourrait poser. Il suppose que ce dernier a ressenti la même chose quand Sam, enfant, a commencé à douter des mensonges de John et s'est mis en quête de la vérité sur leur existence.

Dean ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Aujourd'hui, Sam comprend pourquoi. Comment parler à Dean de sa vie passée sans la présenter comme un film d'horreur sans fin? Qu'est-ce que ces révélations pourraient faire à sa personnalité éclatée?

Sam ne sait pas par où commencer, mais il comprend qu'il doit redonner à Dean ce qui lui appartient, le traiter en égal malgré ses faiblesses.

Il essaie, depuis cinq jours, de s'adresser à lui avec un vocabulaire plus complexe. L'amélioration de la parole chez Dean a été presque immédiate. Il se réapproprie les mots avec une facilité surprenante.

-Je suis fatigué, Sam. Je veux rentrer, insiste Dean en fermant le volume du lecteur cassette.

-Bientôt.

Sortir son frère de sa zone de confort se révèle plus difficile que ce que Sam avait imaginé, mais s'il existe un endroit adéquat pour raconter Dean à lui-même, c'est bien la Chevy.

-Pourquoi? Tu as l'air bizarre… Est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi?

-Non… non, Dean. J'avais juste envie de discuter un peu avec toi.

-De quoi? Demande Dean, immédiatement soupçonneux.

-De notre vie d'avant.

Les épaules de Dean s'affaissent et il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre.

-J'ai pas envie.

-On a besoin de le faire.

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi?

-Des images dans ma tête… Des rêves… J'ai peur que ce soit vrai.

-Oh, Dean…

-Sammy, on rentre. On va dormir. Tu as dit que tu allais me lire un autre chapitre _d'Abattoir 5_.

-Je vais le faire Dean. Bientôt. Tu sais, on a passé la majeure partie de notre vie dans cette voiture.

-Ma voiture, marmonne Dean de mauvaise grâce.

-Ouais. Tu la traitais comme si elle était une personne, tu sais. Tu l'appelais ton bébé.

-Oh.

-Et moi j'avais à peine le droit de la conduire.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu ne fais confiance à personne quand il est question de l'Impala.

-Je te fais confiance, Sam, rétorque Dean gravement.

Sans se décourager, Sam continue. «Tu avais dix-neuf ans quand papa t'as donné l'Impala. Je me souviens… Il est arrivé avec un gros VUS flambant neuf et tu étais certain qu'il allait vendre la Chevy, mais il t'a lancé les clefs comme si de rien n'était. Elle est à toi maintenant, qu'il a dit. Tu t'es retourné et tu m'as demandé si je voulais aller faire une ballade. Nous avons fait le tour de la ville plusieurs fois et tes yeux brillaient. Tu tenais le volant vraiment fort, comme si tu n'arrivais pas à croire que la voiture était vraiment à toi.»

Dean est plus attentif, maintenant. Sa main gauche caresse doucement le cuir de la banquette avant.

-Sammy?

-Mmm?

-On peut rentrer maintenant?

-Non, on ne peut pas rentrer, maintenant, s'écrie Sam avec exaspération. J'essaie de t'aider, tu ne comprends pas?

Dean se plaque nerveusement contre la portière et baisse la tête. Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux brillants.

-Excuse-moi.

-Non… Je n'aurais pas dû crier.

-Je t'écoute, Sam. Maintenant, je t'écoute, ajoute Dean presque frénétiquement.

-Dean… Notre vie était… compliquée. Je ne sais pas comment t'aider à te souvenir, murmure Sam qui prend une sortie à gauche de la route pour rejoindre Nakoma Road.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Je ne veux pas… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je me souvienne?

-Parce que c'est ton histoire, Dean.

-Ce n'est pas une belle histoire, murmure Dean.

-C'est une histoire difficile à entendre, mais c'est la tienne. Tu ne veux pas comprendre ces images dans ta tête, Dean?

Dean soupire, puis semble capituler soudainement. Il se rapproche lentement de Sam et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule.

-Il y avait le feu, murmure-t-il. Dans notre maison. Et j'ai peur et j'ai envie de tousser et papa me dit : Sors ton frère d'ici le plus vite possible. Maintenant, Dean!

Sam déglutit mais garde prudemment le silence.

-Et je regarde la maison brûler et je sais que maman est à l'intérieur, ajoute Dean d'une voix tremblante.

-Papa a essayé de la sauver, mais il était trop tard, dit Sam en passant un bras autour des épaules de Dean. Toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie, Dean. Tu as été très courageux.

Dean hoche la tête.

Sam emprunte la petite route qui mène à Xanadu et se demande à quel point Dean bloque volontairement les images et les souvenirs de leur vie, à quel point il constitue lui-même un frein à sa guérison.

Peut-il le blâmer? Pendant ses trois ans à Stanford, Sam a tout fait pour oublier leurs années d'errances, leur vie chaotique, même poursuivi par des cauchemars, s'agrippant à son existence apparemment normale comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et sous le soleil de Californie, l'illusion était presque parfaite. Il pouvait se convaincre que sa vie avait débuté le jour de son arrivée sur le campus.

-Nous avons assez parlé, dit-il, et il sent immédiatement Dean se détendre contre lui. Nous rentrons.

-D'accord.

Dean met du temps à s'endormir ce soir-là. Quand Sam sombre lui-même dans le sommeil, le corps de son frère est toujours tendu près de lui, agité de tressaillements.

Un cri déchire le silence au milieu de la nuit. Sam sursaute et tâtonne à l'aveuglette pour trouver la lampe de chevet.

Dean est assis bien droit, ses mains pressées sur ses yeux. Ses cheveux et son t-shirt sont humides de sueur.

-Sammy.

-Je suis là. C'était un rêve. Juste un rêve.

-Les monstres existent, déclare Dean d'une voix brisée.

Sam ressent l'écho du choc qui l'a anéantit, cette terreur froide qui s'est glissée en lui et ne l'a plus jamais quittée la nuit où Dean lui a dit la vérité.

-Oui, dit-il finalement, mais nous sommes plus fort qu'eux. Nous sommes des chasseurs.

}}}{{{

Le lendemain, Dean est pâle et silencieux, cerné, apathique. Ils se sont endormis aux petites heures du matin. Dean a pleuré jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ait raison de lui. Sam pouvait voir les émotions traverser son visage comme autant de tempêtes alors qu'il lui racontait, le plus délicatement possible, l'essentiel de son existence jusqu'à ce qu'un démon ait raison de lui.

Quand Sam a achevé son récit, Les paupières enflées et rouges de Dean se fermaient toutes seules. Ces crises de larmes sont effrayantes, mais normales : un autre symptôme découlant de ses lésions cérébrales. «Il ne peut plus filtrer ses émotions» a expliqué le Dr Wells. «Il peut réapprendre à le faire, mais ce sera long.»

Sam doit laver Dean et le faire manger. C'est comme s'il avait brusquement régressé, et Sam ne peut s'empêcher de craindre d'avoir fait une terrible erreur, d'avoir endommagé son frère plus qu'il le ne l'était déjà.

Une fois Dean installé sur le divan devant un écran de télé qu'il ne regarde pas, Sam annule le rendez-vous en ergothérapie et décide de faire venir des provisions de l'épicerie au lieu de s'y rendre avec son frère, comme c'était son intention.

Ensuite, Sam transporte son ordinateur portable dans le salon et s'installe près de Dean pour travailler sur ses graphiques ennuyants.

Attends, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Dean se rapproche de lui progressivement mais ne parle toujours pas. Il se lève une fois pour aller aux toilettes. D'habitude, il demande à Sam de le suivre et de l'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte, mais cette fois, il se contente de s'agiter devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le suive.

-Dean, parle-moi s'il te plaît, demande Sam lorsque son frère sort des toilettes.

Dean lève la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres tremblent. Il ne soutient son regard que quelques secondes, puis longe le mur pour retourner dans le salon.

Sam retourne à son travail. Ils sont assis depuis une heure quand Dean murmure son prénom, mais sa voix paraît épaisse, anormale. Sam n'a pas le temps de régir, sauf voir du coin de l'œil le corps de Dean se raidir soudainement et glisser du divan.

-Dean!

Sam pose son ordinateur de travers sur le coussin et se précipite sur le corps tendu de son frère, le retenant juste avant que sa tête ne frappe durement le sol.

C'est une crise d'épilepsie, la première que fait Dean depuis son retour à la maison. Sam se souvient des instructions et des conseils de Philip Cole. La maladie, le stress, ou l'oubli d'une dose d'anticonvulsivants sont les principales causes secondaires pouvant déclencher des crises d'une épilepsie apparemment sous contrôle.

Le stress.

Sam déplace le corps de Dean de façon à ce qu'il ne puis pas se blesser et qu'il ait les voies respiratoires dégagées. Les yeux révulsés, la mâchoire serrée, Dean a les bras tendus devant lui et les doigts crochus. Son dos est si arqué qu'il est complètement séparé du sol. Puis, la tension dans ses muscles semble diminuer un court moment. La phase convulsive commence. Sam essaie de conserver une attitude clinique pour aider son frère, mais le voir s'agiter ainsi, un filet de sang mousseux aux lèvres, est extrêmement difficile à voir. Entre ses dents serrées, Dean émet de petits bruits de gorge rythmiques qui deviennent de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que les convulsions diminuent en intensité. Quand son corps s'immobilise finalement, Dean a un long râle. Ses yeux se ferment. Sa main droite s'agite encore mollement contre lui, puis s'arrête aussi.

Sam regarde sa montre. La crise a duré moins de deux minutes. Il n'a pas besoin d'amener Dean à l'hôpital à moins qu'il y ait répétition.

Il vérifie que son frère respire bien et va chercher une serviette froide dans la salle de bain, et une couverture dans leur chambre.

La phase de récupération peut durer plusieurs minutes. Sam s'assoit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le divan et installe Dean entre ses jambes, sa tête sur sa poitrine, avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Dean a une respiration lente et chargée. Sam nettoie sa bouche et passe la serviette sur son visage pâle et moite.

-Et merde, Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver? Murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Sam caresse distraitement les épaules de son frère et reprend le contrôle de ses émotions.

C'est comme s'il était toujours sur le point de perdre pied, au bord du précipice noir représentant son désespoir. Il a peur de se réveiller un jour et de n'être plus capable de se tenir en équilibre.

Qu'arriverait-il à Dean, alors?

Sam secoue brusquement la tête. Il en a suffisamment sur les épaules sans s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale.

Dean s'agite contre lui et ouvre de grands yeux confus.

-Sam?

-Ça va, Dean, c'est rien. Tu as fait une crise d'épilepsie. Tu te souviens, on en a parlé?

Dean tend une main et cherche celle de Sam qui la prend et la presse doucement. Sa respiration s'accélère. Il commence à trembler.

-Essaie de rester calme.

-Sam…

-Je suis là. Tu peux prendre de grandes respirations avec moi?

-Mmm.

-Okay, on y va.

Sam pose une main à plat sur l'abdomen de Dean et l'aide à régulariser sa respiration. Après un moment, il sent son frère se détendre. Le silence dans le chalet est presque surnaturel. On pourrait croire qu'il n'existe plus rien dans le monde que Sam et Dean, installés maladroitement sur le plancher du salon.

-Ça fait mal, finit par murmurer Dean.

-Où?

-Ma bouche.

-Tu t'es mordu la langue.

-Oh. Sam?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que c'était mieux, avant?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Moi… et notre vie. C'était mieux avant que le…

Dean déglutit péniblement. «…Que le démon m'attaque?»

Seigneur.

-C'était très différent.

-Tu étais retourné à l'école, tu m'as dit, parce que je voulais que tu y retournes… Et maintenant tu dois t'occuper de moi. Et je… je suis blessé là-dedans et je ne peux plus bien réfléchir. Je ne peux plus faire ce que je faisais et-

-Dean. Tu as passé ta vie à t'occuper de moi. C'est à mon tour maintenant.

À la façon dont Dean grimace, Sam voit qu'il n'est pas convaincu.

-Je me fous de l'école. Je me fous de la chasse. Je voulais juste être avec toi, dit-il en inclinant la tête pour pouvoir regarder Dean dans les yeux.

-Si quelque chose vient pour nous… Si le démon revient, je ne pourrai pas nous défendre. Je ne me souviens plus… comment chasser.

-Tu es en sécurité avec moi, Dean. C'est toi qui m'as appris à être un chasseur, et tu étais le meilleur. Je ne laisserai rien nous arriver.

-Okay.

-Tu me crois?

-Je te fais confiance, marmonne Dean qui étouffe un bâillement.

-Allez, je vais t'aider à aller dans la chambre. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Sam doit quasiment transporter Dean jusque dans leur lit. Il lui enlève son pantalon et sa chemise, remonte ses couvertures. Il y a toujours cet éclat d'anxiété dans les yeux de son frère, mais il paraît plus tranquille, comme si parler l'avait libéré d'un poids.

Assis près de lui, Sam le regarde s'endormir et songe que ce Dean vulnérable et sans défenses a compris quelque chose que l'autre, le grand frère, le chasseur endurci, n'a jamais saisi. C'est étrange.

-En sécurité, chuchote Dean lentement avant de s'abandonner au sommeil.

Sam va prendre un café dans la cuisine et réfléchit à la suite des choses. Dean a rendez-vous en neuropsychologie le lendemain. Est-ce que Sam peut lui faire comprendre que certaines choses doivent demeurer secrètes, qu'il doit répondre par des mensonges à certaines questions pour ne pas se retrouver avec un diagnostique de psychose à ajouter à la longue liste des symptômes causés par ses lésions cérébrales.

Il ne peut pas exiger ça de lui. Ce serait injuste. Le stress lui a fait faire une crise d'épilepsie, Seigneur Dieu.

Son cellulaire sonne alors qu'il feuillette le journal de bord de Dean.

-Sam?

-Bobby. Qu'est-ce que-

-Tu prends ton frère et ce que tu peux emporter, et tu fous le camp. Maintenant.

-Quoi?

-Pas le temps, Sam. Les démons viennent. Ils viennent pour vous.

Sam raccroche sans répondre et hurle un «MERDE!» désespéré à la cuisine vide.

À SUIVRE…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 8

_«Si t'es la route, je suis le vent_

_Les miles s'entassent sans regarder en avant_

_Si tu te perds, si je doute de tout _

_Aussi loin qu'on ira, on reviendra toujours à nous.»_

Vincent Vallières, _L'espace et le temps_

_\\\_

La nuit est tombée depuis un moment. Sam regarde sa montre, surpris de constater qu'il est déjà presque vingt heures. Une pluie fine tombe depuis la fin de l'après-midi.

La route est presque déserte. Ils vont devoir s'arrêter. Il ont passé la frontière de l'Illinois il y a déjà quelques heures. Sam songe un instant à rejoindre Chicago, mais il craint la réaction de Dean. La dernière fois qu'ils y sont allés, ils sont tombés dans un piège tendus par Meg. Leur père porté disparu les attendait dans leur chambre de motel.

Sam secoue la tête, comme s'il pouvait chasser ces souvenirs ainsi. Lorsqu'il voit une pancarte routière annonçant une sortie pour la ville de Crystal Lake, il décide que cet endroit est aussi bien qu'un autre. Il est fatigué de conduire.

Dean est pressé contre lui mais a la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sam n'a pas eu de problèmes avec lui –pas encore. .

Après l'appel de Bobby, Sam a rassemblé ce qu'il pouvait dans deux sacs de voyage, a vérifié que les armes étaient bien à leur place dans l'Impala, puis a réveillé Dean. Les crises d'épilepsie le laissent fatigué et somnolent. Dean a demandé où ils allaient (faire une ballade) et s'est laissé habiller sans trop protester. Avant leur départ, Sam lui a donné un anxiolytique. Le lorazépam doit être utilisé seulement si une crise d'angoisse ou de panique devient hors de contrôle mais Sam n'a pas voulu prendre de risques. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures ont été particulièrement difficiles pour son frère et celles à venir promettent de l'être autant. Dean a laissé le comprimé fondre sous sa langue sans poser de question. Il s'est endormi profondément aussitôt que le moteur de l'Impala s'est mis à rugir.

Sam a passé le charme anti-possession dans le cordon de son amulette. Le sien est en sécurité, dans sa poche.

Lorsqu'il a mis une distance suffisante entre Xanadu et eux, il a téléphoné à William.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, mais promets-moi de ne pas t'approcher de Xanadu pour le moment.

-Quoi?

-Will. J'ai du quitter le chalet avec Dean parce que… certaines personnes sont à notre poursuite.

-Quoi? Sam, ça n'a-

-Écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît Ce ne sont pas des criminels à la petite semaine qui ont attaqué mon frère et tu… tu n'aurais aucune chance contre eux. Alors promets-moi juste de ne pas aller à Xanadu.

Il y a eu un silence. Un long silence.

-Je te le promets, a fini par dire William.

-Okay.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?

-Non. Non, je suis désolé.

Sam a raccroché, puis a téléphoné à Bobby.

-On est en route, a-t-il dit sans préambule.

-Bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bobby?

-Je ne peux pas parler maintenant. C'est moi qui t'appellerai la prochaine fois. Ne restez pas longtemps au même endroit et utilisez des alias. Vous avez vos charmes anti-possession?

-Oui.

-Bien. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir où vous allez… Et si jamais je surgis de nulle part, tu me testes avec de l'eau bénite avant de me dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ellen va bien?

-Oui. Il faut que je raccroche, Sam. Je suis désolé.

-Bobby-

Cette fois, c'est Sam qui s'est fait couper la ligne au nez.

Il ne peut pas se permettre de s'inquiéter de Bobby et Ellen pour le moment, ni de ce que les démons ont entrepris. Il doit consacrer toute son énergie à mettre Dean en sécurité.

-Nous allons nous arrêter bientôt, dit-il en pressant la cuisse de son frère dans un geste rassurant.

Dean s'est réveillé une demi-heure auparavant, mais il est encore groggy et docile. Il baille longuement et tourne la tête pour l'enfouir dans le cou de Sam.

-On rentre à la maison?

-Non, Dean. Pas maintenant. Tu as faim? On va passer chercher à manger, ajoute Sam en apercevant l'enseigne d'un Big Gerson's.

-Je sais pas.

Sam s'arrête au service au volant et commande ce que son frère aime sans attendre de réponse. Dean accepte de tenir le sac et le cabaret de boissons gazeuses, mais reste pressé contre Sam.

Ils trouvent un motel moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Sam prend une chambre avec un lit double tout au bout du lotissement et s'empresse d'installer Dean à la minuscule table branlante pour qu'il commence son repas pendant qu'il sécurise les lieux et fait des lignes de sel à la porte et aux fenêtres. Ensuite, satisfait, il s'installe face à son frère.

Dean a pris une seule bouchée de son cheeseburger. Ses yeux ont encore ce voile un peu trouble associé à la fatigue et aux médicaments. Il ne regarde pas Sam et se tient très droit sur sa chaise, ses mains jointes ensemble.

-Tu n'as pas faim?

Dean secoue la tête.

-Tu es inquiet, Dean?

-Je veux… je veux qu'on rentre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis qu'on va faire une ballade et ensuite on se retrouve ici et je n'ai pas rempli mon journal et il est beaucoup trop tard pour souper et je… je me sens tout ralenti, dans ma tête, lâche Dean à voix basse.

-Je suis désolé, Dean. Tu te sens «ralenti» à cause de tes convulsions et du médicament que je t'ai donné. On ne rentrera pas à la maison avant un bout de temps.

Dean hoche la tête et promène une frite dans le ketchup sans faire mine de la manger.

-Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi?

-Non.

Dean jette un coup d'œil rapide au grand lit et baisse à nouveau les yeux. «Il y a deux lits d'habitude et je dois dormir dans celui près de la porte. Je dors dans le lit près de la porte parce que je dois te protéger. Si quelque chose vient… Je dois te protéger.

-Oui, c'est ce que tu faisais, dit Sam prudemment. Dean, Bobby a téléphoné et…

-Un couteau sous mon oreiller, murmure Dean. Si quelque chose vient. Mais il y a un seul lit et je… je ne peux pas…

Dean s'interrompt brusquement et pose ses mains sur ses yeux.

-Dean.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je ne veux pas qu'on reste ici. Je dois dormir dans le lit près de la porte pour te protéger et je ne peux pas parce que je ne suis plus le même Dean qu'avant et je suis stupide, stupide, stupide!

-Arrête, s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu as eu une blessure grave et tu es en train de guérir.

Dean secoue brusquement la tête.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Dean, mais il faut que tu sois courageux. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité à la maison. Les démons nous veulent du mal.

Il n'y a pas de façon délicate d'annoncer la nouvelle à Dean. Sam sent sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il voit Dean se mettre à trembler.

-Regarde-moi. S'il-te-plaît. Tu me fais confiance?

Dean baisse les mains et hoche la tête. Il ne regarde pas Sam, pas encore.

-Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, Dean. Nous avons vécu avec le danger toute notre vie. Et puis, Bobby veille sur nous comme il le peut.

Nouvel hochement de tête.

-C'est temporaire, Dean.

-Tu es un chasseur, Sam, murmure Dean avec hésitation.

-Oui.

-Tu… tu vas dormir près de la porte et tu vas mettre un couteau sous l'oreiller.

-D'accord.

Dean prend son cheeseburger dans ses mains et le contemple avec sérieux. «C'est temporaire» dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Sam.

Il mange environ la moitié de son sandwich, ce qui est plus que ce que Sam pouvait espérer. Il sait que les derniers effets du lorazépam et l'épuisement, autant physique que psychologique de Dean, ont suffit à éviter une vraie crise de panique. Il sait aussi qu'il ne sait pas dans quel état sera son frère, d'ici quelques heures.

Dean accepte de se brosser les dents et de faire sa toilette, même si c'est Sam qui se charge de la majeure partie du travail. En l'aidant à enfiler son pyjama, en observant l'air perdu de Dean qui paraît si jeune et frêle à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, Sam a une idée subite.

Il prend le temps de poser un couteau bien en évidence sous son oreiller et se glisse sous les draps avec une vieille carte routière à la main. Dean l'observe sous ses cils noirs, pâle et incertain.

-Regarde, dit Sam en dépliant la carte des États-Unis dont les pliures noircies et usées sont près de céder.

-D'accord.

-Nous sommes ici, en Illinois.

-Oui.

Dean paraît plus attentif.

-J'ai eu une idée, poursuit Sam. Une idée qui pourrait te plaire.

-Rentrer à la maison?

NON! NOUS NE RETOURNERONS PLUS À LA MAISON! JAMAIS! A envie de hurler Sam, à bout de patience. Il serre les poings et prend une profonde inspiration.

-Non, mais c'est presque aussi bien. Si nous suivons cette route… en passant par le Tennessee et l'Alabama, on pourrait être en Floride dans quelques jours.

Dean suit le tracé du doigt de Sam et hoche la tête sans manifester davantage d'intérêt.

-Dean, ça fait des années que nous ne sommes pas allés en Floride. Je crois que la dernière fois, je devais avoir six ou sept ans. Il fait chaud là-bas. On a passé l'hiver à se les geler. Tu détestes avoir froid.

-J'aime pas le froid, acquiesce Dean sagement.

-Ce serait bien de pousser jusqu'en Floride et de passer quelques jours au soleil à traîner sur les plages. Comme des vacances, tiens.

Avant de repartir dans une autre direction, pense Sam, mais d'ici là, peut-être que Bobby et Ellen auront réussi à chasser les démons pour de bon. D'ici là, peut-être que Dean se sera habitué à être sur la route.

Il faut se fixer des buts. Avoir de petits objectifs.

-Le soleil rend ma peau toute rouge et ensuite j'ai plein de taches de rousseur qui apparaissent, grogne Dean qui se détend lentement contre Sam.

Voilà quelque chose que l'autre Dean n'aurait jamais avoué. Sam réprime un sourire. La capacité d'attention de son frère a beaucoup diminué après son traumatisme crânien. Pour une fois, il en est content. Une minute, il est sur le bord de l'effondrement mental en pensant aux démons qui les poursuivent et l'autre, il s'inquiète de ce que le soleil fera à sa peau.

-On achètera de la lotion solaire, promet Sam.

-Mmm.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Dean?

-J'aimerais…

Dean fronce les sourcils et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sam, comme à chaque fois où il cherche un peu de réconfort.

-D'accord, finit-il par dire. D'accord. On va aller en Floride. Il y a des alligators.

-Oui.

Sam ferme la lampe de chevet, plie la carte et s'installe sur le dos, sachant que Dean viendra bientôt se nicher sur sa poitrine, une jambe par-dessus les siennes.

-Tu avais neuf ans, dit-il après avoir baillé longuement.

-Quoi?

-Quand nous sommes allés en Floride. J'avais treize ans. Tu avais neuf ans.

-Tu te souviens?

-Oui. Papa et moi on a chassé quelque chose dans les marais… Je ne me rappelle plus… Cette chose m'a mordu et après j'ai été malade. Longtemps.

Sam a soudainement la vision de son frère à treize ans, encore chétif, les cheveux blonds comme les blés, installé sur un lit dans une chambre de motel, et leur père qui lui explique qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit, que Dean doit se reposer. Les rideaux sont tirés et il y a une odeur écœurante dans la chambre, mélange de chewing gum et de viande trop cuite. Sam pleurait.

-Un skincrawler, dit-il en caressant les cheveux courts de Dean.

-Tu voulais aller à euh… Disney World mais j'étais malade, marmonne ce dernier.

Si ce sont les souvenirs qui remontent à la surface, comment Dean fait-il pour demeurer sain d'esprit, pense Sam en fermant les yeux. N'auront-ils jamais un peu de paix?

}}}{{{

Trois jours passent, trois jours pendant lesquels Sam tente de donner à Dean une forme de routine malgré le mouvement perpétuel. Ils se lèvent tôt le matin, font leur toilette et vont déjeuner. Sam déplie la carte et ils se fixent un objectif pour la journée. Dean aime suivre le chemin des minuscules routes de son doigt. Ils font un arrêt en mi-journée puis trouvent un motel à la nuit tombée, où ils mangent habituellement des repas pour emporter en regardant un programme insipide à la télévision.

Sam demeure alerte en permanence, à l'affut de la moindre fluctuation de température, des gens qui les entourent, des signes de présence démoniaque. Bobby ne l'a pas encore rappelé, et il doit ronger son frein pour s'empêcher de lui téléphoner.

Ils ont toujours leurs médaillons anti-possession sur eux mais Sam réfléchit de plus en plus sérieusement à une solution permanente. Il a trouvé dans un vieil ouvrage qui mélange magie païenne et rituels purificateurs une image qui ferait l'affaire une fois tatouée sur la peau. Il suffit d'ajouter quelques ingrédients à l'encre pour rendre le symbole pratiquement indestructible.

Il suffit de convaincre Dean de se faire perforer la peau avec une aiguille pendant quelques heures. Sam cherche encore une façon de lui présenter la chose.

Dean est particulièrement tranquille et contemplatif pendant ces longues journées sur la route. Lui qui ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant qu'en poussant l'Impala au maximum de ses capacités semble incapable de demeurer éveillé longtemps lorsqu'il est à bord. Il dort de longues heures, pressé contre Sam qui a pris l'habitude de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, trouvant autant de réconfort que Dean dans ce contact presque permanent.

Le voyage semble faire ressurgir certains aspects de la personnalité de Dean qui Sam croyaient disparus pour toujours. Le café, par exemple. À sa sortie du coma, Dean n'a manifesté aucun désir d'en boire –jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent la route, d'ailleurs, il se contentait d'eau, la plupart du temps. La nutritionniste de l'hôpital avait conseillé à Sam de ne pas lui en offrir, à moins qu'il le demande –la caféine étant un stimulant pouvant exacerber certains symptômes chez les traumatisés crâniens. Et puis la veille, Dean a vu une machine dans une station-service et a demandé une pièce à Sam. Il a fait fonctionner le percolateur sans hésitation et a serré son gobelet entre ses mains, les yeux entrouverts, les narines dilatées, en produisant un «humm» satisfait. Et en cet instant, on aurait pu croire que rien n'était arrivé. Sam s'est senti sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, ou de rire. Il n'en est toujours pas sûr.

Dean semble éviter les sujets plus sérieux qui peuvent alimenter son anxiété et se concentre sur les aspects pratiques. Il lit le nom des villes qu'ils traversent, paraît prendre un immense plaisir à choisir ce qu'il mange ou à aider Sam à sécuriser les chambres de motel qu'ils louent. Quand l'Impala s'est mis à dégager une odeur que Sam était bien incapable d'identifier, Dean a dit qu'il était probablement temps de faire la vidange d'huile. Il avait raison. Et lorsqu'ils se sont arrêtés dans une laverie automatique, Dean s'est mis à trier ses vêtements le plus naturellement du monde et a démarré la machine sans aide alors qu'il n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt pour le lavage jusqu'alors.

Il chante avec la musique dans l'Impala et a même commencé à se plaindre lorsque Sam met autre chose que ses cassettes de rock. Si son cadet avait su qu'un road trip forcé aiderait à sa guérison, il l'aurait tenté bien avant.

De préférence, sans la menace vague de démons à leur poursuite.

Les nuits sont plus difficiles. Dean rêve énormément et fait beaucoup de cauchemars. Heureusement, la plupart du temps, il suffit à Sam de poser une main apaisante sur sa poitrine pour le calmer avant qu'il ne soit complètement réveillé. Comme lui-même dort très peu, ce n'est pas réellement un problème. Peu importe. Sam n'a pas connu de nuits vraiment paisibles depuis la mort de Jessica. Et si Dean a passé sa vie avec le poids de la responsabilité d'une autre vie humaine sur les épaules, Sam se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas se sentir étouffé en permanence.

Maintenant que les rôles sont inversés, il comprend son frère à un niveau qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Parfois, oui, la présence constante de Dean l'étouffe et lui donne envie de hurler mais il suffit qu'ils soient séparés de quelques mètres pour qu'il commence à sentir l'angoisse monter en lui.

Le quatrième jour, ils atteignent Town Creek, en Alabama. Il a plu une partie de la journée et un orage violent gronde au loin. La pluie rend Dean nerveux maintenant et Sam se demande si sa réaction a un rapport avec les derniers instants de sa possession par Meg, au milieu des ruines de la veille église abandonnée alors qu'une pluie froide tombait sur eux. Les derniers kilomètres, il tente de détendre Dean en improvisant un jeu questionnaire sur les groupes de rock des années '70 et '80 et y arrive partiellement. Son frère sourit et répond –correctement- avec enthousiasme mais son regard est sans cesse attiré vers les fenêtres inondées. Sam trouve rapidement un motel et décide de faire livrer leur souper au lieu de faire un arrêt supplémentaire. Ce faisant, il comptabilise l'argent liquide qui lui reste. Le premier jour de leur fuite, il a fait trois arrêts à trois distributeurs automatiques différents pour retirer l'argent de son compte. Ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit avant au moins trois semaines. D'ici là, les deux demandes de cartes de crédit que Sam a rempli devraient avoir donné des résultats. Il est bien sûr hors de question qu'il entraîne Dean dans un bar pour pratiquer leurs arnaques habituelles.

Une fois son frère installé sur le lit devant un vieux film de Kung Fu, une pointe de pizza à la main, son humeur semble s'améliorer considérablement. Sam a tiré les rideaux et monté le son de la télé pour étouffer le bruit de la tempête qui fait rage au dehors. Il profite de ce moment de calme pour nettoyer et entretenir leurs armes. Il ne l'a pas fait depuis trop longtemps, sauf pour son pistolet personnel. Ce serait une honte de se retrouver dans une situation où l'un des fusils refuserait de fonctionner. Sam demeure un Winchester, après tout.

Il en est à huiler le colt 1901 de Dean lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que son frère est debout devant lui, la tête inclinée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés. Il l'observe intensément.

-Dean?

-C'est… c'est à moi, dit Dean en désignant le fusil.

-Oui. C'est ton arme préférée. Celle que tu utilisais le plus souvent.

-Plus d'huile. J'aime mieux quand il y a plus d'huile sur la glissière.

Sam hésite, puis prend une décision. Il tend le colt à Dean, dans sa main ouverte.

-Tu veux le faire?

Dean hausse les épaules et rougit mais il s'assoit. Il prend le colt d'une main hésitante et regarde Sam, comme pour chercher son approbation.

-Vas-y. C'est pas un test, Dean.

Sous les yeux fascinés de Sam, Dean commence à huiler lentement son revolver. Ses mains, d'abord tremblantes, prennent de plus en plus d'assurance. Il redresse les épaules. Son visage prend cette expression à la fois sérieuse et lointaine qu'il arbore lorsqu'il est concentré.

Lorsque le fusil est huilé à sa satisfaction, Dean le considère un instant et referme la main sur la crosse. Il ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration. Puis, avec des gestes rapides et précis, il le démonte et le remonte en quelques secondes.

-C'est comme la bicyclette, ça ne s'oublie pas, murmure Sam qui se retient à grande peine pour ne pas attraper Dean au-dessus de la table et le serrer dans ses bras.

Son frère a ce sourire timide –celui du nouveau Dean- que Sam aime tant.

-Je n'ai jamais appris à faire de la bicyclette, Sam.

C'est vrai. Sam éclate de rire.

-Et bien on peut arranger ça, Dean.

-C'est vrai?

-Pourquoi pas?

Dean sourit plus largement. Il dépose son colt sur la table et s'agite un peu.

-Dean? Est-ce que tu aimerais réapprendre?

-Quoi?

-À te servir de ton arme, à faire du combat à mains nus… Toutes ces choses que papa nous a montrées. C'est peut-être comme le colt. Tu dois seulement réessayer, et ça te reviendra.

-Je ne peux pas redevenir un chasseur, murmure Dean en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Pourquoi?

La lèvre inférieure de Dean tremble un peu. Et Sam regrette de l'avoir poussé.

-Il y a pleins de trous, là-dedans, dit son frère en frappant son front avec sa paume. Pleins de trous et parfois je ne peux pas sauter par-dessus.

-D'accord.

Sam essaie d'imaginer à quel point il doit être difficile de contourner tous ces obstacles mentaux. Il tend la main et prend celle de Dean dans la sienne.

-Tu sais, tu peux être tout ce que tu veux. Tu es fort, Dean. C'est juste que tu ne le réalises pas.

Cette nuit-là, Dean ne fait pas de cauchemars. Sam rêve des mains de son frère manipulant une arme. Sa bague en argent brille sous le reflet d'une lumière bleue. L'air, dans le songe, a cette odeur citronnée de l'huile à fusils que Dean préfère.

}}}{{{

«Dean… Allez, bouge-toi un peu. La Floride nous attends.»

Le surlendemain, 26 mars, un soleil radieux se lève et Sam prépare impatiemment leurs bagages. À force de stimuler Dean avec cette perspective de vacances qui n'en sont pas, il se retrouve lui-même pris au jeu et rêve de la Floride comme de leur nirvana personnel.

Il est à peine six heures trente, mais Dean a habituellement les yeux grands ouverts dès cinq heures quarante-cinq.

Sam secoue à nouveau l'épaule de son frère qui a un grognement enfantin et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Dean!

Sam tire les couvertures, laissant Dean frissonner dans ses boxeurs et son t-shirt.

-Sa-am! Arrête!

Sans se laisser démonter, Sam monte sur le lit et arrache à Dean son dernier rempart contre le jour naissant. L'oreiller fait un vol plané dans la pièce.

-'sse-moi tranquille, Salope, gronde Dean qui se tourne sur le dos et se redresse sur ses coudes en grimaçant.

Le vieux surnom affectueux atteint Sam droit au cœur. Il tapote la cuisse pâle de Dean et sourit, plus doucement cette fois.

-Hé Dean… Tu es prêt à aller dans la douche? On peut être à Tallahassee à midi si on se dépêche un peu.

-Sam?

Dean entrouvre un œil et se racle la gorge. Descendu de son petit nuage d'anticipation, Sam remarque alors la rougeur de ses joues et l'éclat trop vif de cet unique œil vert.

-J'ai pas… Je me sens… pas bien. Pas bien du tout, ajoute Dean. Donne-moi mes couvertures.

Sam obéit sans cesser de l'observer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je sais pas. J'ai froid. Tu m'avais dit qu'il faisait chaud en Floride, se plaint Dean, et il a l'intonation d'un enfant de quatre ans.

- Premièrement, on n'est pas encore en Floride et deuxièmement, je pense que tu es malade.

Sans surprise, la peau de Dean est sèche et brûlante sous les doigts de Sam.

Sa dernière affirmation produit un effet immédiat sur Dean qui se met en position semi-assise et observe Sam avec effroi.

-Tu m'avais dit que j'étais en train de guérir, Sam!

-Non… Non, je ne parle pas de ta blessure à la tête. Hé… C'est pas grave. Tu fais de la fièvre. Tu as dû attraper un virus, c'est tout.

-Okay. Je peux dormir maintenant?

-Pas avant d'avoir pris de l'acétaminophène.

La Floride sera pour le lendemain, suppose Sam en ignorant les protestations de Dean sur le goût terrible des médicaments et la possibilité qu'ils l'empoisonnent.

Sam est quand même soulagé quand Dean se réveille trois heures plus tard en constatant qu'il n'a qu'un simple mal de gorge.

-Ça pique, Sam, se plaint-il en posant sa main sur la peau moite de son cou.

Cette fois, Sam prend sa température : la fièvre est toujours présente mais peu élevée. Il lui fait boire de l'eau et essaie de le rassurer mais Dean semble terrorisé par son état et refuse de faire autre chose que d'aller aux toilettes avant de se blottir à nouveau sous ses couvertures.

-Dean, il faut sortir chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger, insiste doucement Sam. Et je pourrais aussi acheter du miel pour te préparer un thé. Ça va faire du bien à ta gorge.

-Pas envie, marmonne Dean avant de tousser à nouveau.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, proteste Sam, dont la patience a la mèche particulièrement courte. Dean, tu n'es pas à l'article de la mort. Allez!

Dean grogne encore mais accepte de s'asseoir. Son visage prend une expression de surprise comique et il éternue, le corps penché en avant, sans protéger sa bouche…

…Presque directement sur le bras de Sam qui attrape une boîte de mouchoirs sur la table de chevet, lui en tend un et s'essuie sans un mot.

-Excuse-moi, dit Dean sous le mouchoir.

Le Dean d'avant éternuait sans bruit, au creux de son coude. Le Dean d'avant ne se souciait même pas d'un mal de gorge et d'un peu de fièvre.

-Viens prendre une douche, ça va te faire du bien, dit Sam, insistant. Et ensuite on sort. J'ai faim et je ne te laisse pas seul ici.

Il tire doucement mais fermement sur le bras de Dean.

-NON! ARRÊTE! JE NE VEUX PAS! Proteste son frère, tremblant de peur mais de colère aussi.

-Ça suffit, Dean. Ne te conduis pas comme un enfant. C'est ridicule.

Dean entend et voit la frustration de Sam. Il se lève précipitamment, s'emmêle dans son drap et tombe assis par terre près du lit, l'air pathétique avec son nez rouge et ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête.

Sam soupire et contourne le lit.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible, Dean. Tu te foutais bien d'être un peu malade, avant. Merde, il fallait te soigner de force.

Ce n'est visiblement pas la bonne chose à dire. Dean rougit davantage et fuit son regard.

-Arrête, arrête de dire ça! Crie-t-il. Je ne suis plus le Dean d'avant. Tu… Tu as dit que j'avais des l-lésions au cerveau et c'est pas ma faute! Tout ça c'est pas ma faute!

-Je comprends, dit Sam plus doucement.

Il s'accroupit près de Dean. Un début de migraine commence à pulser derrière ses yeux.

-Non tu ne comprends pas! Ne montre jamais aux autres tes faiblesses, Dean, dit son aîné dans une parfaite imitation de John.

-C'est papa qui disait ça.

-Et je pensais que rien… rien ne pouvait m'arriver parce que…

Dean s'étrangle et tousse –longtemps, cette fois. Sam caresse son dos et lui offre de l'eau qu'il refuse, repoussant le verre avec force.

-C'est comme ça qu'elle est entrée dans m-ma t-t-tête, Sam! C'est comme ça et c'est m-m-ma faute et si je n'avais pas été aussi s-s-s-stupide tu n'aurais p-pas besoin de t'occuper de m-m-m…

Les mots butent contre les lèvres sèches de Dean. C'est la première fois. Sam pense à la liste des symptômes qui peuvent affecter les traumatisés crânien. Jusqu'à maintenant, le bégaiement leur avait été épargné.

-Tu parles du démon. Tu parles de Meg, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Quand Sam a raconté à Dean comment il s'est retrouvé dans le coma et qui lui a fait du mal, il a compris que, comparés à d'autres événements arrivés plus tôt dans leur vie, Dean ne se souvenait pas de la possession ni de son exorcisme. Il a paru horrifié, bien sûr, mais aussi distant, et s'il y a un souvenir que Sam aurait souhaité qu'il perde pour toujours, c'est bien celui-là. Apparemment, quelque chose d'aussi innocent qu'un rhume a fait surgir cette suite d'événement précis, dans l'esprit de Dean.

Il s'approche et caresse la peau blanche hérissée de chair de poule de son frère.

-Viens. Dean, viens prendre une douche. Après on parlera… ou on ne parlera pas, c'est comme tu veux.

-Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul.

Dean accepte maintenant de se doucher sans Sam, à condition que ce dernier reste de l'autre côté du rideau, à portée de voix.

-Même si je t'attends de-

-Non, non, Sam! Avec moi… Avec moi, s'il-te-plaît…

Sam accepte. Que peut-il faire d'autre? Dean se laisse déshabiller et guider jusque dans la douche. L'eau est chaude et le jet est faible. C'est comme une pluie fine qui envahit la cabine pouvant à peine les contenir tous les deux. Dean cesse de trembler et s'appuie contre le mur du fond, les yeux fermés. Sam lui met le savon dans la main en s'absorbant dans la contemplation de la céramique usée, du plancher parsemé par la rouille, du jet trop fin des gouttelettes autour d'eux. Parce que regarder Dean sans inhibitions sous la douche, même s'il a maigri, même s'il est devenu une espèce d'homme-enfant, c'est tenter le diable.

Le savon tombe avec un bruit mat. Dean éternue encore et se laisse glisser contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis au fond de la douche, ses jambes remontées près de son corps. Il tousse, longtemps, puis éclate en sanglots. Ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son crâne et l'eau ruisselle sur son visage, se mélangeant aux larmes.

-Sammy…

-Dean.

Sam se met à genoux et essuie l'eau du visage de son frère du revers de la main.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas… hoquète Dean en serrant les poings.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Oui! Il… C'est comme si quelque chose allait exploser dans ma tête et si je ne le dis pas, si je ne le dis pas je vais-

-Okay. D'accord. Alors vas-y, dis-le… Même si ça fait mal je suis juste là avec toi. Il ne va rien t'arriver.

Dean renifle. Il continue à pleurer, plus doucement.

-C'est dangereux, murmure-t-il. C'est comme ça… c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a prise et je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Meg?

-Abyzu, lâche Dean dans un souffle.

Puis, il met la main sur sa bouche, comme si le nom lui avait échappé.

-Je croyais que c'était Meg qui-

-Tu ne comprends pas? Tu ne comprends rien, Sam! Le démon qui possédait le corps de Meg et ensuite qui a… qui est venu dans ma tête. C'est une démone : Abyzu, une suivante de Lilith.

-Qui est Lilith, Dean?

-Je ne sais pas! Ce sont les… les mots et les choses qu'elle me disait pendant… Je ne me rappelle pas quand elle m'a possédé, Sam! Je me rappelle seulement du moment où elle est entrée en moi, dans ma tête…

Sam prend les mains de Dean entre les sienne et presse son front contre le sien.

-Tout va bien, Dean. C'est terminé.

À sa grande surprise, Dean renverse la tête vers l'arrière et laisse échapper un rire sans joie. «Non. Parce que maintenant on doit s'enfuir et elle peut revenir et je ne peux plus rien faire. Rien faire contre elle.»

-Je suis là.

-J'avais tort, tu sais, Sam… Je croyais que… c'est… Je ne me souviens pas de tout et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais là-bas, à Madison. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tant de choses que j'arrive pas à comprendre! Je me rappelle que j'étais fatigué et que j'étais malade, juste comme maintenant et je ne voulais pas me reposer parce que j'étais sur sa trace et je me disais que tu… tu me manquais. J'aurais voulu que tu sois avec moi.

-Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu être là avec toi.

-Et euh… Tout est embrouillé… Il fait nuit et je sors de la voiture et je... il y a cette voix horrible qui se met à chuchoter dans mon oreille. Elle dit… oh, Sam. Elle dit qu'elle a eu tellement de plaisir à tuer papa et à le regarder mourir et qu'elle va t'avoir, toi aussi. Elle va t'avoir et elle va…

Dean s'interrompt et laisse échapper un sanglot hystérique. Sam se rapproche encore. À travers la vapeur, le récit cauchemardesque de Dean paraît irréel.

-Respire, Dean.

-…Elle est entrée en moi et c'était comme du feu qui brûlait et je ne pouvais rien faire. Dans ma… ma tête… j'entendais comme des milliers d'abeille et puis ça a éclaté. Tout était rouge et noir et je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus parler et…

Dean pâlit soudainement. Instinctivement, Sam se relève et l'entraîne à sa suite, l'aide à pencher son corps vers l'avant juste au moment où il commence à vomir un flot de bile et de sucs gastriques. Même lorsque son estomac semble complètement purgé, il continue à être secoué par des haut-le-cœur qui se transforment en quintes de toux creuses et douloureuses. Si Sam ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait tombé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dean, habillé d'un épais pantalon de coton et d'un kangourou trop grand pour lui, retourne finalement se coucher. Il a accepté de boire de l'eau et Sam a pu lui faire manger la moitié d'une barre chocolatée retrouvée dans son sac. C'est loin d'être l'idéal, mais Dean est trop épuisé pour que Sam risque une sortie.

-Tu veux dormir un peu? Demande Sam en remontant les couvertures sur la silhouette prostrée de son frère.

-Avec toi.

-Euh… okay.

Sam restera avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ensuite, il doit trouver un moyen de rejoindre Bobby. Leur ami est peut-être déjà au courant de l'identité de la démone qui a possédé Dean et tué John mais il lui faut s'en assurer. En magie noire et blanche, comme pour les rituels et les conjurations, la connaissance du nom de la créature donne de grands pouvoirs et facilite les moyens de l'anéantir. C'est ce savoir qui a inspiré le conte de Rumplestiltskin.

Dean grelotte un instant contre lui avant de se détendre progressivement. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Sam qui caresse ses cheveux encore humide et lui rappelle doucement qu'ils sont en sécurité dans la chambre et que la démone ne peut rien contre eux puisqu'ils portent les charmes de protection.

Quelques minutes, encore quelques minutes et Sam va se lever pour téléphoner à Bobby. Le corps de Dean est chaud contre lui. Le reste de l'univers est au-dehors.

Sam s'endort au rythme de la respiration chargée de son frère. Rêve de peau dorée et de taches de rousseur. Le goût de la bouche de Dean si chaude et tendre alors qu'il s'est abandonné au sommeil sur le lit de Sam là-bas en Californie –dans un autre plan d'existence…

L'érection de Dean, brûlante, pressée tout contre sa hanche, qu'il sent palpiter malgré l'épaisseur du coton.

Les brumes du rêve se dissipent soudainement. Sam ouvre les yeux.

Dean gémit dans son cou. Il irradie une chaleur malsaine. Sa jambe gauche est passée par-dessus les hanches de Sam et il presse son pubis contre sa cuisse avec des mouvements lents et erratiques.

-Dean, murmure Sam en lui secouant l'épaule.

Son frère dort. C'est la fièvre. Sam a été malade suffisamment de fois dans sa vie pour savoir que parfois… parfois l'élévation de la température corporelle a ce genre d'effet.

-Sammy, murmure Dean.

Il se met à sucer la peau de son cou. Son érection tressaille. Sam, horrifié par la situation, s'aperçoit que son propre sexe commence à se gorger de sang. Il frissonne et se redresse brusquement.

-Dean, arrête.

Dean se tourne sur le dos. Ses joues sont écarlates, ses pupilles dilatées. Il respire péniblement par la bouche et son front est parcouru de plis de douleurs.

-Sammy s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix presque désespérée.

-Dean tu… écoute si tu as besoin de… c'est normal il ne faut pas…

-Sam, ça fait mal. Aide-moi s'il-te-plait.

Dean presse une main contre son pénis et gémit.

-Non, Dean. Nous ne faisons pas ça.

Les yeux verts de son frère voilés par la fièvre s'emplissent de larmes, portant une telle douleur morale que Sam demeure immobile, incapable de se lever, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il voit le gland du pénis de Dean qui tente de sortir l'élastique de son pantalon : il est rouge pourpre, luisant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

-Sammy, se plaint Dean une nouvelle fois.

Ses hanches s'agitent dans le vide alors qu'il tente de se soulager, trop endormi et fiévreux pour faire quoi que ce soit d'efficace.

_Et merde,_ pense Sam. _Merde, je vais aller directement en enfer. Un enfer tout spécial rien que pour moi_. Mais il ne peut plus supporter le désespoir qui s'échappe de tous les pores de la peau de Dean et vient le caresser –odeur moite d'un désir obscur et confus.

Dean. Une vague d'amour si forte submerge Sam qu'un vertige l'assaille. Il s'approche en tremblant et se recouche, dégageant les mains de Dean de son sexe.

-Okay. Okay, Dean. Laisse-moi faire. Je… je m'occupe de toi.

Sam baisse l'élastique du pantalon et libère le pénis de Dean qui gémit une nouvelle fois lorsque la peau trop sensible entre en contact avec l'air.

Seigneur. Sam regarde et sent sa bouche s'emplir de salive. Le sexe de son frère est aussi long que le sien –un peu plus étroit, peut-être- parcouru de fines veines dilatées et gonflées. Il n'est pas circoncis. Son prépuce plisse délicatement sous son gland. Un filet de liquide pré-éjaculatoire clair à l'odeur légère mais âcre se forme entre le ventre plat de Dean et la fente de son urètre.

Dean est couché sur le dos, les mains agrippées aux draps, la tête tournée vers Sam. Il sourit, la bouche entrouverte.

-Sammy, dit-il à voix basse.

Sam utilise son pouce pour récolter le liquide pré-éjaculatoire et en enduit la paume de sa main. Puis, il la referme sur le pénis de Dean qui a un violent tressaillement.

-Sam! Crie Dean en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Sammy…

-Ça va, je te tiens. Laisse-toi aller, Dean.

Et Sam ne reconnait même plus sa propre voix. Il commence à masturber Dean doucement, sans mettre trop de pression pour lui éviter toute douleur. À la façon dont la peau de son scrotum se plisse et remonte vers son sexe, Dean est déjà près.

-Sammy Sammy Sammy, marmonne Dean dont les yeux roulent dans leurs orbites. Je t'aime… T'aime tellement Sammy…

Sam a envie de pleurer, envie de frapper sur sa propre érection qui se dresse douloureusement contre sa cuisse, de se faire mal, d'être ailleurs et aussi de ne plus bouger, jamais, la main sur le sexe de son frère, les yeux fixés sur son visage tordu dans une grimace extatique.

-Jouis, Dean, dit-il en augmentant brutalement le rythme.

Dean donne des coups de hanches. L'une de ses mains lâche le drap et se glisse sous son kangourou… Pour aller caresser ses mamelons, réalise Sam –et un petit cercle humide s'agrandit sur ses sous-vêtements.

-Sam… Sam… SAM!

Le corps de Dean se tend magnifiquement alors que son sperme chaud et abondant coule sur son ventre et sur la main de Sam. Dean gémit et se tortille. Ses yeux fermés pendant les quelques secondes précédant son orgasme s'ouvrent paresseusement. Il tend une main hésitante et caresse la joue de Sam en souriant.

-Merci Sammy…

-Rendors-toi, Dean, murmure Sam d'une voix étranglée.

Mais Dean est déjà en train de sombrer dans le sommeil. Lentement, Sam détache sa main de son sexe tendre et tiède. Il remonte le pantalon et la couverture, se lève sans bruit et va dans la salle de bains dont il referme la porte.

La verrouille.

Au bord des larmes, Sam s'appuie d'une main à l'évier branlant et détache le bouton de son jeans de l'autre. Il prend son sexe de cette main encore marquée du sperme froid de Dean, et se masturbe brutalement, sans compromis : la sensation de frottement est extatique et douloureuse. Sam jouit en étouffant un grondement, les dents serrées.

Sans se permettre de laisser son orgasme l'envelopper dans cette chaleur paresseuse qu'il provoque immanquablement, Sam lave ses mains frénétiquement sous le jet d'eau. Puis, il se détourne et tombe à genoux, juste à temps pour soulever le couvercle des toilettes et vomir le contenu négligeable de son estomac.

_Désolé_, pense-t-il. _Désolé, Dean._

Des larmes brûlantes coulent sur ses joues. Le soleil qui brille par la fenêtre est comme un affront à la froideur engourdissante de son esprit et de son corps.

À SUIVRE…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 9

_«La valse électrique qu'on dans pieds nus dans l'eau_

_La valse électrique qu'on danse en serrant les dents»_

Pierre Lapointe_, la valse électrique _

_:::::_

C'est le vingt-huit mars. Les étendues vertes de la petite ville de White Spring, à l'est de Tallahassee, s'étendent de chaque côté de la route alors que l'Impala quitte la 175 pour rejoindre la ville. Il est à peine huit heures. Dean fredonne, ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. La lumière trop vive lui fait mal aux yeux maintenant –une autre des innombrables conséquences de ses lésions cérébrales.

Sam, les mains crispées sur le volant, regarde droit devant lui. Il s'est levé avec le rhume de Dean. Ses yeux sont brûlants, sa gorge trop sèche. Peu importe. Quand on a profité de son frère sexuellement alors que le frère en question n'est probablement pas en mesure de donner son consentement de façon éclairée, les autres problèmes ont tendance à perdre de leur importance.

-Whi-te S-spring, lit Dean sur un panneau routier.

Ses capacités en lecture s'améliorent de jour en jour depuis qu'ils sont sur la route. Il tourne la tête vers Sam, le visage froissé par l'inquiétude.

-C'est une petite ville, hein, Sam?

-Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Dean n'a pas aimé Tallahassee : trop grand, trop de monde, trop d'édifices gigantesques qui donnent le vertige. Une fois installés dans leur chambre de motel, il a refusé d'en sortir, se plaignant d'être incapable de bien respirer.

Sam comptait passer quelques jours dans la capitale. Il a déplié la carte de l'état de la Floride flambant neuve qu'ils ont acheté et a suggéré White Spring. Dean aurait accepté n'importe quoi. «Je te fais confiance, Sam.»

Ces mots font tellement mal, maintenant.

-Bobby est sur une piste, répète Dean, pour la centième fois depuis la veille au soir.

C'est une façon de se rassurer. Sam le sait. Il tente de contenir son irritation.

-C'est vrai.

-Et après on pourra rentrer à la maison.

Sam frappe sur le volant et secoue la tête. «Dean… je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Il est hors de question de rentrer à Xanadu pour le moment.»

-Je sais, murmure Dean en s'éloignant de Sam pour se presser contre la portière.

-Alors arrête d'en parler tout le temps!

Sam voit du coin de l'œil la façon dont Dean se replie sur lui-même, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, une chanson d'AC/DC sur les lèvres. Une culpabilité brûlante lui retourne l'estomac et lui donne envie de vomir. Ce n'est pas la faute de Dean. Rien n'est de sa faute. Sam est odieux, purement et simplement.

Il devrait lui aussi se sentir soulagé par les nouvelles que Bobby lui a donné au téléphone la veille. Lorsqu'il a entendu la voix de leur ami au téléphone, il a éclaté. «C'est pas trop tôt! Tu penses que c'est facile d'entraîner Dean dans un foutu _road trip_ sans savoir quelle menace peut surgir à n'importe quel moment? Tu te souviens dans quel état il est, Bobby, ou est-ce qu'il faut que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire?»

Dean était près de lui, les yeux fixés sur le téléviseur du motel. Sam n'aurait pas dû parler de lui ainsi, en sa présence. Son frère n'a pas réagi mais Dieu seul sait ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête.

Bobby s'est excusé. «Écoute, Sam… Ils sont nombreux. Le nombre de possessions démoniaques a augmenté de façon exponentielle depuis que tu as détruis Azazel. J'ai failli me faire trucider par un ancien collègue à moi –Rufus. C'est un vieux de la vieille. Si un démon a réussi à l'avoir, c'est qu'ils sont déterminés. Ellen m'a sauvé la peau. Ensuite on s'est tapé un petit interrogatoire et il se trouve que Meg –Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, d'ailleurs. C'est une démone de haut rang qu'on appelle Obizuth, ou-

-Abyzu, je sais.

-Comment tu…?

-Dean a commencé à se souvenir. Continue.

-Donc, Meg veut ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer et pour ça, elle a apparemment besoin d'un des enfants d'Azazel.

Sam a senti toute couleur quitter ses joues.

-Un des bébés auquel il a rendu visite. Comme moi. Pourquoi, Bobby?

-On suppose que le bâtard aux yeux jaunes a choisi des enfants qui avaient un potentiel psychique, comme toi ou ce pauvre gars, Max Miller Peu importe, Sam. Mon pote Rufus travaille avec nous maintenant. Nous sommes six chasseurs sur le coup. Nous n'avons pas localisé les portes de l'Enfer et on ne connaît toujours pas les plans de Meg mais on a réussi à l'exorciser.

-C'est vrai?

-Ouais. Sans rentrer dans les détails, on l'a coincé à quelques kilomètres de Madison.

-Seigneur, Bobby…

-Si on n'avait pas compris ce qui se tramait, elle vous aurait trouvé. Mais bon… l'exorcisme nous donne du temps. Il va l'étourdir un moment et ensuite, elle va devoir trouver un nouveau corps et rassembler ses troupes. D'ici là, j'espère qu'on aura localisé les Portes de l'Enfer.

C'est une bonne nouvelle. Sam l'a annoncée à Dean, taisant certains faits. Protégé des remparts de la ville bruyante par les murs de papier du motel, Dean a semblé se détendre légèrement.

-Sam, je veux m'arrêter, murmure Dean.

-Bientôt. On va trouver un endroit où déjeuner et ensuite-

-Non! Je veux m'arrêter maintenant!

Sam sursaute en entendant la colère dans la voix de Dean.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Wow, c'est une très bonne raison, raille Sam méchamment.

-La ferme, gronde Dean qui frappe sa tête contre la vitre.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Arrête-toi.

-Je te l'ai dit, je-

-MAINTENANT! ARRETE-TOI MAINTENANT!

-MER-DE!

Sam se range sur le bas-côté de la route et ferme le moteur. Ils sont entourés par une forêt touffue. Encore une fois, il a cette impression d'être seul au monde. Seul avec son frère. Il étouffe, baisse rapidement la vitre et prend de grandes goulées d'air. Dean, dans un rare geste d'indépendance, s'extirpe de l'Impala et claque la portière de toutes ses forces. Puis il s'enfonce dans une éclaircie à travers les bois.

-Dean, reviens ici! Crie Sam en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Son frère disparaît au bout d'un tournant. Le cœur battant la chamade, Sam se met à courir, laissant les branches d'arbres fouetter son visage et ses bras nus. Puis soudainement, il se bute contre Dean qui s'est immobilisé au milieu d'une clairière.

Il lui fait face le visage rouge et les poings serrés.

-Sammy, gronde-t-il.

-T'es malade de t'enfuir comme ça? Crie Sam en le prenant par les épaules.

-Lâche-moi. Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, LÂCHE-MOI!

Dean repousse Sam de toutes ses forces –c'est étonnant à quel point il a conservé une certaine puissance physique, malgré sa maigreur- et recule jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe un tronc d'arbre. «Sammy arrête…» murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Sam ne dit rien. Il reste debout à travers les hautes herbes, respirant vite et fort, réalisant à quel point il se sent sur le bord de l'effondrement mental –à quel point il a été injustement froid avec Dean au cours des deux derniers jours.

Ce n'est pas sa faute. Rien n'est sa faute. Sam ferme les yeux et revoit le visage ensanglanté de son frère. «Désolé, Sammy. Sois sage.»

Comment peut-il le traiter ainsi, après tout ce que Dean a sacrifié pour lui, pour leur famille, pour tous ces gens qui ne sauront jamais vraiment ce qui les frôle dans le noir la nuit venue.

Sam ravale ses larmes. Il en a la capacité. Il est en contrôle de ses émotions. Il entend Dean sangloter sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière. Son seul espoir est que son frère ne conserve pas de souvenir de la petite séance de masturbation à laquelle Sam a participé. Il n'en a pas parlé à son réveil, quelques heures plus tard. La fièvre était tombée. Peut-être Dean a-t-il associé l'événement à une espèce de rêve éveillé.

Sam soupire et ouvre les yeux. Dean a plaqué ses mains sur son visage et essaie de contenir cette nouvelle crise de larmes.

-Je suis désolé, Dean, dit Sam qui fait deux pas en avant.

-Je… je veux qu'on parle, il faut qu'on parle, hoquète Dean en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

-D'accord.

-Je…

Dean pointe un doigt tremblant vers Sam et rougit davantage.

-Je suis fâché contre toi, SAM! Crie-t-il, l'air surpris par sa propre audace.

Sam fait un autre pas et lève des mains apaisantes. «Je comprends. Tu as parfaitement le droit.»

-J'ai le droit d'être fâché contre toi, répète Dean.

-Oui.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es bizarre, Sammy. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pas voulu sortir quand on était à Tallahassee, ou parce que Bobby a téléphoné ou même parce que tu as attrapé mes microbes.

Tiens. Dean est plus observateur que Sam lui en donnait le crédit.

-Tu le sais?

Il n'est pas prêt à avoir cette conversation. C'est à Sam de détourner les yeux.

-Parce qu'on a fait des choses, lâche Dean dans un souffle. Parce que je t'ai demandé de me toucher, Sam. Tu l'as fait.

-Je… je n'aurais pas dû, Dean.

-Pourquoi?

La voix de Dean semble sincèrement demander une réponse. Sam tousse, se racle la gorge et fait un pas de plus. Il pourrait toucher à Dean s'il le voulait, mais il ne peut pas. Il se laisse choir sur une grosse roche plate et moussue à sa droite.

-Je te l'ai dit, Dean, cette fois quand tu m'as embrassé sur la bouche… Nous ne faisons pas ça. Les amoureux le font. Pas les frères.

-Je t'aime, Sam, proteste Dean.

Il se laisse glisser contre le tronc rugueux. Le bout de sa chaussure touche celle de Sam. Une abeille bourdonne au-dessus d'eux. L'air sent la chaleur humide qui descend du ciel et des arbres.

-Je sais, Dean. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça.

-Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un… un attardé! Proteste Dean.

-Je n'ai pas voulu…

-C'est… les mots parfois… Je n'arrive pas à bien les faire sortir mais je suis encore Dean –un autre Dean mais encore Dean. Je sais ce que c'est de se… masturber, de jouir, d'avoir du plaisir.

Les derniers mots ont été murmurés dans un souffle. Sam tente un regard vers Dean qui se mord les lèvres, les joues cramoisies. En fait, la rougeur s'étend maintenant jusqu'à son cou.

-Et je me souviens d'avoir été avec des filles. Je me souviens du sexe, Sam. J'ai vingt-sept ans.

Dean frappe doucement sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre. «J'ai vingt-sept ans» répète-t-il tristement.

Sam ravale difficilement ses larmes. Il frotte le bout de sa chaussure contre celle de Dean.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher, Dean, chuchote-t-il.

-Je… je te l'ai demandé.

-J'ai abusé de toi.

-NON! Ne dis pas ça!

Dean laisse échapper de nouvelles larmes de colère. Il serre les poings. Dans son visage se reflète l'ombre d'un autre, celui qu'il a été. Celui qu'il est toujours, d'une certaine façon.

-Écoute-moi, Dean. J'ai des… des sentiments pour toi, depuis longtemps. Avant ton attaque. C'est mon problème. Tu es vulnérable et tu es encore en train de guérir. Tu ne peux pas prendre de décision éclairée.

-Des conneries, marmonne Dean en baissant la tête.

-Quoi?

-Des foutues conneries! Tu ne peux pas décider de ce que moi je ressens.

Dean frappe sa poitrine. Il ne pleure plus. Il est réellement en colère. «C'est pareil, Sam! Le Dean d'avant et le Dean de maintenant… Ce que je sens en dedans. C'est pareil, sauf que je ne peux pas le contrôler. Je ne peux pas le retenir… J'ai besoin de toi… Comme ça.»

Sam se met à genoux et prend le visage de Dean entre ses mains. «Nous sommes des frères, Dean.»

Ce dernier le regarde, une détermination féroce dans les yeux. Il lui prend aussi le visage et caresse doucement ses cheveux entre ses doigts un peu tremblants. Sam essaie de reculer. Il se rappelle trop bien la sensation du sexe de Dean dans sa main, de la façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait, de ses lèvres pleines et du désir dans ses yeux.

Seigneur. Il sent son érection commencer à battre contre sa cuisse, confinée dans le tissu rugueux de son jeans. Dean ne le laisse pas partir, cependant. Il se rapproche. «Sammy… mon Sammy…» chuchote-t-il, la voix rauque. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et se posent sur celles de Sam.

Et Dieu lui vienne en aide, Sam est incapable de résister plus longtemps, incapable de refuser à Dean ce qu'il veut si férocement. Il peut se dire qu'il le fait pour son frère et enfouir sa culpabilité hideuse tout au fond de lui. Se mentir. Refuser de reconnaître son désir trop longtemps refoulé. Il peut croire que le Dean d'avant voulait la même chose.

Il ne peut pas se retenir. Il gémit dans la bouche de Dean et s'ouvre à son baiser. Son frère enroule langoureusement sa langue autour de la sienne, incline la tête et gémit à son tour. Le baiser est bon. Il est long, affamé. Dean s'accroche aux cheveux de Sam, se met à genoux à son tour et se presse contre lui.

Le besoin d'oxygène les sépare finalement. À bout de souffle, Dean sourit –le plus beau sourire qu'on ait jamais fait à Sam.

-Je t'aime, Sam.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi, Dean…

Sam est sur le dos. Les racines et les cailloux labourent sa peau. Le soleil qui pointe entre les cimes vertigineuses des arbres lui fait plisser les yeux. Il respire rapidement mais profondément : sa poitrine semble avoir soudainement doublé de volume.

Et le reste de son corps, depuis son abdomen jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, brûle d'un feu impatient.

Dean est au travail au-dessus de lui, les mains appuyées sur sa poitrine, ses cuisses minces emprisonnant les siennes, ses lèvres humides de salive refermées sur son sexe. Il tète tranquillement le gland sensible de Sam en produisant de petits bruits satisfaits. Une sensation de picotement naît au creux de son ventre et se propage jusqu'à ses testicules. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils ont passé comme ça : une fraction de seconde ou une éternité. Comme s'il avait finalement trouvé sa place dans un monde qui ne l'a jamais compris, ni jamais satisfait.

Son monde a-t-il déjà été autre chose que Dean? Ses souvenirs les plus anciens, les plus beaux comme les plus douloureux. Un visage souriant ou triste, ou dur, trop sérieux pour être celui d'un enfant, aux propensions d'un univers entier pour Sam dont la vie n'avait d'autres constances.

Quand la bouche de Dean laisse aller son sexe, Sam frémit et geint comme une enfant. Son frère se redresse sur ses genoux et détache son jeans. Il baisse ses sous-vêtements, suffisamment pour libérer son pénis qui se dresse fièrement, dur et luisant, rose vif, avec une teinte bleutée à la base de son gland.

Dean sourit doucement, se penche et pose une main sur le sol près de l'épaule de Sam. Il prend leurs deux sexes dans l'autre et les presse ensemble. Son visage rougit violemment, sa bouche s'entrouvre sur un cri muet.

-Mon Sammy, murmure-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sam.

Il lèche et tète ardemment la peau palpitante tandis que sa main se met au travail, enserrant et desserrant leurs sexes sensibles, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, puis rapide.

Sam n'en peut plus. Il s'agrippe au dos de son frère et laisse son orgasme naître en lui et gonfler comme une voile tendue par le vent. Il pleure, peut-être, mais est bien incapable de déterminer pourquoi. Il ne peut plus penser.

-Sam je ne peux plus me retenir, murmure Dean timidement.

-Moi non plus. Mon non plus, Dean, tu-

Il jouit le premier et son cri se répercute dans les bois déserts. Il pleure plus fort, maintenant, tandis que son corps tremble et que le plaisir est une force grondante qui sort de lui, qui se tord en lui. Dean halète et dit son nom une dernière fois, puis il jouit à son tour et s'effondre sur lui, chaud et frissonnant dans le matin tiède.

Il y a des doigts qui tracent le chemin des larmes de Sam sur ses joues, une bouche qui l'embrasse légèrement sur le front et une main qui caresse ses cheveux. «Pleure pas, Sam. S'il te plait. Arrête.»

Mais Sam ne peut pas. Il serre Dean fort contre lui et laisse aller des émotions trop fortes pour qu'il les combatte. C'est un chagrin profond : le deuil du frère qu'il a perdu aux mains d'un démon et la fin de sa résistance, morale et physique. Son dernier effort de normalité.

Pourtant, avec Dean sur lui, sa voix dans ses oreilles et ses caresses trop douces, Sam n'arrive pas à regretter. Pas vraiment.

}}}{{{

Au lieu d'une chambre de motel, Sam loue un cabanon sur le bord d'une plage étroite mais tranquille. Les quatre autres cabanes sont inoccupées et le propriétaire leur fait un prix réduit parce qu'ils sont hors saison. Sam espère pouvoir y demeurer trois jours. La conduite constante lui donne mal au dos et lui raidit les muscles du cou. Le rhume qu'il traîne ne fait qu'accroitre sa fatigue.

Ils vont acheter quelques provisions à l'épicerie familiale tout près. Dean reste collé à Sam et garde ses lunettes de soleil. Leur «discussion» du matin semble l'avoir épuisé.

Une fine pluie tombe au courant de l'après-midi. Dean, qui voulait sortir sur la plage, paraît déçu mais Sam ne l'est pas. Son frère a besoin de dormir. Lui aussi. Ils se couchent, blottis l'une contre l'autre, vêtus seulement de leurs sous-vêtements. Sam, épuisé mentalement mais aussi terrassé par une sorte de résignation tranquille, se soumet complètement aux caresses de Dean. Il se permet de boire les sentiments qui débordent des yeux de son frère, de détailler les taches de rousseur éparses sur son nez et ses joues, son front, ses épaules. La peau de Dean est blanche et douce. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle était parfaite.

-Je ne suis plus fâché contre toi, murmure Dean en traçant le contour de son nez, puis de ses lèvres.

-Merci.

-Est-ce que tu… est-ce que j'ai _abusé_ de toi?

L'incertitude et la peur sont de retour dans le visage si expressif de Dean. Sam embrasse son front et lui sourit. «Non. Jamais.»

-Je vais dormir maintenant.

Dean dort. Sam rêve de choses désagréables, de douleurs et de tortures sans nom qui lui sont infligées, mais à son réveil, son frère ronfle doucement contre lui, et il envoie son subconscient se faire foutre.

Ils mangent assis à la table de pique-nique près de la cabane. Un écureuil visiblement nourri par d'autres vacanciers s'approche et attend sans broncher. Dean, hésitant, lui lance un petit morceau de pain que l'animal attrape habilement entre ses pattes et enfouit dans ses bajoues. Dean éclate de rire, la tête renversée vers le ciel dégagé.

-Il a pris mon morceau de pain, Sam!

-Ouais.

Toujours souriant, comme s'il n'avait aucun soucis ni problèmes, Dean continue à manger avec appétit. Les ustensiles ne sont plus un problème, maintenant. Son appétit non plus d'ailleurs, même si les mauvais jours, il refuse de manger à moins que Sam le nourrisse.

-Sammy?

-Quoi?

-On pourrait avoir un chien?

C'est un cliché épouvantable, mais Sam s'étouffe bel et bien avec une gorgée de bière. Mettez ça sur le compte de sa gorge irritée.

-Tu es sérieux?

Dean hausse les épaules et rougit. «Je sais pas. Je voudrais… je voudrais un chien. Ça fait très longtemps que je veux un chien» ajoute-t-il avec plus d'assurance. Sam sait que pour Dean _très longtemps_ signifie avant son traumatisme crânien.

-Nous n'avons jamais pu avoir de chien, dit Sam très lentement. Tu te souviens de ce que p'pa disait?

-Non.

Mais Dean le sait. Sam peut le deviner à la façon dont il évite soigneusement son regard.

-Nous vivons sur la route. Ce n'est pas une vie pour un chien. Si on chassait, on ne saurait pas quoi faire de lui.

-On ne chasse plus. On ne vit plus sur la route, proteste Dean en croisant les bras.

Il paraît avoir cinq ans. _L'homme qui se branlait contre moi en laissant échapper des cris de plaisir semble maintenant avoir cinq ans_, pense Sam. Il a chaud, trop chaud soudainement.

-Pour le moment, on ne peut pas, Dean.

-Quand on sera de retour à la maison?

-Je ne sais pas si on sera jamais de retour à la maison.

Dean s'agite sur son banc et presse ses mains ensemble.

-Je… je ne peux plus chasser, Sam. On a besoin d'une maison.

-Je sais, Dean.

Sam appuie sur ses tempes avec ses doigts, faisant de petits cercles en alternant la pression. «Nous attendons de voir ce qui se passe avec les démons… et toi. Tu continues à guérir. Ce n'est pas terminé.»

-Tu as mal à la tête, Sam?

-Un peu.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Je me suis reposé quand j'avais le rhume.

-Je me repose. Ça va.

Mais ça ne va pas. Il y a un éclair blanc devant les yeux de Sam qui annihile tout le reste. Il a le temps de penser «Non, pas encore. C'est terminé. Il est mort…» avant que la douleur ne le fasse basculer de la table. Il est à genoux, par terre. Des épines de pin sèches s'enfoncent dans la paume de ses mains. Sa tête n'est plus qu'une masse de douleur brûlante qui menace d'éclater sous la pression. Devant ses yeux, le visage de Dean, rien que son visage. Il articule des mots qui ne proviennent pas à ses oreilles, remplies de sifflements et de cris.

Puis Dean disparaît.

_Sam voit une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, vêtue seulement d'une robe de nuit blanche, debout au milieu d'un champ._

_Ava, pense-t-il. Ava._

_Elle a un pistolet entre les mains. Pas n'importe lequel. C'est le Colt qui a servi à tuer le démon aux yeux jaunes. Elle tremble. La nuit est noire et sans lune._

_Des ombres, derrière elle, que Sam n'arrive pas à distinguer. Il y a ce sentiment de menace qui plane tout autour d'elle et…_

_Et une porte. Non pas une porte. Une crypte._

_Dans le Wyoming. Un vieux cimetière._

_«Laissez-moi partir, s'il-vous-plaît» demande la jeune fille._

_Il y a des cris inhumains, partout autour d'elle. «Ouvre la porte. Ouvre la porte, Ava. Ouvre-la.»_

_Parce que la serrure qui ferme la crypte ne peut être ouverte qu'avec le Colt. Et derrière, l'Enfer attend de se déchaîner_.

«SAM!»

Il revient. Il se _sent_ revenir, comme si son corps et son esprit se réunissaient à nouveau. La pulsation de son crâne lui soulève l'estomac et il vomit, longtemps. Le bruit des oiseaux et l'odeur de la forêt lui reviennent comme un écho mal réglé. Une main frotte son dos.

Sam essuie sa bouche du revers de la main et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Dean est à genoux près de lui, des traces de vomissures sur son jeans. Il paraît terrifié : sa peau est d'un blanc verdâtre, couverte d'une fine couche de sueur.

-Sammy? Demande-t-il d'un ton suppliant en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Ça va, Dean. Tout va bien.

-Non, c'est un mensonge, proteste Dean qui se redresse et l'aide à se relever.

-Aide-moi à retourner à l'intérieur, d'accord?

Le monde oscille sous les pas incertains de Sam qui s'appuie lourdement sur Dean. La migraine demeurera pendant quelques heures, s'il peut se fier à son expérience. Il a besoin de s'allonger.

Il a besoin de parler Bobby.

Dean l'aide à s'assoir sur le lit. Un verre d'eau fraîche est glissé dans sa main.

-Merci, murmure Sam.

-Tu prends des comprimés quand tu as mal à la tête, dit ce dernier qui s'agite nerveusement devant lui. Tu… je ne me rappelle plus lesquels, Sam!

-Dans mon sac… Amène-moi ma trousse de toilette, d'accord?

Sam déglutit difficilement. Il prend son cellulaire sur la table de chevet et compose le numéro de Bobby, soulagé d'entendre sa voix dès la deuxième sonnerie.

-Sam. Je t'ai dit de ne pas me contacter si…

-Merde, Bobby, c'est important.

Sam prend le temps de sourire à Dean qui pose sa trousse près de lui et attend en pressant ses mains ensemble.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr que c'est bien moi?

-Si tu es un démon, tant pis, je ne t'apprendrai rien de nouveau. Je ne suis pas assez con pour te dire où nous sommes.

-Tu es bizarre, Sam.

-Oui, je suis bizarre! Parce que je viens d'avoir une fichue vision! Crie Sam.

Dean sursaute. Sam lui fait signe de ne pas inquiéter et lui prend la main pour qu'il s'assoit près de lui. Aussitôt, son frère enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il tremble.

Le plus calmement possible, Sam raconte sa vision à Bobby. Le vieux chasseur demeure silencieux longtemps après qu'il ait fini de parler.

-Tu es toujours là?

-Les démons ont toujours le Colt. On a cherché et on n'a pas trouvé, Sam. Meg n'est pas encore de retour et les choses se sont un peu calmées mais…

-Les portes de l'Enfer sont quelque part dans le Wyoming.

-C'est vague.

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Le pistolet n'a pas besoin d'avoir de balles. Il est la clef pour ouvrir la crypte. Cette fille, Ava, je crois qu'elle est comme moi. Elle peut ouvrir la porte. Les démons ne le peuvent pas. C'est comme si une force les retenait à l'extérieur.

-Je me mets sur le coup, dit Bobby avec une certaine réserve, comme s'il cachait des informations à Sam. En attendant, faites attention à vous, les gars.

Sam aimerait lui demander s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'il a envie de lui dire, mais sa migraine bat furieusement contre ses tempes. Il raccroche.

-Tu dois prendre tes médicaments, insiste Dean qui lui met sa trousse entre les mains.

Sam avale deux comprimés de codéine et trois de bénadryl. Dean semble un peu plus calme lorsqu'il a terminé.

-Je vais te chercher une serviette froide, déclare-t-il en se levant lentement, le regard fuyant.

Lorsqu'il revient, il a retiré son jeans souillé. Il pose la serviette sur le front de Sam qui s'est étendu sur le dos, puis s'assure que tous les rideaux de la chambre soient tirés.

-Hé Dean, viens ici, dit Sam en tapotant la place près de lui.

Dean obéit.

-Merci. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

-Tu vas mieux?

-Je vais dormir. Ça ira mieux ensuite.

-Okay.

-C'était une vision, Dean. Tu te souviens, on en a parlé…

-Je me souviens. Je n'aimais pas quand ça t'arrivait. Tu avais mal et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Dean a un long soupir tremblant. Puis, il attire Sam contre lui et l'embrasse doucement sur le front en promenant une main dans ses cheveux. «Dors maintenant, Sam. Il faut que tu te reposes.»

Sam peut toujours sentir la peur émaner de son frère mais il s'abandonne à ses caresses, trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dean commence à chanter _A simple man_ tout bas sans cesser de le tenir étroitement contre lui, et Sam s'endort.

}}}{{{

Le lendemain, la journée est nuageuse mais agréablement tiède. Dean est extrêmement silencieux et tranquille depuis son réveil. Il a à peine touché à son déjeuner, se contentant d'observer Sam à la dérobée, comme il le faisait à sa sortie du coma.

Vers dix heures, le sable de la plage semble assez sec pour qu'ils puissent aller y marcher un peu. Dean accepte et prend la main de Sam dans la sienne. Le reflet de l'eau dans ses yeux leur donne un éclat presque surnaturel. Le vent caresse les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il paraît profondément triste.

-Tu veux me dire ce qui se passe? Demande Sam après quelques minutes de silence.

Dean hausse les épaules et botte un caillou qui roule loin devant eux.

-Allez, Dean. C'est ma vision d'hier qui t'a fait peur, hein?

Le jeune homme se mord les lèvres et hoche lentement la tête.

-Je vais bien.

-Je sais, coupe Dean brusquement. Je sais, Sam.

-Alors quoi?

-Je… je ne veux plus être comme ça, marmonne-t-il si bas que Sam a peine à l'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je veux redevenir le Dean d'avant. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas comme avant?

La voix de Dean est presque suppliante, cette fois.

-Dean, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas de réponse. Tu as été très gravement blessé, tu sais.

-Je suis fatigué d'avoir peur tout le temps. Fatigué, tellement fatigué, Sam.

Sam soupire et ébouriffe les cheveux de Dean de sa main libre. Que peut-il répondre à ça?

-Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé hier si tu avais eu besoin d'aide pour vrai, Sammy? Je… je ne peux même pas me rappeler des numéros de téléphone. Je ne peux pas utiliser ton cellulaire et je…

Dean respire plus rapidement maintenant. Sa voix oscille entre la peine et la colère.

-Je ne peux pas bien lire et je ne peux pas conduire et… et-et- travailler et je ne suis plus un chasseur et… Je n'aurais pas dû revenir. Pas dû revenir parce que c'est trop difficile.

Dean s'immobilise et se tourne vers l'océan. Un frisson le parcours. Il travaille fort pour contenir ses émotions.

Sam le prend par la taille et chuchote à son oreille. «Ne dis jamais ça, Dean. Je ne suis rien sans toi, tu comprends? Rien du tout. J'ai failli te perdre deux fois et je refuse que tu parles comme ça.»

Dean met ses mains dans ses poches et penche la tête vers Sam. Ils sont tous les deux face à l'étendue écumeuse de la mer.

-Des fois j'aimerais juste me reposer, murmure Dean qui n'a plus l'air du tout d'un enfant, ni même d'un jeune homme mais de quelqu'un qui a vécu trop longtemps pour son propre bien.

Sam l'embrasse sur la joue et resserre son emprise autour de sa taille.

-Je vais t'aider, Dean. T'aider à te sentir mieux. Je te le promets.

Si seulement il le pouvait, réellement. Il n'a aucune certitude. Que Dean soit différent lui importe peu. Il est entre ses bras, fait de chaire et de sang. Il parle et sourit et l'embrasse et chante faux pour accompagner la musique de l'Impala.

Que Dean soit malheureux est beaucoup plus difficile à accepter.

À SUIVRE…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 10

_«Et toi et toi_

_À quoi tu rêves quand y'a plus rien»_

Dumas, _Comme Rien_

_'''_

«Surveille ta gauche, Dean. Tu es à découvert»

-Mmm.

-Tu gardes tes mains au niveau de ton visage : c'est pour te protéger, tu comprends?

-Pour me protéger.

-Alors on y va.

Dean sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, ses mains fermées en poings devant son visage. Presque sans effort, Sam avance sur lui et le déséquilibre avec un jeu de pieds qu'il a appris de Dean lui-même.

Dean tombe à la renverse et accroche le t-shirt de Sam au dernier moment. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux par terre sur le sol rocailleux. Sam pousse un «OUF!» surpris et se redresse sur une main pour ne pas faire porter tout son poids à Dean qui l'observe en riant, des brins de gazon pris dans ses cheveux.

-Tu aurais dû voir ton visage, Sammy! Dit-il en lui frappant légèrement l'épaule.

-Tu es capable de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux, Dean Winchester? Demande Sam en soufflant les brins d'herbe de son front.

-Je suis sérieux. Embrasse-moi, Sam.

Sam se penche sans se faire prier d'avantage. Presque immédiatement, Dean soulève son bassin pour chercher un peu de friction.

-Hé, du calme, Don Juan, dit Sam en se redressant. Nous nous entraînons. Le sexe, plus tard.

-Okay, dit Dean sagement qui attrape la main de Sam pour se relever.

Le soleil du matin brille dans ses yeux. La halte routière est déserte, à l'exception d'un camionneur qui a apparemment décidé de piquer un petit somme dans son véhicule.

Dean se remet en position. Sam lui donne des instructions et lui fait pratiquer les mouvements au ralenti. La maladresse et les gestes hésitants de Dean s'atténuent, au fil des jours. Chaque petit compliment de Sam illumine son visage comme un soleil intérieur.

C'est la mi-avril. Ils sont entre deux petites villes de l'Arkansas. Ils ont passé trois jours à White Spring, puis ont repris la route, Sam plein de nouvelles résolutions et déterminé à essayer de rendre à Dean ce qui lui a été enlevé.

Ils ont commencé doucement mais leur routine est maintenant bien établie. Ils passent deux jours à chaque endroit où ils s'arrêtent. Tous les matins, ils vont courir. Au début, Dean tenait à peine dix minutes, suant et grognant dans ses survêtements neufs, joggant péniblement derrière Sam. Maintenant, il peut maintenir le rythme presque une demi-heure. Il doit toujours faire la sieste par la suite, mais c'est quand même une amélioration marquée.

Il y a cinq jours, Sam a ajouté les techniques de combat à mains nues à la course. Contrairement à certaines aspects de sa vie d'avant qu'il a simplement semblé retrouver, quelque part dans sa mémoire (la manipulation de leurs armes et ses connaissances techniques en mécanique) Dean paraît avoir bel et bien oublié comment se battre. Le premier jour, Sam s'était attendu à ce que Dean le plaque soudainement au sol ou l'immobilise, ses routines de combat remontant soudainement à la surface, mais cette partie de son esprit est perdue pour toujours, ou profondément endormie. Sa coordination est faible, sa capacité d'attention presque inexistante. Sam doute qu'il récupère toutes ses capacités physiques, mais ce n'est pas le but principal de leur entraînement.

Sam veut que Dean retrouve un peu de confiance en lui, qu'il se sente plus normal. Il ne veut pas faire de lui un chasseur mais seulement lui rendre un peu de lui-même.

Dean n'a pas parlé d'utiliser les armes et Sam en est soulagé. Il est loin d'être prêt à voir son frère avec un fusil à la main.

De la même façon, il a mis Dean à l'étude. Ils discutent ensemble des différentes créatures qu'ils ont chassées au cours des années et de la façon de les détruire. La chasse est le seul univers que Dean ait jamais connu et, même s'il ne devait plus jamais être actif dans ce domaine, le seul fait d'avoir l'impression de pouvoir protéger Sam, de ne pas être complètement vulnérable aux attaques qui pourraient venir le sécurise.

La lecture est plus difficile. Sans être complètement parti de zéro, Dean peine à lire de longues phrases. Les mots, pris seuls, ne lui posent pas de problèmes, mais il se plaint qu'ils s'embrouillent et disparaissent sur une page qui en est remplie. Il démontre très peu de patience à ce sujet. Les mathématiques et le calcul ont toujours été son point fort. Il n'a fallu à Sam qu'un simple rappel sur la façon d'utiliser l'argent pour que tout lui revienne.

Ces changements ont fait toute la différence pour Dean. Il sourit plus facilement et semble content d'avoir un but, des objectifs. Leur fuite vague à travers le pays lui ayant enlevé ses repères rassurants, il s'accroche à ce qu'il doit faire avec une énergie farouche. Après des semaines passées à l'extérieur, sa peau a légèrement bruni et ses taches de rousseur s'épanouissent sur son nez et ses joues. Ses cheveux couvrent maintenant complètement ses cicatrices et leur pointe est blondie par le soleil. Il est magnifique, d'une manière plus frêle et fragile, beaucoup plus innocente aussi, que le Dean d'avant, comme il se plaît lui-même à nommer cette autre partie de sa vie.

C'est aussi un amant attentionné et exigeant. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'ils baisent, d'une manière ou d'une autre –deux fois par jour plus souvent qu'autrement. Dean est affamé et insatiable sur cet aspect. Quoi que… baiser est un bien grand mot. À plusieurs reprises, Dean a demandé à Sam de le pénétrer, mais il a refusé jusqu'à maintenant. C'est une étape psychologique qu'il n'est pas prêt à franchir. Il a suggéré à Dean de le faire, mais son frère peut être obstiné quand il le désire. Il veut Sam en lui, pas le contraire.

Bobby a donné des nouvelles une seule fois en quinze jours. Il croit avoir trouvé une piste pour localiser le cimetière du Wyoming de la vision de Sam. Quand à la jeune femme qu'il y a vue, les détails sont trop vagues pour qu'ils espèrent seulement la retrouver. En attendant, les démons semblent se tenir tranquille. Sam aimerait s'en soucier davantage mais il n'y arrive pas. Son univers se limite à Dean et c'est bien ainsi.

-Il va falloir partir, dit-il alors que Dean reprend son souffle, assis sur un banc couvert de graffitis.

-Tout de suite?

-Dean, on en a déjà parlé. Je serai avec toi jusqu'au bout.

Dean baisse la tête et fait la moue.

-Dean…

-J'ai le médaillon, proteste-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Comme pour prouver son point, il montre son amulette à Sam. Le charme anti-possession pendu tout près attrape l'éclat d'un rayon de soleil. Quelque part, un corbeau pousse un cri perçant.

-Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver? Demande Sam patiemment.

-On pourrait me l'arracher, marmonne Dean d'une voix à peine audible.

-Exactement.

Sam s'accroupit face à son frère et lui relève le menton. «Nous serons mieux protégés de cette façon. Pas un démon ne pourra s'emparer de ton corps. Plus jamais.»

-Et du tiens non plus.

-Du mien non plus. Ce sera cool d'avoir un tatouage semblable, non?

Dean a un soupir à vous fendre l'âme, puis se lève et prend la main de Sam. «Est-ce qu'on aura le temps de dîner avant?»

-Oui.

-On peut manger des hamburgers?

Sam fait semblant de réfléchir. Longtemps.

-Sa-am, proteste Dean en lui tirant sur la main.

-D'accord. Mais en échange, tu me promets d'être courageux.

-Promis. C'est toi qui va te le faire faire en premier, hein?

-Oui, et tu verras, c'est loin d'être aussi terrible que tu ne le crois.

En réalité, Sam n'en a pas la moindre idée. Les tatouages doivent être assez grands –de la largeur de la paume d'une main, et dessinés sur la poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus douloureux, d'après ce qu'il a lu sur internet, mais la séance sera longue.

Dean monte dans l'Impala comme à regrets et met ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il presse sa main contre la vitre froide et tombe dans un silence contemplatif alors que Sam démarre. Deux heures avant d'atteindre la ville de Dumas. La route sera longue si Dean continue d'angoisser ainsi.

La semaine précédente, Sam, à force de recherches, a trouvé une artiste tatoueuse, voyante à ses heures perdues, habitant ce petit patelin sans histoire de l'Arkansas. Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes de conversation avec Fiona (_ouais, comme la grosse ogresse de Shrek_, a-t-elle précisé avec dépit sans cesser de mâcher sa gomme que Sam pouvait entendre à l'autre bout du fil) St-James pour comprendre qu'elle était parfaitement au courant du monde des chasseurs et en avait déjà croisé quelques uns. Elle a accepté de tatouer Sam et Dean en ajoutant à l'encre les ingrédients de leur choix. «C'est un truc de magie blanche, j'espère, a-t-elle dit d'un ton désinvolte. J'aime pas trop me frotter à la magie noire ou celle de sang, quoi que certains vous diront que c'est la même chose. Pas de sang à mélanger à l'encre?»

Sam l'a rassurée. Seulement de l'eau bénite et un mélange d'herbes. Il a pris rendez-vous.

Ça a été plus difficile de convaincre Dean. L'idée d'une aiguille s'enfonçant dans sa peau à répétition le terrorise littéralement. Avant son traumatisme cérébral, pourtant, il endurait les sutures artisanales de Sam et John sans un mot, sans un grognement –lorsqu'il ne les faisait pas lui-même. Ce n'est pas parce que qu'il ne le montrait pas qu'il n'avait pas peur, a raisonné Sam. Le mur protégeant Dean de ses émotions a volé en éclat en même temps que le sang s'écoulait de ses plaies.

Ou alors, plus simplement, Dean se souvient de toutes ces aiguilles qu'on lui a enfoncé dans la peau pendant son séjour à l'hôpital. Il ne se rappelle pas de grand' chose avant son arrivée à Xanadu. Lorsque Sam a tenté de lui en parler, il a pâli et s'est mis à hocher la tête rapidement, de droite à gauche. «Je ne sais pas, Sam, je ne sais pas. C'est… c'est comme si j'étais là et en même temps, pas vraiment. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Ça me fait peur.»

Cependant, à force de cajoleries et d'explications, Sam a réussi à rendre Dean moins résistant à l'idée. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il se laissera faire sans broncher.

Il se retourne et constate que son frère dort profondément, le menton appuyé sur la poitrine. Bien. Quand Dean dort, il ne pense pas.

Ils s'arrêtent devant un petit restaurant propre à l'entrée de la ville. La journée promet d'être chaude et sèche : le soleil est haut dans le ciel : il n'y a pas trace d'un nuage à l'horizon. Sam sue déjà abondamment –ce qui, dans son cas, est loin d'être anormal- tandis que Dean n'a pas encore retiré sa chemise à manches longues. Il en faut beaucoup, maintenant, pour que Dean se plaigne de la chaleur ou en ressente les effets.

Ce dernier s'étire paresseusement et enlève ses lunettes pour observer Sam avec appréhension.

-Sammy…

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Dean. Je serai juste derrière toi. C'est comme un jeu, tu te rappelles?

-Oui.

Sam donne un billet de vingt dollars à Dean et sent son cœur flancher quand il voit la façon désespérée dont il s'accroche à l'argent.

-Juste derrière toi. Tu peux commander ce que tu veux.

-D'accord.

Dean sort mais ne commence à avancer vers la porte d'entrée que lorsqu'il entend Sam claquer sa portière. Il fait des pas lents en lançant des regards nerveux autour de lui. Sam laisse une distance de quelques mètres entre eux et couvre ses arrières.

Dans le programme de rééducation personnel qu'il a créé pour Dean, les interactions sociales sont ce qui lui cause le plus de difficulté. Il demeure accroché à Sam dans les lieux publics. Les endroits fortement achalandés lui font peur et sont une source potentielle de crise de panique. Il est incapable de regarder les gens dans les yeux et, lorsqu'il s'adresse à eux, il le fait d'une voix tremblante et incertaine. Le bégaiement revient toujours en ces moments-là.

Sam se demande comment faire la part des choses : Dean a passé sa vie à se faire marteler le crâne par John sur l'importance de se méfier, de ne faire confiance à personne sauf à sa famille. _Nous pouvons seulement compter sur nous trois_, avait l'habitude de dire John (et de le répéter, les yeux humides, lorsqu'il avait un peu trop bu). La psyché éclatée de Dean a gardé certains de ces éléments. Les conséquences du traumatisme ont probablement fait le reste.

Que ce soit un supplice pour lui ne change pas la nécessité de lui redonner le plus d'indépendance possible. Alors Sam ravale le besoin farouche de protéger Dean contre le reste du monde et demeure ferme dans ses intentions.

À l'intérieur de l'établissement de restauration rapide, Dean se joint à la file de deux personnes qui attendent de passer leur commande, s'arrêtant à une distance de trois pieds de la femme qui le précède. Il serre toujours son billet compulsivement dans sa main.

Sam sait que son frère doit utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner et vérifier qu'il est bien présent, mais Dean suit les règles.

_Allez_, pense Sam. _Tu peux le faire_.

Quand son tour vient, Dean semble se replier sur lui-même devant la jeune et frêle adolescente qui attend sans passion, ridicule avec sa casquette à oreilles de lapins sur la tête (Bunny's burger, affichait l'enseigne à l'entrée du stationnement).

Après trente seconde de silence, la jeune fille soupire et répète : «Qu'est-ce que ce sera, monsieur?»

-Un… un… cheeseburger avec du bacon et euh…

_Allez. Allez, Dean._

-Ce sera en trio?

Dean se fige, puis regarde une nouvelle fois le tableau illuminé derrière la caisse. Sam doit se retenir pour ne pas aller l'aider à ce moment-là.

-Euh… oui?

-Boisson gazeuse?

-Une _root beer_, marmonne Dean.

-Frites? Frites au chili? Rondelle d'oignon ou salade…

-Des euh… des frites au chili.

-Bien. Ça fera douze dollars quatre-vingt quinze.

-J'ai vingt dollars, déclare Dean en lui tendant son billet chiffonné.

Elle lui lance un regard exaspéré, comme on le ferait avec un enfant qui s'est montré particulièrement stupide. Et cette fois, c'est sa colère que Sam doit contenir.

Dean prend la monnaie précautionneusement et la glisse dans sa poche. La caissière lui tend un cabaret contenant seulement sa boisson.

-J'ai euh…. J'ai…

-Le reste vous sera servi au bout du comptoir, monsieur.

-D'accord. M-m-m-merci.

Nouveau regard exaspéré. Dean se glisse jusqu'au bout du comptoir et attend sa commande avec appréhension. Sam commande à son tour, froid et distant avec la jeune fille. Il ne doit pas contenir sa colère aussi bien qu'il le pense. Elle l'observe à la dérobée, pose des gestes nerveux et pâlit sous le poids de son regard.

_Tant mieux_, pense-t-il en allant rejoindre Dean.

-Hé. Tu l'as fait, dit-il en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Le «jeu» est terminé. Sam voit Dean se détendre et sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Je l'ai fait, répète-t-il, tout gonflé de fierté.

-C'était bien, Dean. Très bien. Tu te souviens, avant-hier : tu n'avais même pas réussi à terminer ta commande.

-Non.

Dean prend les frites et le cheeseburger qu'on lui tend sans regarder le cuisinier.

-Je… je ne me rappelais plus ce que c'était qu'un trio, avoue-t-il dans un souffle en rougissant.

-On s'en fiche. Tu l'as fait.

Sam reçoit son repas à son tour. Ils marchent côte à côte jusqu'à une table tranquille d'où ils peuvent observer les deux sorties. C'est Dean qui choisit la place : Sam n'a même pas besoin de lui rappeler les règles.

Il est peut-être lui aussi bêtement gonflé de fierté. Il sourit tout au long du repas.

}}}{{{

Le salon de tatouage est petit mais propre. Quand Sam et Dean entrent, un homme au visage couvert de piercings raccompagne un client. Il les aperçoit du coin de l'œil et sourit : il a un anneau dans la langue. «Vous devez être le rendez-vous de deux heures de Fiona, dit-il.»

Sam hoche la tête. Dean est dissimulé derrière lui. Il n'a pas voulu retirer ses lunettes de soleil.

-Sam et Dean Anderson, c'est bien ça? Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Elle viendra vous chercher quand elle sera prête.

L'homme leur offre du café, qu'ils refusent tous les deux. Sam guide Dean jusqu'à une chaise et s'assoit à ses côtés. Aussitôt, Dean prend sa main et la serre fort dans la sienne. Sa respiration est rapide et superficielle. Une fine couche de sueur couvre son front.

-Ça va aller, murmure Sam d'une voix douce. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre ton médicament?

Devant la nervosité croissante de Dean alors que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, Sam lui a suggéré de prendre un anxiolytique qu'il a refusé en grimaçant. Il n'en a pas été surpris. Dean déteste les effets du lorazépam. Il dit se sentir «trop léger de l'intérieur» quoi que cela puisse signifier.

-Je commence. Tu te souviens?

-Mmm.

-Allez, enlève tes lunettes.

Dean obéit comme à regrets. Au même moment, une petite femme frêle qui ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans entre dans la salle d'attente. Elle porte un short en jeans déchiré très court, une chemise sans manche attachée au-dessus du nombril et arbore une impressionnante masse de cheveux séparés en centaines de minuscules tresses blondes. Son seul tatouage visible est un délicat serpent qui s'enroule autour de sa cheville gauche, dans des teintes violettes et rouges.

-Salut, vous pouvez me suivre, dit-elle sans cérémonie.

Son sourire est sincère mais ses yeux bleus perçant sont sérieux et intelligents. Elle les évalue longuement. Sam suppose qu'il fait de même.

Son bureau est long, étroit. Des dessins et des photos de différents tatouages couvrent les murs. Sa chaise de travail est luisante de propreté, bien éclairée par une lampe dans le style de celles que l'on trouve dans une salle d'examen médical. Sur une table s'alignent une série d'instruments et de flacons d'encre, tous dans leur emballage stérile.

Sam lui montre le motif qu'elle doit dessiner très exactement, puis lui tend la mixture lisse d'herbes et d'eau bénite qu'il a concoctée. Elle la contemple longtemps avant de hocher la tête.

-D'accord. C'est du sérieux, votre truc, hein?

-Oui.

Sam insiste pour l'observer mélanger la potion à l'encre. Fiona hoche la tête et se met au travail en silence. Dean est demeuré dans le fond de la pièce et regarde autour de lui comme un animal traqué.

-Voilà, dit Fiona lorsqu'elle a terminé. L'encre sera un peu liquide mais ça ne devrait pas causer de problèmes. On commence par qui?

-Par Sam! S'exclame Dean nerveusement.

Fiona l'observe de ses yeux perçants mais hoche la tête et rapproche une chaise du fauteuil de tatouage. Sam retire son t-shirt et s'installe le plus confortablement possible. Il en oublie d'être nerveux, tout concentré qu'il est à rassurer Dean qui le regarde avec de grands yeux.

Les premières ponctions de l'aiguille sont douloureuses, comme de minuscules morsures. Sam prend de grandes respirations sans détourner son regard de Dean.

-Sam, tu saignes! S'exclame ce dernier.

-C'est rien, Dean. C'est normal. Ne regarde pas si tu ne veux pas regarder. Regarde-moi à la place.

-Après une vingtaine de minutes, la douleur va s'estomper, dit Fiona sans cesser de travailler. Le corps sécrète des endorphines. Quand elles sont assez nombreuses, bingo! C'est comme un antidouleur naturel. Je n'utilise pas de gel anesthésiant pour la peau parce que ça ne pénètre pas assez profondément pour réellement soulager la douleur et l'effet est trop court. Et puis, c'est plus difficile de faire l'aiguille dans ce cas.

-Ça va, dit Sam aussi naturellement que possible.

Dean a fini par enfouir son visage dans le cou de son cadet. On pourrait croire qu'il dort, mais il est beaucoup trop tendu pour cela. Après une demi-heure, Fiona en est à la moitié et Sam est étonné de voir à quel point le symbole ressort bien sur sa peau rouge et enflée.

-Alors… vous êtes chasseurs depuis longtemps? Demande Fiona sans s'interrompre.

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas le premier tatouage anti-possession qu'on me demande, poursuit-elle. Mais c'est le plus complexe.

-Je l'ai créé à partir de quelques symboles existants.

-C'est bien. C'est beau.

Fiona se racle la gorge. «J'ai euh… j'ai senti pas mal de perturbations au niveau de l'activité démoniaque ces derniers mois. Je suppose que j'avais raison.»

Elle a un rire sans joie et cynique qui lui donne l'air plus vieille, presque dure.

-La voyance, c'est un don naturel? Demande Sam.

-Je suis née avec, oui. Ça me vient de ma mère. C'était une médium exceptionnelle. Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Elle aidait des chasseurs, parfois. C'est pour ça que je connais votre monde. Mon père en était probablement un, mais m'man a jamais voulu me dire et maintenant elle est morte alors tant pis. Je ne saurai jamais.

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolée pour la perte de votre père.

Sam se raidit instinctivement. Fiona pose une main sur son épaule. «Hé. Du calme. Vous traînez encore le deuil de votre père comme une aura. J'essaie de ne pas _lire_ les gens à moins qu'ils ne me le demandent mais bon, je dois vous toucher pour vous tatouer. Je ne le fais pas exprès. Et puis... c'est plus facile de percevoir quand l'autre possède lui-même des pouvoirs psychiques. C'est un lien qui se noue naturellement. Vous ne ressentez rien?»

Sam hésite. Non, il ne ressent rien.

Il secoue la tête.

-Notre père est mort. Un démon l'a tué, marmonne Dean en relevant la tête.

-Dean…

-Désolé, Sammy.

-Écoutez, les gars : je sais que vous voulez garder ces choses pour vous, mais n'allez pas penser que je suis du genre indiscrète. Pour moi, la voyance comme le tatouage, ça relève du secret professionnel.

Dean vomit alors un flot de paroles, comme s'il les avaient difficilement retenues jusqu'à présent. Sam ne sait pas trop si c'est pour se rassurer ou la simple nervosité qui le fait s'exprimer ainsi, aussi rapidement, sa voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. «Il faut avoir ces tatouages parce qu'un démon m'a possédé et a failli me tuer, et je suis différent parce que j'ai eu un coup à la tête. Sam dit que c'est nécessaire, pour notre sécurité. Sam s'occupe de moi maintenant.»

Fiona s'arrête un instant de travailler et considère les deux frères avec un voile de tristesse au fond du regard. «Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à subir ça.»

-Moi aussi, murmure Sam, ému sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il caresse le cou de Dean de sa main libre. «Mais ça n'arrivera plus, hein, Dean? Nous serons protégés.»

Dean hoche la tête et se mure à nouveau dans le silence, tout comme Fiona qui termine le tatouage de Sam au bout d'une heure. Elle lui tend un petit miroir pour qu'il puisse bien le voir.

-C'est parfait, dit Sam qui sent une étrange chaleur émaner du symbole et parcourir ses veines, le chemin de ses nerfs.

_Ça fonctionne_, pense-t-il immédiatement. _Le tatouage se verrouille. _

La chaleur devient une espèce de fourmillement et pendant un instant, Sam sent un voile invisible l'envelopper : un voile d'une indicible douceur. Puis, il ne reste plus rien que la pulsation désagréable de sa peau irritée que Fiona couvre d'un onguent antiseptique avant d'y poser un léger pansement.

-Voilà, dit-elle en tendant son t-shirt à Sam. Donnez-moi une dizaine de minutes et je serai prête à faire celui de Dean.

Sam se redresse et voit Dean fixer le vide, le visage blanc, à l'exception de deux taches malsaines sur les joues. Tentant l'enthousiasme, il lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu es prêt?

-Oui.

Dean retire son t-shirt et frissonne, puis s'assoit sur la chaise de tatouage avec l'air d'un condamné qui monte sur l'échafaud. Quand Fiona revient avec la deuxième fiole d'entre et prépare le pistolet à tatouage, Dean enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Sam en tremblant.

-Nous allons commencer, Dean, dit Fiona avec douceur. Tu vas voir, ce sera vite passé.

Elle échange un regard entendu avec Sam et prépare la peau en la nettoyant avec une solution antiseptique. Dean sursaute et cherche la main de Sam à l'aveuglette. Quand Fiona fait la première piqûre, il la serre si fort que Sam grimace et craint un instant qu'il lui brise quelque chose.

-Sammy…

-Ça va, Dean. Ne bouge pas.

-Ça pique.

-Je sais.

-Tu te débrouilles parfaitement, Dean, ajoute Fiona qui pose sa main libre sur son épaule.

Son visage perd alors toute couleur. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et s'immobilise, le pistolet à tatouage à quelques millimètres au-dessus de la peau de Dean.

Elle a vu quelque chose. Elle a _senti _quelque chose, pense Sam qui la regarde avec inquiétude.

Fiona secoue la tête. Une larme unique roule sur sa joue. Puis, elle se remet au travail, les lèvres serrées. Sam soupire de soulagement. Dean ne semble pas s'être aperçu de quoi que soit, tout occupé qu'il est à gérer sa peur.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, se corps se détend imperceptiblement et il redresse la tête pour pouvoir regarder Sam. «Ça… ça ne fait presque pas mal» dit-il, la voix encore tremblante.

-Je te l'avais dit. On en est presque à la moitié, pas vrai, Fiona?

-Mmm.

-Je préfère ne pas regarder, quand même, murmure Dean après un moment d'hésitation.

-C'est okay. Tu n'as pas besoin.

Dean pousse un long soupir et pose à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam. La pression qu'il exerce sur sa main se relâche. Sam caresse les cheveux qui se dressent sur sa nuque et regarde Fiona travailler.

Quarante minutes après le début de sa séance, la respiration de Dean se met à ralentir. Il laisse aller la main de Sam et se détend, complètement cette fois.

Il dort, réalise Sam avec stupéfaction.

-Il s'est endormi, murmure-t-il à Fiona.

-Quoi? C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

-Il était… tellement anxieux. Ça a dû l'épuiser.

-Oui je… je l'ai ressenti.

Sam secoue Dean légèrement pour s'assurer qu'il dort bien. Son frère a un reniflement irrité. Un mince filet de salive s'échappe du coin de ses lèvres. Sam réprime un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas tout ce que tu as ressenti, dit-il à voix basse.

Fiona se raidit. «Il… il est comme un livre ouvert. Pas de murs, pas de protections contre ses émotions. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.»

-Ce sont les conséquences de son traumatisme crânien.

-Je sais, murmure-t-elle, et sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler. Je… Probablement parce qu'il a parlé de sa possession, ce que j'ai vu…

-C'était en rapport avec ça?

-Oui.

-Et…?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Fiona travaille plus lentement, maintenant, alors qu'elle noircit les espaces entre les différentes parties du motif.

-Oui, dit Sam.

_Non_, pense-t-il.

-Ça a duré quatre jours. Il s'est débattu et il a essayé de résister, mais elle était plus forte. Je… je l'entends hurler à l'intérieur de son propre crâne. Elle lui dit qu'elle va aller te tuer, que ses mains à lui t'ouvriront le ventre et il… il réussit à cacher certaines informations, profondément dans son esprit. C'est épuisant. Elle… elle lui fait faire des choses. Elle le torture de l'intérieur et…finalement il ne peut plus résister du tout. Elle sait où est le fusil. Elle sait où tu es. Il veut mourir. Il lui abandonne complètement son corps et son esprit.

Une nouvelle larme roule sur la joue de Fiona mais elle continue à dessiner.

-Ensuite, il y a comme… une présence. Je ne sais pas comment la décrire mais c'est une force comme je n'en ai jamais ressenti. Elle est cependant presque impuissante, les mains liées par le temps et l'espace… un truc métaphysique du genre. Elle l'empêche de se laisser mourir, parce que… parce que tu arrives.

-Mon Dieu, murmure Sam en déglutissant difficilement.

Il éprouve une telle douleur pour Dean qu'elle semble se manifester physiquement, enserrer son cœur dans une poigne glacée. Il ne peut plus respirer.

-Si j'ai pu le ressentir, ajoute Fiona, c'est que les souvenirs sont présents quelque part dans sa tête. Il ne le sait pas. Il travaille fort pour ne pas les faire ressurgir, sans même en avoir conscience. Ça lui demande beaucoup… beaucoup d'énergie. Il s'est enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même, longtemps, mais tu l'as appelé et supplié de revenir. Il l'a fait.

Fiona termine de noircir le dernier rayon de soleil et pose son pistolet. Elle presse ses mains sur ses yeux. «Sam. Ces souvenirs vont refaire surface, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dean en sera libéré, mais ce sera difficile pour lui. Je suis… je suis désolée. Pour tout.»

-Tu dis que de se rappeler va le libérer… Est-ce qu'il pourrait redevenir comme avant?

-C'est… non, Sam. Certaines parties de son cerveau sont très endommagées. Mais ça pourrait l'aider à cesser d'avoir peur tout le temps.

Sans ajouter un mot, Fiona tend le tube d'antibiotique et les pansements à Sam.

-Je crois qu'il préférerait que tu le fasses.

Sam s'applique à nettoyer et courir le tatouage de Dean qui ne s'éveille qu'une fois que tout est terminé. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, il grimace et s'étire, baisse la tête sur son pansement et l'effleure du bout des doigts.

-C'est terminé?

-Terminé, Dean.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sam se penche et l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche. Fiona est à quelques pieds d'eux, le dos tourné, mais il s'en fiche.

-Ça brûle un peu, marmonne Dean quand Sam le libère.

-Ça ira mieux demain.

-D'accord.

Fiona refuse d'être payée pour son travail, malgré l'insistance de Sam. Son regard déterminé décourage le jeune chasseur de pousser davantage.

-Vous le méritez. Faites attention à vous.

Elle leur donne à chacun un baiser sur la joue. Dean rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Si jamais vous repassez dans le coin, ne vous gênez pas pour venir me voir, dit-elle en leur tendant un feuillet d'instructions pour les soins de leurs tatouage.

Griffonné en petites lettres serrées, il y a son numéro de cellulaire au bas de la page. Elle échange un regard plein de compassion avec Sam et reste debout sur le seuil de la porte du salon, la main au-dessus des yeux pour se protéger du soleil, les regardant partir.

-Je l'aime bien, déclare Dean lorsqu'ils sont installés dans la voiture.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai faim. C'est l'heure du souper, déjà?

}}}{{{

Le lendemain soir, Sam et Dean se mettent au lit de bonne heure. La journée, comme celle de la veille, a été particulièrement chaude. La chambre de motel qu'ils occupent a, pour une fois, un air climatisé qui fonctionne parfaitement. Cette fois, même Dean a semblé incommodé par la température. Il a refusé de manger pour le souper, après avoir bu un grand café glacé en plus d'une barbotine format géant (et peut-être que Sam s'est un peu relâché côté alimentation, mais c'est extrêmement difficile de résister à Dean).

Sam veut partir tôt le lendemain. Une boîte postale contenant deux nouvelles cartes de crédit les attend à Monroe et ils auront au moins trois heures de route à faire. Ils ne restent jamais dans une ville où ils possèdent des boîtes postales anonymes. Il faudra donc ensuite reprendre la route et l'Impala, elle, n'a pas d'air climatisé.

Il est à peine vingt heures quand Sam se glisse sous les draps frais, aussitôt imité par Dean qui pose la tête sur son épaule en évitant soigneusement le pansement du tatouage.

-Tu veux regarder un peu la télé?

-Non. Ferme la lumière, Sam.

-Bonne nuit.

-Sam?

-Mmm?

-Est-ce qu'on va s'enfuir encore longtemps?

Sam soupire. «Je ne sais pas, Dean. Tu n'aimes pas notre petite virée?»

-Parfois, oui. D'autres fois, j'aimerais qu'on s'arrête. Qu'on s'arrête et qu'on reste.

-Si tu penses à Xanadu…

-Non, réplique Dean avec une certaine impatience. Je ne pense pas à la maison. Je sais qu'on n'y retournera pas.

-Dean je…

-Je comprends, Sammy. C'est juste… N'importe quel endroit. Juste s'arrêter.

-Oh.

-Si je…

Dean se redresse sur un coude et observe Sam dans la pénombre. «Si je n'étais pas comme ça, on n'aurait pas besoin de s'enfuir, hein?»

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Mais Sam le sait parfaitement.

-On se battrait. On ferait comme avant.

-… Oui, probablement.

-Oh.

-Dean, ce n'est pas parce que tu es différent. En fait oui, ça l'est. En partie. Mais les choses ne seraient pas plus faciles autrement. Tu étais le meilleur chasseur que je connaisse et tu as failli en mourir. Papa est mort de la même façon. Alors s'enfuir? C'est un moindre mal.

Sam espère qu'il paraît sincère. Pour dire la vérité, il l'est; partiellement, du moins. La part de lui qui exige vengeance et réparation, qui hurle d'envie de confronter les démons pour ce qu'ils ont fait à sa famille –cette part-là est maintenue rigoureusement sous contrôle. C'est à Dean qu'il doit penser, d'abord et avant tout.

-Et s'ils ne nous laissent jamais en paix? Demande ce dernier en traçant délicatement le dessin des sourcils de Sam de son doigt. S'ils ne nous laissent jamais en paix, il faudra fuir pour toujours?

-Non. Dean, non. Ne pense pas à ça. Tu te rends compte qu'il y a à peine deux mois, tu étais incapable de parler, ou de faire quoi que ce soit par toi-même? On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je nous fais confiance.

Sam hésite avant de poursuivre. Dean semble à la fois ouvert à la discussion et calme. C'est une combinaison qui surgit rarement. Il se tourne à son tour sur le côté et appuie sa tête dans sa main, dans une parfaite imitation de la posture de son frère.

-Dean?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tu y repenses, parfois? À cette période où Meg t'as possédé?

Dean secoue vivement la tête. La peur apparaît immédiatement dans ses yeux.

-Non. Je ne me rappelle pas.

-Parce que parfois, se rappeler de certaines choses difficiles nous aide à avancer.

Seigneur, il sonne comme un livre de croissance personnelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider à arrêter d'avoir peur tout le temps.

-Je travaille fort pour ne plus avoir peur tout le temps, riposte Dean, visiblement blessé, en faisant référence aux deux semaines qui viennent de passer.

-Je sais…

L'équilibre de Dean est encore si fragile. Sam n'ose pas le pousser. Il le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. «Oublie ce que je viens de dire.»

Dean gémit et se presse contre lui. Son pénis commence déjà à gonfler. Il lui en faut si peu. Non pas que Sam soit beaucoup plus résistant, mais il se doit d'exercer un certain contrôle. Il en a l'impression, du moins.

-Encore?

-Quoi? Tu n'en as pas envie?

-J'en ai toujours envie.

Ils baisent longtemps, paresseusement. Dean pousse l'audace jusqu'à enfoncer deux doigts dans l'anus de Sam et les agite jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa prostate pendant qu'il le masturbe à un rythme infernal. Ensuite, Sam le suce tout doucement jusqu'à ce que Dean le supplie sans honte de le faire jouir. Les sons qui sortent de sa bouche sont suffisant pour ranimer l'érection de Sam, malgré qu'il vienne de jouir si violemment qu'il en est encore étourdi. Et quand Dean crie, les mains agrippées aux cheveux de son frère, aucun des deux n'entend la sonnerie du téléphone cellulaire de Sam, étouffée par un oreiller balancé sur la table de chevet un peu plus tôt.

À SUIVRE…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour!

Je veux seulement vous rassurer : je ne vous ai pas oubliées et le prochain chapitre sera prêt dans deux jours. Celles qui ont lu mes autres fics savent que je fais de l'épilepsie. Pour les autres : voici la raison de ce contretemps. En passant, félicitations à Supernatural pour les deux People's Choice Awards.

Démone


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notes **__: J'ai reçu plein de reviews et de messages d'encouragement. J'aurais voulu répondre à chacun d'eux, mais il y en avait tellement que ça aurait encore retardé la publication de ce chapitre, déjà en retard. Je vous remercie collectivement et je vous promets de vous répondre dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 11

_«Et on pleure oui on pleure la destinée de l'homme_

_Sachant combien même géants tout petits nous sommes»_

Pierre Lapointe, _Tel Un Seul Homme_

_'''_

Pamela Barnes a parlé longtemps. La séance semble l'avoir épuisée, elle qui est jeune et débordante d'énergie. Elle leur offre une bière, qu'ils acceptent. Bobby tente à nouveau de rejoindre Sam dans l'intervalle, mais tombe sur sa boîte vocale pour une deuxième fois. Cette fois, il laisse un message. «Sam Winchester, si tu ne me rappelles pas dans les deux heures je te retrouve où que tu sois rien que pour te botter le cul.»

Ils s'installent dans le petit salon encombré de la jeune femme qui baille et s'étire gracieusement, dévoilant la courbe délicate de son dos sous sa camisole noire. Bobby l'observe à la dérobée, ne s'arrêtant qu'en sentant le regard de Helen sur lui.

-Pamela, pas besoin de te dire que tout ça doit rester entre nous, dit-il, se ressaisissant.

-Bobby, ne m'insulte pas. On se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour ça.

-Si seulement on avait eu un élément du Colt… une balle ou je sais pas trop… tu crois que tu aurais pu le localiser? Demande Helen.

-Peut-être. C'est un foutu pétrin tout ça, laissez-moi vous dire.

Un euphémisme, pense Bobby. Ils ont trouvé le cimetière du rêve de Sam au milieu d'un immense piège à démon, construit à partir de rails d'une voie ferrée construite par Samuel Colt lui-même. La porte de la vieille crypte érigée au milieu est sans aucun doute un passage pour l'Enfer. Depuis cette découverte, cinq jours auparavant, Rufus tente de trouver un moyen de sceller la porte de façon à ce que même le Colt ne puisse pas servir de clef. Tamara et Isaac patrouillent le long de la voie ferrée, pour s'assurer qu'aucun démon ne tente de s'approcher.

Le jour même de la localisation du cimetière, ils ont découvert trois cadavres abandonnés sans délicatesse dans les bois, juste à l'extérieur du piège. Ils avaient tous eu la gorge tranchée. La mort d'Ava Wilson ne pouvait pas remonter à plus de deux jours. Il leur a fallu un peu plus de temps pour identifier les deux autres corps, appartenant à des jumeaux séparés à la naissance : Andrew Gallagher et Ansem Weems. Tous les trois avaient vingt-trois ans et de légers pouvoirs psychiques, a découvert Bobby après une enquête minutieuse.

Il a amené des morceaux de leurs vêtements à Pamela qui les a identifiés sans peine comme des enfants d'Azazel. Elle a ensuite dévoilé ce que Bobby soupçonnait déjà : le démon avait bel et bien fait quelque chose aux bébés visités le jour de leur six mois : il leur avait fait boire de leur sang. Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes à Pamela, qui manipulait doucement un t-shirt de Sam laissé chez Bobby, pour affirmer qu'il avait reçu le même traitement.

Ensuite, ils ont mené une séance et Pamela est entrée en transe pour communiquer avec certains esprits. La démone, Obizuth, a retrouvé un nouveau corps presque immédiatement après son exorcisme. Elle mène un petit groupe de cinq démons secondaires. Elle-même est beaucoup moins puissante qu'Azazel et elle tente d'accomplir son plan sans posséder la connaissance et les outils nécessaires.

«Azazel pouvait entrer en communication télépathique avec ses enfants. Il a activé leurs pouvoirs et commençait à pervertir leurs esprits quand il a été tué. L'un d'eux devait ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer et mener la horde d'âmes damnées qui s'en échapperaient. Le problème, c'est qu'Obizuth ne possède pas cette connexion télépathique. Elle cherche furieusement les enfants. La plupart d'entre eux ont vu leurs pouvoirs disparaître ou diminuer de façon importante après la disparition d'Azazel. Ils n'ont pas la force mentale nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte.»

Pamela a été incapable d'établir combien de personnes avaient reçu la visite d'Azazel en 1983, ou de les localiser. «Hé, je suis médium. Les esprits ne savent pas tout. La plupart ne savent rien. Obizuth n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir atteint son but. Elle est avide de pouvoir, mais elle n'a pas de méthode, ce qui la rend encore plus dangereuse.»

Ensuite, les esprits se sont tus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire? Demande Pamela qui a déjà terminé sa bière.

-Nous pouvons toujours invoquer Meg… ou Obizuth, mais l'exorciser à nouveau ne servira pas à grand'chose si elle saute d'un corps à l'autre aussi facilement. Elle possède la seule arme connue capable de la détruire.

-Vous avez entendu parler de la Lame de Vishnu? Demande Pamela, une ombre rêveuse au fond du regard.

-C'est une légende, coupe Bobby impatiemment. Personne n'a pu témoigner de son existence.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Questionne Helen.

Pamela s'installe plus confortablement, les jambes croisées, le menton appuyé dans le creux de la main. «Dans les mythes de la religion Indu, les dieux se sont réincarnés sur la terre sous forme d'avatars pour combattre des hordes de démons. On appelle ces incarnations humaines des avatars. Vishnu lui-même aurait été sept guerriers différents. Les dieux utilisaient des armes célestes appelées _Astra_, d'une puissance incroyable. L'une d'elle, l'épée de Vishnu, également appelée Nandaki, serait demeurée sur terre longtemps après la fin des guerres entre dieux et démons.»

-On en parle dans certains textes anciens, ajoute Bobby, et des collectionneurs l'ont cherchée pendant des siècles, mais la légende est semblable à celle du Graal : personne ne l'a jamais vu, sous quelque forme que ce soit.

Bobby et Helen quittent Pamela peu après. Dans la voiture, un silence lourd s'installe entre eux, portant le poids des problèmes auxquels ils font face.

-Tu as une idée pour la suite des choses? Demande finalement Helen.

-Non. Merde, Helen… À part surveiller constamment les portes de l'Enfer, je ne vois pas. Si on ne peut pas retrouver les enfants contaminés par Azazel, comment est-on supposé empêcher les démons de les enlever?

-Tu vas rappeler Sam? Parce que Meg sait ce qu'Azazel lui a fait.

-Oui. Je vais le rappeler.

-Et à propos de… du sang de démon?

Bobby grogne. «Je n'ai pas le droit de le lui cacher.»

-Quel bordel.

-Ouais…

-Tu crois que ça vaudrait la peine de se renseigner sur cette arme? Nandaki?

Bobby secoue la tête. «Je crois que c'est une perte de temps… Mais je vais quand même contacter une ancienne… amie. C'est une spécialiste en études médiévales : Dr. Eleanor Visyak. Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose à ce propos, c'est elle.»

-Une ancienne amie, hein? Riposte Helen, un peu moqueuse.

Bobby rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. «C'est du passé» marmonne-t-il sous sa barbe.

}}}{{{

«Du sang de démon…»

Dean, l'air songeur, continue à regarder le paysage. Il prend une bouchée de son sandwich et mâche longtemps, beaucoup plus que nécessaire.

Sam attend une réaction. Il subit encore les contrecoups du choc de ce que Bobby lui a annoncé la veille, quand la sonnerie du téléphone l'a tirée d'une agréable somnolence post-coïtale.

-Dean? Dit quelque chose…

-Je suis content que ce soit toi qui l'aies tué, déclare Dean d'une voix douce. Après ce qu'il vous a fait, à maman et toi.

C'est le dix-sept avril. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur de grandes roches plates qui surplombent un ravin au creux duquel coule un ruisseau. Le paysage est magnifique. Le soleil de midi est haut dans le ciel bleu. Un vent tiède souffle et agite les feuilles des arbres. Derrière les deux frères, l'Impala semble veiller sur eux comme une présence immuable.

Ils devraient passer la frontière de l'Oklahoma au milieu de l'après-midi. Ensuite… ensuite… Sam ne sait pas.

-Tu ne manges pas, déclare Dean en désignant le sandwich intact posé sur une feuille de papier ciré devant Sam.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Sammy…

Dean lui prend la main et le regarde dans les yeux. «Ça ne change rien, tu sais. Que tu sois… différent.»

Sam a un rire sans joie.

-On ne parle pas de lésions cérébrales, Dean. Une partie de moi n'est pas humaine, tu te rends compte?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Proteste Dean dont les joues deviennent rose vif. Qu'est-ce que ça change, Sam? Tu n'es pas comme eux. C'est pas ta faute.

-Je sais.

-Tu devrais manger. Tu n'as rien pris pour le déjeuner non plus.

Dean parait si paisible avec l'annonce de cette nouvelle que Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sentir une partie du poids qui pèse sur sa poitrine disparaitre. Il ferme les yeux et respire l'air chargé de chlorophylle.

Il est un monstre. Malgré lui, mais un monstre tout de même.

-Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas. On achètera une carte de l'Oklahoma quand on y sera, si tu veux.

Dean se rapproche et appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam. «Je t'aime, Sam. Tu étais un bébé. Tu ne pouvais pas te défendre. Je m'en fous, du sang de démon. C'était… c'était jusque quelques gouttes.»

-Je sais.

-Ne sois pas triste.

-J'essaie.

-Okay.

}}}{{{

Dean bloque l'avancée de Sam sur sa droite et lui immobilise la main. Il réussit à le faire basculer vers l'arrière en lui frappant durement l'épaule gauche, profitant de sa surprise pour lui faire un simple croche-pied.

Sam grimace quand son dos rencontre durement le béton inégal du stationnement. Le temps qu'il recule ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, Dean l'a enjambé et lui emprisonne le bas du corps en serrant les cuisses tandis que ses mains sont prises dans les siennes, immobilisées en croix sur sa poitrine.

Dean se penche vers lui, l'œil sombre, le souffle court. Son visage est rouge et couvert de sueur.

-Je t'ai eu, dit-il sans joie.

-Oui, tu m'as eu.

-Mais ça ne compte pas, parce que tu fais semblant.

Dean le relâche mais demeure assis sur ses hanches. Sam se relève sur ses coudes.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne fais pas exprès de faire semblant, explique Dean avec impatience. Tu n'es pas… concentré, ajoute-t-il dans une parfaite imitation de Sam.

-Aide-moi à me relever.

Dean s'exécute et lui tend la main. Il tremble un peu. Sam a probablement poussé la séance d'entraînement trop loin aujourd'hui. Il prend Dean par le bras et l'entraîne jusqu'à l'Impala, stationnée derrière la pompe à essence du petit dépanneur désert.

Il fait chaud. Sam prend deux bouteilles d'eau dans le coffre de la voiture et va rejoindre Dean assis sur le capot. Il fixe l'horizon, toujours sérieux.

-Bois.

-D'accord.

-Alors, Dean, qu'est-ce que tu préfères? New Mexico ou le Colorado?

Dean hausse les épaules sans cesser de boire.

-Quoi? Tu aimes choisir où on va, d'habitude.

-Je suis fatigué de toujours être en voiture, riposte Dean en faisant la moue.

-Dean, on en a déjà parlé…

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, Sam n'a pas l'énergie ni la patience pour gérer une des crises de Dean.

-Je sais. Je sais, Sam. Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça. Tu es encore triste et fâché à cause de ce que Bobby t'a dit. Et ça fait…

Dean compte sur ses doigts. Le temps qui passe est encore une notion difficile à assimiler pour lui. «Ça fait cinq jours.»

-Donne-moi du temps.

Du temps. De l'espace, pense Sam qui sent aussitôt une culpabilité brûlante lui enserrer le cœur.

-Et on n'a plus rien fait, ajoute Dean d'une voix à peine audible.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Le sexe, Sam! S'exclame Dean qui rougit furieusement et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il embrasse les cheveux mouillés de sueur de son frère et passe une main apaisante dans son dos.

-J'ai la tête ailleurs.

-Okay, murmure Dean.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

-Okay.

Ils demeurent ainsi un moment. La sonnerie du téléphone de Sam les fait sursauter tous les deux. Dean, immédiatement nerveux, se raidit contre Sam.

-Salut, Sam.

-Hé, Bobby. Quoi de neuf?

-Des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles. Vous tenez le coup, tous les deux?

-Oui, pas de problèmes.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as parlé à Dean de…?

-Oui.

-Comment est-ce qu'il a pris la chose?

-Mieux que moi.

-Sam. Peu importe les plans qu'Azazel ait pu avoir pour toi, il est mort. Et je doute que Meg-

-On a déjà discuté de ça, Bobby. Tu as dit que tu avais de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles?

-La serrure de la porte de la crypte est trop délicate pour qu'on tente de la modifier et de rendre le Colt inutile par la même occasion. On ne veut pas risquer de l'ouvrir par mégarde, tu comprends?

-Okay.

-Les démons se tiennent plutôt tranquille depuis qu'on patrouille le long des voies ferrées mais le territoire est vaste à couvrir.

-Mmm. Et les bonnes nouvelles?

-Pas de disparitions similaire à celles D'Ava Wilson et des jumeaux. Ash surveille les infos et parcours les rapports de police, en toute illégalité bien sûr.

-Okay…

-Et maintenant, pour la vraie bonne nouvelle.

Sam s'agrippe au cellulaire, soudainement plein d'espoir. Le souffle de Dean est rapide et tiède dans son cou.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la Lame de Vishnu?

-Une arme mythique. L'un de ses avatars combattait les démons avec. Mais c'est une légende, Bobby, personne n'a-

-Ce n'est pas une légende, Sam. Je sais de source extrêmement sûre que l'épée, aussi appelée Nandaki, est en fait un poignard. Les collectionneurs qui l'ont cherché pensaient à un type de sabre. D'ailleurs, celui qui la possède en ce moment ignore sa réelle identité. Il croit avoir un couteau ayant appartenu à un descendant d'Alexandre le Grand.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui.

-Et la Lame de Vishnu pourrait…

-Détruire un démon. De la même façon que le Colt. Rufus, Helen et moi, on compte rendre visite à ce collectionneur privé, un mécène comme on en fait plus, qui habite New York. Ensuite, le plan, c'est de conjurer Meg et lui faire mordre la poussière pour de bon.

-Vous pouvez faire ça?

-Nous savons son véritable nom. Le rituel est assez simple.

-Wow.

-La salope a une longueur d'avance sur nous depuis le début, Sam. C'est notre chance de mettre fin à tout ça. Tu sais qu'elle ne te laissera pas tranquille si elle croit que tu peux ouvrir la porte.

-Je sais. Tu me tiens informé, hein?

-Ouais. Faites attention à vous, les gars.

Sam raccroche en attire Dean contre lui. Il lui raconte l'essentiel de la conversation en embrassant doucement son visage : les taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues, son front et son cou. Dean ronronne presque.

-Ils vont l'avoir, tu penses?

-Bobby n'a pas l'habitude de lâcher prise, Dean.

-D'accord.

Dean gratte distraitement l'emplacement de son tatouage sous son t-shirt. Sam immobilise sa main. «Hé. Pas de grattage, j'ai dit.»

Contrairement au tatouage de Sam, qui a presque immédiatement guéri, celui de Dean a formé une croûte. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, d'après ce que Sam a pu lire. Et puis, Dean a toujours mis plus de temps à cicatriser que lui.

-Alors, Dean, New Mexico ou le Colorado?

-New Mexico.

-D'accord.

}}}{{{

Le lendemain, 22 avril, ils atteignent Seneca, au Nouveau-Mexique un peu avant midi, alors qu'une pluie tiède tombe doucement. Ils n'ont visité cet état qu'une seule fois. Sam est trop jeune pour se souvenir et Dean lui-même ne possède que des bribes. La fille du propriétaire du motel où ils habitaient s'occupaient d'eux pendant que leur père chassait. Elle s'appelait Taylor et sentait le chewing gum à la fraise. Étrange, ce qui peut demeurer comme souvenir quand tout le reste se fond dans le brouillard.

Bref, Dean a le visage plaqué contre la fenêtre et observe le paysage avec intérêt. Même Sam se sent plus détendu et se permet de ne pas penser au sang qui coule dans ses veines. Ils prennent un motel aussitôt arrivés. Il y a une piscine bien entretenue à l'arrière, ce qui semble ravir Dean. Sam lui promet qu'ils l'essaieront aussitôt que la pluie aura cessé, se demandant avec une certaine inquiétude si son frère sait encore nager.

Le soir venu, il emmène Dean dans un petit restaurant mexicain et l'observe manger ses buritos avec une expression qui se rapproche de l'extase. C'est bien. Dean a besoin de prendre du poids.

La pluie a cessé lorsqu'ils sortent et l'air est lourd et humide. Le stationnement est presque désert. Pour une fois, Dean marche devant Sam, les mains dans les poches et l'air détendu, la tête levée vers les étoiles qui commencent à apparaître dans le ciel.

Quand une ombre surgit brusquement entre eux, dans l'obscurité mince qui s'étire entre les lampadaires, Sam est si surpris qu'il met de longues secondes à réagir. Ses sens de chasseur s'éveillent finalement et il voit son frère brusquement tiré vers l'arrière jusqu'aux arbres qui entourent le stationnement.

-Dean!

Sam se met à courir, mais il ne fait que quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser soudainement.

La forme indistincte est une jeune femme mince aux pommettes hautes et aux cheveux bruns et bouclés. Elle maintient fermement Dean contre elle et appuie la lame d'un canif contre sa gorge. Dean respire vite et fort, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la terreur.

-Hé, Sam, dit la fille en souriant.

Elle a un drôle d'accent un peu chuintant, mais Sam n'a pas le moindre doute sur son identité.

-Meg.

-Han-han.

-Sam, supplie Dean d'une voix à peine audible.

-Ne bouge pas. Tout va bien.

Sam lève les mains devant lui tandis que Meg éclate de rire.

-Wow. Si je ne le voyais pas, je n'y croirais pas. Sam Winchester a été promu au rôle de protecteur de son idiot de frère.

-La ferme!

Meg continue de sourire. Elle caresse doucement la poitrine de Dean avec sa main qui l'immobilise. «Oh… Mais, Dean, tu as protégé ton corps contre nos petites visites. Dommage que tu y aies pensé trop tard, hein?»

-Laisse-le partir.

-Sinon quoi, hein?

-Si tu penses que je vais t'obéir et essayer d'ouvrir la crypte…

-Oh, mais tu vas m'obéir. J'ai des_ moyens_ de me faire obéir, tu devrais le savoir.

-Sam, murmure Dean à nouveau, et sa voix ressemble à un coassement.

-Sam, singe Meg en resserrant sa poigne. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Dean? Pleurer comme un bébé? Je ne t'ai pas manqué? Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que j'ai eu à jouer dans ta cervelle, espèce d'attardé. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Meg grimace et regarde les jambes de Dean en étirant son cou. Sam aussi. Une grande tache sombre s'étend sur le devant de son jeans et continue de s'agrandir. Le rire de Meg, cette fois, n'a pas grand'chose d'humain.

-Tu viens de te pisser dessus, dit-elle avec beaucoup de plaisir. Tu t'es pissé dessus comme le lâche que tu es. Le grand Dean Winchester… J'aurais aimé te tuer, tu sais, mais je crois que ce que j'ai fait de toi est encore mieux. Tu ne peux même pas-

Et Meg ne peut plus parler, parce que Dean, avec un gémissement d'animal blessé, a brusquement donné un coup de tête vers l'arrière, lui coupant le souffle. Les yeux de la démone deviennent noirs alors qu'elle donne une poussée mentale à Dean qui fait un vol plané de deux mètres et tombe sur le dos, la tête à quelques centimètres de la roue avant de l'Impala.

Sam fonce à son tour et réussit à projeter Meg par terre avant d'être repoussé lui aussi. Il atterrit sur les fesses, près de Dean qui est en train de se relever, les yeux assombris par la colère et la mâchoire serrée.

-L-l-l-laisse nous tranquilles! Hurle-t-il à Meg avant de repartir à la charge.

-Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, crie Sam d'une voix rapide au moment même où Dean se jette sur Meg, à demie-relevée, et la plaque au sol.

Sans cesser l'exorcisme, Sam déverrouille le coffre de l'Impala et y prend un flacon de peinture en vaporisateur, ainsi qu'un bidon de sel. Il détourne les yeux à peine deux secondes, mais quand il les pose à nouveau sur Meg et Dean, son frère est penché sur la démone qui hurle de fureur et lui donne une série de crochets droits en criant lui aussi.

Sam regarde en direction du restaurant et voit quelques clients, en plus du personnel tous rassemblés sur le seuil. Ils observent la scène avec stupéfaction.

Il se précipite sur Meg et l'asperge de sel. Les grains blancs coulent sur la peau de Dean et dans ses cheveux. Meg se tord de douleur en hurlant à nouveau. Dean, qui semble avoir perdu tout contrôle, l'a prise par les épaules et lui frappe la tête contre le sol.

_Vite_, pense Sam. _Vite_. Dans quelques minutes, la police sera là, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Il cesse l'exorcisme : le sel retiendra Meg suffisamment longtemps pour ce qu'il a à faire.

Sur l'asphalte, près de l'Impala, Sam dessine un grand cercle de Salomon avec la peinture en cannette. Lorsqu'il termine le dernier symbole, Meg a cessé de hurler mais se débat furieusement contre Dean qui commence à perdre des forces. Elle est à demi redressée sur ses coudes. Ses yeux noirs roulent dans leurs orbites. «Ton père a hurlé comme un cochon qu'on égorge» dit-elle à Dean avant de le repousser faiblement.

Dean gémit et bascule sur le côté, à bout de souffle. Ses deux lèvres sont fendues et saignent abondamment. Les jointures de sa main droite sont rouges et enflées.

Meg reprend des forces. Sam se précipite vers elle et attrape ses chevilles. Il tire de toutes ses forces pendant que le démon crache et hurle. Puis, finalement, il se retrouve dans le cercle de Salomon. Complètement.

-Laissez-moi sortir! Crie-t-elle en se mettant à quatre pattes, parodie hideuse du corps qu'elle possède.

Sam n'écoute même pas. Il est en train de relever Dean qui le regarde, l'air hébété et distant.

-Viens, Dean. Viens, il faut partir, vite!

Dean se laisse entraîner vers l'Impala. Sam le pousse sur son siège sans ménagement, contourne le devant et s'installe à son tour. Il vient à peine de quitter le stationnement lorsqu'il entend les premières sirènes.

Un grondement guttural provient du siège du passager. Dean a le dos complètement arqué, les doigts tendus en serres et les yeux révulsés.

-Dean. Merde, Dean, pas maintenant! crie Sam en le secouant, comme si tirer quelqu'un d'une crise d'épilepsie pouvait s'avérer aussi simple.

Les pneus de l'Impala crissent sur la chaussée alors qu'il tourne le coin de la rue.

}}}{{{

Dean ne reprend pleinement conscience que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Sam vient de l'installer sur le lit de leur chambre de motel, située dans une petite ville perdue à une trentaine de kilomètres de Denver, au Colorado. Il est quatre heures du matin. Sam a roulé presque sans interruption. Son dos lui fait mal, ses vêtements sont collés à sa peau et il a une bosse de la taille d'un œuf derrière la tête dont il ne sait pas trop bien comment elle s'est retrouvée là. Mais ils sont sains et saufs, tous les deux.

La crise de Dean n'a pas durée longtemps. Le temps que Sam se stationne devant la chambre de motel à Seneca, son frère avait sombré dans l'inconscience. C'était risqué mais Sam ne pouvait pas laisser les médicaments de Dean derrière. Ensuite, il a roulé dans un état de panique et d'angoisse frôlant l'hystérie, aggravé par une formidable décharge d'adrénaline. L'intérieur de L'Impala sentait fort la sueur et l'urine, mais ne pouvait pas se donner le luxe d'arrêter.

Une demi-heure après sa crise, Dean, lourdement appuyé contre lui, a commencé à montrer des signes d'éveil. Il était confus, désorienté, et avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Tu as fait une crise, a dit Sam d'une voix apaisante. Tout va bien maintenant.

-Je suis mouillé, a marmonné Dean. Puis, il s'est rendormi.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir franchi la frontière du Colorado, Sam s'est permis le luxe de s'arrêter à une station service. Il a aidé Dean à se changer, lui a fait boire de l'eau et a fait un examen sommaire pour détecter des blessures possibles, mais mis à part l'enflure de ses jointures et ses lèvres fendues, son frère semblait relativement intact, selon les circonstances.

Dean a collaboré du mieux qu'il a pu mais là encore, il ne s'est pas réveillé complètement : pas assez pour avoir une conversation soutenue. Il a demandé si Meg les avait suivis et où ils allaient, puis s'est rendormi aussitôt que Sam a mis le moteur en marche, visiblement soulagé d'être dans des vêtements secs. Sa respiration s'est faite profonde et régulière.

Sam a pris la dernière chambre au bout du motel et a littéralement transporté Dean jusqu'au lit. Ensuite, il s'est appliqué à installer les protections d'usage, ajoutant des coquillages broyés aux lignes de sel, pour plus de sûreté.

Il contemple Dean, endormi sur le dos, ses lèvres mauves et enflées entrouvertes. Le regarde longtemps avant de se détourner et d'aller prendre quelques anti-inflammatoires doublés d'une dose de codéine. Quand il se retourne, Dean l'observe en clignant des yeux.

-Hé, comment tu te sens? Demande Sam en allant immédiatement le rejoindre.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et prend une des mains de Dean dans la sienne.

-Très mal, avoue Dean d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai mal au dos et aux fesses et aux mains et à la bouche.

Il fronce les sourcils. «Aussi à la mâchoire.» ajoute-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Sam réprime un sourire devant tant de candeur. Il explique à Dean où ils sont, lui donne l'heure. Ce sont des constantes qui le rassurent habituellement.

-J'ai encore eu une crise, hein? Demande Dean sombrement.

-Oui. Mais après ce qui est arrivé, c'est compréhensible.

Dean fronce à nouveau les sourcils. «Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui…»

Sam peut voir les souvenirs remonter subitement à la surface sur son visage qui se peint de plusieurs émotions simultanées. Dean se redresse sur ses coudes et regarde nerveusement autour de lui.

-Ça va, Dean. Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Nous sommes loin. Aucun démon ne peut entrer dans cette chambre.

Dean hoche la tête mais se met du même coup à frissonner violemment, si bien qu'il retombe sur le dos.

Sam se penche vers lui et plante ses yeux à deux centimètres des siens.

-Tu as été magnifique. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, Dean? Tu t'es battu. Tu as été vraiment très brave.

-Je me suis pissé dessus, chuchote Dean.

-Et? N'importe qui dans ta situation, dans les circonstances…

-J'avais… j'avais tellement peur.

-Je sais. Moi aussi.

-Je me suis battu, répète Dean, comme pour s'imprégner de cette réalité. Je me suis battu même si j'avais peur. J'étais tellement en colère, Sam, que ça faisait comme un grondement là-dedans.

Dean pose sa main sur son front. Il soupire, puis semble se calmer un peu.

-Elle nous a retrouvés. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

Sam se penche et embrasse la joue de Dean. «Et bien j'ai parlé avec Bobby et je crois que nous devrions aller passer quelques jours chez lui. Quelques semaines, même. Sa maison est une forteresse contre les démons, Dean. Et ce serait bien de s'arrêter. Ça ne sert à rien de courir partout comme des poules sans tête.»

Sam attend anxieusement la réaction de Dean. Son frère a un léger sourire. «D'accord.»

-Tu sais, ils vont essayer de voler le couteau demain, celui dont je t'ai parlé.

-Pour tuer Meg…

-Oui. Bientôt, Dean. Bientôt, tout sera terminé. On pourra…

Quoi? Que pourront-ils faire. Quand Sam essaie d'imaginer le reste de sa vie avec Dean, il ne voit rien que l'incertitude et le brouillard qui semble recouvrir leur vie.

Il secoue brusquement la tête et affiche un sourire confiant. Dean a subi un choc émotionnel certain, pendant leur rencontre avec Meg. Il a besoin de Sam.

Une journée à la fois.

-On va aller prendre une douche.

-Je suis fatigué, proteste Dean.

-Je sais. Je vais y être avec toi. Ensuite, on va dormir un peu et on va reprendre la route. Notre horaire ne sera pas comme d'habitude, tu comprends? Je veux rejoindre Sioux Falls le plus rapidement possible.

-D'accord.

Dans la douche, Sam voit qu'une grande ecchymose recouvre le bas du dos de Dean, mélange de violet et d'écarlate. Il étouffe la colère qu'il sent naître en lui et lave délicatement son frère qui s'abandonne à ses caresses en gémissant de contentement, appuyé contre les tuiles jaunies de la cabine étroite qu'ils partagent. Quand le pénis de Dean se met à gonfler doucement, Sam gémit à son tour et se presse contre lui. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrasse partout en évitant ses lèvres meurtries. Dean donne de petits coups de bassin paresseux, ses doigts enfoncés dans les fesses de Sam. Leurs sexes sont pressés entre eux, contre leurs estomacs. Sam sent la chaleur pulsatile du pénis de Dean réverbérer contre le sien. Il bouge plus vite, prend les testicules lourds de son frère dans une main tandis que l'autre manipule ses mamelons en alternance. C'est un endroit extrêmement sensible pour Dean qui se met à crier sans retenue, une série de «oh» enroués qui allument en Sam une excitation fébrile. Sans jamais détourner ses yeux de son frère, abandonné à ses caresses, les paupières lourdes, les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes, Sam délaisse son scrotum pour refermer sa main sur leurs deux érections. Il les presse ensemble un moment, tentant d'étouffer un grognement qui naît bas dans sa gorge, puis entreprend un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide, s'attardant à leurs glands brûlants et gonflés à chaque passage.

Dean enfonce ses ongles dans la peau des fesses de Sam. «J'ai besoin… Sam…» murmure-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

-On y arrive, murmure ce dernier. Laisse-toi aller, Dean.»

Dean halète, maintenant. Ses cuisses tremblent, ses pupilles se dilatent : la rougeur de son visage se propage à ses oreilles et à son cou, puis à sa poitrine. Il crie à nouveau, le nom de Sam cette fois, et l'orgasme de ce dernier le prend par surprise, comme une explosion violente surgie de nulle part.

Étourdi, terrassé par le plaisir, Sam enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Dean et le mord doucement. Il sent le pénis de son frère gonfler soudainement dans sa main, entend son grognement étouffé alors que son pouls s'accélère. Le sperme de Dean coule sur sa main, aussitôt dilué par les coulisses d'eau tiède, alors que son corps se raidit, puis se relâche.

Sam les retient tous les deux. Dean se serait laissé glisser par terre sans arrière-pensée. Pour lui, le sexe est libérateur. Il n'a pas d'inhibitions, cherche seulement le plaisir : le procurer et le recevoir.

-Sam je t'aime, dit-il, le souffle court.

-Moi aussi.

-Elle ne t'aura pas, hein?

-Qui, Meg?

-Elle… elle ne réussira pas à te prendre parce que…

-Non, Dean. Ne pense plus à ça pour l'instant, d'accord? Je te l'ai dit. C'est toi et moi.

Dean passe ses bras autour du cou de Sam et soupire, les yeux fermés. L'eau coule sur son visage magnifique, dessine des chemins étroits et cristallins entre ses taches de rousseur. Bouleversé par une vague d'amour possessif et farouche, Sam le presse contre lui.

-Personne ne va nous séparer, dit-il, _affirme-t-il_. Personne, Dean.

}}}{{{

Rétrospectivement, Sam se dit qu'il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose. Malgré sa crise d'épilepsie, Dean paraît bien gérer ses émotions. Un peu trop bien. Ils ont affronté Meg, après tout. Dean s'est battu contre elle, maladroitement mais férocement.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils reprennent la route vers midi ce jour-là, l'aîné des Winchester paraît tranquille et content : ses lèvres toujours enflées lui donnent une moue presque comique, il se plaint de courbatures et de ne pas avoir couru ce matin-là, mais son humeur est égale.

Sam a l'intention de rouler jusqu'au soir. Il est préoccupé par la façon dont Meg a retrouvé leur trace, semblant surgir de nulle part comme un pantin d'une boîte à surprise. Il ne veut s'attarder à nulle part trop longtemps et retrouver l'impression de sécurité que leur a toujours donnée la maison de Bobby. Il s'inquiète également du cambriolage prévu ce soir-là, par Bobby et Rufus. Le système de sécurité du collectionneur est très élaboré, selon leur ami, et le risque de se faire prendre est bien réel.

Donc, peut-être Sam est-il trop distrait pour réaliser ce qui arrive à Dean. Son frère tient bravement le coup malgré le changement d'horaire et ne se plaint même pas de l'heure tardive à laquelle ils s'arrêtent dans une ville à la frontière du Nebraska. Il est presque vingt heures.

Sam installe Dean à la petite table de leur chambre devant des sandwichs achetés en vitesse à la station-service du coin et va prendre sa douche, laissant la porte ouverte pour que son frère puisse voir sa silhouette derrière le rideau s'il en a besoin. Lorsqu'il sort, il voit que Dean n'a pas bougé et que son repas est intact, devant lui.

-Il faut manger, Dean, dit-il automatiquement en passant une paire de pantalons de coton.

Il sort les médicaments de son frère, y ajoute de l'ibuprofène et pose les comprimés sur la table.

-Tu sais qu'ils sont plus faciles à digérer quand tu n'as pas l'estomac vide.

Dean tourne lentement la tête vers lui et fait un léger signe du menton. Sam vérifie une nouvelle fois les protections de la chambre, puis il prépare tout ce dont son frère a besoin pour faire sa toilette. Quand il se retourne, Dean n'a toujours pas bougé.

-Dean, il faut… tu dois prendre ta douche et nous devons nous coucher tôt et je ne peux pas… Fait un effort, s'il-te-plaît.

-Sam, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, réplique Dean d'une voix blanche.

-Quoi?

Sam est en train de déballer son propre sandwich. Dean serre le poing et donne un coup sur la table, assez fort pour le faire sursauter.

-Il f-f-faut que je te parle, écoute-moi, c'est s-s-sérieux!

Sam lâche son sandwich et s'assoit. «D'accord. D'accord, Dean, excuse-moi.»

-Je…

Dean presse ses mains ensemble et incline la tête sur le côté dans un mouvement de balancier qui rappelle beaucoup trop à Sam les premières semaines à Xanadu. Ses yeux verts fuient délibérément ceux de son cadet.

-Vas-y, Dean. Je t'écoute vraiment.

-J'ai tué une petite fille, murmure Dean.

Il pâlit encore. Son visage se tord et il éclate en sanglots, les mains sur les yeux. Sam demeure figé une seconde, le temps d'analyser ce qu'il vient d'entendre, puis de comprendre. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'a pas pensé que leur rencontre avec Meg pouvait faire ressurgir les souvenirs si habilement enfouis de Dean.

Il se lève d'un bon et se met à genoux près de son frère, pose ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Tu parles de ta possession, c'est ça? Dean?

Dean hoche la tête sans cesser de sangloter. «J'ai… j'ai attendu je… Je pensais être capable de ne pas… pleurer.» Hoquète-t-il.

Il presse ses mains plus fort sur son visage, et Sam voit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau tendre de son front.

-Dean, non! Dit-il en lui immobilisant les poignets.

Dean se débat faiblement contre lui. «J'ai tué une petite fille, Sam… Une petite fille… Elle m'a forcé à regarder j-j-jusqu'au bout elle…Il pleuvait et Meg… Abyzuth conduisait ma voiture et la petite fille m-m-marchait sur le trottoir pour revenir de l'école et elle lui a offert de m-m-monter et…

Dean tremble contre Sam. Ses sanglots sont rauques et violents, donnant l'impression qu'ils déchirent sa gorge_. Et merde. Pas ça. Il ne pourra pas se remettre de ça_, pense Sam.

-Dean, calme-toi. S'il-te-plaît.

-Elle a dit non et je… je lui ai montré mon badge du FBI. Elle avait onze ans et elle s'appelait S-s-sierra et on… on s'est arrêté d-d-ans un stationnement et M-m-meg l'a étranglé… Avec mes mains, Sam! Et je… j'ai vu combien elle avait peur et elle m'avait f-f-fait confiance et elle est morte et j'ai essayé t-t-tellement fort de reprendre le contrôle mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

La force des sanglots de Dean effraie Sam. Les lèvres de son frère tournent lentement au gris et la même couleur malsaine s'épanouit autour de ses yeux, entre les plaques rouges, sur la peau qui enfle.

Sam transporte Dean jusqu'au lit et l'y étend du mieux qu'il le peut. Son frère résiste et se met en position fœtale, l'oreiller entre ses mains, sans cesser de pleurer. Quand Sam lui présente un petit comprimé blanc et ovale, Dean secoue brusquement la tête.

-Tu en as besoin, Dean.

-N-n-non…

-Dean, calme-toi et prend le lorazépam. Ne me force pas à te l'enfoncer dans la bouche.

-J'ai tué une petite fille, Sam, crie Dean.

-Meg a tué une petite fille, pas toi! Maintenant, tu ouvres la bouche et tu laisse fondre le médicament sous ta langue, riposte Sam en adoptant le ton sans appel de leur père.

Et Dean obéit. Son visage gonflé est couvert de larmes et de morve claire. Sam prend un mouchoir en papier sur la table de chevet et le nettoie du mieux qu'il le peut. Son frère est épuisé. Les sanglots s'éteignent d'eux-mêmes, mais la confusion et l'horreur ne disparaissent pas de son regard.

Sam l'enjambe et le recouvre de son corps. Il pose une main sur sa poitrine. Le cœur de Dean se débat furieusement : sa respiration est rapide et chaotique.

-Il faut que tu te calmes. S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Dean essaie de parler mais il cherche son souffle. Sam prend l'une de ses mains et la pose sur sa poitrine à lui. «Essaie de respirer avec moi, d'accord? Ensuite, on parlera. Je te le promets.»

Et les minutes passent. La chambre est silencieuse, à l'exception des hoquets spasmodiques de Dean. Son corps tendu se détend lentement sous l'effet du lorazépam. Il se retourne et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sam.

-Sammy, murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Je suis là, Dean.

-Elle est morte pour rien, tu sais. La petite fille… Abyzu a dit que c'était pour me donner une leçon, pour me montrer qui commandait. Ensuite elle… on est allés jeter son corps dans une rivière. Meg riait, avec ma voix. C'était…

-Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies dû subir ça. Ce n'était pas ta faute…

-Je suis… J'étais un chasseur. Elle m'a pris par surprise. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je me souviens. Dans ma tête… j'étais tellement en colère contre moi.

-Dean, tu… Le Dean d'avant l'accident… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il avait une sérieuse tendance à se rendre responsable de tout. Et il… il n'avait pas à faire ça. Il y a des choses que personne ne peut contrôler.

Dean ne l'écoute pas vraiment, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Sa voix est rauque et monotone, à peine audible. «Elle m'a dit que ce serait encore mieux lorsqu'elle te tuerait. Elle parlait, dans ma tête, de ce qu'elle avait fait à papa et aux amis de papa. Elle me montrait des images terribles. Tout le temps.»

-C'est un démon, Dean. C'est dans leur nature d'être cruels.

Dean tousse. Son souffle est brûlant contre la peau de Sam. «Elle voulait savoir des choses. J'avais réussi à cacher des choses dans ma tête. J'avais imaginé une boîte et elle n'arrivait as à l'ouvrir, mais c'était difficile, Sam. Elle était en colère : elle hurlait, me forçait à me frapper et à… Elle me faisait mal, à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas je… Elle a fini par savoir, Sam. Je n'ai pas réussi à garder la boîte fermée et elle a appris où je cachais le Colt et aussi où tu étais.»

Dean frissonne violemment.

-Une possession ne s'appelle pas ainsi pour rien, répond tout doucement Sam. Tu as résisté autant que tu as pu.

-Pas assez. Pas… assez et elle… Après j'ai voulu… Ne plus être là du tout, tu sais, parce que c'était in… insupportable. Elle m'a forcé à marcher jusqu'à ces ruines au milieu de la forêt parce qu'elle voulait appeler d'autres démons. Elle me brûlait la… la tête, S-s-sam. Comme des chocs électriques. Et elle me montrait comment je t-t-te tuerais et j'avais mal et j'étais…

-Ça suffit maintenant, Dean.

Sam se redresse sur un coude et embrasse doucement la joue encore humide de son frère.

-On prend une pause, d'accord? Ajoute-t-il.

Dean hoche lentement la tête. Sam profite de son calme pour lui faire prendre le reste de ses médicaments et un verre d'eau. Puis, il le déshabille, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements, se couche à ses côté et rabat les couvertures au-dessus d'eux. Dans la pénombre, il peut voir que Dean lutte contre le sommeil.

-Ça va? Demande-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

-Non, Sam. Je ne veux plus penser à ça. Ça n'arrête pas de revenir. Je revois la petite fille tout le temps. Depuis hier. Et j'entends la voix d'Abyzou comme si elle était encore… encore à l'intérieur…

-Ça ne restera pas comme ça. Je te jure que ça ira mieux. Il fallait que ça sorte, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Je ne voulais pas, proteste Dean farouchement, avec toute l'obstination dont il est capable. Ça fait trop mal. Sam, aide-moi. Je ne peux pas…

Dean est à nouveau au bord des larmes. Sam l'attire contre lui et lui parle dans l'obscurité, s'efforçant de prendre une voix basse et douce. Dean est visiblement épuisé. Il résiste au sommeil qui a déjà posé un voile sur ses yeux. «Elle ne fera plus de mal à personne. Bobby va s'en assurer. C'est presque fini, Dean. Elle va payer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, ce qu'elle a fait à papa et à tous les autres. Il faut que tu réalises que rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute. Rien, tu m'entends? Tout ce que Meg a fait quand elle te possédait, ce n'était pas toi. Tu vas y arriver. Tu vas réussir à y penser comme aux agissements de quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais t'aider.»

Sam parle encore longtemps, bien après que les yeux de Dean se soient fermés, que sa respiration soit devenue lente et profonde. Il ne sait même plus si c'est pour le rassurer ou pour se convaincre que tout ira bien, qu'ils passeront à travers cette crise comme toutes les autres auparavant.

Demain, tout ira mieux demain_. Ce sera difficile, mais il en sera libéré_, a dit Fiona.

Sam s'accroche à cette phrase, s'accroche à son frère qu'il tient étroitement contre lui, et sombre à son tour dans un sommeil agité. Il rêve de la tête de Dean frappant la pierre, cette nuit là, au milieu des ruines de l'église. Il rêve de sang qui gicle et qui recouvre tout.

À SUIVRE…

_P.S. Pour moi, la lame de Vishnu, c'est le couteau de Ruby, dont nous n'avons jamais su l'origine dans la série._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notes**__ : Je me rends compte que, dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai fait plusieurs erreurs, notamment concernant le nom de la démone et celui d'Ellen. Je le blâme lâchement sur ma crise d'épilepsie :) et promets d'apporter les corrections nécessaires. Il reste deux chapitres après celui-ci. Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 13

_«Tout ce qui monte redescend_

_Celui qui tombe se relèvera_

_Si aujourd'hui je pleure dans tes bras_

_Demain je repartirai au combat»_

Pierre Lapointe_, Deux par deux rassemblés_

_\\\_

La cuisine de Bobby est propre comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Le reste de la maison demeure un fouillis de livres et d'objets divers mais il n'y a plus une graine de poussière et, visiblement, Ellen a fait de la cuisine son domaine.

Elle prépare deux tasses de café, y ajoute du lait, du sucre et une bonne rasade d'alcool. Sam prend la tasse sans rien dire. Dehors, le soleil brille comme un affront.

-Il allait mieux. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point il allait mieux, dit-il en soutenant le regard insistant d'Ellen.

Elle s'assoit et pose une main sur la sienne. «Je suis désolée, mon grand. Il a peut-être juste besoin de temps.»

Sam hausse les épaules. Un calendrier accroché au mur couvert de papier peint jauni affiche la date du vingt-six avril. Déjà. Il perd la notion du temps. Il cligne rapidement des yeux. Les couleurs semblent trop brillantes soudainement.

-Tu vas boire ton café et aller dormir. Tu as conduit presque sans arrêt pendant deux jours, Sam. Ce sera plus facile d'envisager la suite des choses à tête reposée.

-Je veux qu'elle meure, murmure Sam. Je veux qu'elle meure lentement, qu'elle souffre.

-Tu parles comme John.

-Je sais.

Sam repousse sa tasse. Cette conversation l'épuise. «Bobby doit arriver quand?»

-Pas avant demain soir.

Le vol de la lame de Vishnu a été compliqué. Même s'ils ont réussi, Bobby, Ellen et Rufus se sont retrouvés avec deux gardiens de sécurité à leur trousse : deux gardiens probablement très bien payés, à en juger par la détermination avec laquelle ils faisaient leur travail. Une balle de révolver a déchiré le pavillon de l'oreille de Rufus, une autre a fait un trou dans la chaussure d'Ellen, qui l'a brandie devant Sam, l'air toujours stupéfaite.

Ils ont donc convenu de se séparer et de se rejoindre chez Bobby séparément, en empruntant des chemins détournés. C'est Bobby qui possède la lame. C'est aussi lui qui a eu la tâche de se débarrasser de la voiture, facilement identifiable par les agents de sécurité. Rufus a eu la responsabilité de cesser de répandre son sang partout et d'aller se faire rafistoler l'oreille, a ajouté Ellen, pince-sans-rire.

Pendant toute leur conversation, Dean était pressé contre Sam, la tête enfouie dans son épaule, refusant de regarder la femme.

-Bon, dit Sam en repoussant sa chaise.

Il se lève et étire lentement son corps courbaturé. La chambre à l'étage paraît incroyablement loin.

-Je vais rejoindre Dean. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira s'il se réveille et que je ne suis pas là.

-Bien.

Sam monte lentement les marches qui mènent à l'étage. Il connait chaque grincement du bois, chaque endroit plus usé ou inégal. Il sait que la vieille rampe fixée au mur n'est pas réellement solide, pas depuis que Dean et lui y ont disputé un match de lutte impromptue, vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Bobby n'a jamais resserré les vis.

La porte de leur chambre est entrouverte : il n'y a comme meubles que deux lits simples, une table de chevet poussée entre eux, et une grande commode en bois de rose patiné par le temps. Rien n'a changé avec les années. Même les couvertures sont les mêmes.

Les rideaux sont tirés. Dean dort profondément, enfouit sous l'édredon bleu, dans le lit le plus près de la porte. Seul un épi de cheveux châtains est visible sur l'oreiller blanc.

Sam ferme la porte derrière lui et la verrouille. Il retire ses vêtements qu'il laisse à ses pieds, ne gardant que son t-shirt et ses sous-vêtements. Puis, il se glisse derrière son frère. Le lit est trop étroit. Sam doit plier les jambes et s'installer précautionneusement sur le côté, mouler son corps contre celui de Dean pour espérer s'endormir sans perdre l'équilibre.

Il respire l'odeur de son frère, mélange de sueur et de savon bon marché. Il est trop fatigué pour pleurer : ses yeux sont secs et brûlants.

Dean a un profond soupir et s'agite un instant, murmurant une série de syllabes sans suite. Puis, il se détend contre Sam.

_Merde, Dean_, pense ce dernier en caressant doucement le ventre de son frère. _Merde, tu es plus fort que ça. Reviens._

Fort, jusqu'à quel point? Où est le Dean libéré de ses peurs dont parlait Fiona St-James? Elle a dit que ce serait difficile mais Sam n'avait pas imaginé que Dean régresserait aussi brutalement.

Après quelques heures d'un sommeil agité qui ont suivi sa confession, Dean s'est réveillé silencieux, le regard vide. Il a refusé de se laver et de s'habiller seul. Sam l'a supplié et cajolé, puis s'est abaissé à lui crier en plein visage sans obtenir d'autre résultat qu'un «Sammy» plein de frayeur et quelques larmes. Dean a mouillé son pantalon et s'est blotti contre la poitrine de Sam, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui venait de lui crier dessus.

Il n'a pas voulu manger. Il s'est accroché désespérément à la main de Sam lorsqu'ils ont quitté la chambre. Il s'est endormi dans la voiture sans avoir croisé une seule fois le regard de son frère.

Les deux jours suivants ont été un long cauchemar éveillé. Au départ, Sam s'est encouragé en se disant que Dean avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Les heures ont passé sans que son frère soit autre chose qu'une marionnette géante et docile, plaquée sur Sam comme son ombre. Ce dernier a conduit presque sans arrêt, la tête vide, une haine brûlante lui nouant l'estomac, suppliant silencieusement qu'on lui rende Dean.

C'est une régression, mais c'est aussi un état différent. Sam ne peut pas se l'expliquer. Instinctivement, il sait que Dean tente seulement de survivre. C'est un mécanisme de défense enclenché par son cerveau endommagé. Dépourvu de ressources plus efficaces et moins handicapantes, il ne fait qu'essayer de gérer une détresse émotionnelle trop grande pour lui.

Sam lui en veut. Que Dieu lui pardonne, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il pense à cette facette plus sombre du caractère de Dean, celle qui lui a toujours posé problème avant l'accident : le refus de son frère de reconnaître seulement ses propres émotions, son obstination à les dissimuler et à ne pas les gérer du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose sous la pression.

C'est différent. Objectivement, Sam le sait. Émotionnellement, c'est une autre histoire. Il a envie de secouer Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, mais il ne sait même pas si son frère en a la capacité. Et comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez complexes, le ressentiment de Sam est doublé d'une vague d'amour démesurée qui ne fait qu'alourdir le poids de sa culpabilité.

Sam tuera Meg. Sam veut être présent quand elle lâchera son dernier soupir chargé de souffre.

}}}{{{

Bobby arrive le lendemain soir, tel que prévu. Sam essaie de faire manger un peu de soupe à Dean, qui s'alimente comme à regret, mâchant mollement les morceaux de légumes tendres et laissant couler le bouillon sur son menton. Ellen emmène le vieux chasseur loin de la cuisine. Sam les entend discuter à voix basse et sait qu'ils parlent d'eux. Il s'impatiente, essuie le visage de son frère sans trop de délicatesse.

-Ça suffit, Dean.

Dean ne le regarde pas. Il grogne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sam fait la vaisselle, Bobby et Ellen viennent les rejoindre. La réaction de Dean, qui était assis passivement, est instantanée. Il se lève maladroitement et va rejoindre Sam, se pressant contre son dos comme s'il voulait se fusionner à lui.

-Alors? Demande Sam.

-Je l'ai, répond Bobby. Je te la montrerai plus tard.

Plus tard, quand Dean dormira, sans aucun doute, pense Sam.

-Dean, ce sont Bobby et Ellen. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu le sais, dit-il en sentant les doigts de son frère tirer sur sa chemise.

-On peut… on va aller dans le salon, dit Ellen tout doucement.

-Non!

Sam laisse tomber l'assiette savonneuse dans l'évier et tente de reprendre son souffle. Il étouffe. Il fait chaud, tellement chaud. Le souffle de Dean dans son cou…

-Dean, va t'asseoir. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace.

-Sammy, marmonne Dean sans bouger.

Et quelque chose en Sam éclate soudainement. Il se retourne vers son frère et le prend par les épaules. Le reste de la pièce se fond dans un brouillard rouge.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME? À QUOI TU JOUES? Arrête, maintenant, Dean. Fiche-moi la paix, je ne trouve plus ça drôle, tu m'entends? JE SAIS que tu m'entends! LÂCHE-MOI UN PEU!

Sam secoue brusquement les épaules de Dean qui entrouvre la bouche et pousse une longue plainte. Une main ferme se pose sur l'épaule de Sam. «Ça suffit, mon garçon. Calme- toi.»

Sam est tiré en arrière. Ses mains tremblent et la sueur coule sur son front pour aller brûler ses yeux.

-Merde, Dean…

Ellen s'approche de son frère qui respire superficiellement. Ses mains s'ouvrent et se ferment de façon compulsive. Il regarde par terre sans cesser de gémir, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il voit la femme s'approche de lui.

-Tout va bien, Dean, murmure Ellen en lui effleurant le bras.

-Je… je suis désolé, dit Sam simultanément.

Quand Ellen touche Dean, il la repousse et se laisse tomber par terre. «Sammy!» crie-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Même après ce que Sam vient de faire, même après s'être fait brusquer et hurler dessus, c'est vers Sam que Dean se tourne, comme un chien qui lèche la main du maître qui vient de le battre.

Cette pensée remplie Sam d'horreur, envers lui-même et la situation, envers la réalisation qu'il ne peut pas, il n'est pas assez fort pour tout recommencer du début. Il veut son frère et il le veut maintenant.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il sans force, complètement dépourvu de colère. Excusez-moi, tout le monde.

Il se met à genoux et prend Dean dans ses bras sans rien dire. Ce dernier s'accroche aussitôt à son cou. Sam ferme les yeux et essaie de rassembler la force nécessaire pour passer à travers les prochaines minutes, les prochaines heures. Il entend les pas de Bobby et d'Ellen qui s'éloignent. Il n'y a plus qu'eux, encore une fois. Dean perdu en lui-même et Sam trop à l'étroit dans son propre corps.

Plus tard, alors que Dean dort profondément, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Sam, Bobby et Ellen observent la lame de Vishnu posée sur la table de la cuisine. Ils ont chacun entamé une bière. La radio de Bobby est ouverte sur une station de musique Country qui joue doucement en arrière-plan.

-Et bien, dit Sam en observant la lame à pointe effilée d'une dizaine de centimètres de long.

-Ouais, acquiesce Bobby sobrement.

-Le manche est en os ou en bois? Demande Ellen.

-En bois. Et ne me demandez pas ce que signifient les symboles gravés dans le métal. Les caractères me font penser à une fusion entre l'alphabet brahmique et le japonais.

-Comment est-ce qu'on sait que ça marche?

Sam a pris le couteau dans sa main. Il aime son poids, plus important que l'objet ne le laisse supposer.

Bobby se lève et va chercher un bocal en verre dans le réfrigérateur. Il contient un liquide sombre coagulé en partie. L'odeur qui envahit la pièce lorsqu'il retire le couvercle est insupportable : un concentré de souffre et de viande avariée.

-C'est le sang de Meg, explique Ellen en grimaçant. Celle qu'on a exorcisée. Il était trop tard pour la pauvre fille qu'elle possédait.

-Regarde ça, Sam, dit Bobby en lui enlevant le couteau des mains.

Il trempe la lame dans le bocal. Quelques étincelles surgissent aussitôt. Le sang devient ambre et liquide, puis noircit tandis qu'une fumée grise s'échappe dans l'air.

-Wow, dit Sam en déglutissant difficilement. Alors, quel est le plan?

-Il y a un hangar abandonné à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici, explique Bobby. C'est un endroit que j'utilise depuis quelques années pour les rituels qui comportent un certain danger. Il y a des symboles et des protections de toutes les religions et les croyances que j'ai pu trouver. Rufus doit nous y rejoindre demain soir, à la nuit tombée. C'est la pleine lune. Ce sera plus facile de conjurer Meg à ce moment là.

-Je veux en être, déclare Sam.

Bobby et Ellen échangent un regard entendu.

-Ne faites pas ça.

-C'est dangereux pour toi, déclare Bobby d'une voix neutre.

-Bien sûr que c'est dangereux! Tu penses que pour vous ce sera une partie de plaisir?

-Sam. Dean a besoin de toi.

Ces mots font mal. Sam déglutit et boit une longue gorgée de bière pour se redonner contenance.

-Tu penses que je ne le sais pas? Depuis deux mois je traîne mon pauvre frère sur la route en essayant de donner un sens à sa foutue vie parce qu'une démone a décidé de s'acharner sur nous. Il est terrorisé, constamment. Il... Il est en danger avec moi autant qu'il l'est sans moi. Elle n'arrêtera pas. Même si son plan pour ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer échouait, elle ne nous laisserait pas tranquille. C'est une ombre qui nous suit tout le temps.

-Je comprends tout ça, dit lentement Bobby, mais que tu y sois ou non demain n'y change rien. Elle va mourir, je te le garantis.

-Ce n'est pas assez, proteste Sam presque désespérément. Ce n'est pas assez j'ai besoin de…

-Écoute, dit Ellen. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Dean allait beaucoup mieux. Tu es en colère, Sam, parce que Meg te donne l'impression de te l'avoir enlevé une seconde fois, mais il a besoin de toi pour revenir. Il ne survivrait pas si tu disparaissais.

-Je sais.

Ils ont raison. Sam enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. L'épuisement constant qu'il ressent depuis des mois semble avoir soudainement raison de lui. Il ne va pas pleurer, pas devant Ellen et Bobby. C'est Dean qui pleure, maintenant. Sam doit…

-Hé, ça va aller, dit Ellen en lui frottant doucement l'épaule.

Sa voix est douce et pleine de compassion. Sam éclate en sanglots.

-Excusez-moi je… je suis juste fatigué, marmonne-t-il entre ses mains.

Il renifle et essaie de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. «Il avait fait tellement de progrès. C'est… je ne crois pas que je peux recommencer. C'est trop dur. Je suis fatigué, vous comprenez?»

Ellen frotte son dos et murmure des paroles rassurantes. Bobby, mal à l'aise, lui offre une autre bière.

}}}{{{

Il s'éveille dans la chambre sombre. Son cœur bat la chamade. Son t-shirt et ses cheveux sont mouillés de sueur. Ses mains tremblent.

Il est seul.

_Sam,_ pense-t-il à travers les brumes épaisses qui ont envahi son esprit. _Sam._

Il veut le dire. Il va le dire. Mais rien ne sort.

Il doit penser aux gestes à poser. S'asseoir, se lever. Le plancher est froid sous ses pieds nus. _Chez Bobby. Nous sommes chez Bobby_.

C'est si difficile de réfléchir. Dean avait trouvé des façons de contourner les barrières et les cratères de son esprit. Avant. Il avait retrouvé son chemin.

Il le peut encore. Il peut s'échapper de sa prison. S'il arrivait seulement à voir à travers le brouillard, au-delà des cris et des images et des mots-poisons d'Abyzu.

Abyzu. Ses mains autour du cou de la petite fille.

Non.

Dean presse ses mains sur ses yeux. Il ne veut pas revenir. Pas penser. Ça fait trop mal. Il veut rester dans cet endroit, ce sanctuaire imaginaire qu'il s'est élevé, profondément à l'intérieur de lui-même, là où il n'y a plus rien qu'une douce indifférence. Là où il n'est plus rien, où il n'a pas besoin de retrouver son chemin sans cesse. Jusqu'à Sam. Jusqu'au monde extérieur.

Le bourdonnement, dans sa tête, ne cesse jamais vraiment.

Reviens, Dean, a dit Sam. A supplié Sam. Et il veut revenir. Si seulement il pouvait revenir sans être obligé de…

_Je ne peux pas monter avec vous, monsieur, je ne vous connais pas._

_Abyzu sort le badge du FBI du coffre à gant et le montre à la petite fille en souriant –le sourire de Dean. _

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Tu vois? Je ne suis pas un dangereux pervers, je travaille pour le gouvernement. Allez ma belle, viens, tu es trempée._

_La petite fille hésite, mais Dean sourit encore. Abyzu sourit. Et elle hurle de contentement dans la tête de Dean quand Sierra contourne la voiture et monte dans le siège du passager._

_Tu vas voir, ce qu'on va lui faire, Dean, mon cœur. Tes mains autour de son cou. On va l'étrangler et la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, cette petite garce innocente._

«Non.» murmure Dean

Il enfonce ses ongles dans sa peau. Sam. Sam. Sammy. Il a besoin de son frère. Son frère est son rempart contre les images cauchemardesques qui parsèment sa tête.

Il est chez Bobby. Il connait le chemin. Sam doit être au rez-de-chaussée. Dean entend des voix qui proviennent… de la cuisine, peut-être.

Dean sort de la chambre et descend l'escalier.

_Je vais tuer ton frère… tuer ton frère, lui ouvrir le ventre et me faire un collier avec ses entrailles. Je vais plonger tes mains dans la plaie béante de Sam et te recouvrir de son sang, Dean. Ce sera toi. Ce sera toi_.

La voix se dédouble, et ce sont cent voix différentes, milles voix. Un vacarme infernal de cris et de murmures inhumains. Dean secoue la tête rapidement, de droite à gauche.

«Sammy» murmure-t-il en avançant dans le couloir. Quand Sam est là, les voix se taisent. Quand Sam le touche, il le ramène à la réalité.

La lumière de la cuisine est allumée. Dean s'approche. Il y est presque. Il a besoin de Sam, il a…

Sam pleure. La femme –Ellen- lui caresse le dos. Bobby l'observe, sa casquette entre ses mains.

«… C'est tellement… tellement difficile de le voir comme ça et je n'en peux plus. Elle l'a brisé. Elle l'a brisé et il ne reviendra jamais et il en souffre tellement et… merde… Je ne peux pas recommencer. Je ne peux pas!»

La femme dit quelque chose que Dean ne comprend pas. Les mots de Sam, sa détresse, tordent quelque chose en lui. Une peur blanche lui coupe le souffle. Un filet d'urine tiède coule contre sa cuisse.

Sam ne peut plus. Sam est fatigué. Sam ne sait plus quoi faire et Dean lui manque. «Je veux qu'on me rende mon frère, merde!» Crie-t-il entre ses larmes.

Le frère de Sam. Le Dean d'avant. Celui qui savait conduire, savait se battre. Le chasseur. Celui dont le travail était de protéger Sam.

Dans un rare accès de lucidité, Dean se voit tel qu'il est. Handicapé, diminué. Incapable de chasser la peur qui le paralyse et entoure son cœur comme un étau depuis si longtemps. De l'urine mouillant ses sous-vêtements.

Ce qu'il est. Et il voit, aussi clairement, celui qu'il était.

_Non non non_ _non non._ Il secoue la tête si fort qu'il en est étourdi. Il recule sans penser. Les voix reviennent dans sa tête, plus fortes que jamais. Et le brouillard rouge, les trous et les fêlures de son esprit.

Dean trouve la porte d'entrée et sort sur le perron, frissonnant dans l'air de la nuit. Il descend les marches et avance sur le gravier, lève la tête vers la lune presque pleine.

Sam a raison. Il ne peut plus. Dean ne peut plus lui non plus. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Pas dû s'accrocher, pas dû…

«Dean.»

Il la voit au loin, entre deux rangées de carcasses de voiture. Elle est réelle. Il le sait.

Abyzu.

«Dean, viens.»

Sa voix douce fait monter un flot de bile dans la bouche de Dean qui se plie en deux et vomis. Il veut crier le nom de Sam. Il veut se retourner, courir, mais la voix l'attire vers elle, inexorablement, et il sait que, s'il s'est battu la dernière fois, il n'en aura pas la force aujourd'hui.

}}}{{{

Sam accepte sans mot dire le mouchoir en papier qu'Ellen lui tend. Maintenant qu'il est calmé, il se sent légèrement honteux et évite soigneusement le regard de ses hôtes.

Bobby lui propose une autre bière. Ellen le coupe impatiemment. «Ce n'est pas de se souler que ce garçon a besoin.»

Elle se lève et commence à préparer du café. Bobby soupire sans rien dire. Il remet sa casquette sur sa tête et regarde vers le salon.

Et se lève.

-La porte est ouverte, dit-il à voix basse.

Sam se lève à son tour et fait quelques pas. La porte claque au vent. Au-delà, la nuit semble vouloir s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

-Pas un démon n'a pu rentrer ici, dit Ellen qui les a rejoints.

-Dean, murmure Sam.

Épouvanté, il court jusqu'à l'escalier en criant le nom de son frère. La porte de leur chambre est ouverte. Le lit de Dean est vide.

-DEAN!

Il redescend aussi vite, rejoignant Ellen qui surgit d'une des chambres du fond. «Il n'est nulle part.»

-Hé, venez par ici, appelle Bobby qui est debout sur le perron.

Il désigne une fine poudre jaune au pied des marches, et plus loin, des traces de pas s'enfoncent dans la terre meule entre les gravats.

-Du souffre, murmure Sam. C'est du souffre.

Sa gorge se resserre brusquement. Il se retourne et va chercher le couteau sur la table de la cuisine.

}}}{{{

Il ne veut pas y aller. Il ne veut pas la suivre. Ce sont la souffrance et la mort qui l'attendent, mais elle l'entraîne vers elle. La peau de ses pieds qui traînent sur le gravier s'écorche et se déchire.

_Non non non non non._

_Dean…_

Ses jambes ne lui obéissent plus. Meg sourit et tend la main, l'attire à elle presque sans effort.

_Dean…_

Elle le pousse mollement sur le sol, contre l'habitacle d'un vieux Ford. Les dents de Dean se referment sur sa langue et le sang envahit sa bouche. Il veut crier mais pour le faire, il doit retrouver son chemin dans les dédalles du labyrinthe de son esprit Et il ne peut pas. La présence de Meg l'étouffe.

-Hé, bébé, dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue. Je t'ai manqué?

Son visage porte encore les traces de leur rencontre précédente. Dean tente de s'extirper de lui-même, mais ne réussit qu'à coasser un «Sammy» plaintif.

-Tu as l'air moins en forme que la dernière fois, ajoute Meg qui promène un doigt sur sa poitrine, traçant les contours de son tatouage à travers le tissus mince de son t-shirt. «Tu ne résistes même pas, espèce de débile. Tu sais, ce… symbole m'empêche peut-être de te posséder à nouveau –et c'est aussi bien au fond, étant donné la loque que tu es devenu- mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un certain… pouvoir sur toi. Une connexion. Nous avons déjà été tellement proches… Et maintenant, tu es si faible que je n'ai aucune difficulté à entrer dans ta tête.

Elle le gifle. Deux fois.

Dean ferme les yeux et gémis sous la douleur. _Sam, aide-moi. Sam!_

-Tu vas venir avec moi sans faire d'histoires et ensuite, ton Sammy adoré fera tout ce que je veux.

Elle lui attrape les poignets et sert fort. Elle ne sourit plus, ses yeux sont noirs et elle montre les dents. C'est fini, pense Dean, abandonnant tout effort de résistance mentale. Il ne peut pas crier, ne peux plus rien faire sauf s'abandonner à la démone.

Pour une deuxième fois, un éclair de lucidité le traverse. Sam est fatigué. Sam n'en peut plus. Dean… Dean ne veut plus vivre comme ça.

Lui aussi est fatigué, tellement. Que sa fin soit rapide. Quoi qu'il arrive, s'il laisse Meg l'entraîner avec elle, il sait qu'il ne survivra pas.

Et ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose au fond.

Dean ferme les yeux.

Un bruit métallique et brusque éclate dans ses oreilles. Il sent une vibration sur le sol près de lui.

-Espèce de foutue salope… Ellen! Bobby… ILS SONT LÀ!

Dean ouvre les yeux, parce que la voix de Sam a toujours le même effet sur lui. C'est Abyzu qui s'est effondrée sur le sol près de lui, mais elle est déjà en train de se relever. Sam se penche vers Dean.

-Ça va aller, Dean. Ne t'inquiète p-

Meg le repousse en hurlant. Sam se frappe durement contre une pile de voitures, mais se stabilise aussitôt et sort quelque chose de sa poche. Une lame brille sous les rayons de la lune.

-Ne bouge pas.

Le couteau est spécial. Sam en a parlé à Dean. Il cherche désespérément l'information sans arriver à la trouver.

-Où est-ce que tu as eu ça? Gronde Meg en s'immobilisant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Rétorque Sam en souriant.

Un sourire froid et cruel. La lame a le pouvoir de tuer les démons, se rappelle Dean soudainement.

Il s'assoit péniblement. Ses mains et ses pieds saignent. Il a peur, pour Sam.

Son frère se précipite vers Meg qui évite un coup direct au dernier moment en se protégeant avec ses bras. La coupure que la lame y forme se met à briller d'une lueur jaune orangée très vive.

-NON! Hurle Meg qui tombe à genoux près de lui.

Puis, elle se met à trembler et arque son dos, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

Elle va s'enfuir, pense Dean. Elle va quitter son corps d'emprunt. Un bourdonnement assourdissant éclate dans sa tête, et c'est sa propre voix qui hurle en silence. _NON!_

}}}{{{

Elle essaie de s'enfuir, réalise Sam, debout, à deux mètres de la démone.

Elle va s'enfuir et il n'aura pas le temps de la rejoindre et de la poignarder, évalue-t-il en une fraction de seconde.

-Sammy! Crie Dean en tendant la main.

C'est l'habitude. Sam ne réfléchit pas et lance le couteau vers Dean qui l'attrape par le manche et l'enfonce dans la poitrine de Meg.

Elle pousse un dernier cri, puis ses yeux deviennent fixes et elle s'effondre sur le dos. L'odeur de souffre explose tout autour d'eux. La lueur orangée éclate dans et hors de la plaie causée par le couteau. Elle meurt presque instantanément.

-Dean…

Son frère retire doucement la lame et se redresse sur ses genoux. Il lève l'arme au-dessus de sa tête et donne un nouveau coup, juste à côté du premier. Puis un autre, puis un autre. Il tremble. Son corps est tendu, son visage rouge.

-C'est ta faute. Ta faute, ta faute, ta faute! Crie-t-il sans cesser de frapper. «T-t-tu as tué mon p-p-p-père et t-t-tu as tué cette petite fille et tous les autres et c'est t-t-ta faute! TA FAUTE si je suis comme ça. T-t-tu as détruit m-m-ma vie!

Sam, encore sous le choc, réagit finalement et se précipite vers Dean, immobilisant ses mains avant qu'il ne porte un nouveau coup à la poitrine ravagée du cadavre de Meg.

Dean semble s'éveiller au contact de Sam. Il secoue la tête et lâche la lame de Vishnu, comme si elle lui brulait la peau. Il tourne un visage ravagé vers Sam.

-Elle est morte, Sammy, dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Il éclate en sanglots. «Tu l'as fait. Elle est morte, Dean. Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement» murmure Sam en lui caressant la tête.

Il entend des pas derrière lui, des éclats de voix, mais cette fois, il est parfaitement bien dans le cocon qu'il partage avec son frère.

Tous les deux. Rien d'autre dans l'univers qu'eux deux.

À SUIVRE…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notes **__: J'aurais aimé poster ce chapitre plus rapidement, mais c'est celui qui m'a posé le plus de difficultés. Vous avez devant vous la sixième version, je pense… Donc, je crois que je suis arrivée à un résultat satisfaisant, au prix d'une nuit ou deux d'insomnie. Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 14

_«La libellule au front l'œil caché au creux des mains_

_J'irai tête première dans les champs de blancs chemins_

_Trouver les yeux de mon frère»_

Pierre Lapointe, _Au Pays des Fleurs de la Transe_

\\\

Parfois, pense Sam, la vie continue, tout simplement. Les fins sont douces-amères, parce qu'elles ne sont en aucun cas une finalité. Après la fin, il y a une aube, puis une journée qui passe. Un lendemain, un surlendemain. Chaque petite fin n'est que le début du reste de l'histoire.

La nuit où Meg est morte, Dean a eu une nouvelle crise d'épilepsie –un état de grand mal. En d'autres termes, les crises se succédaient, entrecoupées par de brèves périodes d'inconscience. Sam et Ellen ont transporté Dean un peu plus loin, laissant Bobby avec le corps de Meg, et ils ont attendu l'ambulance.

Dean a passé trois jours dans un coma artificiel. Si Sam craignait qu'il ne se réveille pas, (en dépit de l'assurance des médecins qu'ils contrôlaient parfaitement la situation) il craignait encore plus l'état dans lequel il serait lorsqu'il le ferait.

On venait de lui retirer le respirateur et il faisait surface lentement, alors que les drogues puissantes s'éliminaient de son sang, lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux.

-Sammy, a-t-il dit d'une voix enrouée.

Sam s'est avancé et lui a sourit. Dean le regardait vraiment. «Elle est morte. C'est pas un rêve que j'ai fait, hein?»

-Non.

-J'ai mal partout Sammy. À la tête et au dos et aux dents et aux pieds et-

Sam a éclaté d'un rire hystérique tout tremblant de soulagement pendant que Dean l'observait les sourcils froncés, l'air visiblement insulté que son frère ne paraisse pas prendre au sérieux ses nombreux problèmes.

Il y a eu de nouvelles larmes. La médication de Dean a été ajustée, puis il est revenu chez Bobby avec Sam.

Chez Bobby et Ellen.

Chez Bobby, Ellen, Sam et Dean. Pour le moment.

Ils ont traversé des moments difficiles, les premiers jours. Dean glissait sans cesse dans un silence absent mais Sam le ramenait. Il a parlé beaucoup de Meg, assez pour réussir à prendre un peu de distance avec les événements qui lui ont fait croiser son chemin.

Ensuite, Dean est redevenu Dean. Non pas le Dean d'Avant. Sam constate qu'il a réellement fait le deuil de ce frère qu'il a perdu un soir orageux d'automne. Non. Dean est redevenu cet homme fragile extraordinairement courageux qui vit avec des lésions cérébrales irréversibles mais qui continue d'avancer, malgré la perplexité des médecins. Et Sam ne demande rien d'autre.

Il s'est passé une semaine entre la mort de Meg et la contre-attaque des autres chasseurs. Rufus, Tamara et Isaac ont tendu un guet-append aux trois démons secondaires qui la suivaient et en ont exorcisé deux, sauvant ainsi les pauvres victimes qu'ils possédaient. Ils ont dû tuer le troisième avec la lame de Vishnu. Le Colt n'a pas été retrouvé, mais l'activité démoniaque a finalement cessé. Quelque ait été le plan de Meg, emprunté à Azazel, il n'y a plus personne pour prendre la relève. Pour l'instant.

Ce soir-là, Sam s'est assis avec Dean et lui a dit qu'il était peut-être temps de partir.

-Non, je ne veux pas, a protesté Dean. Je suis bien ici. Nous sommes bien. Comme quand on était petits.

-Mais ce n'est pas chez nous, Dean. Bobby et Ellen ont sûrement besoin-

-Que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries, a terminé Bobby en entrant dans la pièce. Vous êtes ici chez vous et vous n'irez nulle part. J'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe de la maison quand Ellen et moi on part chasser.

-Sam est capable de s'occuper d'une maison, a dit Dean en souriant timidement à Bobby.

À ce stade, il venait seulement de commencer à leur adresser la parole, à Ellen et lui. Il a fallu encore une semaine avant qu'il ose les regarder dans les yeux.

Et Sam a accepté l'invitation, parce que lui aussi se sent bien chez Bobby. Comme lorsqu'il était petit.

À la fin du mois de mai, une routine familière et rassurante s'était installée. Dean travaille parfois sur les voitures avec Bobby, ou reste avec Sam, l'aide à faire des recherches et continue à se remettre en forme. Il n'aime pas demeurer seul. Il ne sera probablement jamais complètement à l'aise dans cette situation.

Il continue de dormir chaque après-midi et s'épuise s'il se couche après vingt-et-une heures. Ellen et Sam s'occupent habituellement des repas et de l'entretien de la maison. Ellen est incapable de demeurer inactive trop longtemps et part souvent suivre la piste d'une chasse seule ou alors va visiter Ash, son ancien pensionnaire, qui a pris la direction du bar routier qu'elle possédait avant la mort de sa fille.

Elle materne Dean et Sam d'une façon un peu brusque. Une fois sa gêne passée, Dean s'attache à elle rapidement, lui démontrant une espèce de respect doublé d'adoration. Pour lui, qui a toujours idéalisé l'image de la mère, Ellen est un parfait substitut.

Sam fait de la recherche et travaille de concert avec les chasseurs qui gravitent autour de Bobby, remplaçant souvent son ami qui chasse plus activement depuis qu'Ellen est entrée dans sa vie. Le reste du temps, le jeune chasseur travaille pour une compagnie d'informatique. Il doit tester la sécurité de certains sites. C'est un job irrégulier mais il paie bien et Sam peut travailler à la maison. Il n'est pas encore prêt à laisser Dean sur une base quotidienne.

Il y a aussi la pension d'invalidité que Dean reçoit chaque mois. Ces deux salaires permettent à Sam de payer la part des dépenses qui leur incombe. Au début, Bobby s'est obstiné à tout refuser. Sam, à court d'argument, a envoyé le paiement mensuel à un gourou d'une secte _New Age_ en recherche active de dons, si on pouvait en croire son site internet. Bobby l'a regardé faire la transaction, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. «Si tu refuses mon argent, a dit Sam en souriant comme un maniaque, je paie cet illuminé à la place.»

Bobby n'a plus rien dit.

Les progrès de Dean sont plus lents, mais il est moins nerveux et angoissé, ce qui compense largement. Au fil des semaines qui passent, Sam comprend qu'il y a certaines limites que Dean ne pourra jamais franchir. À la mi-juin, en voyant les deux frères peiner sur un exercice de lecture, Ellen suggère que Dean passe un examen de la vue. Et en effet, il a besoin de lunettes. Le traumatisme cérébral n'est cependant pas responsable. D'après le docteur, le problème remonte à quelques années. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour traîner le Dean d'Avant chez l'optométriste.

Lorsqu'il reçoit ses lunettes, il rougit violemment en laissant l'assistante les ajuster sur son visage. Elles sont ovales, simplement cerclées de métal, et Sam a le souffle coupé de voir à quel point Dean paraît changé. Les lunettes s'accordent parfaitement à son caractère doux et timide.

Dean marmonne qu'il a l'air d'un idiot et Sam doit insister pour qu'il les porte la première semaine. Ensuite, il prend cette habitude de les chercher sur la table de chevet le matin à son réveil, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est un petit geste adorable qui remplit Sam de tendresse, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi.

Malheureusement, Dean éprouve toujours autant de problèmes avec la lecture.

À la mi-juillet, après plusieurs jours de demandes incessantes, Sam accepte que Dean conduise l'Impala. Il l'emmène tout au bout du cimetière de voitures, là où il y a un immense terrain vague, et lui laisse le volant.

Dean semble se souvenir de la base. Il démarre le Chevy et passe en première sans difficulté, puis appuie sur l'accélérateur. Il le lâche au bout de quelques mètres, met la voiture au neutre et ferme le moteur, malgré les encouragements de Sam. Il est pâle, lorsqu'il se tourne vers lui.

-Je ne veux pas conduire, dit-il. J'ai peur et… je ne veux pas. C'est trop.

Sam n'insiste pas. Lorsque Dean sera prêt, il le dira.

L'été brunit –après avoir rougit- la peau de son frère. Il est toujours trop mince, mais sa masse musculaire grandit lentement. Sam se sent lui-même paisible et reposé. Il prend chaque jour qui vient sans penser au reste de leur vie. Leur situation présente, chez Bobby, lui semble toujours temporaire, comme s'il devait s'attendre, un beau matin, à faire leurs bagages en vitesse et à reprendre la route. Rien n'est parfait. Dean a encore des mauvaises journées et parfois, Sam a besoin d'être seul, lorsque des pensées sombres tournent sans cesse dans sa tête, quand l'idée du sang de démon dans ses veines ne le quitte plus. Il part. Il marche ou il court, il va à la bibliothèque. Il ne s'éloigne jamais de Dean longtemps. Il soupçonne parfois qu'il est aussi dépendant de son frère que Dean l'est de lui.

Ils ont remplacé les lits simples de leur chambre par un lit double. Sam a expliqué à Bobby et Ellen que Dean est incapable de dormir seul. Ils ont accepté la raison sans ciller.

Sam croit qu'Ellen sait quelque chose, à propos de leur relation. Malgré ses efforts, Dean n'est pas particulièrement silencieux lors de leurs ébats. Et le vieux plancher grince horriblement. Même si son frère comprend qu'ils doivent garder cet aspect de leur vie secret, il oublie parfois et touche Sam de façon plus ou moins appropriée devant les autres.

Ellen soupçonne mais ne dit rien et c'est une forme d'approbation –ou du moins, d'acceptation- que Sam accepte avec gratitude. Quant à Bobby… il refuse peut-être simplement de voir. Qu'ils n'aient pas dénoncé Sam comme un abuseur est déjà une victoire en soi, pense ce dernier, juge toujours impitoyable de ses propres actions.

En ce qui concerne leur vie sexuelle, ils en sont satisfaits tous les deux, ou presque…Parfois, la frustration de Dean est presque comique. Il chevauche Sam, frotte ses fesses contre son pénis en érection. «Je te veux en dedans, Sammy. S'il te plaît. À l'intérieur de moi.» Mais Sam est incapable de franchir cette étape. Il sait, logiquement, qu'il se sert de ce refus comme d'un rempart contre sa culpabilité. Que ce soit complètement dépourvu de sens n'y change rien.

Évidemment, Dean ne semble en aucun cas souffrir de leur relation. Il est créatif et enthousiaste –il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Sam ne se fatigue pas de l'appétit vorace que Dean éprouve à son égard et l'idée de le pénétrer, de s'enfoncer profondément en lui, est de plus en plus tentante.

Un soir, il accepte de faire un compromis et enfonce délicatement deux doigts dans l'anus vierge de son frère. Lorsqu'il trouve sa prostate, Dean jouit violemment sans même avoir besoin de se toucher. Son insistance est encore plus grande par la suite. «Non, Dean, je ne peux pas. Tu peux le faire, toi, si tu veux.» Répète Sam pour la centième fois, un soir de juillet où ils ont la maison à eux deux. Habituellement, Dean boude un peu et proteste que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Cette fois, cependant, une lueur sombre s'allume dans ses yeux et il se lèche les lèvres. «D'accord. D'accord, Sammy, mais aide-moi.»

Et si Sam n'avait pas serré la base de son pénis à ce moment-là, il aurait jouit.

-Je veux être sur le dos, et toi au-dessus, explique Dean en fouillant frénétiquement dans le tiroir de la table de chevet pour trouver le lubrifiant.

-Okay… Tu veux me préparer ou?...

-Oui.

Dean profite pleinement de l'ouverture progressive de l'anus de Sam. Il le fait mettre à quatre pattes, ses fesses face à lui alors qu'il demeure assis, appuyé contre le montant de lit. Il caresse le dos de Sam d'une main tandis que ses doigts travaillent habilement son muscle rose. Sam commence à trembler et à gémir, suppliant pour en avoir plus, pour que Dean touche son pénis luisant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

-Je crois que tu es prêt, dit finalement Dean d'une voix vacillante.

Il pose ses lèvres sur l'anus de Sam qui a un cri surpris doublé d'un gémissement. Il se retourne frénétiquement, s'installe à califourchon sur Dean et s'enfonce presque sans effort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien assis sur les hanches de Dean, ses testicules appuyés contre les boucles brunes de son pubis, alors que le sexe chaud et dur de son frère pulse en lui.

Dean a les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Il enfonce ses doigts dans la peau des fesses de Sam et donne de petits coups de bassin involontaires. Sam patiente, attend que la brûlure de la brèche de son anus s'atténue, mais c'est déjà bon. La sensation en est une de proximité et de plénitude. Il regrette qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait avant.

Lorsqu'il bouge, un mouvement de va-et-vient langoureux dont l'angle pousse le pénis de Dean contre sa prostate presque à chaque fois, Il s'aperçoit qu'il gémit et gronde constamment sans pouvoir se retenir. Ses cheveux trop longs mouillés de sueur sont plaqués contre son crâne.

-Je… ça ne fait pas mal.._haan_… hein, Sam? Demande Dean, à bout de souffle.

-Seigneur non c'est…

-Je voudrais… je voudrais que tu te touches, ajoute Dean en rougissant.

Sam obéit impatiemment. Il serre sa main puissante autour de son pénis et se masturbe en rythme avec le mouvement de ses hanches. Dean a une espèce de sanglot extatique. «Je ne peux plus me retenir, Sa-am.»

-Moi non plus.

Dean jouit le premier. Il pousse un cri rauque et son corps se tend magnifiquement. Lorsque Sam sent le sperme de son frère se répandre en lui, il jouit à son tour. Son orgasme est plus long qu'à l'habitude : le plaisir intense est presque douloureux. Sa vision se brouille un instant. Il s'effondre sur Dean et laisse les battements frénétiques de son cœur retourner lentement à la normale.

-Je t'aime, marmonne-t-il.

-Tu m'écrases, Sam. Mais je t'aime aussi.

}}}{{{

Le six août –comment Sam pourrait-il jamais oublier cette date- amène un matin brumeux et humide. Bobby et Ellen se préparent frénétiquement pour une chasse, rassemblant le matériel nécessaire et se chamaillant sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Des jeunes filles meurent dans une petite ville de l'Idaho. La situation est urgente.

Sam aide les deux chasseurs à se préparer et promet de se mettre à ses recherches sitôt après leur départ. Assis devant son déjeuner à peine entamé, Dean chantonne en traçant des cercles sur la nappe usée avec sa fourchette. Il gère encore mal le stress des autres et éprouve de la difficulté à ne pas se l'approprier. À chaque passage près de lui, Sam pose une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il lui demande ensuite de faire de la vaisselle, comme s'il recherchait une faveur, et Dean n'est que trop heureux de pouvoir s'occuper.

Trois heures après le départ de Bobby et D'Ellen, Sam conclut qu'ils ont définitivement affaire à un polymorphe et appelle Bobby pour lui communiquer l'information. Puis, il sort à l'extérieur. Le soleil est voilé par des nuages blancs qui bougent vite dans le ciel. Le vent est tiède.

Derrière la maison, Dean est couché sur le dos au milieu des herbes folles, ses mains croisées sur son ventre, ses cheveux exposés à la brise. Il a les yeux entrouverts derrière ses lunettes. Il est parfait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande Sam en se penchant vers lui.

-Rien, répond Dean honnêtement. Je me repose.

Cette vision de son frère parfaitement détendu, un sourire innocent sur son visage, ne quittera jamais Sam. Ils rentrent ensemble et mangent. Ensuite, Dean va faire sa sieste pendant que Sam fait la lessive. C'est une bonne journée. Dean n'a même pas demandé à ce que Sam monte s'étendre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Sam étend les draps fraîchement lavés sur la corde à linge installée par Ellen. Les nuages sont plus sombres, maintenant, et il fait une note mentale de guetter la pluie, si elle commence avant que le linge ne soit sec.

Lorsqu'il se retourne pour aller à l'intérieur, il y a un homme debout devant lui. Il porte un complet sombre et fatigué, une cravate au nœud relâché et un imperméable beige à la Columbo. Ses cheveux sont noirs, ses yeux bleus, immenses et fixe. Il l'observe, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, comme si Sam était un animal curieux.

Le souffle coupé, Sam reconnaît sans peine la créature qui l'a transporté jusqu'au Wisconsin, plusieurs mois auparavant. Un sentiment indéchiffrable s'empare de lui et le paralyse.

_Dean_, pense-t-il.

-Dean va bien, répond l'homme d'une voix grave. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé aider Dean ce jour-là… Et il… il a rêvé de vous…

-Oui. Quand à ce que je suis, je doute que tu me croies, Sam. Disons seulement que je ne suis pas une menace.

-D'accord.

L'homme s'approche. Il dégage une telle impression de calme que Sam le ressent aussi. C'est comme s'il était beaucoup plus grand et imposant que la façade qu'il présente.

-Vous vous appelez Castiel, dit Sam.

-Oui. Ton frère préférait m'appeler Cas.

-Dean ne vous connaît pas.

-Non. C'est vrai. Tu sais, Sam, le voyage dans le temps, tel que conçu par les humains, est métaphysiquement impossible. Il est plus complexe que ce que vous pourrez jamais imaginer.

-Le voyage dans le temps n'existe pas.

Castiel a un sourire d'une incroyable tristesse. «Je ne pouvais pas rester ce soir-là, pour aider Dean. Certains endroits, dans le continuum-espace temps, comme vous avez l'habitude de le dire, sont plus… faciles d'accès que d'autres. J'avais une fenêtre de jeu trop étroite pour faire autre chose qu'atténuer les dommages.»

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

-Tu mens, rétorque la créature. C'est difficile à accepter pour ton esprit, mais tu comprends.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Ce moment précis est un autre point d'accès. J'aurais voulu ne pas laisser Dean souffrir si longtemps, mais avec la moitié du Paradis et de l'Enfer à mes trousses, sans compter Atropos, mon champ d'action est très limité.

-Vous êtes venu pour Dean, réalise Sam, et tout semble ralentir autour de lui : l'essence même du temps qui passe paraît différente.

Cet homme, cette chose, a des pouvoirs presque terrifiants.

-Oui, dit Castiel. Je suis venu pour Dean. Je suis venu lui rendre ce qu'il a perdu.

-Vous allez…

Sam ne peut plus parler. Sa gorge est si serrée qu'il a du mal à respirer.

-Je vais réparer ce qui a été endommagé. Je vais faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire la dernière fois.

-Il sera… comment avant?

Castiel fait un pas dans la direction de Sam. «D'une certaine façon, oui. Mais le souvenir des derniers mois ne sera pas effacé pour autant. Dean devra… composer avec cette nouvelle réalité.»

-Allez-y, murmure Sam.

-Il va dormir continuer à dormir. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, les lésions à son cerveau auront disparu.

-Okay.

Castiel avance encore un peu et observe Sam avant tant d'intensité que le jeune homme se sent éphémère et transparent.

-Tu te poses milles questions, mais tu vas me laisser partir sans rien dire, Sam Winchester.

-Vous ne répondrez pas à ces questions, ou est-ce que je me trompe?

-Contrairement à ton frère et ton père, tu n'as jamais cessé de croire que le surnaturel peut être une force positive. C'est étrange lorsqu'on sait que…

-Quoi?

-C'est la première question à laquelle je ne répondrai pas. C'était… C'était bien de te revoir, Sam.

Il y un bruissement d'ailes dans l'air. Devant les yeux de Sam, la créature disparaît, comme si elle n'avait jamais été qu'une illusion.

Sam passe des mains tremblantes sur son visage et observe la maison de Bobby. L'énormité de ce qui vient de se produire le frappe comme un coup en plein visage. Il ne doute pas un instant que Castiel, quoi qu'il puisse être, va faire exactement ce qu'il a dit.

Dean rendu à lui-même. Dean avec ses souvenirs, réalisant –vraiment- tout ce qui s'est passé depuis septembre.

Sam contourne la maison et emprunte le chemin du cimetière de voitures. Les carcasses se dressent autour de lui comme une menace. Son cœur bat vite. Il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il se mord les lèvres jusqu'à ce que le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche lui révulse l'estomac.

Qu'il ressente de la peur et de la honte ne fait qu'augmenter le dégoût qu'il éprouve envers lui-même. Il devrait être extatique. Il devrait être dans la maison, impatient et faisant les cents pas, attendant le réveil de son frère.

Et il ne peut pas. Égoïstement, c'est à lui qu'il pense, au premier regard que posera Dean sur lui lorsqu'il se rendra compte de ce que son petit frère lui a fait.

_Je vais le perdre_, pense Sam_. J'ai tellement souhaité le retrouver, et maintenant je vais le perdre._

Il se fait un chemin dans le labyrinthe de métal rouillé sans plus songer à rien qu'à mettre un pied devant l'autre, engourdi par l'angoisse qui circule dans ses veines et glace son sang.

}}}{{{

_Il rêve d'éclairs et de grandes ailes sombres qui claquent dans l'air avec un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant. Le visage de Sam lui apparaît, les traits crispés par la peur. L'odeur du sang est lourde dans ses narines, un picotement presque insupportable qui lui donne envie d'éternuer._

_Sensation étrange, puisqu'il rêve. Mais le picotement s'accentue, se diffuse jusqu'à sa bouche et ses yeux puis semble envelopper sa tête entière._

_Et plus étrangement encore, c'est un sentiment merveilleux, libérateur et cette fois, il a envie de rire._

_… Mais il rêve et les ailes sombres le recouvrent, comme un voile de paix et de tranquillité. Et il n'y a plus rien._

Les personnes qui vivent avec des lésions cérébrales développent des stratégies, conscientes ou non, pour arriver à fonctionner en dépit des handicaps divers dont elles souffrent. Comme un amputé de la jambe droite modifiera sa démarche pour l'adapter à une prothèse et donner plus de poids à sa jambe gauche, les traumatisés crâniens trouvent des façons de contourner les lésions lorsqu'il est possible de le faire, modifiant la façon dont leur cerveau fonctionne.

Dean n'en est plus réellement conscient maintenant mais il le fait depuis les premiers jours où il a réellement repris conscience –assez pour avoir un fil de pensée assez simple, assez pour comprendre qu'il y avait eu une nuit et un matin, comme il y aurait un après-midi et un soir et que lui-même était une constance.

Le Dean souffrant de lésions cérébrales n'a pas de véritable souvenirs jusqu'à ce soir où son frère l'a laissé aux mains d'une étrangère à Xanadu pour la première fois. Il se rappelle de la possession, de l'arrivée de Sam et de son combat pour reprendre contrôle de son corps une dernière fois. Ensuite, il y a un grand vide, progressivement rempli par des impressions : douleur et inconfort. Faim et soif. Fatigue. Son retour à la conscience s'est fait si progressivement qu'il lui donne l'impression de s'être éveillé d'un long rêve, franchissant les paliers du sommeil jusqu'à l'éveil en fournissant d'incroyables efforts pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau.

Et puis il y a eu ce mot raisonnant dans sa tête. _SAM. Sam_. La seule constance de sa frêle existence depuis sa possession avait soudainement disparu. Cette constatation a provoqué une véritable tempête dans son esprit. _Sam n'est pas là. Je suis Dean. J'ai besoin de Sam et Sam n'est plus là._

La crise de panique qui s'en est ensuivie fut autant attribuable à ce besoin primal de retrouver Sam qu'à la réaction en chaîne que cette pensée provoqua. Ensuite, pour s'accrocher à la réalité, à son existence dans le monde et dans le temps, Dean, dépourvu de repères, a dû se servir de cette béquille mentale pour apprendre à fonctionner.

Son monologue intérieure est devenu constant, lui servant de fil conducteur et de filet de sécurité, rempart fragile contre sa difficulté pathologique à se concentrer et sa confusion teintée de peur. L'effort intellectuel que Dean doit fournir pour maintenir ce monologue est considérable et dévore littéralement son énergie déjà fragile, mais il est si bien intégré dans sa routine que son corps tient automatiquement compte.

Quand il s'éveille d'une sieste, par exemple, sa première pensée consciente est toujours : _Je dormais, je suis réveillé_. Ensuite viennent différentes variantes, selon la situation. _Je m'assois. Sam. Je veux savoir où est Sam. J'ai soif. Je me lève. Je trouve Sam. Il est dans la cuisine. Je l'entends. Je dois aller aux toilettes._

Et ainsi de suite. Le mécanisme n'est peut-être plus nécessaire maintenant que son état s'est considérablement amélioré. Peut-être disparaît-il dans de rares moments de détente et de plaisirs, mais minute après minute, heure après heure, l'esprit brisé de Dean essaie de se reconstruire ainsi.

Quand il s'éveille de sa sieste, ce jour-là, les lambeaux de son rêve s'évanouissant de sa conscience, Dean pense. _Je dormais. Je suis réveillé. Je vais mettre mes lunettes._

Il cherche à tâtons ses verres sur la table de chevet et les chausse sur son nez.

Il s'assoit.

S'assoit, puis, pense : _je vais m'assoir_.

Puis, pense : _pourquoi est que je penserais à m'assoir_?

Les yeux entrouverts, une douleur sourde et pulsatile lui labourant le crâne, Dean prend une longue inspiration. Expire. Sent son cœur battre incroyablement fort dans sa poitrine.

_Je…_ pense-t-il.

Puis il ne pense plus rien. Il se lève et marche d'un pas incertain jusqu'à la salle de bain du premier étage, s'accroche à la porcelaine froide du lavabo et s'observe dans le miroir rouillé.

-Dean. Je suis Dean Winchester, murmure-t-il à son reflet.

Mais il ne reconnaît pas l'homme qui l'observe en retour, avec ses cheveux trop longs et ses lunettes, le nez et les joues plus rousselés qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, la peau tirée, les yeux cernés et cette ligne incroyablement fragile de ses épaules étroites.

Dean essaie de respirer à nouveau. Sa gorge se referme complètement. Il passe une main sous son t-shirt et sent les os presque saillants de ses côtes, son ventre creux. Puis, un fourmillement léger lui sillonne le crâne et il cherche à tâtons pour trouver deux fines lignes boursoufflées et inégales qui serpentent au milieu de son cuir chevelu.

_Ne t'inquiète pas_, reprend la voix intérieure_. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Tu es chez Bobby. Avec Sam. _

Mais cette fois la voix n'a plus aucun sens.

Dean retire ses lunettes et les pose lentement sur l'évier, sans jamais cesser de s'observer.

-Je ne porte pas de lunettes, dit-il.

Le visage du reflet a peur et son front se couvre de sueur.

_Oui, Dean. Tu portes des lunettes._

-Non! Dit-il un peu plus fort.

Sauf que oui, il en porte. Il se souvient. Sam a dit qu'il pourrait peut-être mieux lire ensuite. Sam l'a amené passé un examen. Dean avait peur, mais Sam est demeuré avec lui et l'examen n'était pas douloureux.

Ces pensées ne sont pas les siennes.

Sauf que oui, elles le sont.

Dean ouvre le robinet de l'eau froide et s'asperge le visage avec des mains tremblantes. Ses jambes ne le supportent plus. Il recule lentement jusqu'au mur et s'y laisse glisser.

_Sam est là. Tu es en sécurité._

-La ferme! Crie Dean en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras, les genoux remontés vers son corps.

Il est Dean Winchester. Il a vingt-six ans. Non. Vingt-sept. Il a…

Suivi la piste de Meg jusqu'à Madison, mais elle s'est emparée de lui et il est devenu fou. Il se souvient.

-Sam est venu, chuchote-t-il.

Et il était trop tard. Dean s'est battu une dernière fois pour reprendre le contrôle et mettre son frère en garde. Ensuite, le démon a frappé sa tête contre la pierre et…

…Et rien. Il vient de s'éveiller chez Bobby. Et il…

Non. C'est faux. Dean serre les dents, essaie de s'accrocher à quelque chose, une certitude, n'importe quoi.

Il est toujours fou. Il y a les souvenirs d'un autre dans son esprit, et il le ressent comme une fracture. L'autre…

-Sauf que c'était moi.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure rauque.

La peur et la confusion. Plus rien n'avait de sens, pas même lui.

Sam se couche près de lui, parce que s'il n'est pas là, il peut très bien disparaître pendant que Dean dort.

Il y a tant de choses, dans de murs tortueux élevés en lui. Sam lui dit de manger et il le fait, parce que Sam est son frère, est la seule chose en ce monde qui ne lui paraît incompréhensible et cauchemardesque.

Sam sourit parce que Dean parle. Retrouver le chemin de la parole a été si difficile, si laborieux, mais il le fait. Chaque mot qu'il prononce fait sourire son frère et Dean a un peu moins peur alors, du vide et des choses cachées dans son esprit.

Sam s'occupe de lui. Sam l'aide à se laver, à s'habiller. Sam essaie de l'aider à sauter par-dessus les barrières et les crevasses. Il y a d'autres visages, mais ils sont étrangers et anonymes. Il ne peut faire confiance à personne, ne doit faire confiance à personne parce que la vie est ainsi faite et que Dean devrait le savoir.

Il est différent. Il a eu une vie avant d'être différent. Maintenant, son existence lui parait transparente et illusoire. Maintenant, il ne peut plus vivre. Seulement survivre, parce que des choses horribles se tapissent dans le noir, parce qu'un monstre l'a rendu différent, l'a blessé, l'a brisé. Comme son père et sa mère avant lui. Et il sait qu'il a raison d'avoir peur.

_Tu es en sécurité, Dean_, dit Sam.

Avec Sam. Et c'est difficile. Tout est difficile. Tout est comme un long rêve éveillé alors que son cerveau brisé se remet en marche archaïquement. Il voudrait dormir et n'être plus rien, comme…Avant. Le vide.

-Seigneur, murmure Dean.

Il n'essaie même plus d'empêcher la panique qui gonfle en lui. Il est cet autre Dean. Il l'a été.

Hier. Ce matin. Étendu dans l'herbe à penser : _je suis bien. Je me repose. Sam est là, dans la maison. Il travaille._

Et son esprit fait une révolution soudaine. La fracture se soude avec un grincement mental presque insupportable. Dean comprend et n'a d'autres choix que d'accueillir les souvenirs de l'autre comme les siens, d'accepter l'autre comme une part de lui-même. Il se défait et s'assemble. Et Dieu que ça fait mal.

}}}{{{

Sam a marché longtemps sous le ciel menaçant, peuplé de nuages sombres qui refusent d'éclater. Quand ses pas le ramènent vers la maison, il n'hésite plus mais accélère la cadence.

Si Dean est réveillé maintenant, dans quel état est-il?

Si Dean doit briser ce qu'ils ont avec un seul regard, si Sam doit lire le rejet et l'horreur dans les yeux trop intelligents de son frère, que ce soit maintenant.

Il ne peut plus.

Sam aperçoit la silhouette de Dean de loin, parfaitement découpée sur le ciel violet. Il est assis sur le capot de l'Impala, une bouteille de bière à la main. Les fenêtres de la voiture sont ouvertes et diffusent _The Temple of Syrinx_ si fort que la vibration peut en être ressentie jusque dans le sol.

-Hé Sam! Crie Dean plus fort que nécessaire, et le léger traînement de certaines syllabes indique à Sam qu'il n'en est pas à sa première bière, mais plutôt à sa quatrième ou sa cinquième.

-Dean, tu ne devrais pas boire, pas avec tes médicaments contre l'épilepsie.

C'est son premier réflexe. Dean l'observe en relevant un sourcil incrédule. Il ne porte pas ses lunettes et ses cheveux sont soigneusement coiffés. Il a dû prendre une douche.

-Tu sais, je crois que j'ai droit à une bière. J'ai droit à une foutue bouteille de Jack Daniel's si tu veux mon avis, ajoute Dean en portant le goulot de sa bouteille à sa bouche.

Il en vide le contenu, grimace, puis lance la bière vide sur le sol. Sam le contourne et ouvre la portière de l'Impala pour fermer la musique.

-Oh, Sammy, dit-il en faisant une moue exagérée. Tu es obligé de briser l'atmosphère?

-Dean, tu… écoutes, il faut qu'on parle.

-Pas envie de parler.

Sam soupire et passe une main impatiente dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser son frère seul, pas dans ces circonstances.

-Tu te sens différent?

-Si je me… ?

Dean renverse la tête vers l'arrière et éclate de rire.

-… Différent… Si je me sens différent. C'est un euphémisme si tu veux mon avis, Sam.

-Il y a cet homme… Cette chose qui est venue et m'a dit qu'elle allait te guérir.

-Je sais. J'ai eu une espèce de rêve délirant et…

Dean écarte les bras. «Ta-dam! Voici ton frère nouveau et amélioré, sans tous ces trous dans sa pauvre petite tête.»

-Okay…

-C'est fantastique.

Sam s'approche de Dean et lui retient le poignet au moment où son frère se penche pour prendre une nouvelle bière dans la glacière à ses pieds.

-Arrête.

-Sam, lâche-moi, gronde Dean.

Mais Sam ne lâche pas. Il cherche les yeux de Dean et les trouve finalement, sombres, imprégnés de confusion et de peur.

-Je sais que ça doit être difficile mais il faut que-

-Arrête de faire ça!

-Quoi?

Dean se libère d'un coup sec.

-Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais encore lui! Je… c'est le foutu bordel dans ma tête, Sam, et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger. C'est… vraiment très agréable de se réveiller et de s'apercevoir qu'on a passé la dernière année à agir comme un débile et à-

-Ne parle pas comme ça!

Dean attrape Sam par le col de sa chemise et rapproche son visage du sien. «Putain, je dirai ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas toi qui… pas toi qui…»

-Okay. Okay.

Sam a l'impression de marcher sur les œufs les plus fragiles du monde. La détresse de Dean est là, juste derrière le masque qu'il tente de maintenir maladroitement en place. Il lâche Sam et se lève soudainement, pose ses mains sur son front et fait quelques pas, avant de se retourner brusquement vers lui.

-Tu… tout ce que tu as fait, Sam, merde je…

-Je me suis occupé de toi. Quel est le problème? Tu as fait la même chose pour moi pendant toute notre vie.

-Je n'arrive pas à penser… penser à l'autre comme s'il était moi. Et en même temps je sais que c'est moi, je sais, tu comprends?

-Oui.

Sam prend une profonde inspiration. Dans l'état où Dean se trouve, il n'y aura probablement pas de façon idéale d'aborder le sujet.

-Et je suis désolé, ajoute-t-il doucement. Tellement désolé, Dean, d'avoir profité de toi et de ton état pour-

Sam ne peut plus continuer. Il se mord les lèvres et baisse la tête, mais il aperçoit quand même Dean dans son champ de vision : Dean qui marche rapidement vers lui, poings serrés, le visage rouge et les narines dilatées.

Le coup de poing qu'il reçoit au visage n'est pas une véritable surprise. Sam ne tente même pas de se protéger. Reculant sous le choc, il est arrêté par le capot de l'Impala et s'effondre dessus. Du sang coule de son nez. Le coup résonne encore entre ses oreilles. Dean continue d'avancer et se penche au-dessus de lui.

-Ne dis plus jamais de conneries, pareil, Sam Winchester. C'est moi qui t'ai obligé, c'est moi qui ne pouvait pas retenir… Tout ça… Je ne pouvais plus. Et je t'ai forcé la main. Tu crois vraiment que ce que ressent remonte seulement à l'année dernière? C'est là depuis tellement longtemps… avant que tu partes pour Stanford et- Merde, Sam! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé faire? Pourquoi, hein? Tu as… tu t'es oublié complètement et tu as tout enduré –même ça! Je-

Un coup de tonnerre éclate au-dessus d'eux. Dean lève vivement la tête. En une seconde, son visage change complètement d'expression, ses épaules s'affaissent, et Sam a devant lui le frère qu'il a appris à connaître et à aimer au cours des derniers mois.

-La… la pluie, Sammy.

-Ça va, Dean, on va rentrer.

-La pluie. Je n'aime pas la pluie et le tonnerre. Ça me fait peur. Ça me fait, peur, Sam.

Dean recule lentement et observe Sam avec des yeux immenses. Il laisse son cadet lui prendre la main et le guider doucement jusque dans la maison. Là, aussitôt la porte fermée, Dean se laisse glisser sur le sol et enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

-Seigneur, je deviens fou, murmure-t-il sans force.

Ses épaules tremblent. Sam s'accroupit devant lui, presque aussi confus et désemparé.

-Laisse-toi du temps. Laisse-toi du temps, calme-toi.

-J'ai mal au cœur, dit Dean d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Tu vas vomir?

-Je ne sais pas. Sammy.

Dean met ses bras autour du cou de Sam et le presse contre lui. «Ne me laisse pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié.»

-Je ne vais nulle part.

Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, et la fatigue lourde que Sam ne ressentait plus, pas depuis trois mois, revient comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il imaginait. En fait, il n'imaginait rien au-delà de la nécessité de faire ses bagages une fois que Dean se serait rendu compte de ce que Sam avait osé faire.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant… Une nouvelle route s'étire devant eux, aussi tortueuse et imprévisible que la précédente. Et Sam ne sait pas ce qu'il y a au bout.

À SUIVRE…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notes **__: Voici donc le dernier chapitre de mon histoire. Il est long : mes excuses. Apparemment, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire :) Donc, un grand merci à mes fidèles «revieweuses» qui m'ont encouragé et couvert de compliments que je ne méritais pas. Merci aux autres, qui se sont seulement arrêté en passant pour lire cette histoire. On a beau dire qu'on écrit pour soi-même, c'est un gentil mensonge. Savoir que ce qui excite notre imagination peut avoir le même effet chez d'autres personnes est extrêmement gratifiant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'écrirai ensuite, mais je l'indiquerai sur mon profil. Cet univers était difficile à explorer, mais il reste encore tellement d'histoires à raconter._

_Et maintenant…_

Chapitre 15

_«Choisir d'affronter ou se laisser dériver_

_Défier, ramer ou sombrer et tomber_

_S'égarer, se perdre, pour mieux se retrouver»_

Yann Perreau, _La Peur_

\\\

Sam est assis dehors sur les marches du perron de la maison de Bobby. Il est presque dix-huit heures. La température commence à peine à être supportable et l'humidité qui lui colle à la peau depuis trois jours et lui donne l'impression de respirer de la boue est en train de se transformer en fraîcheur lentement bercée par un vent paresseux.

Il entend la voix de Bobby au téléphone. Entend sa voix, mais tend l'oreille vers la route, guette le bruit du moteur de l'Impala aussi inquiet qu'un parent attendant le retour d'un enfant qui a eu la permission de faire sa première balade en bicyclette sans supervision.

-…T'emmerde, tu peux le dire?

-Quoi?

-Sam, tu m'écoutes?

Sam secoue la tête et s'extirpe de ses pensées.

-Désolé, Bobby.

-Laisse tomber. Comme je le disais, on rattrape quelques heures de sommeil et on va reprendre la route ensuite. On devrait être de retour demain, aux environs de midi.

La chasse au polymorphe n'a pas été facile. Le monstre, rusé et vicieux, exhibait toutes les caractéristiques d'un psychopathe. Ellen s'est fait briser le poignet et Bobby lui-même, selon ses dires, a toute une nouvelle collection d'ecchymoses et d'éraflures. _Il aimait enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau des gens, le bâtard,_ a-t-il ajouté.

-On sera là à vous attendre, finit par répondre Sam.

Un moteur rugit au loin, mais le bruit est celui d'une petite voiture sportive. Sam soupire et se pince l'arête du nez.

-Comment est-ce qu'il va?

-Il est parti avec l'Impala. Il avait envie de conduire.

-Sam est-ce que c'est vraiment prudent de-

-Non, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Une minute, il demande à ce que je prépare le repas parce que l'heure est passée et s'agite nerveusement, tu sais, comme il a l'habitude de le faire… Et la suivante, je le retrouve dans le salon avec une bière, l'air complètement détendu.

-Mais est-ce que les choses donnent l'impression de s'améliorer?

_Non_, pense Sam.

-Je suppose. Ça fait seulement trois jours.

Il y a un moment de silence, et Sam sait déjà ce que Bobby va lui dire.

-Tu es toujours décidé à laisser tomber les recherches concernant votre mystérieux visiteur?

-Bobby…

-Écoute, je ne mettrai pas de gants blancs. Un type surgi de nulle part capable de te téléporter d'un endroit à un autre, avec des pouvoirs de guérisseur en plus et qui parle de foutus voyages dans le temps… Ça ne peut pas…

-Quoi?

-C'est louche.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu, toi. Cette chose était puissante, Bobby. C'était…

-Raison de plus pour qu'on la retrouve avant qu'elle ne se retourne contre vous et demande un prix pour les services rendus.

Sam a un rire sans joie. Il entend la voix d'Ellen, lointaine et étouffée, dire à Bobby de laisser tomber, Nom de Dieu.

-Tu parles comme Dean.

-Je parle comme un gars qui en a vu de toutes les couleurs au fil des ans.

-Il va falloir me faire confiance là-dessus, Bobby. J'ai juste l'impression très forte qu'il faut laisser tout ça tranquille et ne pas se poser trop de questions. Il a sauvé la vie de Dean. Il ne veut pas qu'on en sache trop à son sujet et je ne me battrai pas contre une force probablement bénéfique que je ne comprends pas.

-Sam…

-Et merde… Il faut que j'y aille, Bobby. Il est parti depuis une demi-heure.

-Okay. À demain.

-C'est ça.

Sam raccroche et entre à l'intérieur prendre les clefs du vieux van que Bobby garde en cas d'urgence. La courroie du ventilateur grince atrocement lorsqu'il démarre, mais il l'entend à peine.

_S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais_, pense-t-il. Puis, presque simultanément : _Je vais botter son cul arrogant, c'est ce que je vais faire._

Inquiétude et exaspération ne sont que la pointe de l'iceberg des sentiments confus et entremêlés que Sam ressent depuis la venue de Castiel.

Et plus le temps passe, plus il craint que la visite de cet homme n'ait fait qu'empirer les choses. C'est comme si la psyché de Dean était éclatée en deux personnalités presque distinctes l'une de l'autre. Son frère essaie de composer avec cette nouvelle réalité du mieux qu'il le peut mais il est facile de deviner à quel point cet état des choses l'épuise et lui fait peur. Il navigue alors entre la fuite, façon Dean Winchester (_Tout va bien, Sam. Fiche-moi un peu la paix_) et l'insécurité typique qui le caractérisait, alors que les lésions étaient encore présentes.

_Il est insupportable_, pense Sam avec sincérité. _Insupportable et inquiétant, imprévisible._

La première nuit a été la pire. Dean, mal à l'aise et emprunté, s'est couché à une extrémité du lit, prenant soin de ne pas toucher Sam qui est demeuré aussi emprunté et immobile de son côté à lui. Quelques heures plus tard, Dean s'est réveillé en hurlant et a tremblé longtemps dans ses bras sans rien dire. Puis, aussi subitement, il a repoussé Sam et est descendu au rez-de-chaussée. Il a terminé la nuit sur le divan devant une série d'info-pubs.

Ils ont eu leur première dispute le lendemain matin, quand Sam a posé devant lui ses comprimés pour l'épilepsie. Dean a refusé de les prendre, tout comme la veille au soir, mais cette fois, Sam a été incapable de se taire.

-Dean, tu ne peux pas arrêter tes médicaments comme ça. C'est le meilleur moyen de faire une crise et-

-Les lésions sont disparues, a objecté Dean derrière sa tasse de café, cerné et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai plus d'épilepsie.

-On n'a aucune preuve de-

-Non. C'est vrai. Je suppose qu'il faudra attendre et voir, hein? A rétorqué Dean en esquissant un sourire crispé.

-Parfait, a répondu Sam beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Parfait! Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre de te voir t'effondrer par terre et trembler sans pouvoir t'arrêter, parce que la dernière fois a été une vraie partie de plaisir. Trois jours assommé par le valium parce que les crises n'arrêtaient pas. Tu te souviens, Dean? Tu peu imaginer ce que ça m'a fait?

L'effet a été immédiat. Dean a rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes qu'on fasse?

-Diminuer les doses graduellement. S'il te plaît.

Comme s'il changeait un masque pour un autre, la physionomie de Dean s'est transformée.

-Tu… tu penses que je vais avoir d'autres crises, Sammy? A-t-il demandé sans le regarder, l'air si vulnérable que Sam s'est senti comme le dernier des salauds.

Et les deux journées suivantes n'ont été qu'une série de répétitions de cette scène. Sam en est à se demander si ce n'est pas lui qui va devenir fou. Il peut à peine imaginer la vitesse à laquelle le cerveau de Dean doit tourner.

Le premier soir, après s'être calmé, Dean a posé des questions sur Castiel. Sam s'est surpris lui-même par l'insistance avec laquelle il a demandé à Dean de ne pas tenter de trouver de réponses à son sujet, jusqu'à ce que son frère devienne tendu par la colère et l'exaspération.

-Je te rappelle que c'est dans ma tête qu'il a joué, pas dans la tienne.

-Il t'a sauvé, Dean. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à Madison ce jour-là tu serais mort.

Sans honte, Sam a utilisé son regard de chien battu le plus suppliant. Dean était fatigué et a accepté de laisser aller les choses. Pour le moment, a-t-il ajouté ensuite. Et Sam, qui ne sait pas bien d'où lui vient cette certitude concernant leur mystérieux bienfaiteur, s'est promis de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

Trois jours sans qu'ils se touchent autrement que lorsque Dean a soudainement besoin de réconfort. Trois jours avec tant de silences et de non-dits entre eux que l'air dans la maison en parait alourdi. Donner à Dean l'espace dont il a besoin, mais rester près de lui pour les moments plus difficiles. Ne parler de rien de ce qui compte vraiment.

Et quand Dean demande les clefs de l'Impala, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, que peut faire Sam, sinon les lui donner et demander de l'accompagner, juste pour être sûr.

-J'ai besoin de le faire seul, a répondu Dean.

-Merde. Ne me demande pas de rester planté ici à t'attendre. Ça fait presque un an que tu n'as pas conduit.

-Je ne suis plus cet homme-là, Sam, a rétorqué Dean en s'installant derrière le volant.

Mais il mentait, et ils le savaient tous les deux. À ce moment, les yeux de Dean se sont adoucis.

-Sam, s'il te plait. Je me sens bien. Je pars quelques minutes et je reviens.

Sam a accepté. Visiblement, il n'aurait pas dû, mais qu'aurait fait Dean dans le cas contraire? Il aurait simplement pris les clefs sans demander la permission.

Sam n'a pas besoin de conduire longtemps. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, il aperçoit l'Impala arrêtée sur le bas-côté de la route. Il se stationne derrière à toute vitesse et sort, accueilli par un nuage de moustiques qui bourdonnent désagréablement près de ses oreilles.

_Faites qu'il aille bien_, prie-t-il en se penchant vers la portière du côté conducteur.

Dean semble intact. Il a les mains sur le volant, le front appuyé dessus. Sa poitrine se soulève convulsivement.

-Ne dis rien, grogne-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Sam obéit et contourne le devant de l'Impala pour aller s'assoir du côté conducteur. Il s'assoit et attend. Patiemment.

-Je suis un imbécile, ajoute finalement Dean.

-Non.

Dean frappe le volant impatiemment et relève la tête, observe Sam en fronçant les sourcils. «Et toi, Sammy? Tu veux devenir candidat à la sainteté ou quoi?»

-Hein?

-Depuis trois jours tu ne fais que m'observer patiemment et subir sans protester. Parce que je suis insupportable, ne crois pas que je ne m'en rende pas compte.

Sam hausse les épaules.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-D'arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de me ressaisir. De mettre toutes les conneries de la dernière année derrière moi et de regarder en avant.

-Je ne suis pas papa.

Dean se mord les lèvres. «Non. Tu n'es pas papa. Tu es tellement… compréhensif que parfois j'ai envie de te frapper.»

-Tu penses que je n'ai pas envie de faire la même chose? Demande Sam en réprimant un sourire. Après la peur que tu viens de me faire.

À son grand soulagement, Dean sourit aussi. Il promène lentement sa main sur le cuir usée de la banquette de l'Impala avec une expression affectueuse sur son visage pâle.

-Ça allait bien, tu sais. La musique et… le bruit du moteur et la route et… Je me sentais vraiment moi-même et après… je ne sais pas. J'ai euh… pensé à cette petite fille assise sur le siège du passager et après j'ai pensé que j'aurais dû te permettre de venir parce que je me serais senti… Mieux. En sécurité. C'est stupide, je sais, mais je ne pouvais plus respirer et il a fallu que je m'arrête.

-C'était la première fois.

-Si tu me dis encore que je dois me laisser le temps, je vais te le donner ce coup de poing.

Sam ouvre la bouche, puis la ferme. Dean secoue tristement la tête.

-Ton Castiel ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait quand il m'a «guéri» si tu veux mon avis.

-Ce n'est pas _mon_ Castiel. Les lésions sont disparues, Dean, je crois qu'on peut en être à peu près certains. Ça ne veut pas dire que tout ce qui t'es arrivé pendant la dernière année n'a pas laissé de cicatrices.

-Seigneur, tuez-moi maintenant.

-La ferme. Écoute, que tu le veuilles ou non, le traumatisme est toujours là. Tu as été possédé. Tu as failli en mourir. Tu as passé un an à revenir. Lentement. Difficilement. Cette expérience, ça ne s'effacera pas. Il faut que tu apprennes à fonctionner avec.

Dean semble sur le point de traiter Sam de psychologue à quatre sous, mais il choisit le silence. Il respire plus calmement, maintenant. Il appuie sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et ferme les yeux.

-J'ai parlé à Bobby. Ellen et lui seront là demain.

-Mmm, murmure Dean. Il sait pour…

-Ta tête? Oui.

-Bon. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de les voir tous les deux, après avoir agi comme un animal traqué en leur présence. Mais je suppose que c'est un mauvais moment à passer.

-Je suppose. Dean, ils ont été extraordinaires avec nous.

-Je sais. Sammy?

-Quoi?

-Je… je ne veux pas qu'on reste. Après leur arrivée, je veux dire. J'ai euh… j'ai besoin de reprendre la route.

Sam comprend. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir peur.

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas recommencer à chasser. Pas tout de suite.

-Même si j'ai vraiment très envie de tuer quelque chose? Je ne suis pas difficile : une goule ou un Chien Noir feraient l'affaire…

Dean sourit, puis ajoute plus sérieusement. «Je sais, Sam.»

-Alors d'accord. On partira demain.

-Bien.

Sam a envie de prendre Dean dans ses bras, de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Longtemps. Mais il n'ose pas. Quand Dean sera prêt, s'il est seulement prêt un jour…

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées trop sérieuses, Sam se redresse.

-Bon, tu la ramènes à la maison?

Les épaules de Dean se tendent. Il regarde Sam sous ses cils, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux.

-Oui, tu peux. Je suis derrière toi.

Dean prend une inspiration un peu tremblante et serre les mâchoires. «D'accord.»

Et il conduit jusque dans la cour de Bobby sans le moindre incident. Si Sam s'aperçoit que son frère jette des regards un peu trop fréquents dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'il le suit bien, il n'en fait pas mention à leur arrivée.

}}}{{{

Sam met le dernier sac dans le coffre de l'Impala et le referme avec force, juste à temps pour voir Ellen embrasser Dean sur la joue, puis le serrer dans ses bras.

-Vous faites attention à vous, les gars, dit-elle en le regardant sévèrement.

-Oui, madame, répond Dean qui se gratte l'arrière de la tête, témoignant ainsi de sa nervosité.

Sam réprime un sourire. Bobby s'approche de lui et lui tend la main. Leur poignée est ferme et exprime tout ce que le vieil homme ne dira pas à voix haute.

-Elle a raison, Sam. Faites attention à vous.

-Oui.

-Et si jamais ça devient difficile avec Dean, vous vous ramenez ici, c'est clair?

-Comme de l'eau bénite.

Bobby s'éloigne et prend Dean à part, laissant Ellen debout sur le perron, une main sur la hanche, l'autre, plâtrée, serrée contre elle. Elle paraît vieille et fatiguée soudainement.

Sam va la rejoindre, les mains dans les poches.

-Ça va?

-Ouais. La vie continue, je suppose. Je m'étais habituée à vous avoir dans les pattes.

-Vraiment?

-Ne sois pas stupide. Vous allez me manquer, tous les deux.

Ellen tend la main et caresse doucement la joue de Sam. «Vous allez nous donner des nouvelles, hein?»

-Promis.

C'est à Sam de rougir. Il baisse la tête.

-Merci, Ellen.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sam. Ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire.

-Okay.

Dean revient à ce moment. Il tient ses lunettes dans ses mains. Il les considère un instant, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque arme dangereuse, puis les chausse sur son nez. Il regarde Sam et rougit, passe devant lui sans un mot et va s'installer dans la voiture, côté passager.

Sam fait un dernier signe de la main à Bobby et Ellen puis se glisse derrière le volant. Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, la température est fraîche et il n'a aucune idée de leur destination. C'est bien.

-Qu'est-ce que Bobby t'a dit? Demande-t-il à Dean une fois qu'ils ont rejoint la route.

-Il m'a dit de prendre soin de toi, répond Dean en glissant une cassette dans le lecteur.

La musique de _Lynyrd Skynyrd_ envahit l'habitacle. Dean baisse le volume et s'installe confortablement.

-Alors, Dean, où est-ce qu'on va?

-Wisconsin, répond Dean sans hésitation.

Les mains de Sam se crispent sur le volant. «Tu es sûr?»

-Oui. Je… j'ai besoin de…

Il fait un vague geste de la main et hausse les épaules.

-Okay.

Le voyage en voiture semble faire du bien à Dean. Il paraît détendu, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage tandis qu'il bat doucement le rythme de la musique sur ses cuisses. Il était fébrile et nerveux à son réveil ce matin. S'apercevant qu'il était pressé contre Sam, il s'est levé si rapidement qu'il a failli tomber du lit.

Du temps, se répète Sam. Il lui faut du temps.

Lui-même profite de la route claire et déserte. Il a ouvert sa fenêtre et laisse le vent emmêler ses cheveux et caresser son visage. Pendant une heure, un silence presque paisible règne entre eux, et Sam pourrait croire que rien n'a changé.

Ils viennent de quitter le Dakota du Nord quand Dean s'étire, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Son t-shirt se relève, dévoilant une partie de son ventre creux. Sam le voit grimacer.

-Je suis maigre à faire peur, grommelle-t-il en s'observant avec sévérité.

-Tu as repris du poids, au moins, parce que je te jure, quand tu t'es réveillé de ton coma tu-

-J'étais dans le coma? Demande Dean, sincèrement surpris.

-Euh… oui.

-Après que tu m'aies exorcisé?

-Oui, je… on n'en a pas déjà parlé?

Mais Sam n'en est pas sûr. Dean… l'autre Dean, n'a jamais posé beaucoup de questions sur cette période particulière.

-Si on l'a fait, je ne m'en souviens pas, dit Dean d'une voix incertaine. Je me rappelle très bien de cette fois, à l'église et euh… après… Il y a un vide… des images vagues, des voix et puis je… je suis à Xanadu et tu n'es pas là. Je suis avec une femme que je ne connais pas et je… suis terrifié et je pique ma crise.

Du coin de l'œil, Sam peut voir que Dean est rouge d'embarras.

-C'était à la fin janvier, je crois, dit-il doucement. Je t'avais laissé avec une infirmière. Tu as parlé pour la première fois ce soir-là.

-Je ne parlais pas du tout?

-Non.

-…Mais Sam, ça fait un trou de quatre mois. L'autre Dean, celui avec le cerveau en charpie, il se souvenait de ces quatre mois?

-Non… Je ne pense pas. Tu savais seulement que tu avais eu une blessure et que tu avais été très malade et… le temps était une notion difficile pour toi.

De rouge, le visage de Dean prend une couleur qui rappelle la cendre.

-Alors j'ai été pire que ce dont je me souviens.

-Okay, dit Sam en prenant une sortie annonçant une halte routière. On prend une pause.

Dean hoche la tête et garde le silence. La halte routière est déserte. Sam prend deux boissons gazeuses dans le distributeur et va rejoindre Dean assis à une vieille table de pique-nique. Son frère a retiré ses lunettes et se masse le front. Il accepte le coca que Sam lui tend mais ne l'ouvre pas.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé, dit Sam. Que tu ne te souvenais pas. C'est logique. Tu n'étais pas vraiment là, Dean, tu…

Se rappeler de cette période est difficile pour Sam. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il n'arrive pas à prendre de distance. C'est comme s'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois assis dans la chambre de son frère, à écouter le médecin lui dire qu'il ne survivra pas aux prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

-Ils ont dit que tu allais mourir, murmure-t-il tout bas. Il a fallu t'opérer d'urgence pour drainer un épanchement de sang dans ton cerveau. Tu ne devais pas survivre. Tu as passé deux mois dans le coma.

Dean l'observe, l'air impassible, mais ses mains sont crispées sur la table, si fort que ses jointures blanchissent. Sam lui fait le récit des premières semaines suivant son réveil avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable, ravalant bravement le flot d'émotions qui l'étouffe. Son frère se contente de hocher la tête, les lèvres pincées.

-Tu as fait des progrès vraiment incroyables. Personne ne pensait que tu pourrais en revenir et tu l'as fait, dit Sam.

Il n'ajoute pas à quel point Dean a été une source de fierté pour lui. Il ne peut pas.

-Sam… Je suis tellement désolé… Pour tout ça, répond finalement Dean.

Et sa voix tremble un peu.

-Dean arrête, c'est pas ta faute.

-C'était tellement épuisant d'avoir peur, tout le temps et d'avoir du mal à réfléchir. Je ne crois pas que j'avais les capacités de vraiment réaliser le fardeau que ça te mettait sur les épaules.

-Tu n'étais pas un fardeau. Même les premiers jours, quand tu étais dans un état presque catatonique, je savais que tu étais là quelque part. Merde, Dean. On te levait un bras et tu le laissais dans cette position, mais tu étais capable de chanter tous les airs de Metallica. Juste le fait que tu sois vivant, c'était assez pour moi. Les médecins et tous ces foutus spécialistes, ils ne te connaissaient pas comme moi je te connais. Je savais que tu étais assez fort pour-

Sam se tait quand il sent ses yeux humides et brûlants. Il éclate de rire et secoue la tête.

-Vas-y, traite-moi de fille géante.

Dean ne dit rien. Il s'avance au-dessus de la table et attrape le col de la chemise de Sam entre ses mains, le forçant à s'approcher. Il presse ses lèvres sur celles de Sam, fort, dans un geste de désir et d'amour si intense que celui-ci sent ses jambes s'engourdir et son cœur accélérer brutalement dans sa poitrine. C'est la première fois que Dean le touche ainsi depuis la visite de Castiel. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait peur d'être privé de cette intimité pour toujours après la guérison soudaine de Dean.

Son frère est le premier à rompre le baiser. Il a un sourire moqueur et approche sa bouche de l'oreille de Sam.

-Espèce de fille géante.

}}}{{{

Ils s'arrêtent à un motel une fois la nuit tombée. Dean a pris le volant pour la dernière portion de route. Incertain et nerveux les premiers kilomètres, il a rapidement pris de l'assurance. Sam a sourit en voyant le plaisir visible qu'il éprouvait à conduire et il a dû insister pour qu'ils s'arrêtent lorsqu'il a vu les premiers signes de fatigue apparaître chez son frère qui a fait la moue, rappelant ainsi à Sam l'autre Dean, grand traumatisé, incapable de dissimuler la moindre émotion.

Au motel, Dean insiste pour les enregistrer lui-même, une lueur de défi dans le regard. C'est son premier véritable contact avec le monde extérieur depuis quatre jours et Sam doit taire tous ses instincts protecteurs pour arriver à demeurer en retrait, près de la porte.

La jeune réceptionniste est jolie et a une physionomie franche et ouverte. Elle flirte ouvertement avec Dean qui répond comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, charmant et apparemment plein de confiance en lui -mais il y a quelque chose de faux dans son attitude : une raideur des épaules, une nervosité subtile que seul Sam peut remarquer. La jalousie qui gronde au creux de son ventre s'atténue un peu. Puis, Dean se racle la gorge et repousse ses lunettes sur son nez. La pointe de ses oreilles rougit lorsqu'il demande une chambre avec un lit double.

Sam sourit comme un idiot derrière le pamphlet touristique qu'il fait semblant de lire.

Ils mangent tranquillement après avoir sécurisé la chambre. À vingt-et-une heure, Dean cogne des clous sur une émission de cuisine et s'impatiente quand Sam lui suggère d'aller prendre sa douche et de se mettre au lit.

-Ne me traite pas comme un enfant.

-Tu as passé la dernière année à dormir douze heures par nuit, sans compter ta sieste de l'après-midi. Ton corps a besoin de se réhabituer à ton… ton autre rythme de vie.

Dean, qui a franchement froncé les sourcils à la mention du mot sieste, finit par lever les yeux au ciel mais contourne Sam pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Sam, songeur, pense à l'autre Dean.

_-Je vais prendre ma douche Sammy._

_-Pas de problèmes._

_-Je vais laisser la porte ouverte._

_-Je serai juste à côté._

_Et Dean souriait timidement, rassuré._

Ce que Sam ressent s'apparente à de la nostalgie. Un sentiment qu'il considère malsain et étouffe aussitôt à l'intérieur de lui. Dean va mieux. Sam ne peut –ne doit- qu'éprouver du soulagement, pas autre chose.

Il évite le corps de son frère encore luisant d'eau lorsqu'il sort de la douche quinze minutes plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches. C'est ridicule, pense Sam. Ils ont dormi ensemble les trois nuits précédentes (plus ou moins) sans que rien ne se passe. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont dans un motel que Dean sera prêt à faire quoi que ce soit.

Il s'attarde dans la douche, s'apercevant à quel point il est fatigué et a les muscles endoloris, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien sauf à la sensation apaisante de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et pousse un petit cri de surprise (très masculin) lorsqu'il aperçoit son frère assis sur le comptoir du lavabo, la tête appuyé sur le mur. Dean a passé des pantalons de coton et un vieux t-shirt qui flotte sur ses épaules. Il paraît soudainement très jeune.

Sam passe rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille et s'extirpe de la cabine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien, murmure Dean sans ouvrir les yeux. J'avais juste besoin de… merde. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais besoin. J'étais dans la chambre et… Je ne te voyais pas. Je ne pouvais pas t'entendre et j'avais besoin d'être proche.

Dean regarde Sam sous ses longs cils noirs, un sourire cynique sur les lèvres.

-Je suis complètement dingue, Sam, ajoute-t-il.

-Arrête. Tu vas mieux.

-Vraiment? Est-ce que je vais vraiment mieux? Parce que j'ai l'impression que nous sommes un peu à l'étroit, là-dedans.

Il pointe un doigt sur sa tête et soupire.

-On va se coucher, dit simplement Sam.

Dean hoche la tête. Comme les trois dernières nuits, il s'installe à une extrémité du matelas, sur le dos, les mains jointes sur le ventre. Sam se couche à son tour, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher, et étire la main pour éteindre la lampe de chevet.

-Attends, dit Dean d'une voix pleine de malaise. Attends, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

Sam obéit. Dean se tourne sur le côté et s'appuie sur un coude.

-Ce… ce truc qu'il y a entre nous, finit-il par tenter.

Il se racle la gorge deux fois, retire ses lunettes et les observe en les faisant tourner dans ses mains.

-Ouais, ce truc…

-Il faut… J'ai des choses à dire, Sam.

Sam se raidit, mais tente de demeurer calme. Pense au baiser de l'après-midi et s'y accroche.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il… J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que ça faisait longtemps. Que je pensais à toi de cette manière, je veux dire.

-Mmm mmm.

-Avant… Merde, Sam… Je m'étais juré… Je suppose que ça a à voir avec la façon dont on a été élevés, ou peut-être que ça vient juste de moi, que je suis un désaxé et un pervers et que-

-Arrête de dire des conneries.

-C'est ce que je pense, Sam. Depuis que tu as dix-sept ans, depuis cet été où on a passé deux mois complets rien que tous les deux, quand p'pa est parti au Mexique avec Joshua…

Sam se souvient. Dean et lui, installés dans un chalet près de s'écrouler au fond des bois, dans une petite ville du Texas, à passer de longues journées tranquilles. Dean s'était trouvé un job comme portier dans un cinéma. Sam avait du voir gratuitement tous les films à l'affiche au moins cinq fois. Et il avait aussi découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, que la proximité de son frère devenait trop difficile à gérer pour lui.

Dean a un regard rêveur mais aussi douloureux. Il semble que cet été-là les ait marqués tous les deux.

-Je ressens ça depuis ce temps-là, ou peut-être avant mais alors, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je te jure Sam que je n'aurais jamais rien tenté si j'avais été dans mon état normal. Je n'ai pas pu je… C'est difficile à expliquer. Ça débordait : c'était comme une urgence et j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir de cette façon. Et c'est complètement stupide je sais mais…

-Arrête, Dean, arrête, coupe Sam qui sent la colère monter en lui.

Dean n'a pas à s'accaparer la culpabilité et la responsabilité de ce désir qui les unit tous les deux, aussi malsain et répréhensible selon les normes de la société soit-il.

-Je dis juste la vérité.

-Tu dis ce que tu as envie de dire. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai expliqué, la première fois, que c'était moi le problème, que c'était moi qui avait profité de toi? Ou est-ce que tu es aussi sélectif dans tes souvenirs que dans ta façon t'attribuer les torts dans cette histoire?

Dean paraît surpris par la réaction de Sam. Il ferme très lentement les yeux, l'air épuisé soudainement.

-Nous sommes des frères, Sam.

-Je sais! Ça fait des mois que je me torture avec ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je suis parti pour Stanford? Qu'est-ce qui a fait pencher la balance, finalement? Je ne dirai pas que c'est la seule raison mais je ne pouvais plus, Dean. J'en étais rendu à un point où je me haïssais et j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à me contrôler et-

Dean lui donne alors un coup brutal sur l'épaule. Sam se retrouve sur le dos. Son frère est au-dessus de lui, les yeux sombres et les lèvres tremblantes.

-Ne viens pas me dire que c'est ma faute si tu es parti parce que pendant trois ans parce que j'ai bien failli… Merde, laisse tomber.

-Tu presque failli quoi?

-Va te faire foutre!

Dean s'extirpe des couvertures et se lève, fait la longueur de la chambre deux fois, les poings serrés, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. _J'ai poussé trop loin_, pense Sam_. Il va faire une crise de panique et-_

-MERDE! Hurle Dean en donnant un coup de pied à une chaise qui se trouve sur son chemin.

Cette explosion soudaine semble le calmer. Il se retourne vers Sam et pointe un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

-Je suis ton grand frère, Sam! Je suis censé te protéger, pas t'entraîner dans une relation qui n'est rien d'autre que de l'inceste… Mais je… Je ne suis pas sûr que je peux arrêter, que j'ai la volonté nécessaire…

Sam se lève à son tour et s'approche de quelques pas, s'immobilisant lorsqu'il voit Dean se raidir. «Je ne veux pas arrêter non plus.»

-Sam, on ne peut pas…

Sam fait un autre pas.

-Dean, on le fait déjà.

Dean observe Sam, le souffle court. Ses mains se ferment et s'ouvrent compulsivement. Son cadet peut voir sur son visage le moment exact où il cesse toute résistance. Ses traits s'adoucissent, ses yeux s'emplissent de besoin et de désir. Peut-être de résignation, aussi, mais le bonheur, pour les Winchester, a toujours eu un goût doux-amer.

-Sammy, murmure-t-il.

Sam lui prend la main et le ramène vers le lit. Il l'aide à s'étendre sur le dos, puis s'agenouille près de lui. Dean tremble et fuit son regard mais il ne bouge pas. C'est la première fois à nouveau, si différente de l'autre, mais l'est-elle vraiment? Peut-être que Dean a toujours eu besoin d'être ainsi avec Sam. Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de lui.

Cette pensée brise quelque chose dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui enjambe le corps de son frère et se penche pour l'embrasser. Dean entrouvre timidement la bouche, réceptif mais passif. Sans se laisser démonter, Sam l'assoit et lui retire son t-shirt. Il fait de même avec le sien. Puis, il explore chaque centimètre de la peau douce et bronzée, couverte de taches de rousseur de son frère : les épaules minces, son ventre plat dont les muscles se contractent au contact de ses lèvres. Il remonte vers la poitrine et prend un mamelon brun dans sa bouche, le suce doucement, et quand les mains de Dean se posent sur son dos, c'est comme une victoire.

Sam se redresse et sourit à son frère qui respire rapidement, la bouche entrouverte, l'air solennel et sérieux –un contraste frappant avec l'autre, enthousiaste, dépourvu d'inhibitions et incapable de dissimuler son plaisir de quelques manière que ce soit.

Sam baisse le pantalon de Dean qui soulève légèrement ses hanches. Son pénis en érection remonte immédiatement vers son estomac. Au contacte de l'air, une petite goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire jaillit de la fente de son urètre. Son sexe a un tressaillement, et Sam peut voir le gland gonfler davantage, prendre une teinte rose foncée. Son désir éclate en lui. Il se penche et prend le pénis de Dean dans sa bouche, savourant sans honte le goût de son frère. Dean s'agrippe fort à ses cheveux, puis tire, et Sam comprend avec regret qu'il veut l'arrêter.

Il se redresse et se lèche les lèvres. Dean est appuyé sur ses coudes et l'observe. La rougeur de son visage s'est propagée à sa poitrine. «Maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuses» dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sam ne comprend pas. Un sentiment de panique monte en lui quand Dean se lève et disparaît dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revient, le tube de lubrifiant entre ses mains, il a un air animal et déterminé que Sam ne lui a jamais vu. Pas pendant le sexe.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonne Dean en se recouchant sur le dos.

Sam obéit frénétiquement. Son propre sexe est lourd et brûlant. Lorsqu'il voit Dean s'enduire les doigts de gel, il pousse un gémissement et s'installe à genoux au pied du lit, se masturbant brièvement pour libérer un peu de pression.

-Dean, tu es sûr?

-Bordel, oui, je suis sûr. Ou est-ce qu'il faut que je te supplie? Rétorque Dean qui écarte les jambes et plie les genoux.

Sam observe avec fascination les doigts de son frère trouver son anus et jouer légèrement avec le muscle. Puis, il enfonce son index jusqu'à la jointure avec un petit grondement qui mêle plaisir et douleur.

-Seigneur, gémit Sam en voyant le muscle se refermer autour du doigt de Dean.

Après quelques instants, Dean le retire et ajoute le majeur. Il halète maintenant, donne des coups de hanches involontaires alors que du liquide pré-éjaculatoire coule de son gland en un filet collant pour se répandre sur son estomac. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration, ses dents enfoncées dans ses lèvres. Sam ne peut rien faire d'autre que de regarder. Dean ajoute un troisième doigt et cette fois, il n'essaie même pas de réprimer le long gémissement rauque qui lui déchire la gorge. Son anus est rose et luisant de lubrifiant : le muscle s'ouvre et se referme, accompagnant le mouvement de va-et-vient de ses doigts, et Sam n'en peut plus. Il a besoin d'être à l'intérieur. Maintenant.

-Dean…

Son frère sursaute, puis l'observe un moment sans comprendre. «Okay, Sam. Okay, je suis prêt. Couche-toi sur le dos.»

Dean prend le contrôle, d'une manière dont l'autre Dean ne l'a jamais fait. Il s'installe sur Sam et s'empale presque immédiatement sur son pénis avec des gestes lents et précis. Une fois bien assis, il se penche vers Sam et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Son pénis est chaud entre leurs estomacs.

-Seigneur, marmonne Dean. Sam…

-Ça fait mal?

-Non je… Espèce de salaud pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as refusé ça aussi longtemps…

Dean se redresse et pose ses mains sur la poitrine de Sam. Celui-ci agrippe ses fesses et enfonce ses ongles dans la peau tendre. Il aide Dean à relever son bassin. Son frère se rassoit brutalement en grondant. Il ferme les yeux, entrouvre la bouche et commence à bouger, adoptant un rythme rapide et brutal. Sam ne peut que s'accrocher et laisser les sensations le submerger. C'est si différent de toutes les autres fois. Même pendant le sexe, Dean restait doux et timide, cherchant sans cesse l'approbation de Sam, laissant toutes les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête franchir ses lèvres.

C'est différent, mais ce n'en est pas moins aussi intense, aussi bon. Dean enlève sa main droite de la poitrine de Sam et la serre fort autour de son membre maintenant furieusement rouge. Son scrotum commence à remonter vers son ventre. «Je vais jouir, Sam» annonce-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Sam gémit et hoche la tête. La sueur coule sur son front et mouille ses cheveux. Il laisse Dean le dominer et s'imprègne des traits tendus de son visage, de la grimace de plaisir qui déforme sa bouche et creuse des rides profonde sur son front. Dean le regarde jusqu'à ce que son orgasme le secoue. Il s'immobilise, renverse la tête vers l'arrière en cambrant son dos, puis laisse échapper une longue plainte tremblante alors que son sperme tiède inonde le ventre et la poitrine de Sam. Sam s'accroche à ses hanches et donne quelques coups de bassins violents alors que le muscle de l'anus de Dean pulse autour de son pénis, chaud et enveloppant, lui arrachant à son tour un long orgasme qui le laisse pantelant et étourdi.

Lorsque sa respiration revient à la normale, Dean s'est effondré contre lui. Il l'observe de ses yeux verts et brillants, et Sam peut presque y voir de l'émerveillement.

-Sammy, murmure-t-il, et c'est l'autre Dean qui parle, celui avec lequel il a déjà partagé tous ces moments paresseux qui suivent l'amour.

-Je t'aime, répond Sam en dégageant doucement une mèche de sur son front.

-Je… je t'aime aussi, répond Dean qui détourne les yeux et rougit.

Mais Sam a fait une provision innombrables de «je t'aime» au cours de la dernière année, et il croit qu'il peut s'habituer à l'entendre moins souvent, parce qu'il sait que Dean ne le pense pas moins.

}}}{{{

Ils atteignent Madison, au Wisconsin, trois jours plus tard. Le voyage jusque là a été paisible. Dean a conduit pendant de courtes périodes, mais il a passé la majeure partie du temps du côté passager, silencieux, presque contemplatif. Sam lui laisse de l'espace. Dean doit se réapproprier sa personnalité et ses pensées, faire la paix avec celui qu'il était au cours de la dernière année. Sam peut essayer de comprendre, mais il sait que c'est foncièrement impossible.

Dean frôle la crise de panique la deuxième nuit suivant leur départ. Réveillé en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, Sam le trouve assis par terre sur le plancher d'une propreté douteuse de la salle de bains de leur chambre. Il respire rapidement et son t-shirt couvert de sueur colle à sa peau.

Sans un mot, Sam s'assoit près de lui et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il sent son frère se détendre contre lui.

-Je pensais que je pouvais… me calmer tout seul, finit par grommeler Dean sans le regarder.

-Un cauchemar?

Dean hoche la tête. «Meg.»

-Tu veux en parler?

-Il n'y a rien que tu ne saches pas déjà.

Ils retournent se coucher presque immédiatement, et si Dean se plaint avec force et gestes quand Sam se blottit contre lui, il ne bouge pas. Ils peuvent prétendre tous les deux qu'il n'en a pas besoin et que la proximité de Sam est complètement désintéressée.

À l'approche de Madison, cependant, un peu après midi par une journée chaude et pluvieuse, Dean devient visiblement plus tendu. Ils se sont arrêtés pour dîner dans un restaurant où il a commandé une bière, malgré l'heure matinale. Quand Sam quitte l'autoroute pour prendre la direction du centre-ville, les lèvres de Dean sont réduites à une ligne mince et blanche. Il a ses lunettes dans ses mains et les retourne sans cesse –un nouveau tic qu'il a développé lorsqu'il est nerveux.

-Alors? Demande Sam. L'église, directement?

-Oui.

Ils en ont discuté. Dean ne veut pas revoir tous ceux qui se sont occupés de lui pendant sa longue et miraculeuse convalescence. Ce n'est pas de l'ingratitude, Sam le sait : plutôt un mélange de malaise et d'inconfort. Imaginer à quel point il a été handicapé dans les premières semaines est ce qui semble lui poser le plus de difficultés. «On n'est pas dans une foutue télé-réalité, Sam. Je ne me présenterai pas dans le bureau de la neurologue pour la remercier en lui braillant dans les bras. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait d'autre à dire?»

Et il a raison. Sam éprouve cependant une bonne dose de culpabilité en pensant à William qui a été si généreux avec eux et qui a pu s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi après leur départ précipité. Plus tard, peut-être, réussira-t-il à trouver les mots pour lui expliquer la situation et le courage pour décrocher le téléphone.

-C'est en exorcisant un autre démon que j'ai appris qu'elle se trouvait peut-être dans les environs, murmure Dean alors que Sam essaie de se rappeler comment rejoindre les ruines de l'église. «Tourne à gauche au prochain embranchement.»

-Tu es sûr?

-Je suis sûr. Elle avait laissé sa trace partout, comme si elle voulait que je la retrouve. Mais je crois… je crois qu'elle n'avait pas encore de plan précis. Elle ne savait pas, pour les enfants du démon aux yeux jaunes et les portes de l'Enfer. Elle était frustrée, furieuse et elle voulait nous tuer.

-C'était un piège?

Dean soupire.

-Je ne pense pas… Elle essayait de rassembler des démons autour d'elle en utilisant le site de l'église et euh… Elle ne faisait pas attention. Tu aurais dû… sentir à quel point elle jubilait lorsqu'elle s'est emparée de moi, je…

-Dean, tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je sais.

Dean se tait quelques instants. Les maisons se font de plus en plus rares sur la route et les arbres plus nombreux. Ils approchent.

-Si seulement je m'étais méfié davantage.

-Ne dis pas de conneries, coupe Sam impatiemment. Tu… tu me l'as raconté. Tu manquais de sommeil, tu étais malade et-

-J'ai agi comme un débutant. Je voulais que ça finisse, tu vois? Je voulais pouvoir te dire : la salope est morte. On peut vivre le reste de notre vie et laisser ça derrière nous.

-Je comprends, dit Sam prudemment.

Il est aussi nerveux que Dean. Il craint la réaction de son frère lorsqu'ils seront arrivés à destination. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi ce dernier tiens tant à revoir l'endroit où il a failli mourir. Ou peut-être le sait-il. Peut-être refuse-t-il seulement de gérer ses propres sentiments. Dean n'a pas le monopole de l'esquive émotionnelle après tout.

Sam stationne l'Impala à peu près au même endroit que la dernière fois, sur le bas-côté de la route de terre, au couvert des arbres. La pluie s'est transformée en fine bruine balayée par le vent. L'air est lourd dans la voiture.

-On y va? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers Dean.

Son frère est déjà en train de s'extirper de la voiture. Sam soupire et l'imite, le suit sans un mot sur le chemin boueux.

-Alors c'est cette chose… Castiel, qui t'a amené ici?

-Oui. J'étais en train de me préparer pour venir te retrouver, murmure Sam qui frissonne en apercevant les ruines droit devant lui.

Dean s'immobilise à quelques mètres de la grande dalle brisée et observe les lieux, sourcils froncés, une expression intense et concentrée sur son visage.

-Je ne… je ne me souviens pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici, dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même. Après ce que je… ce qu'elle a fait à la petite fille, c'était difficile de résister et ensuite, ensuite elle a appris où tu te trouvais et où était le Colt et je…

Dean se mord les lèvres, mais il paraît toujours calme, solide.

-Et puis soudainement tu es là, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Sam.

Sam hoche lentement la tête. Il ne peut pas parler. Lui se souvient, de tout, avec une horrible clarté. Il peut presque sentir l'odeur du sang de son frère, le voir gicler alors que Dean frappe sa tête contre une pierre de toutes ses forces. Et il a pensé qu'il l'avait perdu, et ensuite, les jours qui ont suivi ont été un long cauchemar éveillé et il ne sait même pas s'il a réellement l'impression de s'en être sorti.

Il pouvait voir une partie de son crâne sous la blessure : l'éclat blanc d'un os, si blanc, si terrible alors que la pluie nettoyait le sang de Dean.

Sam ferme les yeux fort et secoue la tête pour tenter de chasser les images, sans succès. Il se penche et s'assoit sur un tronc d'arbre renversé, humide et branlant. _Allez, reprend-toi. Pour Dean. Ne lui rend pas les choses plus difficiles._

-Sam?

-Ça va je… j'ai juste besoin d'un moment.

Dean s'accroupit en face de lui et met ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es blanc comme un drap.

-Ça va, j'ai dit, rétorque Sam un peu impatiemment. Laisse-moi juste…

- Allez on s'en va. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que-

-Dean, ferme-la. Juste une seconde.

Sam repousse les mains de son frère et se relève lentement. Et de tous les sentiments qui s'entremêlent en lui de façon inextricable, c'est étonnamment la colère qui prend le dessus.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça? Demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Dean, la bouche entrouverte, secoue la tête sans comprendre. Mais Sam ne voit que son visage ensanglanté et absent. Si près de la mort.

-Tu es un foutu égoïste, Dean Winchester, poursuit Sam. Tu… tu m'as… après m'avoir ramené de force et –des mois sur la route à chasser ensemble et au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de toi tu m'as laissé tomber en te servant de ta sacro-sainte mission de grand frère et tu es parti et –et- et-

-Sam.

Dean pose une main sur son épaule. Sam le repousse une nouvelle fois, plus brutalement.

-Ne me touche pas! J'étais tout seul, à Stanford, et je voulais juste repartir avec toi sur la route. P'pa venait de mourir et tu m'as obligé à retourner là-bas. Je ne voulais pas, Dean! Ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin! Et regarde ce que ça a donné, espèce de tête de mule de foutu con. Tu as failli mourir. Tu as… et je… si ça n'avait pas été de ce type, Castiel, tu serais mort. Parce que c'était plus facile pour toi de continuer tout seul en pensant que tu me mettais en sécurité, quand en fait, tu ne voulais pas avoir à me gérer moi en plus du deuil de p'pa et-

-Sam c'est pas vrai, proteste Dean sans force.

-Tu penses que c'était facile de te voir comme ça? De devoir changer la couche de mon frère de vingt-sept ans? Hein, Dean?

Dean pâlit. La pluie colle ses cheveux à son crâne et son t-shirt à son corps trop mince. Sam secoue la tête et tente de reprendre son souffle, ne sachant pas trop s'il a envie d'embrasser Dean ou de le frapper. Son estomac se soulève et il réprime une nausée soudaine et violente.

-Je suis désolé, Sam, finit par répondre Dean en baissant la tête.

-NE ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA!

Sam empoigne Dean par le col de son chandail et l'attire contre lui. Dean le laisse faire passivement un moment, puis lui rend son étreinte.

-Okay, dit-il.

-Okay, répète Sam avec ferveur.

C'est à son tour d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son frère, d'y respirer son odeur rassurante, d'effleurer la peau délicate avec ses lèvres et de la sentir palpiter en accord avec le cœur de Dean. Là, vivant. Avec lui.

-Personne ne nous voit, j'espère, dit ce dernier, un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix. «Parce qu'on se croirait à fin d'un mauvais téléfilm à la sauce Brokeback Mountain.»

-La ferme. Ducon.

-Salope.

**Épilogue**

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, quand Sam aura pris assez de recul, il considérera leur retour à l'église comme la fin de cet épisode intense et douloureux de leur vie. Il pourra se dire qu'il ne regrette rien, qu'il a ainsi appris à connaître une facette complètement différente de son frère et que leurs sentiments mutuels ne se seraient probablement pas exprimés autrement, mais ce serait se mentir à lui-même. Si Sam pouvait revenir en arrière et épargner à Dean toute la souffrance et la peur qu'il a dû endurer, il le ferait en claquant des doigts.

Comme on l'a déjà dit, cependant, la fin d'une chose n'est que le début d'une autre, et cette histoire n'est pas différente.

Lorsqu'ils quittent Madison le jour même de leur arrivée, Sam et Dean poursuivent leur route, tout simplement. Dean commence aussitôt à déployer des efforts considérables pour retrouver la vie qui lui appartient, pour se rendre à lui-même, et Sam s'efforce de lui laisser l'espace et l'indépendance nécessaires, même si l'instinct protecteur qui s'est développé en lui au cours de la dernière année est difficile à dompter. Il ne disparaitra jamais vraiment.

Dean se met à manger davantage et, s'il continue de privilégier le _junk food,_ il s'efforce d'absorber suffisamment de protéines et de vitamines pour reconstruire sa masse musculaire. Il fait de l'exercice à tous les jours, obstiné et intense, jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble de fatigue. Son agilité au combat à mains nues lui est revenue, mais il manque encore de force. Il se plaint que Sam ne se donne pas à cent pour cent pendant leurs exercices, et c'est peut-être vrai. Peut-être que parfois, Sam a l'impression que Dean va le regarder avec des yeux immenses et perdus et murmurer un «Sammy» apeuré s'il le frappe trop fort. Dean n'est pas le seul à devoir se réapproprier son corps, son caractère et sa vie.

Une semaine après leur départ de chez Bobby, Sam et Dean s'arrêtent près d'un terrain vague, à des kilomètres de toute civilisation, et Dean manipule ses armes pour la première fois. Il est extrêmement nerveux et n'essaie même pas de le cacher à Sam. Les premiers coups de feu manquent de peu les cibles improvisées, mais ensuite, Dean prend de l'assurance et abat les autres sans effort. Cette étape marquante l'emplit de confiance en lui. Dans la voiture, lorsqu'il ne conduit pas, il s'exerce avec son canif jusqu'à ce que Sam, au bord de la crise de nerf, lui fasse un sermon sur les dangers de manipuler des fichues lames tranchantes dans une voiture en marche et menace de le priver de sexe.

Et il sait que, si Dean lui obéit, ce n'est sûrement pas pour des questions de sécurité automobile.

Pendant un mois, ils voyagent, ramassent un peu d'argent en faisant de l'arnaque dans les bars et en travaillant parfois honnêtement pour changer, sur l'insistance de Sam. Ils passent une semaine à cueillir des pommes dans un verger du Vermont au début d'octobre et Dean mange des fruits jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Sans surprise.

Il recommence à parler de chasse, mais Sam hésite. Il a peur, craint que Dean ne soit pas prêt, que les choses tournent mal, pense peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de prendre son frère mourant dans ses bras une autre fois. Dean, étonnamment, semble comprendre son hésitation et fait même preuve de patience, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie.

Parce que Dean, s'il n'est plus cet homme fragile et handicapé attaqué par Meg, n'est plus non plus le frère qui est allé chercher Sam à Stanford parce que leur père avait disparu. Il est différent. C'est parfois subtil, mais Sam ne s'y trompe pas. Progressivement, Dean intègre ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qu'il était, jusqu'à ce que l'ombre de l'autre se mêle à la sienne. Il est plus ouvert sur ses sentiments, accepte plus facilement ses faiblesses et ses limitations, laisse entrer Sam dans les murs protecteurs qu'il avait érigés autour de lui depuis son enfance. Pour les autres, la façade que Dean accepte de montrer demeure la même : un homme apparemment plein de confiance en lui qui a des buts et des objectifs, qui aime demeurer en contrôle des situations autant que de lui-même, mais il s'accorde maintenant le droit à l'introspection. Il ne sera jamais quelqu'un qui aime parler de ce qu'il ressent, qui a de la facilité à trouver les mots pour l'exprimer –il laisse ça à Sam- mais la lutte constante contre lui-même et ses propres démons ne fait plus partie de lui, ou si peu.

Et c'est bien, pense Sam. Évidemment, le fait qu'ils soient devenus amants doit aussi pencher dans la balance. Leur liaison n'est pas toujours facile, mais Sam n'a jamais douté qu'elle le serait. Ils sont Sam et Dean Winchester, après tout : leur loyauté l'un envers l'autre n'a d'égal que leur façon de se porter mutuellement sur les nerfs, mélange constant d'amour et d'exaspération. Il y a des disputes et des réconciliations, parfois maladroites, mais ils sont plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Que cette relation soit complètement tordue, à blâmer sur leur enfance étrange et difficile, qu'elle doive demeurer secrète sous le couvert des draps la nuit, dans l'odeur de la sueur et du sexe, ne les affecte pas. Pas réellement. Si Dean compose encore avec sa propre culpabilité, Sam a depuis longtemps fait la paix avec la sienne, et il ne doute pas que son frère finira par le rejoindre à ce niveau.

Après tout, si Dean continue de flirter ouvertement avec les serveuses et les témoins, il le fait d'une façon mécanique et détachée. Parfois, après avoir sourit à une femme et l'avoir couvert de compliments, il se tourne vers Sam et le regarde intensément, comme s'il voulait lui dire : _c'est toi, juste toi_. Cela suffit à calmer la jalousie qui se tord parfois au creux du ventre de Sam.

Dean est à lui. Dean est son frère et son amant et sans conteste l'amour de sa vie. Et dans son esprit, il n'oubliera jamais la vulnérabilité et le besoin de se sentir aimé et protégé qui caractérisait son aîné lorsqu'il subissait jour après jour les conséquences de son traumatisme crânien.

Presque deux mois après leur départ de chez Bobby, ils tombent par hasard sur une chasse potentielle dans une ville voisine de celle où ils sont arrêtés. Des gens sont retrouvés morts mois après mois, par des nuits de pleine lune. Les cadavres paraissent avoir été à moitié dévorés par quelque bête sauvage : leur cœur a disparu.

Cette fois, l'insistance de Dean est telle que Sam sait qu'il finira par céder. Les meurtres sont à l'évidence le fait d'un loup-garou, ou de plusieurs. Dean a toujours été fasciné par ces créatures. Il avait treize ans lorsque John et lui en ont tué un –c'était sa première véritable chasse et elle lui a laissé une impression durable.

Sam ne peut pas refuser. Dean va mieux. Il est prêt et ils le savent tous les deux. Ils sont les chasseurs les plus près du territoire de la créature et ne peuvent pas, en leur âme et conscience, la laisser continuer à trucider des gens qui ont le malheur de croiser leur route. Il ne reste que deux jours à la pleine lune.

Ils se préparent méticuleusement et arrivent à San Francisco à la tombée de la nuit. Dean a fait un canevas sur une carte pour déterminer spécifiquement le territoire de chasse de la créature. Ils sont armés de fusils chargés avec des balles d'argent et prêt à tout.

C'est Dean qui a tue le premier loup-garou au moment où il allait attaquer une jeune femme passant par-là. Il s'en tire sans une égratignure et sourit fièrement à Sam, qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'est bien de chasser à nouveau, de savoir que son frère a retrouvé toutes ses capacités –ce qui faisait de lui un chasseur si redoutable.

Il est perdu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il se sent brutalement poussé vers l'avant. Il tombe sur le ventre, sent les griffes d'une deuxième créature s'accrocher à son dos. Il entend Dean crier son nom une fraction de seconde avant que le bruit assourdissant de son pistolet ne déchire la nuit.

La créature hurle et s'effondre sur Sam, lâchant un dernier souffle.

Il se redresse assez rapidement pour la voir changer, révélant une belle jeune femme brune aux lèvres pleines. Un couple de loups-garous, tiens. Ils avaient envisagé cette possibilité, avec le nombre de meurtre commis depuis plusieurs mois.

Les marques des griffes dans son dos brûlent. Il sent le sang mouiller rapidement son t-shirt et sa chemise.

-Sammy, ça va? Elle ne t'a pas mordu au moins? Demande Dean qui s'approche au pas de course, les traits tordus par l'inquiétude.

Sans jeter un regard au cadavre effondré à leurs pieds, Dean relève les vêtements de Sam pour examiner ses blessures. Sa main est chaude sur la peau moite de Sam.

-Ça va, dit-il. Elles ne sont pas profondes. Quelques diachylons de rapprochement et tu seras comme neuf.

Sam hoche la tête. Dean le prend par les épaules et l'observe, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je t'ai sauvé la peau.

-Ouais.

-Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, Sammy, poursuit Dean en souriant plus largement.

Ils se débarrassent des corps dans une clairière à l'extérieure de la ville. Dean observe le feu monter de la fosse avec cette lueur hypnotique dans le regard.

Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, pense Sam. Les flammes se reflètent dans les verres des lunettes de son frère –un rappel de tout ce qu'il avait perdu, de ce qu'il a retrouvé.

Les loups-garous étaient des voisins d'appartement. C'est un peu triste de découvrir que la femme était une jeune professionnelle accomplie, appréciée de tous, et l'homme un bénévole pour une multitude d'œuvres de charité catholiques. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils se transformaient en bêtes sanguinaires quelques nuits par mois.

Dean en doute. Sam n'est pas certain, mais leur travail à San Francisco est terminé, et ils quittent la ville rapidement.

Une autre chasse les attend dans un état voisin : un poltergeist probable.

La vie qu'ils ont connue reprend ses droits, et c'est bien.

Que reste-t-il à dire? Trois mois après la guérison de Dean, Sam commence à faire des cauchemars à répétition qui lui rappellent trop bien ses visions pour qu'il les ignore. Il ne veut pas inquiéter Dean et les garde pour lui le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'être endormi pour subir ces visions étranges.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

FIN


End file.
